Frodon, Sam et l'Anneau
by merida12.mulan98
Summary: L'histoire de fantasy la plus culte de tous les temps mais où Sam n'est pas Samsagace mais Samelia (le e se prononce é) (reprise de mon ancien compte Eris0 actuellement perdu)
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir selon l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ces pages. C'est Eris0 qui écrit ces pages (ce qui évident puisque vous avez vu mon pseudo) Comme vous l'avez vu dans le titre, cette fic se concentre sur Frodon et Sam. Sauf qu'ici, Sam n'est pas le Sam habituel. Alors, si vous êtes un fangirl folle de yaoi, vous allez être très déçue puisqu'ici Sam est une fille. Son nom complet ayant déjà été révélé dans le titre, je ne vais pas le redire ici. De plus, vu le titre de la fic, celle-ci se concentrera exclusivement sur, ben, Frodon et Sam. Ce qui fait que les autres personnages qu'on voit dans Les Deux Tours et Le Retour du Roi apparaîtront beaucoup moins que dans les parlant de ça, sachez que ce sont les seuls «supports» que j'ai vu sans compter le film de Bakshi. Je n'ai jamais lu les livres de Tolkien, ce qui fait que je ne peux pas y faire référence ou m'aider d'eux. Désolée. Aussi, j'ai toujours été habituée à voir les films en VO (LSDA ayant été ma première tentative à onze ans), ce qui fait que mon écriture sera basée sur la VOSTFR des films et non pas la VF. Redésolée. Mais avant tout, commençons par le commencement car que serait l'histoire de notre cher Frodon sans le Prologue? Je vous le laisse et vous dit à la prochaine fois pour le premier chapitre. **_

_Le monde a changé. _

_Je le sens dans l'eau_

_Je le sens dans la terre_

_Je le sens dans l'air_

_Ce qui était autrefois est perdu pour tous ceux qui sont condamnés à ne jamais se souvenir_

_Cela commença lorsque les Grands Anneaux furent forgés _

_Trois furent offerts aux Elfes êtres immortels et justes_

_Sept furent offerts aux Nains courageux mineurs des montagnes_

_Et neuf furent offerts aux Hommes dont la soif de pouvoir était immense_

_Chacun savait que ces anneaux donnait le pouvoir de gouverner chaque race_

_Mais tous furent dupés_

_Un anneau secret fut forgé au Mordor _

_Dans les flammes du Gondor_

_Par Sauron, seigneur au cœur plus dur que le métal qui y insuffla sa cruauté, sa monstruosité et sa volonté de domintation absolue_

_Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous_: _Un Anneau pour les trouver_: _Un Anneau pour_ les _amener tous _;_Et dans les ___ténèbres___ les lier._

_Un à un, les pays de la Terre du Milieu tombèrent entre les mains de Sauron et l'Anneau Unique. _

_Mais certains lui résistèrent._

_Les hommes et les Elfes s'allièrent contre les Armées du Mordor et se battèrent devant le Gondor pour la liberté de la Terre du Milieu_

_La victoire était proche_

_Mais le pouvoir de l'Anneau était indestructible_

_A l'instant où tout semblait perdu,Isildut, fils du Roi, prit l'épée de son père et fit face au terrible Seigneur_

_Sauron, l'ennemi de la liberté fut vaincu._

**.**

_Isildur eût la chance de détruire l'Anneau à jamais_

_Mais le cœur des hommes est facilement corruptible _

_Et l'Anneau Unique avait sa propre volonté_

_Il trahit Isildur _

_En le menant vers la mort_

_L'histoire de la terre du milieu ne devint plus qu'une légende avant de n'être plus qu'un mythe_

_Pendant deux-mille quatre-cent quarante ans, aucune main ne s'empara de l'Anneau_

_Mais la chance finit par lui sourire_

_L'Anneau vint à Gollum qui l'emporta loin vers les Montagnes Embrumées _

_Sa vie fut immensément rallongée mais l'Anneau le consuma jusqu'au cœur _

_Cinq-cent ans plus tard,alors que la peur et des rumeurs au sujet d'une force obscure et malveillante se dissimulant dans l'ombre, l'Anneau décida qu'il était temps d'agir et abandonna Gollum _

_Mais il arriva quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu_

_Il fut trouvé par la créature la plus étrange qui fût_

_Un hobbit:Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté_

_Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les Hobbits ne fûrent impliqués dans l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu_


	2. 2 hobbits et 1 grande fête

_**Salut. Me revoilà avec un chapitre cette fois. Alors, vous vous souvenez quand j'avais dit que je faisais de Sam une fille? Ben, ça va être le cas de plusieurs personnages finalement. Je sais, c'était pas prévu mais je me suis rendue compte que j'en avais envie. Ah, c'est culte LsdA, ça reste une foire à la saucisse. On a quand même que trois personnages féminins dans la trilogie (et oui, je dis bien la trilogie parce que je n'aime pas Le Hobbit en plus, même si c'est pas le plus important, Tauriel n'existe pas à la base. Je l'aurais accepté si ça avait été un bon personnage) et ça n'était même pas des rôles principaux même si Peter Jackson a renforcé leur a donné plus d'importance. Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture:)**_

_La Comté, 60 ans plus tard_

**Chapitre 1:Deux hobbits et une grande fête**

«-Aïe!

-Oui, je sais, Mag. Ca pique. Mais après, ça ira mieux.»

La petite Mag Gamegie s'était encore blessée en tombant. Sa grande sœur soignait sa plaie et lui faisait un bandage. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à terminer et la ramena dans sa chambre.

«-Voilà. Maintenant, tu restes sur ton lit et tu ne bouges pas avant ce soir. D'accord?

-Oui.»

La jeune fille avait mit ses habits de travail. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir avec ses outils lorsqu'elle fût abordée par son frère.

«-Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça?

-A ton avis, Anson?

-Tu sais bien que tu ne devrais pas le faire.

-Il me l'a légué.

-Ce que voulait ce vieux snock n'a jamais eu aucun sens!

-Ne recommence pas avec ça!

-Oui. Et ne manque pas de respect à ton grand-père, c'était un brave homme.

-Maman.»

Bell Gamegie née Bonenfant était la fille du grand-père en question. Le vieux Bonenfant avait légué à sa petite-fille une chose qui lui était très précieuse. Ce qui avait fortement déplu à son frère aîné.

«-Anson, moi non plus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon père ne t'a pas légué la Forgerie Bonenfant. Mais s'il a estimé que Sam en était digne, nous ne pouvons pas contester son choix alors laisse ta sœur tranquille; pour la énième fois.»

Anson émit un grognement tandis qu'Hamfast, que tout le monde surnommait l'Ancien, se joignit à l'assemblée.

«-Toujours aussi matinale ma chérie.

-Héhé! Autant que Mag qui a encore fait des siennes. Hinhin!

-Vraiment? Oh! Est-ce qu'elle...

-Elle va bien. Je l'ai soigné et mise sur son lit.

-Hi! Tu vas devoir encore travailler longtemps? N'oublie pas que ce soir...

-Comment je peux oublier? C'est son oncle. Et puis, je dois lui donner son cours d'escrime aujourd'hui avant d'aller chez les Sacquet pour préparer la fête.

-Quoi?

-Mais alors, tu ne pourras pas revenir ici et te préparer!

-Bonjour à toi aussi Maya!»

Maya était la sœur cadette d'Anson et la sœur aînée de Sam. En entendant les mots de sa cadette, elle s'était précipitée vers l'assemblée. Le reste de la famille aussi semblait atéré en ayant entendu ce que leur avait dit la jeune Gamegie. Cependant, Sam restait d'un calme Olympien.

«-J'ai déjà prit de quoi me changer dans mon sac, se contenta-t-elle de dire, Papa pourra aller préparer ce qu'il faut à boire pour la fête sans s'inquiéter pour moi.

Bon, je dois filer.

-Samelia!»

Mais avant qu'elle ne pût rattraper sa sœur, cette dernière était déjà partie de la maison. Les Gamegie soupirèrent et retournèrent dans leur salon. Ils ne savaient s'ils devaient maudire la dernière volonté du vieux Bonenfant ou alors le caractère exaspérant de leur fille et sœur.

«-Incroyable! dit Maya, Pourquoi travaille-t-elle à la forge? Elle devrait plutôt chercher un mari comme une bonne dame hobbit. Pas une grande dame hobbit mais au moins une dame hobbit.

-Je l'ai dit, on ne peut rien contre la dernière volonté de votre grand-père, dit Bell, Mais j'avoue que moi aussi, je préférerais qu'elle soit mariée.

-Et comment! s'exclama Anson, C'est moi qui devrait travailler à la forge! La Comté aime peut-être la paix mais en ce qui concerne le fait de d'armer les habitants contre les animaux dangereux ou les voleurs malintentionnés, c'est les hobbits mâles qui devraient s'en occuper.

-Anson, il est vrai que je préférerais te voir à la forgerie plutôt que ta sœur, dit l'Ancien, Mais la Forge Bonenfant est à elle et nous n'y pouvons rien. Ca fait un an maintenant. Tu dois t'y habituer.

-Mmm.

-Cependant, j'admets qu'un mari à ses côtés ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, admit l'Ancien, Avoir un statut de madame est une chose appréciée dans la Comté. Seulement, j'ai bien peur que...

-Que quoi? demanda Bell

-...

-Oh, encore cette histoire de beauté? dit Maya atérée, Papa, Sam n'est peut-être pas un ange mais elle est loin d'être laide.

-Ce que nous pensons n'est pas suffisant pour Sam. Si elle ne fait rien pour améliorer sa vie, elle finira débauchée.»

Malgré elle, Sam était restée. Lorsque son père avait prononcé ces mots, elle n'en pouvait plus et était partie en courant. Il était vrai qu'elle était loin d'être un ange. Si elle avait une belle poitrine qui plaisait à la gente masculine de la Comté, le reste de son physique n'était pas vraiment accommodant: cheveux roux bouclés impossibles à coiffer, joues très rondes, menton un peu épais, ventre un peu gras...il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier. La seule chose qu'elle aimait vraiment chez elle-même était ses yeux noisette. Mais ça ne suffirait jamais pour lui plaire. Pas à lui. De plus, lorsque son oncle ne serait plus à la Comté, il deviendrait un gentlehobbit. Et si sa famille avait l'aimait, ils prévoyaient sûrement de lui retirer une partie de son héritage à cause de ce qu'elle faisait pour ne pas ternir la réputation des Gamegie qui n'avaient pas autant de biens que les Sacquet. Il méritait bien mieux qu'elle qui n'était qu'une modeste forgeronne. Et en dehors de ça, si cela se trouvait, il avait sûrement déjà des sentiments pour la jardinière des Sacquet: Rosie Chaumine.

**.**

Frodon Sacquet était allé chercher le courrier pour son oncle Bilbon. Ce jour-là, il avait organisé une grande fête pour son cent-onzième anniversaire. Une chose était claire, ceux qui étaient invités allaient sûrement venir; ainsi que ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. La fête allait être tellement gigantesque dans tout Hobbitbourg qu'il serait impossible de faire la différence et ça, Frodon le savait bien. Néanmoins, il restait important de savoir qui allait dire «oui» et qui allait dire «non» afin de se savoir si des visages agréablement familiers seraient présents ou non. Lorsque Frodon ramena les invitations à Bilbon, celui-ci était à son bureau en train d'écrire un livre.

«-Merci, dit machinalement le vieux hobbit sans tourner la tête»

Malgré lui, Frodon aperçut des dessins sur le bureau de son oncle. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être curieux et les prit en tentant de les regarder.

«-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il

-C'est privé, dit Bilbon en les arrachant des mains de son neveu, Ne traîne pas tes mains ici, tu veux?»

Malgré ce reproche, Frodon pencha la tête vers le livre de son oncle toujours aussi curieux. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'entr'apercevoir quelque chose, le vieil hobbit ferma l'ouvrage.

«-Il n'est pas encore prêt.

-Pas encore à quoi?

-A être lu.»

Bilbon n'était pas méchant. Il avait ses petites manies agaçantes mais il était gentil. Les parents de Frodon étaient morts noyés quand celui-ci était enfant. Bilbon l'avait trouvé adorable et s'était empressé, non seulement de l'adopter, mais aussi d'en faire son héritier. Frodon l'aimait tellement qu'il avait du mal à lui faire des reproches même pour ses manies énervantes.

Bilbon leva les yeux vers les enveloppes que son neveu lui avait apportés. Il comprit d'où elles provenaient.

«-Des réponses aux invitations?

-Oui. Ils viennent tous. Mais il n'y a aucune réponse des Sacquet de Besace.

-Comme si j'allais leur envoyer des invitations.

-Haha!

-Et même si je l'avais fait, ils m'auraient sûrement dit «non» et répondu un truc comme _Nous préférerions que vous nous invitiez en personne, cher Bilbon. Faites donc preuve d'un peu de courtoisie. _

-Hihi!

-Si je le faisais, ce serait sur mon lit de mort.

-Ils doivent trouver ça approprié.

-De toute façon, tels que je les connais, ils s'inviteront tout seuls.

-Haha!

Ils doivent penser que vous avez des coffres regorgeant d'or.

-Ce n'était qu'un petit coffre. Et il était juste rempli de ce qu'il fallait. De plus, il sent le troll.»

Alors qu'il parlait, Bilbon semblait faire des paquets. Plus précisément, il semblait empaqueter ses affaires comme s'il faisait un grand rangement très ordonné, pratiquement maniaque de toutes ses possessions que ce soit des biens matériels ou des affaires personnelles. Cela étonna Frodon. Certes, il aimait être installé confortablement et se repérer facilement dans sa maison mais que tout fût désordonné et qu'il n'y a pas de repérage précis pour chaque chose ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Il avait même toujours été calme avec ça. Or, à cet instant, il était, au contraire, très agité et semblait vouloir que tout soit impeccable le plus vite possible. Son comportement était vraiment inhabituel.

«-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? ne pût s'empêcher de demander Frodon

-Je prend des précautions. Tu sais, je l'ai surpris en train d'essayer de voler mes coffres une fois.

-Qui?

-Lobelia Sacquet. Cette fille odieuse. Garde un œil sur elle quand je...

…

-Quand vous quoi?

-...

Non, rien.

-...

Vous savez, Bilbon, les gens commencent à se demander certaines choses sur vous. Ils pensent que vous devenez bizarre.

-Bizarre?

-Asocial.

-Asocial, moi? N'importe quoi! Sois un gentil garçon. Mets ça sur le portail.»

Bilbon donna une pancarte à Frodon. On pouvait y lire _Interdit sauf affaire concernant la fête_. Le jeune hobbit ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Avant cela, il prit une épée qu'une amie lui avait donné car il devait la retrouver pour un cours d'escrime avant la fête. Elle-même devait venir avec lui pour cette dernière par la suite.

Alors qu'il terminait de mettre la pancarte sur le portail de Cul-de-Sac à l'aide d'un marteau, Frodon remarqua Rosie Chaumine qui s'apprêtait à entrer. Celle-ci se mit à sourire tandis que Frodon ouvrit le portail tout en lui disant:

«-Bonjour Rosie.

-Bonjour monsieur Frodon. Je venais m'occuper de la décoration florale pour ce soir. Ca prendra du temps alors il vaut mieux que je commence maintenant.

-Je t'en prie, entre.

Quand tu seras à l'intérieur, repose ce marteau avant d'aller au jardin. Bilbon voudra le retrouver.

-Oui, monsieur Frodon. Mais où allez-vous?

-Plus tard dans la journée, je vais voir Sam avant la fête.

-Oh je vois, soupira Rosie, Cours d'escrime.

-Oui. A ce soir, Rosie.

-A ce soir, monsieur Frodon.»

Tandis que Frodon s'en allait, Rosie pinça la bouche. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Sam. Elle trouvait qu'elle aimait faire des trucs qui agaçaient les gens de la Comté dans l'unique but de se faire remarquer. Et le fait qu'elle fût appréciée d'un garçon qu'elle trouvait sympathique n'arrangeait rien même s'il ne s'agissait que du neveu de son maître. Comment un garçon aussi intelligent était incapable de voir qu'une fille comme celle-ci avait une mauvaise influence sur lui? Elle ne devait pas y penser à cet instant. L'important était de préparer la fête. Après s'être reprise, elle frappa à la porte de Cul-de-Sac.

Toujours à son bureau, Bilbon n'avait pas cessé d'écrire. Il n'aima entendre les coups que l'on frappait à la porte. Si on le dérangeait, pas question qu'il se leva alors que quelqu'un d'autre était là pour ouvrir.

«-Frodon, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, dit-t-il»

Il marmonna en continuant de rédiger sur les pages du livre qu'il avait écrit alors que son neveu lui amenait les réponses aux invitations. Mais alors qu'il était retourné à sa tranquillité, les coups se firent à nouveau entendre.

«-Frodon, soupira Bilbon, La porte.»

Nouveaux coups.

«-Nom de dieu, où est ce passé garçon? Frodon!»

Frodon lisait un livre assis au pied d'un arbre. Le temps était très agréable. Le ciel était bleu et le soleil ne frappait pas fort. Les arbres verts permettait de sentir une certaine fraîcheur douce. Frodon adorait la lecture. Les histoires que lui avaient racontés son oncle quand il ne savait pas encore lire lui avaient donné son goût pour les grandes aventures rédigées entre les pages auxquelles il avait finalement eu accès quand il avait enfin su lire. Alors que les péripéties s'enchaînaient entre les lignes, il entendit une mélodie. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il en reconnut le son. Il abandonna sa lecture sans hésiter, se leva et se précipita vers la voix qu'il entendait:

«-_Descendant de la porte _

_Où elle commença_

_Je dois la suivre si je le puis_

_La route se poursuit sans fin _

_Descendant de la porte_

_Où elle commença_

_Maintenant, loin en avant _

_La route s'étire_»

Frodon arriva devant une vieille femme se trouvant sur une charrette tirée par un cheval. Il croisa les bras et la toisa sévèrement.

«-Vous êtes en retard, dit-t-il»

En entendant cette voix, la vieille femme s'arrêta brutalement et leva la tête.

«-Un magicien ou une magicienne n'est jamais en retard, Frodon Sacquet. Ni jamais en avance. Il ou elle arrive à point nommé.»

Les deux personnes se fixèrent pendant plusieurs instants. Il y eu un silence. Puis sans ajouter un mot de plus, ils se mirent à rire. Frodon se précipita vers la charrette avec un sourire radieux et n'hésita pas à se jeter dans les bras de la magicienne.

«-C'est formidable de vous voir Gamlad.

-Je ne pouvais pas rater l'anniversaire de Bilbon.

Alors, comment va le vieux coquin? Il paraît que ce sera une soirée formidable.

-Vous connaissez Bilbon. La Comté est en effervescence.

-Ca ne peut que lui plaire.

-Presque toute la Comté est invitée. Et les autres s'inviteront.

…

…

En fait, Bilbon est bizarre depuis un certain temps. Je veux dire, plus que d'habitude. Il s'enferme dans son bureau. Il passe des heures penché sur des cartes et se cache dès que j'arrive. Et il empaquette des choses partout dans la maison. Je crois qu'il mijote quelque chose.»

Gamlad resta silencieuse. Frodon le remarqua. Il se demandait si elle avait quelque chose à avouer ou bien si elle réfléchissait à comment lui répondre. Mais peut-être que cela l'embarrassait. Frodon préféra mettre fin à cette conversation.

«-D'accord. Gardez vos secrets. Je sais que vous êtes impliquée.

-Voyons!

-Avant que vous ne veniez ici, les Sacquet étaient bien considérés.

-En effet.

-Sans histoires, sans surprises.

-Si vous pensez à l'incident avec le dragon, j'étais à peine impliquée. J'ai juste donné un coup de coude à votre oncle.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, vous êtes considérée comme une trouble-paix.

-Ah bon?»

Alors qu'ils traversaient Hobbitebourg, les enfants remarquèrent la charrette. Quand ils reconnurent Gamlad, ils hurlèrent son nom et se précipitèrent vers elle. Ce qui déplut fortement aux autres hobbits qui virent également que la magicienne était de retour. A leurs yeux, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Allait-t-elle apporter la malchance sur la Comté ou invoquer des esprits quelconques qui n'apporteraient que des choses mauvaises? Quoi qu'étaient les pensées des hobbits, les enfants, eux, ne semblaient pas de leurs avis. Ils étaient enthousiastes en revoyant Gamlad, ils riaient et souriaient.

«-Des feux d'artifice! Réclamèrent-t-ils, Des feux d'artifice!»

Cependant, Gamlad ne s'arrêta pas. Les enfants firent une petite moue triste. Pourquoi ne l'avait-t-elle pas fait? Constatant l'attitude de la magicienne, Frodon tourna la tête vers elle. Son regard semblait vouloir dire quelque chose comme «Faites-leur plaisir, ce sont des enfants. Ils aiment s'amuser.» Finalement, Gamlad céda. Si les hobbits n'aimèrent pas cette attitude qu'ils jugeaient scandaleuse, les enfants, eux, étaient comblés. Cela fut suffisant pour la magicienne qui aimait faire plaisir aux autres quand elle le pouvait peu importe ce que l'on pouvait penser de lui.

«-Gamlad, je suis content que vous soyez revenue.

-Moi aussi, mon garçon.

-Je dois y aller. J'ai à faire avant la fête.

-Oh je vois. Cours d'escrime.

-En effet.

-Ah la fougueuse Samelia. Comment va-t-elle?

-Bien.

-Dans le sens, elle se porte bien sur ses deux jambes ou son moral va bien?

-Les deux.

-Huhu!

-Quoi?

-Non, rien. Faites vite ou vous allez être en retard.

-Vous avez raison. Je ne suis pas un magicien, moi.

-Hahaha!»

Gamlad regarda Frodon partir avec un sourire tendre sur le visage. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si son impression au sujet des deux jeunes hobbits était la bonne ou si elle se faisait des idées. Elle espéra fortement que c'était le premier cas.

**.**

«-Voilà. Très pratique si jamais quelque chose ou quelqu'un essaie de s'introduire chez vous. Mais n'oubliez pas, vous pouvez aussi vous entrainer avec si ça vous amuse.

-Merci mademoiselle Sameliana. Dites-moi, votre n'a pas l'intention de venir un peu vous remplacer?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Heu...pour rien.

-Tant mieux. Bon, je vais devoir fermer. Au revoir monsieur Ursl.

-Au revoir, mademoiselle Gamegie.»

Alors que Sam rangeait son matériel et préparait son fameux cours, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu agacée. Certes, ce n'était pas la première personne qui lui achetait son matériel plus par contrainte qu'autre chose et qui pensait qu'un hobbit mâle convenait plus à la profession de forgeron. Mais parfois, c'était difficile de se retenir de ne pas se jeter sur tous ces crétins en hurlant de colère. Qu'est-ce que cela leur coûtait de comprendre qu'avoir deux mains était suffisant pour s'occuper d'une forgerie?

Les pensées de la jeune fille hobbit furent interrompues lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte.

«-C'est ouvert, dit-t-elle»

Un jeune hobbit entra. Même si elle le reconnut, le «bonjour» qu'elle lui lança ne fut pas tendre. Frodon le constata mais ne dit rien. Il préféra attendre la fin du cours pour lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas.

«-Alors, comment se prépare la fête d'anniversaire? Après tout, cent-onze ans, c'est pas rien. Oh, un sourire. On dirait qu'il y a eu une bonne surprise de dernière minute.

-Gamlad est revenue.

-Vraiment?

-Oui.

-Oh, ça veut forcément dire des feux d'artifice, ça. Ah, alors la fête sera encore mieux. Hmmm mais avant ça, les choses sérieuses. Attrape!»

A ces mots, Sam lança une épée à Frodon. Celui-ci l'attrapa de justesse tandis que Sam en prit également une. Le jeune garçon n'eut même pas le temps de dégainer que son amie se lança vers lui. Il put à peine lever la lame pour se protéger avant que Sam n'ait pu l'atteindre.

«-Pas mal. Mais encore un peu lent. Voyons ce que donne le duel.»

Ils croisèrent le fer pendant un certain temps. Comme à son habitude, Sam montra quels étaient les mouvements à effectuer à son ami. Elle testa également ses réflexes, comment il bougeait ses jambes, la manière dont il tenait son épée.

«-Tu t'es amélioré, dit-t-elle, Mais ce n'est pas encore ça.»

A ces mots, elle le désarma, prit son épée et la pointa vers sa gorge. Même s'il savait qu'il s'agissait de son amie, Frodon était toujours effrayée par la manière de combattre de Sam. Elle était sans pitié. Et il se demandait de quoi elle serait capable envers ceux qui n'étaient pas sa famille ou ses amis.

«-Tu te débrouilles mieux qu' avant mais tu ne dois jamais te laisser distraire par tes progrès, ni la fierté qu'ils t'apportent. N'importe qui pourrait s'en servir contre toi.»

Sur ces mots, elle arrêta de le tenir en joue. Cela le rassura et il fit tout pour retenir un soupir de soulagement. Néanmoins, il poussa tout de même un léger souffle.

«-Tu en sais beaucoup pour une fille hobbit qui n'a jamais vu le reste de la Terre du Milieu, dit-t-il

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je transmets seulement l'enseignement de mon grand-père. Il n'était pas qu'un forgeron tu sais. Il a voyagé. Il n'a peut-être jamais vu d'Elfes mais il a rencontré des Nains. C'est eux qui lui ont appris à se battre et à survivre dans les mines quand il s'y était perdu. Et depuis que j'ai hérité de la Forgerie Bonenfant, je n'ai jamais arrêté mes trois heures d'entrainement tous les jours. Enfin, sauf que je reçois mon élève attitré.

-Héhé!

-...

Tu sais, je me demande...

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi tu ne viens jamais aux cours d'escrime avec Dard?

-L'épée de Bilbon? Oh, je le connais bien. Il refuserait que j'y touche. Tu sais qu'il m'a souvent demandé de ne pas traîner mes mains à tel ou tel endroit de Cul-de-Sac.

-Je me demande comment tu fais pour ne jamais être agacé par ça. Enfin, ton oncle reste bien plus agréable que mon père. Que tout le reste de ma famille d'ailleurs.

-C'est à cause d'eux que tu étais grognon tout à l'heure?

-Grognon?

-Quand je suis arrivé, tu avais l'air contrariée.

-Oh! Non, c'était à cause d'un client. Encore un idiot qui espérait que mon crétin de mon frère reprenne la forge un jour. En parlant de lui, je suis sûre qu'il rêve de me voir morte.

-Sam! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille?

-Allons Frodon, c'est évident. Tout le monde estime que seuls les garçons hobbits devraient battre le fer. Mais surtout, il enrage parce que c'est moi qui ai hérité de la forge et pas lui. Seulement, il sera mort bien avant moi. Alors, il ne l'aura jamais.

-Comment tu peux parler de ta mort et celle de ton frère d'une façon aussi légère? Vous êtes de la même famille!

-Et alors? Toi et Bilbon parlez souvent du fait qu'il lèguera Cul-de-Sac à toi et surtout pas à cette odieuse Sacquet de Besace qui rêve sûrement de le voir mort alors que vous êtes aussi de la même famille. C'est quoi son nom déjà?

-Lobelia.

-Voilà. Ben, c'est pareil quand je parle de cet abruti d'Anson qui rêve sûrement de me voir morte.

-...

Peut-être.

-Hum. Ce n'est pas ça qui t'a choqué, n'est-ce pas?

-Je...Je n'aime pas t'entendre parler de ta mort potentielle. Ca me rends triste.

-Sérieusement? Frodon, ça n'est pas pour tout de suite. Tu ne devrais pas prendre ça autant à cœur.

-S'il te plait.

-Oh d'accord. Mais honnêtement, je trouve que tu es trop sensible.»

A ces mots, elle lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule et commença à prendre un sac.

«-Dis Frodon, tu t'es déjà demandé à quoi ressemblait le monde en dehors de la Comté?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Quand j'étais petite, mon grand-père me racontait des histoires. Et ton oncle n'a jamais arrêté de parler de ses voyages. Tout ça, ça me donne envie de voir d'autres horizons. Tu imagines à quoi peut ressembler le reste de la Terre du Milieu?

-Je me suis posé des questions, c'est vrai. Mais...

-Mais quoi?

-J'ai un peu peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir si je sortais de la Comté.

-Pourquoi?

-Bilbon a surtout eu de la chance. Il aurait pu ne pas revenir vivant de ses aventures. Si nous tentions de nous lancer dans des périples comme les siens, nous n'aurions peut-être pas la même chance que lui.

-Oh! Tu es un trouillard.

-N'importe quoi.

-Oh si!

-Non!

-Si!

-Non!

-Allez, admets que tu es un trouillard et je te rends ça.»

Sam montra d'une main le livre que Frodon avait rangé dans ses affaires. Celui-ci se fouilla et constata bel et bien qu'il ne l'avait plus. Comment et quand la jeune fille hobbit l'avait-t-elle prit? Quelles qu'en furent les circonstances, il allait le récupérer mais pas de la manière mesquine dont elle l'espérait.

«-Rends-moi ça!

-Dis que t'es un trouillard.

-Oh non!

-Bon alors, tant pis.

-Rends-le moi!

-Hahaha!»

Frodon se mit à poursuivre Sam tandis qu'elle courrait dans la forgerie avec le précieux livre en riant. Il n'aima pas ça.

«-Tu es vraiment une peste!

-Hihihihi!»

Sam finit par être hors de vue. Frodon décida de chercher où elle s'était cachée. Il se faufila de façon discrète sur les murs. Elle avait sûrement chercher à se confondre avec le décor mais quelque chose la trahirait forcément. Il eut raison car il finit par apercevoir une longue touffe bouclée orangée au bout d'un long moment de recherche.

«-Trouvée! dit-t-il en se jetant sur cette dernière»

Sam et Frodon tombèrent sur le sol à la renverse. Les deux hobbits étaient dans une position que beaucoup auraient qualifié d'étrange; Sam était allongée sur le sol tandis que Frodon était positionné sur sa silhouette. C'était incongru. Gêné, Frodon se releva vite. Il fut bientôt suivi par Sam.

«-On est...peut-être trop âgés pour ces jeux, dit Sam en tendant son livre à Frodon

-Oui...sûrement, dit le jeune garçon hobbit en récupérant son bien précieux

-On ferait mieux d'y aller. Ma famille est sûrement déjà à Cul-de-Sac. Et ton oncle doit t'attendre pour le reste des préparatifs de la fête.

-Tu as raison.»

Sur ces mots, Sam prit ses affaires et Frodon la rejoignit. Ce dernier ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait baissé les yeux tristement. Les deux hobbits se rendirent à la demeure de Bilbon Sacquet où ils iraient bientôt se préparer pour une fête grandiose.

**.**

«-La bière a intérêt à être bonne cher Hamfast, dit Bilbon, Sinon, toute la Comté sera furieuse.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, Bilbon. Je ne rate jamais ma boisson. Bon, retournons à l'intérieur. Votre neveu et ma petite Samelia ne vont sûrement pas tarder.»

«-Alors Maya, comment se présente ce bébé? demanda Gamlad

-Oh, je n'en suis qu'à un mois. J'ai encore le temps pour les restrictions, Gamlad.

-Ca vous excite madame Maya?

-D'être quoi Rosie?

-De devenir mère?

-Oui. Mon mari revient ce soir à la Comté. Il est là juste à temps pour la fête et nous pourrons rentrer enfin chez nous. J'en ai marre d'être chez mes parents alors que je vais devenir mère moi-même. Sans vouloir vous offenser.

-Arrête de te plaindre de pas pouvoir faire comme une vraie future maman. Tu restes chez les parents uniquement parce que tu as peur de pas pouvoir te débrouiller quand ton mari est pas là.

-Sam, tu es arrivée.

-Comme tu vois.»

En effet, Sam et Frodon venaient de passer la porte de Cul-de-Sac.

«-Alors, vous êtes bien revenue Gamlad. Je suis contente de vous voir.

-Le plaisir est partagé, Samelia.

-Alors mon garçon, ce cours d'escrime? Amusant?

-Disons...surprenant.

-Il est devenu brillant, dit Sam, Mais il a encore des progrès à faire. Peut-être qu'il serait meilleur avec Dard.

-Oh non, ma chère, dit Gamlad, Il pourrait très bien être bien excellent avec n'importe quelle lame si tu continues davantage ses cours d'escrime.

-Exact, dit Bilbon, Et puis, Dard est une lame sacrée. Son usage ne doit pas être prit à la légère. Elle doit être utilisée dans un esprit de détermination et de protection pas dans un simple cours d'apprentissage. De plus, ce n'est pas la lame qui fait le combattant. C'est le combattant qui fait la lame. Je l'ai apprit au fil de mes voyages. Et quelqu'un qui croise le fer devrait le savoir.

-Oh, je le forge plus que je ne le croise maintenant. Sans mes cours d'escrime avec Frodon, je ne le ferais plus du tout depuis...

Bon je vais me changer.»

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla précipitemment dans une autre pièce sous les yeux tristes de l'assemblée.

«-Salut Rosie.

-Oh salut Sam, dit la jardinière des Sacquet sur un ton amer

-Jolie robe.»

Il était vrai que la robe couleur chocolat légèrement brillante aux manches blanches bouffantes de Rosie était assez belle.

«-Comment vas-tu?

-Bien. Je ne savais pas que tu mettais des robes.

-Je n'allais pas aller à une fête avec des habits de forgeronne. Dis, tu peux m'aider à mettre ça sur ma tête?

-Quoi? Oh oui, bien sûr.

-Bon, je crois qu'on est prêtes. Allez, allons-y.»

«-Samelia! s'exclama l'Ancien, Tu es ravissante!»

En effet, la jeune forgeronne était transformée. Certes sa robe était simple; longues manches blanches, longue jupe couleur bordeau, haut couleur caquis; mais elle avait sur son front un collier-de-tête couleur or ornée d'une petite pierre précieuse, qui si elle était probablement fausse, brillait telle une flamme verdâtre. En la voyant ainsi, plus personne ne faisant attention aux défauts de son corps. Seules ses grosses joues ressortaient mais son collier-de-tête était tellement joliment imposant qu'on ne les voyait presque pas.

Frodon essaya d'éviter de trop la regarder afin de ne pas l'embarrasser mais il eu du mal à détacher ses yeux de cette belle apparition.

«-Je devais bien être jolie. Frodon et moi, on chante ce soir.

-Oh! Oui, c'est vrai, je n'y pensais plus, avoua Frodon penaud

-Rosie, tu as ta vièle**1 **pour tout à l'heure?

-Oui, bien sûr. Je suis toujours là quand monsieur Frodon a besoin de moi.

-Hihi! En effet.

-Mes chers, ce sera une nuit mémorable, dit Bilbon»

**.**

La nuit était tombée. La fête était grandiose. Des feux d'artifice étaient lancés par Gamlad. Tout le monde riait, chantait, dansait. En tout cas, c'était ce que faisait joyausement la jardinière des Sacquet. Frodon dansait également. Mais il faisait seul. Il savait qu'il n'était pas particulièrement bon danseur mais il s'en moquait. Il voulait juste se détendre et surtout s'amuser. Mais il finit par apercevoir Rosie en train de danser. Il aurait tant aimé faire la même chose avec une autre hobbit. Le problème était qu'il n'osait pas lui demander. Il était persuadé qu'elle refuserait. Elle aimait aussi s'amuser mais elle détestait se ridiculiser. Sam aperçut Frodon assis à une table en train de se servir une bière. Il semblait un peu triste. Rosie dansait pas très loin de lui. Elle pensa comprendre ce qui se passait. Cela la rendit jalouse mais elle désirait par-dessus tout son bonheur. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Elle se précipita et se mit à sourire.

«-Allez Frodon! Demande à Rosie de danser.

-...

Je crois que je vais juste prendre une autre bière.

-Oh sûrement pas! Allez, vas-y!»

Sam jeta littéralement Frodon sur Rosie. Cette dernière fut illuminée et embarqua le jeune hobbit dans une folle danse ou plutôt une ronde. Ce dernier fut complètement déstabilisé tandis que Sam éclata de rire. Mais lorsqu'ils disparurent de som champ de vision, elle devint triste. Elle détestait l'admettre mais ces deux-là étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Un jour ou l'autre, Rosie aurait la chance qu'elle n'aurait jamais mais tant que cela voudrait dire que Frodon serait heureux, ça lui convenait parfaitement. Oui, parfaitement!

La petite Mag Gamegie s'était réunie avec d'autres enfants de la Comté autour de Bilbon Sacquet. Il racontait l'un des récits de ses nombreux voyages. Celui-ci parlait d'un des dangereux périples qu'il avait subi alors qu'il était loin dans la Terre du Milieu.

«-J'étais là à la merci de trois trolls monstrueux. Ils se disputaient sur la façon dont ils allaient nous cuisiner. Allaient-t-ils nous faire cuire? Allaient-t-ils s'assoir sur nous un par un? Allaient-t-ils nous transformer en gelée? Ils passèrent tant de temps à se disputer que la lumière du soleil finit par apparaître et les transforma tous en pierres.»

Il fallut un moment à Frodon pour échapper à sa cavalière. Celle-ci était excitée comme une puce et passait son temps à lui écraser les pieds. Il n'avait pas osé le lui dire car il était quelqu'un de très poli mais il avait fallu qu'il prétexta qu'elle devait aller préparer sa vièle pour la chanson qu'ils devraient jouer et chanter avec Sam dans les minutes à venir. Sam! Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il l'aimait mais il savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Sinon, pourquoi elle lui conseillerait des jolies filles? Est-ce que les choses changeraient s'il lui avouait que c'était elle qu'il aimait? Si seulement il était courageux!

«-Mesdames et messieurs, ce soir, nous vous avons réservé une surprise. En effet, en plus de toute cette ambiance festive, vous allez entendre la jeune Samelia Gamegie ainsi que mon cher Frodon vous chanter une chanson avec cette chère Rosie Chaumine à la vièle.»

Des acclamations se firent entendre tandis que Frodon et Sam montèrent sur la scène avec Rosie. Celle-ci commença à jouer avec enthousiasme. Ce fut Sam qui chanta les premières paroles 

**Sam **

_Chaque hobbit qui peuple la Comté_

_A son lot de majesté_

_Des gens aimant étant à vos côtés chaque moment de la journée _

_Certes pas grands mais charmants_

_Mais un seul sera toujours_

_Un précieux allié_

**Frodon**

_L'allié ne vous abandonnera jamais_

_Quoiqu'il faille endurer_

_Fidèle que vous alliez entre terre et ciel_

_Il est loyal et dévoué_

_Il vous aidera où que vous alliez_

_Un précieux allié_

**Frodon/Sam**

_Il sèchera vos pleurs_

_Consolera toujours votre cœur _

_Il ne vous abandonne pas_

_Toujours là_

_Ne s'éloignera pas_

_Il est toujours à vos côtés_

_Un précieux allié_

**Sam**

_L'allié sera toujours à vos côtés_

_Prêt à tout faire_

**Frodon**

_A tout risquer_

**Sam**

_Il sera là_

_Toujours à vos côtés_

_Car il veut toujours vous aider_

_Il affronterai_

_S'il le fallait l'Enfer_

_Un précieux allié_

**Frodon/Sam **

_Il sèchera vos pleurs_

_Consolera toujours votre cœur _

_Il ne vous abandonne pas_

_Toujours là_

_Ne s'éloignera pas_

_Il est toujours à vos côtés_

_Un précieux allié_

**Frodon**

_L'allié sera toujours votre confident_

_Jamais loin tout le temps_

_Vous pourriez lui confier jusqu'à votre vie_

_Car jamais il ne faillit_

_Il est incapable d'échouer_

_Un précieux allié_

**Frodon/Sam**

_Il sèchera vos pleurs_

_Consolera toujours votre cœur _

_Il ne vous abandonne pas_

_Toujours là_

_Ne s'éloignera pas_

_Il est toujours à vos côtés_

_Un précieux allié_

Personne n'y avait fait attention mais le jeune Pirigrin Touque avait observé attentivement Samelia Gamegie pendant qu'elle chantait. Il trouvait qu'elle avait une belle voix bien que cette dernière la trouvait ordinaire. L'idée de faire chanter Frodon et Sam à la fête d'anniversaire de Bilbon venait de ce dernier et non pas de la jeune hobbit. Mais il les avait laissé choisir la chanson. Et celle-là leur avait plu. Pirigrin, que l'on appelait Pippin, l'aimait également. Et en l'ayant écouté, il avait presque oublié le tour qu'avait manigancé sa cousine Merryala Brandebouc, que l'on appelait Merryl. Celui-ci dut lui tirer le bras afin de lui le rappeler et ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement.

Lorsque les dernières paroles et notes de musiques s'arrêtèrent, le public resta silencieux pendant un certain temps. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes que l'assemblée applaudit. Frodon et Sam ne savaient pas ce qu'ils pensaient mais ils se souriaient. Ce n'était pas eux qui avaient écrit cette chanson mais elle reflétait la sincérité de leur amitié. Et c'était suffisant pour eux; pour ne jamais oublier ce lien qui les liait à jamais. 

Alors que Bilbon venait de féliciter Frodon et Sam et que cette dernière était repartie avec Mag disant que «papa et maman ont dit que je devais rester avec Sam», il entendit des voix désagréablement familières. Frodon les reconnuut également. Il n'eût pas besoin de les désigner car Bilbon devint blême et l'entraina loin.

«-Les Sacquet de Besace! Vite, cachons-nous!»

Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs d'être assez loin, ils se permirent de parler.  
«-Ouf! Merci. Tu es un bon garçon, Frodon. Je ne suis qu'un égoïste. Je t'ai recueilli quand tes parents sont morts mais ce n'était pas par charité. Je crois que c'était parce que parmi tous ceux de ma famille, tu étais le seul à avoir du cœur.

-Bilbon, avez-vous bu la bière de l'Ancien?

-Non. Enfin si mais ce n'est pas important. L'important, c'est que...tu ailles bien.»

Bilbon préféra ne pas dire un mot de plus et se contenta de quitter la cachette en buvant sa bière. Il fut suivi par Frodon. Mais alors que la fête continuait, un immense feu d'artifice s'éleva dans le ciel. Il s'agissait d'un dragon. Seulement, contre toute attente, celui-ci n'explosa pas dans la nuit. Il retomba vers les hobbits. Bilbon, qui était de dos, ne le vit pas. Frodon s'en aperçut et lui secoua l'épaule tandis que les autres hobbits se baissaient.

«-Bilbon, attention au dragon!

-C'est absurde. Personne n'a vu de dragon depuis mille ans.»

Comprenant qu'il n'écouterait pas, Frodon baissa lui-même son oncle sur le sol tandis que le dragon fonça vers le ciel non pas en hauteur mais en ligne droite. Frodon comprit. C'était sûrement un coup de ses cousins Merryl et Pippin qui avaient voulu lancer eux-mêmes un feu d'artifice mais qui l'avaient mal planté. Résultat, il n'était pas parti dans le bon sens. Cela le fit rire. Ces deux-là ne causeraient jamais autre chose que des ennuis. Néanmoins, malgré ce «petit problème», le spectacle resta très beau et les hobbits furent ravis. Peut-être que ceux qui le seraient un peu moins seraient Merryl et Pippin s'ils se faisaient attraper par Gamlad pendant que les autres hobbits continueraient à s'amuser. 

«-Un discours, Bilbon! S'écrièrent les hobbits

-Un discours, s'exclama Frodon à son tour se demandant ce que son oncle avait bien pu inventer pour son discours d'anniversaire»

Après s'être fait un peu prier, Bilbon monta enfin sur la scène où Frodon et Sam avaient chantés quelques instants plus tôt et leva sa chope.

«-Mes chers Sacquet et Bophin, Touque, Brandebouc, Boulot, Fouine, Sonnecor, Bolger, Sanglebuc et Fierpeton.

-Fierpied!»

Cette erreur fit rire l'assemblée. Il fallut un certain temps pour que celle-ci redevint calme. Ce ne fut pas idéal pour Bilbon qui voulait parler. Quand elle redevint silencieuse, il put enfin reprendre la parole.

«-Ce soir, nous fêtons mon 111ème anniversaire.

-Joyeux anniversaire!

-Hélas, 111 années, c'est bien peu à vivre parmi de si admirables hobbits. Je ne connais pas la moitié d'entre vous autant que je le dois et apprécie l'autre moitié moins que je ne le devrais.»

Cette phrase laissa l'assemblée perplexe mais fit doucement rire Frodon, Sam et Gamlad.

«-Je...J'ai des choses à faire...J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que c'est la fin. Je pars. Je vous fais mes tendres adieux. Au revoir.»

Sur ces mots, il disparut sous les yeux ébahis de l'assemblée bouche bée. Le plus étrange était qu'il avait semblé regarder Frodon en prononçant les deux derniers mots.

On avait assailli Frodon de questions auxquels il était incapable de répondre. Sam et Merryl avaient été obligées d'éloigner les hobbits tandis que Pippin et les Gamegie débarrassaient. Sam voyait que Frodon voulait faire vite. Il avait besoin de comprendre le comportement de Bilbon. Il voulait en finir vite avec ces hobbits qui l'assaillaient et lui faisaient perdre son temps. Lorsqu'il aurait enfin l'accès libre jusqu'à Cul-de-Sac, il trouverait peut-être des réponses là-bas.

**.**

Gamlad était près de la cheminée. Bilbon venait de partir. Il avait qualifié un objet de «précieux» qu'il voulait laisser à Frodon mais duquel il avait eu énormément de mal à se séparer. Pourquoi? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête pour qu'elle eût le temps de vraiment les formuler.

Soudain, elle entendit des pas précipités.

«-Bilbon! Bilbon! s'exclama la voix de Frodon»

Sur le sol, Frodon trouva le fameux objet «précieux» de Bilbon. Ce dernier ne lui répondant pas et voyant la silhouette assise de Gamlad, il ne put que constater une vérité qui le rendit très triste.

«-Il est parti, n'est-ce pas? Il en parlait depuis si longtemps. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi sérieux.

Gamlad?

-...

L'Anneau de Bilbon.

Il est parti chez les Elfes. Il vous a légué Cul-de-Sac.»

Sur ces mots, la magicienne tendit une enveloppe où déposer l'anneau au jeune hobbit.

«-Et tous ses biens, ajouta-telle, l'Anneau est à vous, maintenant.»

La dernière chose dont Frodon se préoccupait à cet instant était son héritage. Il espérait pouvoir parler à Gamlad ou au moins avoir de la compagnie. Mais cela ne serait pas le cas car Gamlad s'en alla précipitemment de la maison.

«-Où allez-vous?

-J'ai des choses à régler.

-Mais vous venez d'arriver.

-Quelles choses?

-Des questions auxquelles j'ai besoin de réponses.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-...

Moi non plus. Gardez-le caché. Mettez-le en sûreté.»

Sur ces mots, Gamlad s'en alla laissant Frodon seul, mélancolique et triste.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin pour quitter la Comté, Gamlad apperçut une silhouette aux cheveux roux. «-Samelia Gamegie. Tu n'es pas rentrée avec ta famille?

-Non. J'ai dit à mes parents que je dormirai à la Forgerie Bonenfant cette nuit.

-Mais en fait, tu as envie d'aller à Cul-de-Sac, n'est-ce pas?

-Je...je suis inquiète à cause de ce qui s'est passé après le discours de Bilbon.

-Samelia, Bilbon a quitté la Comté.

-Oh mon dieu!

-Frodon va avoir besoin de beaucoup de réconfort.

-Je devrais peut-être aller chercher Rosie. Elle n'est pas encore rentrée.

-Non, dit Gamlad, Rosie est gentille mais elle n'est pas proche de Frodon. Seule une amie fidèle comme toi peut le réconforter.

-Mais...

-Crois-moi, tu lui redonneras le sourire, dit Gamlad en laissant Samelia confuse»

**.**

Frodon était assis devant la cheminée. On aurait dit une âme mélancolique délaissée indifférente aux Flammes de l'Enfer juste devant elle.

Des coups se firent entendre. La personne n'attendit pas qu'on l'invita à entrer. Lorsqu'elle fût à l'intérieur, elle verrouilla la porte de sorte à ce qu'on ne dérangea pas Frodon après ce qui était arrivé.

«-Frodon, c'est moi, Sam. Tu es là?»

Un fauteuil devant la cheminée lui indiqua que Frodon était assis auprès du feu. Elle alla le rejoindre.

«-Je sais qu'il est parti. Mais tu n'es pas seul, tu sais. Il y a toujours des gens qui sont proches de toi. Et cette fois, ça sera toi, Merryl et Pippin qui protègerez Cul-de-Sac des Sacquet de Besace.

-Haha! Même en se prenant des sales coups de leurs parts, ils reviendraient encore et toujours.

-Ah, un sourire. J'avais peur de ne plus en revoir pendant un moment.

-Oh! Tout ça, c'est juste si soudain. Et Bilbon est la seule vraie famille qui me reste. Sans lui, cette maison...

-C'est normal. Quand tu étais petit, il était là. Les choses sont juste différentes maintenant. Tu t'y habitueras. Ca prendra juste du temps.

-...

Merci Sam.

-Ne dis pas ça. Les amis, c'est fait pour s'entraider.

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer. Ta famille va s'inquiéter pour toi.

-Pas vraiment. Je leur ai dit que je dormais à la Forgerie Bonenfant, cette nuit.

-Sam!

-Et puis, il fait froid dehors. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir et tomber malade.

-...

Bon d'accord, tu peux t'assoir à côté de moi si tu veux.

-Merci.»

Il était vraiment touché. Elle avait menti à sa famille pour pouvoir rester avec lui et le réconforter. C'était une véritable amie. Il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde car il n'y en aurait jamais aucune semblable à elle. Ils étaient emmitoufflés dans une couverture. Sam ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer cette proximité. Elle se contenta de profiter de l'instant comme si elle était en train de vivre un doux rêve. Elle et Frodon enlacés. C'était tellement agréable. Petit à petit, les deux hobbits s'endormirent enlacés près de la chaleurs douce du feu.

**1**_Ancêtre du violon_

_**Et voilà, fin du chapitre! Comme vous avez pu le constater, Sam n'est pas la jardinière de Frodon. Je me suis dit qu'une fille amoureuse de son employeur, ça le ferait moyen au 21ème siècle alors j'ai voulu changer ça. Au départ, Sam devait être une fleuriste mais je me suis dit que comme tous les hobbits de la Comté ont des jardins avec des fleurs qu'ils plantent eux-mêmes ou avec des jardiniers, ça ferait pas crédible. Alors, j'ai décidé d'en faire une forgeronne. J'espère que vous ne haïssez pas cette version^^ et que vous appréciez les changements que j'ai fait. Alors, je sais, vous allez me dire «Mais tu peux pas faire de Gandalf une femme, il a une histoire d'amour avec Galadriel dans Le Hobbit.» Comme je l'ai dit, j'aime pas Le Hobbit alors je le compte pas mais en plus, Galadriel est même pas censée être dedans alors je vois pas pourquoi je prendrais pas des libertés non plus. Bon, je crois que c'est tout.**_

_**A une prochaine fois:)**_


	3. Un raccourci

_Me revoilà avec la suite de cette fic. Je n'ai rien à dire alors bonne lecture:) _

**Chapitre 2:Un raccourci**

«-Et bien, et bien, on dirait que deux personnes se sont bien amusées, cette nuit.»

Frodon et Sam se réveillèrent en sursaut. Pippin les avait regardé en ricanant. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre embarrassés tandis que Pippin pouffa de rire. Merryl se tenait à ses côtés en souriant.

«-Pippin. On a le droit d'avoir d'avoir des doutes mais peut-être qu'ils se sont seulement endormis près du feu.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? demanda Frodon qui rougissait et avait envie de parler d'autre chose

-Les Sacquet de Besace sont là depuis ce matin, dit Pippin, Depuis que Bilbon a littéralement disparu, ils pensent qu'il a quitté la Comté et veulent savoir s'il a laissé quelque chose pour eux.»

A ces mots, Frodon baissa les yeux.

«-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Pippin

-Bilbon est vraiment parti, c'est ça? affirma Merryl plus qu'elle ne le demanda

-...

-Ca va aller, dit Pippin, On est là, nous.

-Ce n'est pas forcément ton argument le plus rassurant, dit Sam»

Frodon éclata de rire en entendant ces mots. Cela rassura Merryl. Elle se tourna vers la porte de Cul-de-Sac et, lorsque Frodon se calma un peu, dit:

«-Bon, on sait toujours pas ce qu'on va faire des Sacquet de Besace.

-S'ils voient Sam ici, ils vont dire répandre des mauvaises rumeurs sur elle, dit Frodon, Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te montrer.

-Je vais en profiter pour me changer.

-Désolée de devoir t'imposer ça, dit Pippin

-Au contraire, merci de ne pas m'infliger ces sales types.»

Une fois que Sam fut dans une autre pièce, les Sacquet de Besace entrèrent dans Cul-de-Sac. En tête, Lobelia. Cette pimbêche espérait sûrement qu'il y ait plus que quelque chose pour elle. Et elle n'hésita pas à le montrer.

«-Alors, qu'est-ce que Bilbon a laissé pour nous?»

Elle n'avait même prit la peine de dire «Bonjour» à Frodon à qui elle s'adressait, de demander si Bilbon était parti ou pas ou encore de savoir comment allait Frodon. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention à Merryl et Pippin présents dans la pièce. Frodon n'eût même pas envie de lui répondre. Il se contenta de tourner la tête avec dédain. Ce qui ne plut à Lobelia.

«-Frodon mon garçon, je t'ai posé une question.

-C'est Frodon tout court, maintenant, dit le concerné en se tournant à nouveau, Maintenant que je vis officiellement ici, je dois être appelé monsieur Sacquet, monsieur Frodon ou Frodon. L'un de ces termes mais plus mon garçon, Lobelia.»

Il avait bien insisté sur le dernier mot. Lobelia sembla en colère mais ne dit rien.

«-Frodon, dit-t-elle simplement, qu'est-ce que Bilbon a laissé pour nous?»

A nouveau, Frodon tourna la tête avec dédain. Lobelia voulut parler à nouveau mais Merryl s'interposa.

«-Lobelia, je crois que Bilbon a été clair quand il a décidé d'élever Frodon. Tous ce qui était à lui appartient maintenant à celui qui se trouve sous vos yeux. Il n'y a rien pour vous. Ni pour les autres Sacquet de Besace.

-C'est impossible! Bilbon n'aurait pas pensé à laissé quelque chose pour vous tant qu'il y était?

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est à Frodon de décider ça.

-Vous...Vous n'êtes même pas une Sacquet! Vous êtes qu'une Brandebouc!»

Elle s'en alla en fulminant de rage. Les autres Sacquet de Besace ne tardèrent pas à la suivre tout aussi furieux. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'ils furent loin, Sam s'autorisa à se montrer.

«-Quelle harpie!

-Oui, dit Frodon, Tu aurais dû te défendre Merryl.

-Pourquoi? Elle m'a fait un compliment.

-Hihi!

Bon, je dois vous laisser. J'ai du travail. Au revoir Merryl, Pippin. Frodon, si jamais ça va pas trop dans les jours à venir, tu pourras toujours venir me parler. Ah et viens plutôt à la forgerie. Ma famille pourrait se poser des questions si tu viens seul chez nous.

-D'accord. Merci Sam.»

Sam avait remis ses habits de forgeronne. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, Frodon n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la regarder en souriant tandis que Pippin avait soupiré. Merryl remarqua Frodon et ne put s'empêcher de le regarder pendant un certain temps amusée.

«-C'est une chic fille, pas vrai?

-Heu...oui, dit Pippin

-O...Oui, dit Frodon à son tour»

**.**

Les jours qui suivirent, le soleil brilla et il ne fit ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Sam venait souvent voir Frodon. Ce dernier n'avait pas cessé de suivre ses cours d'escrime. Merryl et Pippin, quand ils ne provoquaient pas de catastrophes, se joignaient également à eux. Ce soir-là, ils s'étaient rendus à l'auberge du Dragon Vert avec Hamfast dit l'Ancien, un ami de ce dernier, Bell et Anson. Merryl et Pippin dansaient et chantaient sur une table tandis que Sam dansait près de la table. Frodon, lui, apportait les chopes pour le groupe. Il riait et dansait un peu lui-même chaque fois qu'il passait devant Merryl, Pippin et Sam tout en faisant attention à ne pas renverser les chopes Il fallait dire qu'il était difficile de ne pas se laisser emporter par les paroles tant la chanson était entraînante.

«-_Pour guérir mon cœur et noyer mon chagrin_

_Tombe la pluie, souffle le vent,_

_L'eau devra couler_

_Encore longtemps_

_Doux est le son de la pluie_

_Et le torrent qui descend d'en haut_

_Mieux que la pluie ou la rivière_

_C'est le Touque imbibé de bière!»_

«-D'étranges individus parcourent la Comté, dit l'ami de l'Ancien

-Oui. On dit que c'est des Nains, des Gobelins ou des êtres pas plus recommandables, dit Anson, On les a vus dans les montagnes. Moi, je dis qu'une guerre se prépare.

-Ce sont des légendes d'ailleurs et des contes pour les enfants, dit Bell, Vous devenez comme le vieux Bilbon; complètement fous.

-En parlant des Sacquet, dit l'ami de l'Ancien, tu ne devrais pas laisser ta fille trop traîner avec le jeune monsieur Frodon. Il va perdre la boule comme le vieux Bilbon.

-J'en suis fier, dit Frodon en arrivant avec les bières

-Et moi, je traîne avec qui je veux comme vous dites, dit Sam en s'asseyant, Et puis, si perdre la boule implique d'avoir davantage de liens avec un ami, ce n'est pas si mal.

-Haha! Santé, l'Ancien, dit Frodon en s'asseyant à son tour, Sam.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, ce qui se passe au-delà des frontières ne nous regardent pas, dit l'Ancien, Mêlez-vous de vos affaires et il ne vous arrivera rien à tous les deux.»

Lorsque les dernières gorgées de bière furent bues et débarrassées, le groupe sortit. Sam avait insisté pour raccompagner Frodon à Cul-de-Sac. Il avait toujours du mal à s'habituer au fait qu'il n'y aurait personne une fois qu'il serait rentré et il avait envie, ou plutôt besoin, d'être raccompagné par quelqu'un. L'Ancien se montrait compréhensif mais il faisait de ces pères protecteurs qui n'aimaient pas que leurs filles traînent avec des garçons la nuit. Même s'il savait que Frodon était un gentil garçon, c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait fallu que Bell le raisonne longtemps avant qu'il finasse par céder. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire:

«-N'oubliez pas jeune Frodon, si vous faites quoi que ce soit à ma fille, vous entendrez parler de moi!

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, papa, dit Sam agacée»

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de colère dans la voix de l'Ancien. Plutôt un brin de plaisanterie et d'inquiétude en même temps. D'un côté, il n'ignorait pas que Frodon était incapable de faire du mal à une mouche et, tout comme les autres pères qui avaient des filles, il aimait taquiner leurs amis garçons d'une manière embarrassante par pur jeu. De l'autre, même s'il aurait préféré voir sa fille mariée plutôt que mener un dur labeur, au fond de son cœur, il espérait que sa petite enfant ne disparût pas trop vite.

«-Ne vous faites pas trop voir, dit Bell, Les gens de la Comté pourraient parler.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. Ah, donne ça à Mag. Je l'ai fait à la forge aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui donner.»

C'était un petit cheval en métal. Tout le monde fut impressionné. En particulier Bell Gamegie née Bonenfant.

«-Il est très beau. Elle va adorer, ma chérie.

-J'espère. Bon, je reviens tout à l'heure.»

Elle embrassa ses parents sur les joues tandis que son frère ne fit même pas un geste excepté un bref signe de la main. Sam ne se doutait pas que cette nuit-là, beaucoup de choses commenceraient à changer pour Frodon ainsi que pour elle.

**.**

«-Bonne nuit, Sam.»

Lorsque Frodon entra dans sa maison, tout sembla calme. Il s'apprêta à aller se préparer pour se coucher. Pourtant, quelque chose le troubla. Il lui sembla entendre quelque chose grincer. Il ne sut pas comment réagir. Est-ce qu'il se trouvait dans une situation dangereuse? Il n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir davantage car une main l'agrippa. Il se retourna en sursautant mais fut vite rassuré en reconnaissant une grande silhouette ridée vêtue de gris aux longs cheveux blancs.

«-Est-t-il caché? Est-t-il en sûreté? demanda Gamlad»

Frodon avait dissimulé l'anneau de Bilbon au fond de son plus grand coffre. La magicienne jeta l'enveloppe dans le feu sous les yeux surpris de Frodon.

«-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?»

Gamlad ne répondit pas. Frodon fut encore plus ébahi de voir que l'anneau ne fondait pas. Gamlad finit par le sortir du feu et le tendit vers le hobbit qui fut dubitatif.

«-Prenez-le, Frodon.

-...

-Il est froid.»

Comme l'anneau n'avait pas fondu dans le feu, ce qui était une chose incongrue, Frodon fit confiance à Gamlad. L'anneau était en effet bel et bien froid.

«-Que voyez-vous? Voyez-vous quelque chose?»

Frodon regarda l'anneau attentivement. Il se demandait ce qu'il était supposé voir car l'anneau semblait resté dans un état normal malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas fondu. Ce que le hobbit fit remarquer.

«-Rien. Il n'y a rien.

Attendez. Il y a des inscriptions. On dirait un écrit elfe. Je ne sais pas le lire.

-Peu de gens le peuvent. C'est le langage du Mordor. Je ne le prononcerai pas ici.

-Le Mordor?

-En langage courant, cela signifie «Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous, un Anneau pour les trouver, un Anneau pour les amener tous, et dans les ténèbres les lier.»

**.**

Alors qu'elle s'était apprêtée à partir, Sam avait, malgré elle, entendu la voix de Gamlad. Trop impressionnée par ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu, elle n'avait pas osé interrompre la conversation. Elle s'était contentée de se cacher dans le jardin de Cul-de-Sac afin d'en savoir plus sur ce fameux Anneau et, surtout, comprendre pourquoi Gamlad qui était partie si soudainement était revenue aussi vite qu'elle était partie.

**.**

«-C'est l'Anneau Unique forgé par Sauron, le Terrible Seigneur Noir dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. Isildur l'ôta de la main de Sauron.

-Bilbon le découvrit, comprit Frodon, Dans les grottes de Gollum.

-Oui. Pendant soixante ans, l'Anneau fut à Bilbon. Il a prolongé sa vie, retardant la vieillesse. Mais maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas, Frodon. Des forces obscures grondent au Mordor. L'Anneau s'est réveillé. Il a entendu son Maître l'appeler.

-Mais Sauron a été détruit!»

L'Anneau poussa comme un murmure. Malgré lui, Frodon commença à comprendre le sens des paroles de Gamlad. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Cependant, il allait devoir l'entendre.

«-Non, Frodon. L'esprit de Sauron a survécu. Sa force vitale est liée à l'Anneau et l'Anneau a survécu. Sauron est de retour. Ses Orques se sont multipliés. Sa forteresse de Barad-Dûr a été reconstruite. Avec et Anneau, il couvrira les terres de ténèbres. Il le cherche sans arrêt. Toutes ses pensées sont fixées sur lui. Et l'Anneau désire par-dessus tout retrouver la main de son Maître. L'Anneau et le Seigneur Noir ne font qu'un. Frodon, il ne doit jamais le trouver.

-D'accord, mettons-le de côté, cachons-le et ne parlons plus jamais de lui. Personne ne sait qu'il est là de toute façon.

…

N'est-ce pas, Gamlad?

-Un autre savait que Bilbon avait l'Anneau. J'ai cherché Gollum partout. Mais l'ennemi l'a trouvé avant moi. Je ne sais quelles horribles tortures il a enduré mais parmi les cris et les plaintes, ils ont entendu deux mots: la Comté, Sacquet.

-...

Alors, ils vont venir ici!

Prenez-le Gamlad!

-Non, Frodon.

-Prenez-le!

-Vous devez le prendre!

-Ne faites pas ça.

-Je vous le donne.

-Ne me tentez pas Frodon!

Je n'ose pas le prendre. Même pas pour le mettre en sûreté. Comprenez, Frodon. Je voudrais utiliser cet Anneau pour faire le bien. Mais à travers moi, il exercerait un pouvoir effroyable.

-Mais il ne peut pas rester ici!

-Non, en effet.

-...

Que dois-je faire?

-Vous devez partir vite.

-Pour où?

-Quittez la Comté. Allez à Bree.

-Et vous?

-Je vous attendrai à l'auberge du Poney Fringant.

-L'Anneau y sera en sécurité?

-Je l'ignore, Frodon. Je vais voir le supérieur de mon Ordre, il est sage et puissant. Faites-moi confiance, Frodon. Il saura quoi faire. Abandonnez le nom de Sacquet. Ce nom n'est pas sûr en dehors de la Comté. Ne voyagez que de jour. Et évitez les routes.

-Je voyagerai à travers les champs.

-Mon cher Frodon, les hobbits sont des êtres incroyables. On croit qu'un mois suffit à bien les connaître mais cent ans après, ils vous surprennent encore.»

**.**

Frodon allait partir? Sam ne pouvait pas y croire. En plus, à ce qu'elle avait comprit, il allait être en danger. Peut-être même que...Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. S'il partait, elle le suivrait de loin. Elle s'apprêta à s'en aller discrètement et à se cacher prêt de la route de Cul-de-Sac. Mais elle vit mal à cause de l'obscurité et ne parvint pas à bien exécuter le mouvement qu'elle voulait faire. Elle ne parvint qu'à faire craquer une branche.

**.**

«-Baissez-vous.»

Gamlad alla vers la fenêtre. Si un ennemi était déjà arrivé à la Comté, elle ferait tout pour protéger Frodon. Même y laisser la vie. D'une main, elle attrapa celui qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir afin de s'en débarrasser au plus vite pour que Frodon puisse fuir le plus vite possible. Celui ou plutôt celle.

«-Parbleu!Samelia Gamegie! Tu nous épiais?

-Moi? Oh non, pas du tout. Je me suis rappelée que j'avais oublié un manuel que j'avais laissé dans le jardin où j'avais lu un jour où il faisait beau et j'ai voulu le récupérer.

-Au beau milieu de la nuit?

-D'accord, d'accord. C'est une excuse stupide. Écoutez, je vous ai entendu gueuler comme des sagouins...

-A quel sujet? Parle!

-Ben à part d'un anneau, d'un Seigneur Noir et de la fin du monde, pas grand-chose. Mais ça veut dire que tout va bien, pas vrai?»

Elle avait eu un ricanement nerveux. Sam n'était pas idiote. Elle savait ce que signifiait les mots. Et c'était également une nerveuse de la lame doublée d'une amie dévouée. Si Gamlad ne l'avait pas surprise, elle aurait sûrement suivi Frodon de loin et aurait tenté de le défendre à tout prix.

Sam ne le montrait pas mais elle se sentait mal. Elle qui avait toujours été fière et digne devant Frodon, se retrouver comme ça dans une position de faiblesse comme une enfant qu'on punissait devant lui était humiliant. Néanmoins, elle tentait de garder le contrôle d'elle-même.

«-Gamlad, restez pas comme ça. Dites quelque chose ou faites un truc. J'en sais rien mais au moins, réagissez. Ou alors si vous avez en tête de me transformer en un animal ou je sais pas quoi, faites-le vite qu'on en finisse.

-Non, dit Gamlad qui avait apprécié l'honnêteté de la jeune fille, J'ai pensé à autre chose pour toi.»

**.**

Tout était prêt pour le départ. Chose imprévue, Sam se joignait à Frodon pour aller jusqu'à Bree. Ce dernier n'approuvait pas cette idée. Il en parla à Gamlad.

«-Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée d'impliquer Sam là-dedans?

-Oui, Frodon.

-C'est ma meilleure amie. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de moi.

-Elle a tout entendu, Frodon. Si elle est loin de vous et incertaine de votre sort, elle vous cherchera partout et cela la mettra davantage en péril. Si elle reste près de vous en sachant que vous êtes sauf, elle sera bien plus rassurée.»

Frodon ne trouva rien à dire. Peut-être que Gamlad avait raison mais l'idée de mettre la personne qui comptait plus que tout au monde pour lui en danger le dégoûtait de lui-même. Cependant, plus Sam s'était préparée, plus elle avait manifesté l'envie de partir. Cela ne l'avait pas fait moins culpabiliser mais il était plus sûr de sa résistance face au danger et semblait un peu rassuré.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le chemin, Gamlad se tourna vers Frodon:

«-Soyez prudents tous les deux. L'ennemi a de nombreux espions. Oiseaux, bêtes et plus.

Est-t-il en sûreté?»

Frodon montra sa poche.

«-Ne le portez jamais. Son pouvoir attirerait les cavaliers du Seigneur Noir. N'oubliez pas, Frodon, l'Anneau essaie de revenir vers son Maître. Il veut être trouvé.»

Sur ces mots, Gamlad s'en alla laissant les deux hobbits seuls.

Frodon et Sam marchèrent un long moment. C'était l'aube. Malgré elle, Sam s'arrêta. Frodon se tourna vers son amie

«-Qu'est-ce tu as?

-C'est étrange. J'ai toujours rêvé de partir. Aller loin de chez moi. Faire un voyage. Prendre une route qui puisse m'amener autre-part. Et maintenant que ça arrive, ça me fait peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Comme si j'étais en train de faire quelque chose de très dangereux.

-Viens Sam. Bilbon disait toujours «Il est dangereux de franchir ta porte. Si tu empreintes la route sans te soucier de la direction, impossible de savoir où tu te retrouveras.»»

**.**

Ils avaient marchés toute la journée. Les deux hobbits s'étaient décidés à manger. Sam faisait cuire le dîner tout en fumant du Toby. Frodon fumait également sa pipe en haut d'une branche d'arbre.

«-C'est long, râla Sam, Le feu des branches, il s'éteint trop facilement avec le vent et y a presque pas de chance d'avoir des braises.A la forge, les repas cuisent beaucoup plus vite sur du fer chauffé à blanc. Ca s'éteint jamais.

-Ne te plains pas. Tu devrais au contraire être fière de toi puisque tu as réussi à maintenir le feu allumé. Regarde, le dîner est bientôt prêt.

-...

C'est pas faux.

-Hihi!»

Alors qu'ils continuaient à fumer, un petit chant presque inaudible se fit entendre. Seul Frodon le perçut Sam étant trop absorbée dans sa cuisine pour y faire attention. Il l'alerta.

«-Sam.

Des Elfes des Bois.»

Ils se laissèrent guider à leurs oreilles et parvinrent à arriver vers une procession d'Elfes vêtus de couleurs lumineuses tantôt sur des chevaux, tantôt marchant. Ils les observèrent. Cette marche semblait tellement mélancolique.

«-Ils vont aux havres au-delà des Tours Blanches, dit Frodon, Vers les Havres Gris.

-Ils quittent la Terre du Milieu, dit Sam

-Pour ne jamais revenir, acheva Frodon

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me rend triste, dit Sam»

«-Bonne nuit, Sam.

-Bonne nuit, Frodon.»

La jeune hobbit ne s'endormit pas sur le coup. Elle se rappela d'une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Gamlad peu avant le départ. Elle s'était fait une promesse. Et elle voulait à tout prix la respecter.

**.**

«-Ne l'abandonne jamais Samelia Gamegie. Promets-le.

-Je le promets, Gamlad. Je ne l'abandonnerai jamais. Je le jure.»

**.**

Elle se tourna vers Frodon endormi. Il semblait tellement paisible. Il avait aussi l'air encore plus beau. Sam sourit en le regardant. Ses yeux étaient pleins de tendresse. Elle le fixa longuement. Après un long moment de contemplation, elle murmura:

«-Je serai toujours là.»

**.**

Le jour suivant, Frodon et Sam traversaient la ferme du vieux Maggot**1**. Celle-ci était gigantesque et il était compliqué de s'y repérer. Sam se retrouva seule. Ce n'était pas très habituel chez elle mais elle perdit le contrôle d'elle-même.

«-Frodon? Frodon!»

Celui-ci se montra après avoir entendu l'appel de Sam.

«-Je croyais t'avoir perdu.

-De quoi tu parles? demanda Frodon étonné par le manque d'assurance de son amie. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas

-C'est..., bégaya-t-elle elle-même surprise par son attitude, c'est juste que j'ai fait une promesse à Gamlad. Je ne dois pas te perdre de vue.»

Elle avait volontairement minimisé le propos afin de ne pas paraître ridicule. Sinon, non seulement, Frodon allait se moquer d'elle mais en plus...Elle préféra ne pas se demander si un jour, il pourrait se douter qu'elle le voyait comme plus qu'un ami.

«-Alors, je dois absolument faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas.

-Sam, nous sommes encore dans la Comté. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver?»

Raté! Il avait comprit sa peur et s'en moquait. Gentiment mais il s'en moquait quand même. Cela la vexa. Elle s'apprêta à le montrer mais elle n'eût pas le temps car ils furent bousculer par deux silhouettes. Merryl et Pippin se trouvaient aussi dans la ferme du vieux Maggot. Pippin était tombé sur Sam tandis que Merryl était tombée sur Frodon.

«-Sam! Salut Sam! Dit Pippin tout souriant

-Dégage! dit Sam en donnant un coup de pied sur le visage du hobbit en question

-Salut Frodon, dit Merryl en reconnaissant l'autre hobbit»

Frodon ne partagea pas l'enthousiasme de la jeune hobbit et la repoussa avant de se relever. En ayant vu Pippin sur Sam, de la jalousie était apparue dans son regard. Après avoir repoussé Pippin, Sam s'était relevée à son tour. Les deux hobbits ramassèrent des légumes qu'ils avaient fait tomber en ricanant. En voyant ces derniers, Sam comprit.

«-Vous avez chapardé la ferme du vieux Maggot! S'exclama-t-elle»

Ce dernier était parvenu à rattraper les hobbits. Il les poursuivait avec son chien en répétant «Quand je vous attraperai espèces de...» ainsi que d'autres mots incompréhensibles. Les quatre hobbits comprirent alors qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de s'enfuir.

«- Il exagère, dit Merryl, Ce ne sont que quelques carottes.

-Et des choux, dit Pippin, Et trois sacs de patates de la semaine dernière. Et des champignons de la semaine dernière.

-Oui Pippin. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il surréagit.

-Courrez.»

Mais alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'échapper au vieux Maggot, ils se retrouvèrent au bord d'un gouffre. Ils n'eurent pas le temps que l'un des hobbits qui courrait moins vite que les autres heurta le reste du groupe, ce qui leur fit tous dévaler la pente. Par chance, celle-ci n'était pas profonde et ne comportait rien qui aurait pu leur trancher la chair ou faire le moindre mal au corps. Ils firent une chute brutale mais pas fatale.

«-Ouf! C'était juste, dit Pippin

-Oh, je crois que j'ai cassé quelque chose.»

En effet, l'une des carottes volées avait été cassée en deux. Bien que cela aurait pu être elle, Merryl ne sembla pas réjouie de ne pas avoir été blessée, seulement triste d'avoir perdu une partie de son butin.

«-Vous êtes vraiment une plaie! dit Sam exaspérée

-Oh, c'était juste un raccourci, dit Merryl

-Ah oui? Vers où? demanda Sam à la fois agacée et sarcastique

-Des champignons! S'exclama Pippin»

Alors que Merryl et Pippin se rendaient vers leur précieux nouveau butin, Frodon et Sam constatèrent quelque chose d'inquiétant. A cause des catastrophes de Merryl et Pippin, ils étaient revenus sur la route, l'endroit que Gamlad leur avait dit d'éviter. Frodon se tourna alors vers le duo infernal.

«-Je pense qu'on devrait quitter la route.»

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter un mot de plus, il entendit comme un cri étrange tandis que le vent se mit à souffler. Trop occupés avec les champignons, Merryl et Pippin ne l'entendirent pas. Sam, elle, l'entendit et fut effrayée.

«-Quittez la route! Cria Frodon»

Cette fois-là, Merryl et Pippin entendirent. Les quatre hobbits se cachèrent sous les racines d'un arbre. Et ils firent bien. Une silhouette encapuchonnée morbide spectrale sans visage venait d'apparaître. Il avait une épée et un cheval noir. Elle s'arrêta au pied de l'arbre comme si elle venait de sentir quelque chose. Le Cavalier avait des mains squelettiques. Il semblait être tout sauf humain. Il se mit à renifler. Des araignées, asticots vinrent se poser sur les épaules du groupe comme si ces bestioles étaient elles-mêmes terrifiées par cette horrible présence.

Frodon perdait le contrôle de lui-même comme si cette chose le possédait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait envie de mettre l'Anneau. Malgré lui, il le sortit de sa poche. Le cavalier leva la tête. On aurait dit qu'il venait de trouver quelque chose. Non! Il devait lutter. Il ne devait pas laisser le Seigneur Noir gagner. Avec une grande force de volonté, il s'empara de l'Anneau à l'aide de son poignet alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le mettre sur son doigt et le remit dans sa poche. Sam, après avoir réfléchi, lança une couverture au loin afin d'attirer la présence du cavalier vers un autre chemin. Cela fonctionna. Quand l'horrible présence eût disparu, le groupe put enfin s'enfuir.

«-Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda Merryl»

C'était trop tard. Ils étaient déjà sur ses traces. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. L'Anneau avait essayé de s'emparer de lui. Il avait été capable de résister mais il ne savait pas pour combien de temps. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de se cacher en attendant de trouver un autre moyen pour aller à Bree sans se faire repérer. Mais comment faire sans que ces forces ne s'en prirent à Merryl et Pippin?

**.**

La nuit était tombée. Le groupe faisait toujours tout son possible pour échapper au cavalier. Ils se cachaient dans la forêt. Merryl et Pippin ne posaient pas de questions mais Frodon et Sam voyaient bien qu'ils se demandaient ce qui se passait. Ils restaient derrière les arbres. Frodon faisait le guet.

«-Tu vois quelque chose? demanda Sam

-Non, rien, répondit Frodon

-Que se passe-t-il? Finit par demander Pippin frustré et agacé

-Ce cavalier noir cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un, dit Merryl qui avait semblé un peu comprendre la situation même si ce n'était pas dans sa globalité, Frodon?

-Baissez-vous! S'exclama Sam en apercevant le cavalier

-...

Je dois quitter la Comté. Sam et moi devons aller à Bree.

-D'accord, dit Merryl, Prenons le bac de Châteaubouc. Suivez-moi!»

Mais à peine eurent-t-ils le temps de sortir de leur cachette que le cavalier noir se montra. Ils tentèrent de lui échapper du mieux qu'ils purent en s'aidant de leurs jambes.

«-Courrez! dit Pippin

-Par ici! dit Merryl, Suivez-moi!»

Ils parvinrent au bac de Châteaubouc.

«-Larguez l'amarre, dit Merryl»

Ils détachèrent le radeau et s'apprêtèrent à partir. Le cavalier noir ne les suivrait pas dans l'eau. Sauf que...

«-Frodon! s'exclama Sam»

Il n'était pas là. Le cavalier noir le poursuivait toujours. Il tenta de courir vers le radeau qui partait déjà.

«-Non! hurla-t-il

-Frodon! hurla Sam

-Saute Frodon! hurla Merryl

-Plus vite! hurla Pippin

-Saute! hurla Sam»

Frodon n'eut pas le choix. Ce ne fut que la chance qui guida son saut jusqu'au radeau. Le cavalier noir ne put pas le suivre. Il respira de grandes goulées d'air tandis que Sam vint près de lui et lui tint les épaules tout en regardant le cavalier noir qui s'éloignait.

«-Où est le prochain pont? Demanda Frodon

-A Brandevin, répondit Merryl, A quarante kilomètres.»

Alors que le cavalier s'éloignait, le groupe constata avec horreur qu'il y en avait plusieurs. Ils avaient peut-être réussi à s'éloigner d'eux temporairement mais qu'arriverait-t-il par la suite. Savaient-t-ils où ils se rendaient? Qu'allaient-t-ils leur faire? Est-ce que Gamlad saurait comment réagir une fois qu'ils seraient à Bree?

**1**_Je n'ai pas trouvé son nom en français. Désolée._


	4. Bree

_Hello. Cette fois, ce chapitre sera plus court que d'habitude. Bonne lecture:)_

**Chapitre 3:Bree**

Il était enfin arrivés à faisait nuit et la pluie tombait drue.

«-Allons-y, dit Frodon»

Ils se trouvaient à l'entrée de la ville. Ce fut Frodon qui frappa. Un vieil homme ouvrit la fenêtre de l'entrée.

«-Que cherchez-vous?

-L'auberge du Poney Fringant, dit Frodon»

L'homme ouvrit la porte.

«-Des hobbits. Quatre hobbits. Et de la Comté vu comment vous parler. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Bree?

-Nous couchons à l'auberge. Et le reste nous regarde.

-Bien. Bien, jeune homme. Je ne pensais pas à mal. Moi, je pose des questions dès qu'il fait nuit. Y a des gens bizarres qui trainent par ici à ce moment-là. On est jamais trop prudent.»

En effet, les rues de Bree n'avaient pas l'air très chaleureuses. Les gens titubaient, ne semblaient pas amicaux et avaient l'air complètement fous. Ils semblaient également regarder les quatre hobbits d'un mauvais œil comme s'ils n'aimaient pas l'idée que des étrangers vinrent dans leur ville. Sentant la chose, Frodon et Sam évitèrent et cherchèrent l'enseigne de l'auberge. Lorsqu'ils la trouvèrent enfin, ils entrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur. Ils virent l'aubergiste et se dirigèrent vers lui.

«-Excusez-moi, demanda Frodon»

Après l'avoir entendu, contrairement au reste de la ville, l'aubergiste se montra poli.

«-Bonsoir petites dames et petits messieurs. Que puis-je pour vous? Si c'est pour dormir, nous avons de coquettes chambres pour hobbits. Très confortables monsieur...

-...

Soucolline. Je m'appelle Soucolline.

-Soucolline. Hum.

-Un ami de Gamlad. Est-ce qu'elle est arrivée?

-Gamlad? Ah oui! Je me souviens. Une vieille cheveux blancs, robe grise à manches longues. Pas vue depuis six mois.»

Alors, elle n'était pas arrivée?

«-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintemant? Demanda Sam»

Les hobbits n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. La seule option qui leur restait était d'attendre et d'être discret. Attendre, peut-être. Discret serait autre chose. En effet, il était clair qu'il était rare que des hobbits vinrent à Bree car l'aubergiste semblait avoir envie d'en profiter.

«-Silence! Veuillez écouter. Ce soir, nous avons des visiteurs venus de la Comté. Ce n'est pas la porte à côté.»

Certaines personnes sourirent et semblèrent enthousiastes. Des hommes et des femmes voulurent savoir les noms des bobbits. D'autres par contre les regardèrent avec un air méfiant voire dégoûté comme ceux des rues de Bree. Ils ne dirent pas un mot mais ils avaient bien l'air de ne pas aimer le fait que des étrangers vinrent chez eux. Ils voulaient clairement les éviter comme la peste. Les hobbits, surtout Frodon et Sam, étaient à la fois embarrassés et effrayés. Eux qui voulaient tout faire pour ne pas se faire remarquer, les choses étaient mal parties. Gamlad n'était pas arrivée, les cavaliers noirs étaient à leurs trousses et l'aubergiste voulait profiter de leurs présences. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se furent remarquer davantage.

«-Voici monsieur Soucolline et sa bande.

Monsieur Soucolline, pourquoi ne nous chanteriez-vous pas un air de la Comté?»

Sam prit peur à cette demande. Frodon lui-même n'avait aucune envie de chanter car les circonstances faisaient que le moment était très mal choisi pour faire une chose comme celle-ci. Mais le regard de l'aubergiste semblait très plus, malgré les regards malveillants de beaucoup de clients, ceux qui s'étaient montrés agréables semblaient enthousiastes à l'idée de l'aubergiste. Les hobbits comprirent que personne n'abandonnerait jusqu'à ce que Frodon chantât. Il finit par céder.

«-Soit. Mais ce sera une chanson très courte.»

Alors que les clients agréables montraient leur satisfaction, Frodon monta sur la table et commença à chanter en dansant.

«-_Dans une auberge_

_Non loin d'une vallée_

_On boit de la bière brune_

_Et tout le monde apprécie le goût de cette bière si pure_

_Près de cette grande vallée_

_Tout le monde aime danser_

_Tout le monde se réjouit, danse toute la nuit_

_Car tout le monde aime la vie_

_Tout le monde danse, tout le monde se réjouit_

_Car tout le monde aime la vie_»

Malgré elle, Sam s'était mise à sourire et Frodon s'était mis à danser au fur et à mesure qu'il chantait. La tension avait baissé car les clients aimables avaient frappés dans leurs mains pour tenir le rythme. Malgré elle, Sam s'était joint à eux tout comme Merryl et Pippin qui avaient également sourit. Finalement, Sam avait rejoint Frodon sur la dernière phrase.

«-_Tout le monde aime la vie_»

Pendant un moment, ils avaient oubliés les cavaliers noirs, l'anneau, le danger, la peur dû à l'absence de Gandalf. Ils voulaient juste profiter de l'instant présent.

Malheureusement, le retour à la réalité allait être brutal. Dans son enthousiasme, Frodon glissa de la table et chuta sur le sol. Cela inquiéta Sam et ses cousins qui vinrent vers lui. L'aubergiste vint également le voir. Il semblait à la fois inquiet et mécontent.

«-Est-ce que tu vas bien? Demanda Sam

-Heu...oui, je crois, dit Frodon, Je suis vraiment désolé. C'était involontaire.

-Ca ira, dit l'aubergiste, Vous n'avez rien cassé. Mais ne vous agitez pas trop. Je n'ai pas envie que vous fassiez peur à mes clients. Et un conseil pour vous, ne vous cassez pas quelque chose. Quand on veut voyager, il faut rester valide.»**1**

Plus aucun client ne se montrait aimable. La curiosité passagère sur les hobbits était passée. On ne voyait plus que des regards méfiants ou dégoûtés. Les quatre n'y prêtait pas attention. Ils avaient commandés des chopes de bières sans savoir quoi faire, ni comment réagir.

«-Sam, elle va venir. Elle viendra, dit Frodon à une Sam inquiète pour la rassurer bien qu'il fût aussi incertain qu'elle»

Merryl, elle, était partie se chercher une chope encore plus grande que les autres.

«-C'est quoi ça? Demanda Pippin

-Ca mon cher, c'est une pinte, dit Merryl fière et réjouie

-Ils les servent à la pinte? Je vais en chercher une.

-Tu as déjà une chope, dit Sam au hobbit qui partait déjà»

Pippin n'avait rien écouté. Cela exaspéra Sam mais elle avait autre chose à faire que d'être agacé par ce garçon. Elle avait remarqué que depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, une silhouette encapuchonnée dévisageait les hobbits. Plus particulièrement son meilleur ami. Et ce n'était pas une chose à garder pour elle.

«-Ce type te dévisage depuis qu'on est arrivés, dit-t-elle à Frodon»

Frodon se tourna. Il remarqua bel et bien la même silhouette que Sam avait vu. Il pensa alors que demander des informations à l'aubergiste l'aiderait. Lorsque celui-ci passa, il l'apostropha.

«-Excusez-moi. Vous savez qui est cet homme dans ce coin?

-Ah? C'est un de ces Rôdeurs. Des types dangereux qui vagabondent. Je ne connais pas son vrai nom mais ici, on l'appelle Grands-Pas.

-Grands-Pas..., murmura Frodon une fois que l'aubergiste fût parti»

Le jeune hobbit ne sut pas si c'était celui qui les observait, l'ambiance de l'auberge ou lui-même mais il se sentit étrange. Il avait l'impression qu'une voix, ou plutôt un murmure, l'appelait.

«-Sacquet...»

En réalité, il s'agissait de l'Anneau. Il avait fait de son mieux à la Comté, hors de celle-ci, l'influence de l'Anneau unique devenait de plus en grande. Malgré lui, il avait très envie de le mettre.

«-Sacquet...»

Certains clients commencèrent à regarder Frodon. Il avait sûrement l'air étrange comme s'il était attiré par une force qui ne pouvait le retenir. Evidemment, cela ne pouvait pas être comprit par ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le pouvoir destructeur de l'Anneau unique. Et Frodon, lui, trop attiré par la voix qui l'appelait ne faisait plus attention aux gens autour de lui.

«-Sacquet?»

La voix de Pippin l'avait ramené à la réalité. Mais pourquoi avait-t-il dit son nom à l'aubergiste? N'avait-t-il donc pas comprit qu'il avait donné un faux nom pour leur sécurité à tous? Il devait absolument l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fût trop tard et que les cavaliers noirs ne retrouvirent leurs traces.

«-Bien sûr que je connais un Sacquet. Il est là-bas, Frodon Sacquet. C'est mon petit cousin, du côté de sa mère, issu de germain du côté de mon père.

-Pippin!

-Attention.»

En voulant parler à Pippin en urgence, Frodon bouscula un homme sans le vouloir et chuta sur le sol. Dans la bousculade, l'Anneau lui échappa. Afin de ne pas le perdre, il n'eût pas d'autre choix que de tendre la main. Il voulu l'attraper avec son poignet mais ce ne fut sur son index qu'il tomba. A cet instant-là, il disparut sous les yeux ébahis des clients du Poney Fringuant. Alors que les autres hobbits se regardèrent ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à leur camarades, une chose terrifiante arriva à celui qui venait de mettre l'Anneau sans le vouloir.

**.**

Frodon se trouvait dans un paysage chaotique. On ne distinguait que des ombres. Le vent soufflait et une aura menaçante se faisait sentir.

«-Tu ne peux pas te cacher, dit une voix, Je te vois»

Tout n'était que désolation. Il n'y avait pas de silhouette excepté des formes spectrales. Elles semblaient trembler de toutes part. Soudain, une immense lumière apparut. C'était une lumière de feu. Ou plutôt un œil géant avec une paupière noire sans orbite.

«-Il n'y a pas de vie dans le néant. Il n'y a que la mort.»

Cet œil. Ca ne pouvait être que celui de Sauron. Peu importait si le fait de mettre l'Anneau le cachait des cavaliers noirs. Cela ne pouvait que permettre à Sauron de le retrouver plus facilement. Frodon devait absolument l'enlever. Ce qu'il fit sans hésitation.

**.**

Il était réapparut dans l'auberge. Hors de danger pensait-t-il. Mais avant même qu'il n'aît eu le temps d'être soulagé, une main s'empara brutalement de lui.

«-Ah!

-Vous attirez trop l'attention sur vous, monsieur Soucolline.»

C'était Grands-Pas qui lui avait parlé. Il l'emmena dans l'escalier sans rien lui expliquer et le fit monter dans une chambre qui semblait être la sienne. Sam, Merryl et Pippin le virent.

«-Prenez ce que vous pouvez, dit la forgeronne

Moi, j'ai déjà ce qu'il faut, ajouta-t-elle en sortant son épée»

«-Que voulez-vous?

-Ce n'est pas une babiole que vous avez.

-Je n'ai rien.

-Bien sûr, dit Grands-Pas en éteignant les bougies comme s'il ne voulait pas être répéré, Il m'arrive de passer inaperçu, Mais de là à disparaître...Ce don est rare.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Vous avez peur?

-Oui, avoua Frodon

-Pas encore assez. Je sais ce qui vous traque.»

Quelqu'un ouvrit brutalement la porte. Par réflexe, Grands-Pas sortit brutalement son épée...pour faire face à une plus petite lame. Frodon reconnut sa meilleure amie et ses deux cousins qui portait un chandelier et un tabouret. Cela le rassura. Grands-Pas, qui semblait nerveux de la lame, se calma.

«-Laisse-le tranquille sale type ou je te saigne comme un porc! dit Sam sur un ton venimeux et de défi

-Ton cœur est vaillant, jeune fille. Mais ça ne vous sauvera pas. Vous ne pouvez plus attendre, Frodon. Ils arrivent.»

Ils avaient dû dormir à une autre chambre que celle prévue à Bree. Cela était trop dangereux. Si les cavaliers noirs étaient bel et bien jusqu'au Poney Fringuant, ils se feraient tous tuer. Grands-Pas avait averti l'aubergiste qu'il devait se cacher et faire partir tous ses clients afin qu'il ne arrivât rien.

A l'autre chambre où ils s'étaient cachés, Sam, Merryl et Pippin dormaient profondément. Frodon, lui, ne trouvait pas le sommeil trop effrayé par ce qui pouvait arriver que ce fût à lui ou aux hobbits qui l'accompagnaient. Grands-Pas, qui faisait le guet, se tourna vers le hobbit. Celui-ci regardait Sam attentivement à la fois avec attendrissement et inquiétude. Ce que Grands-Pas remarqua.

«-Vous vous inquiétez pour elle, n'est-ce pas Frodon?

-Oui. C'est ma meilleure amie. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose à cause de moi, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

-Est-t-elle vraiment seulement votre amie?

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Est-ce que vous l'aimez?»

Frodon se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un piège. Il avait fait confiance à Grands-Pas par contrainte uniquement pour échapper aux cavaliers noirs. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance. S'il avouait ses véritables sentiments pour Sam et que Grands-Pas se révélait être un ennemi, il pouvait très bien utiliser Sam comme otage pour récupérer l'Anneau. Il décida de faire l'idiot.

«-Je ne comprends pas le sens de ce mot.

-Allons Frodon, vous êtes plus intelligent que ça. Je sais bien que si vous l'aimiez, vous ne me le diriez pas car vous n'avez pas totalement confiance en moi.

-Oh!

-Hin!

-Et vous Grands-Pas? Vous aimez quelqu'un?

-...

…

Oui. Mon cœur appartient à une Elfe.»

Grands-Pas se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Il ne semblait vouloir s'étendre davantage sur le sujet. Alors que tout redevenait silencieux, des coups se firent entendre. Les cavaliers noirs étaient entrés à l'auberge du Poney Fringuant. Ils détruisaient la chambre et les lits où les hobbits avaient prévus de dormir à la base. Comme ils faisaient beaucoup de bruit, ils réveillèrent Sam, Merryl et Pippin qui sursautèrent lorsqu'ils furent brutalement tirés de leurs sommeils.

Lorsque les cavaliers eurent enfin quittés Bree, le groupe s'autorisa à parler.

«-Que sont-t-ils? demanda Frodon

-C'étaient des hommes autrefois, dit Grands-Pas, De grands rois des Hommes. Puis Sauron leur donna les Neuf Anneaux de Pouvoir. Aveuglés par la cupidité, ils les acceptèrent. Un par un, ils sombrèrent dans les ténèbres et devinrent esclaves de sa volonté. Ils sont appellés les Nazgûl, des spectres ni vivants, ni morts. Ils sentent constamment la présence de l'Anneau. Ils sont attirés par lui. Il ne cesseront jamais de vous traquer. La lame la plus tranchante du monde ne pourrait pas les tuer. Même si elle avait été forgée par le meilleur forgeron ou la meilleure forgeronne connue à travers les terres.

-Alors, nous n'avons aucune chance contre eux? demanda Sam

-Tout ce que vous pouvez faire est vous cacher.»

**1**_Ce passage est inspiré d'un extrait de Le Seigneur des Anneaux de Ralph Bakshi_


	5. La lame obscure

_Salut. Alors, je profite du fait de poster un nouveau chapitre pour vous dire ça. Si vous adorez l'elfique ben désolé je compte pas des dialogues entiers de ça. Je l'ai jamais appris donc je le connais pas du tout. Je peux seulement me limiter à quelques citations très connues ou à des phrases cultes mais c'est tout. Mille excuses^^_

_Bonne lecture:) _

**Chapitre 4:La lame obscure**

Le lendemain, Grands-Pas avait réveillé les hobbits dès l'aube. Il avait décidé de les faire voyager en évitant les routes. Ils étaient dans des lieux très isolés voire inaccessibles. Seuls des Rôdeurs connaissant bien les forêts et autres lieux sauvages pouvaient s'y repérer. Ce genre de déplacement laissait le groupe assez perplexe. Plus particulièrement Pippin qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voyager hors des routes.

«-Où nous emmenez-vous? Demanda Frodon

-Dans la nature, dit Grands-Pas

-Qui nous dit que Grands-Pas est un ami de Gamlad? Demanda Merryl méfiante à Frodon

-Je pense qu'un serviteur de l'ennemi serait plus séduisant mais plus repoussant.

-Il l'est déjà bien assez.

-On est obligés de lui faire confiance.

-Je me demande où il nous emmène, dit Sam

-A Fondcombe mademoiselle Gamegie, répondit Grands-Pas qui avait entendu, La demeure d'Elrond.

-Vous avez entendu? S'exclama la jeune forgeronne qui ne pût s'empêcher de se réjouir, On va voir les Elfes!»

Les hobbits voulurent s'arrêter mais Grands-Pas ne fut pas de cet avis.

«-Mesdames, messieurs, pas de halte avant cette nuit.

-Et le petit-déjeuner? Demanda Pippin

-Vous l'avez prit.

-Le premier, oui. Mais pas le second.»

A ces mots, Grands-Pas alla ailleurs.

«-Je ne crois qu'il sache ce que c'est, Pip, dit Merryl

-Et la collation? Le déjeuner? Le goûter? Le dîner? Le souper? Il connaît quand même, non?

-Je ne pense pas.»

Alors qu'elle finissait de parler, Grands-Pas lança des pommes vers le groupe. Merryl attrapa la sienne mais Pippin était trop déstabilisé par le fait qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas tous ses repas et apéritifs de la journée pour attraper celle qui lui était destinée. Merryl, déstabilisé par son comportement, grogna un peu car elle pensait qu'il réaliserait que ce ne serait pas le moment de se soucier du confort du quotidien.

«-Pippin.»

Le groupe continuait à voyager ou plutôt errer. Ils traversaient les marins de l'Eau-aux-Cousins. C'était un lieu boueux et surtout remplis de moustiques. Merryl semblait être leur victime préférée. Ce qu'elle n'apprécia pas.

«-Que mangent-t-ils, faute de hobbits?»

La nuit était tombée. Grands-Pas avait chassé un cerf pour le groupe. Après le repas, les hobbits s'étaient endormis. Grands-Pas tourna le dos aux hobbits et murmura une mélodie d'un son très bas pensant qu'il ne les réveillerait pas. C'était un moment intime pour lui. Il aurait préféré être seul mais il ne pouvait les hobbits sans surveillance. Les Nazguls pouvaient surgir n'importe quand. Seulement, lui aussi avait besoin d'un peu de confort. Au moins d'un instant d'intimité. Hélas, il n'y parvint pas.

«-Qui est-t-elle?

La dame au sujet de laquelle vous chantez?»

Même s'il avait tout fait pour chanter à voix très basse, il avait réveillé Samelia. Forcément, il avait excité sa curiosité. Il savait qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas à moins qu'il lui dit ce qu'il avait fait. Il se décida à lui répondre.

«-C'est la Dame Luthien. Une Elfe qui aima Beren, un mortel.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

-...

Elle est morte.

...

Samelia, aimez-vous Frodon?

-...

Pourquoi posez-vous une telle question?

-Je vous trouve très protectrice envers lui. Quand vous cru que je lui voulais du mal, vous m'avez menacé de quoi déjà? Ah oui, me saigner comme un porc.

-Je...Je ne sais rien sur l'amour, Grands-Pas. Je...Je ne peux pas ressentir ce que je ne connais pas.»

Elle avait dit ça en bafouillant et en manquant d'assurance. Cette réaction liée à celle de Frodon qui n'avait pas voulu répondre quand Grands-Pas lui avait demandé s'il aimait ne laissait plus aucun doute. Ainsi Frodon Sacquet et Samelia Gamegie faisaient partie de ces gens qui s'aimaient mais qui ignoraient la réciprocité de leurs sentiments. Chacun des deux ne disait rien à l'autre de peur de perdre à jamais l'être qui lui était le plus cher. Et à cause de cela, il se contentait de son amitié. Grands-Pas aurait aimé faire quelque chose pour remédier à une situation aussi triste qui aurait dû être joyeuse mais il savait que ce n'était pas son rôle. Et peut-être qu'à cause de l'Anneau, les deux hobbits...Il préféra ne pas y penser.

«-Pardonnez mon indiscrétion Samelia. Rendormez-vous.»

**.**

«-C'était la tour de guet d'Amon Sûl. Ce sera notre halte, cette nuit.»

Ils s'installèrent en haut de la tour. Grands-Pas prépara des épées pour les hobbits. Cela déstabilisa fortement trois d'entre eux.

«-Qu'une seule personne soit armée parmi vous n'est pas suffisant. Ne vous en séparez pas. Je vais faire une ronde. Restez ici.»

Frodon et Sam s'étaient endormis. Ils pensaient être hors de danger. S'ils étaient aussi isolés alors il n'y avait aucune chance que les Nazgûl les retrouveraient. En particulier s'il n'y avait rien pour les faire repérer. Même pas un feu. Pas un feu? Ils ne surent pas si c'était leur imagination mais une odeur de quelque chose qui cuisait leur chatouilla les narines et les réveilla. Ils entendirent également des voix.

«-Ma tomate a éclaté.

-Tu veux une tomate? Je peux avoir du bacon?»

Merryl et Pippin! Ces deux impossibles provocateurs de catastrophes avaient fait un feu!

«-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? S'exclama Sam

-Tomates, saucisses, bacon bien grillé, dit Merryl

-On vous en gardé, dit Pippin qui en tendit aux deux hobbits

-Éteignez ce feu! S'exclama Frodon qui écrasait déjà les flammes

-Oh! Je te remercie, râla Pippin, Des cendres sur mes tomates.»

C'était trop tard. Les cris, ou plutôt ce qui ressemblaient à des lamentations, des Nazgûl se firent entendre. Les flammes avaient trahis la présence des hobbits. Ces derniers ne purent que le constater. Ces silhouettes fantomatiques les encerclaient déjà.

«-Courrez! S'exclama Frodon»

Frodon ne put pas s'empêcher de les regarder pendant plusieurs instants tant il était effrayé. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il eût le réflexe de fuir.

«N'oubliez pas. Si jamais ils nous voient, dégainez vos épées. Puis croisez le fer d'abord par-dessous puis par-dessus.»

Les autres lui faisaient confiance. Si Sam n'avait jamais combattu, elle avait quelques connaissances en duel grâce au vieux Bonenfant. Elle savait donc ce qu'elle disait même s'il s'agissait de faire à des formes spectrales. Après tout, les Nazgûl avaient des épées. Il n'y avait aucune issue. Les hobbits n'avaient nulle part où aller. Hélas, les Nazgûl arrivèrent. Ils étaient cinq. Ces spectres étaient encore plus terrifiants à plusieurs. On aurait dit des fauves venant de profondeurs infernales prêt à infliger les pires souffrances à n'importe quels innocents croisant leurs chemins.

«-Arrière démons! Hurla Sam en se jetant sur eux»

Merryl décida de suivre l'exemple de Sam et se jeta également sur les Nazgûl. Pippin refusa d'abandonner sa cousine et se joignit également au combat. Frodon, même s'il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il aurait dû rester en sécurité pour que les Nazgûl ne s'emparèrent pas de l'Anneau, ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser ses amis risquer leurs vies pour le protéger sans rien faire. Plus particulièrement lorsque la vie de celle qu'il aimait était en péril à cause de cela. Il prit son épée et alla combattre les Nazgûl à son tour. Il pouvait le faire. Grâce à Sam, il savait se battre. Les quatre hobbits furent combatifs mais malgré tous leurs efforts, ils restaient des gens ordinaires alors que les Nazgûl étaient protégés par les pouvoirs du Seigneur Noir. Le groupe fut vaincu. Frodon, à terre, était impuissant, mais surtout, terrifié. Ses amis étaient inconscients et lui sans défense. L'Anneau! Peut-être que...Non! Gamlad lui avait dit de ne jamais le porter. Et s'il le sortait, les Nazgûl le prendrait. Mais s'il était capable de le rendre invisible aux yeux de ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Peut-être que ces créatures ne le verraient pas et qu'il pourrait essayer de s'enfuir. C'était peut-être prendre le risque que le Seigneur Noir le trouvât mais c'était sa seule chance. Il mît l'Anneau.

**.**

Il avait eu tort. Les Nazgûl étaient toujours là. Celui qui avait pointé son épée vers lui le faisait toujours. Leurs formes étaient encore plus terrifiantes. On aurait dit des revenants presque des fantômes à l'allure à la fois terrifiante et triste. Ils étaient maigres et avaient des vêtements en lambeaux. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait aucun paysage. Le vent soufflait comme la première fois où Frodon avait mit l'Anneau. Leurs orbites étaient vides, ils étaient donc aveugles dans ce monde-là. Néanmoins, ils sentaient la présence de l'Anneau car ils semblaient être capables de le frôler. L'un des Nazgûl essaya de s'en emparer en l'attirant vers lui. Frodon résista. Le Nazgûl n'apprécia pas du tout cela. En réponse à cette rébellion, il poignarda Frodon. Mais alors qu'il essayait de le tuer, il ne parvint qu'à toucher son épaule due à la cécité dont il était victime dans ce monde. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas Frodon de souffrir atrocement. Alors que le Nazgûl enfonçait davantage la lame en lui, il hurla de douleur.

**.**

Grands-Pas arriva armé de torches et se jeta sur les Nazgûl avec férocité. Les hobbits avaient reprit connaissance. Frodon, lui, ôta l'Anneau. Blessé, il hurlait encore et encore. Sam le vit. Apercevant l'Anneau entre ses doigts, elle comprit en partie ce qui s'était passé. Elle se précipita vers lui.

«-Frodon!

Frodon!

-Oh Sam!»

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant souffrir. Elle mit sa main sur son front tandis que Frodon serra l'autre de ses deux mains en gémissant.

Le Rôdeur avait brûlé les Nazgûl à l'aide des ses torches. Tous étaient partis. Voyant que le danger était écarté, Sam se tourna vers lui.

«-Grands-Pas!»

Comprenant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Frodon, Grands-Pas alla vers les hobbits. Il vit une lame à terre et comprit.

«-Aidez-le, dit Sam d'une petite voix

-Il a été poignardé par une lame de Morgul, dit-t-il alors que cette dernière s'évaporait, Ca dépasse mes compétences. Il a besoin d'un remède des Elfes.»

Grands-Pas prit Frodon sur son épaule et se mit à courir tandis que les autres hobbits le suivirent en suivant la même cadence. Néanmoins, chacun savait que la situation était trop grave voire désespérée.

«-Vite!

-Nous n'arriverons pas à Fondcombe avant six jours, dit Sam, Il ne tiendra pas.

-Tenez bon, Frodon, dit Grands-Pas aussi incertain que les hobbits.

-Gamlad! S'exclama Frodon qui commençait à délirer»

«-Regarde Frodon, dit Sam, Ce sont les trolls de Bilbon. Frodon? Il est glacé.

-Il va mourir? Demanda Pippin

-Il passera dans le monde des ombres et deviendra un spectre, dit Grands-Pas»

Des bruits ressemblant à des lamentations! Ils s'étaient encore fait entendre.

«-Ils approchent, dit Merryl

-Samelia, dit Grands-Pas, Vous connaissez l'athelas?

-Athelas?

-La feuille des rois.

-Oui. Une fille qui s'appelle Rosie m'en a parlé à la Comté.

-Elle ralentira le poison.»

Sam s'en alla vite et espéra revenir aussi vite.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle vit une magnifique silhouette féminine vêtu de blanc sur un cheval de la même couleur. Elle alla vers Frodon. Elle se baissa pour lui parler doucement. Elle prononça le nom de Frodon. On aurait dit qu'elle chantait. Ses autres paroles furent prononcés dans un autre langage. Même si Sam ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, son ton suffisait pour être réconfortant. Un seul était compréhensible: Arwen. Cela devait être son nom. Malgré elle, Sam fut un peu jalouse. Voir cette fille agenouillée près de Frodon et tenter de le réconforter...Ca aurait dû être sa place!

«-Qui est-t-elle? Demanda Merryl

-Frodon?

-C'est une Elfe, dit Sam

-Il disparaît, dit Arwen, Il ne va pas tenir.»

Grands-Pas plaça la plante que Sam lui avait ramené sur la blessure de Frodon. Cela pourrait ralentir le poison mais pour très peu de temps.

«-Je dois l'amener à mon père. Je peux encore porter un semi-homme ou une semi-femme. Il va avoir besoin d'une personne réconfortante auprès de lui pendant le voyage.

-Je viens, dit Sam sans hésiter se précipitant déjà vers Arwen

-Sam, murmura Pippin

-Je vous cherche depuis deux jours, dit Arwen tandis qu'elle et Sam soulevaient Frodon

-Où l'emmenez-vous? Demanda Pippin

-Cinq spectres vous suivent. Je ne sais pas où sont les quatre autres.»

Grands-Pas fit s'asseoir Frodon sur la monture blanche tandis qu'Arwen fit s'asseoir Sam sur cette dernière. Cette monture elfique était un peu plus large qu'un cheval humain et pouvait transporter trois personnes. De plus, Frodon et Sam n'étaient pas très grands. Grands-Pas se tourna vers Arwen et tous se mirent à parler encore ce langage incompréhensible. Grands-Pas parlait donc aussi cette langue? C'était de l'elfique sans le moindre doute. Même si elle veillait sur Frodon, Sam observait Arwen et Grands-Pas. Elle comprit alors quelque chose à leurs regards plein de tendresse mais également pourquoi Grands-Pas avait chanté une chanson sur une Elfe et un mortel. Cette Elfe était son amante. Et il exprimait son inquiétude dans cette situation périlleuse. Comme cela devait être agréable d'être aimé de la personne qu'on aimait.

«-Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, dit Arwen dans une langue compréhensible»

Grands-Pas serra la main d'Arwen dans la sienne en signe d'amour sincère avant que celle-ci ne monta sur sa monture.

«-Arwen. Allez à la bride abattue sans vous retourner.»

L'Elfe dit au cheval de galoper en langue elfique. Sam ne comprit que «Asfaloth» en langue elfique, ce qui devrait être le nom du cheval. Alors que l'Elfe partait avec la hobbit tenant le hobbit blessé dans ses bras, Sam distingua la voix de

Pippin.

«-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Les spectres sont toujours là!»

**.**

Arwen et Sam étaient dans une prairie. Le jour était levé. Pour le moment, elles n'avaient croisé personne. Néanmoins, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elles étaient hors de danger. Les Nazgul pouvaient se montrer à n'importe quel moment. Et si Frodon n'était pas encore devenu comme eux, s'ils le touchaient, il serait impossible de le sauver. Sam le serrait contre lui afin d'affaiblir le pouvoir de ceux qui le possédaient. Mais s'il ne semblait moins attiré par les terribles ténèbres, il ne montrait plus aucun semblant de conscience. Sam était déstabilisée par la vitesse de la monture. En à peine quelques heures, Asfaloth avait dépassé des lieux que beaucoup auraient mis plusieurs jours à atteindre. A un tel rythme, Frodon serait peut-être sauvé.

«-Arwen!»

Alors qu'elles étaient entrées dans une autre forêt, les neuf Nazgul sortirent de toutes parts. Ils avaient retrouvés leur trace. Alors qu'elles tentaient de leur échapper, Arwen et Sam eurent les joues coupées par des branches. L'un des Nazgul tenta d'approcher sa main de Frodon. Sam le protégea à l'aide de son bras. C'était trop dangereux. Si elle faisait ça, c'était elle qui deviendrait comme eux.

«-_Noro lim Asfaloth!_ S'exclama Arwen dans un élan désespéré»

Le cheval alla encore plus vite. Cela fut suffisant pour se détacher de l'emprise du Nazgul qui s'était approché de Frodon mais pas pour semer les huit autres cavaliers noirs. Arwen et Sam ne purent que parvenir jusqu'à une rivière qu'elles traversèrent. Mais en face de celle-ci, il n'y avait qu'un mur rocailleux. Aucune issue n'était possible.

Les Nazgul n'avaient pas traversé la rivière. Comprenant qu'Arwen et Sam ne pouvaient plus s'enfuir, ils avaient cessé toute poursuite. Sam avait peur. Si Arwen ne savait pas où aller, qu'allait devenir Frodon?

«-Donne-nous le semi-homme, femme-elfe, dit un Nazgul d'une voix méprisante

-Si vous le voulez, venez le chercher! Dit Arwen d'une voix provocatrice en dégainant son épée»

Que faisait-t-elle? Elle était folle! Cela n'inciterait les Nazgul qu'à s'approcher et à tenter d'emporter Frodon avec eux plus facilement. Ce qui arriva. Sam resserra son emprise sur le hobbit qu'elle chérissait plus que tout au monde. Elle le protégerait jusqu'au bout même si les Nazgul devaient l'emporter. Qui savait? Peut-être qu'Arwen avait un plan. Elle était sûrement aguerrie et saurait mieux comment combattre ces spectres.

C'est alors que contre toute attente, Arwen parla:

«-_Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer. Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer. Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer. Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer.__»_

_Tout à coup, la rivière devint torrent. Un immense ras-de-marée se dirigea vers les Nazgûl. Sam ne sut pas si elle rêvait mais elle crut distinguer des chevaux dans les vagues. C'était très joli. Alors, c'était Arwen qui avait provoqué ça? Cette rivière était magique? Alors que Sam était plongée dans ses pensées, le torrent emporta les Nazgûl avec lui débarrassant ainsi les deux filles de leurs poursuivants. Une rivière elfique! Fondcombe était sûrement tout près. Sam se réjouissait déjà quand Frodon se mit à suffoquer. _

_«-Non! S'écria Sam, Frodon, non! Bats-toi! Ne te laisse pas emporter! Pas maintenant!»_

_Sam commença à verser des larmes. Non, pas si près du but! Elles étaient presque arrivées. Frodon allait être sauvé! Il ne pouvait qu'être sauvé! A quoi servait l'action de cette Elfe si Frodon était condamné? Sam ne devait pas trahir sa promesse! Il fallait que..._

_«-Que le cœur de cette fille désespérée soit apaisé. Réconfortez-la. Offrez-lui de la joie. Que la grâce qui m'a été donnée à ce semi-homme soit accordée. Epargnez-le. Sauvez-le. »_

_Alors qu'Arwen prononcez ces mots, Sam ressentit comme une aura rassurante l'envahir. Sans qu'elle put comprendre pourquoi, elle eut l'impression qu'une chaleur rassurante s'emparait d'elle et l'entraîna dans un sommeil où tout n'était plus que sérénité._


	6. Fondcombe

_Salut:) Avant-propos:Les lignes de dialogues en italique représentent du texte censé être dit en elfique. Encore une fois, je ne le parle pas. Je me limiterai,quand je le pourrai, à des citations célèbres ou à des phrases simples si je le peux. Je m'excuse. _

**Chapitre 5:Fondcombe**

Frodon ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que pendant son sommeil, il avait été transporté dans un endroit inconnu. Il se trouvait dans un lit très confortable avec des draps probablement en soie. La salle autour de lui était ée de statues représentant probablement des divinités, de grands chandeliers. Les murs étaient épurés, propres de tons colorés mêlant le jaune et le blanc.

Frodon entendit quelqu'un se réveiller à côté de lui. Il se retourna. C'était son amie de toujours endormie dans un autre lit.

«-Sam.

-Frodon! Tu es vivant. Oh, j'ai eu tellement peur, dit-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras»

Le jeune hobbit répondit à son étreinte. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce qui était arrivé mais il était clair qu'il avait failli lui arriver quelque chose de très grave pour que Sam fût dans cet état. Quand elle se calma un peu, il demanda:

«-Que s'est-t-il passé?»

Sam raconta alors tout ce qui était arrivé depuis qu'il avait poignardé par la lame du Nazgûl. Il se rappelait vaguement de la voix de l'Elfe, de la main d'un Nazgûl qui essayait de le toucher et de quelque chose qui le serrait fermement contre lui.

«-Et après qu'elle ait parlé, je crois bien que je me suis endormie; parce que je ne me souviens de rien d'autre jusqu'à ce que je me réveille ici avec toi.

-Alors, tu ne sais pas où on est?

-Non.

...

Comment tu te sens Frodon?

-Fatigué mais bien.

…

Sam, si les Nazgûl ne t'ont pas touchée, pourquoi tu t'es évanouie?

-Je ne sais pas et je ne crois pas que nous avons besoin de nous en soucier. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois en vie. Si tu avais été mort, je ne m'en serais remise et...»

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient, leurs visages se rapprochaient. Ils ne se posaient plus de questions au sujet de l'endroit sur lequel ils se trouvaient, ni sur comment ils y avaient pu y être amenés. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Ils étaient seuls.

Un bruit les ramena à la réalité. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

«-Vous êtes enfin réveillé.

-Gamlad! S'exclama Frodon

-Oui, je suis là. Vous vous trouvez à Fondcombe, la cité du Seigneur Elrond. Vous avez de la chance d'y être aussi, Frodon. Quelques heures de plus et nous aurions été impuissants. Les Elfes qui ont prit soin de vous ont pensé qu'il était bon de plonger Samelia dans un sommeil profond le temps qu'ils vous soignent et que vous vous réveilliez. Ainsi, tu n'auras pas eu à t'épuiser à force de le veiller inutilement, jeune fille.»

Frodon et Sam se moquaient pas mal de cela, ils étaient seulement soulagés et heureux de voir Gamlad en vie. Cependant, ils voulaient obtenir une réponse à une autre question.

«-Que s'est-t-il passé, Gamlad? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue? Demanda Frodon

-Oh, je suis désolée. J'ai été retardée.»

**.**

En haut de la tour d'Isengard, Sarouman le Blanc torturait Gamlad la Grise qui avait refusé de se joindre à Sauron et lui. Retenue prisonnière et privée de sa magie, la magicienne ne pouvait rien faire totalement impuissante.

«-Mon amitié ne se refuse pas comme ça. Vous méritez une punition, ma chère. Acceptez le pouvoir de l'Anneau ou alors acceptez votre destruction.»

Gamlad aperçut le papillon auquel elle avait murmuré des paroles il y avait plusieurs heures quand on ne la surveillait pas. Elle comprenait ce que cela signifiait. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

«-Il n'y a qu'un seul Seigneur de l'Anneau, dit-t-elle, Lui seul a le pouvoir de le plier à sa volonté. Et il ne partage pas ce pouvoir.»

A ces mots, Gamlad sauta sur un immense Aigle Sacré qui s'était rendu à Isengard. Grâce au papillon à qui Gamlad avait murmuré un message, celui-ci l'avait transmit aux Aigles et l'un d'entre eux était venu à son secours juste à temps. Voyant cela, Saroumane était furieux mais il n'exprima pas sa colère. Son amitié avec Gamlad était brisée, ils étaient devenus trop différents. Soit, il l'acceptait; même si cela devait signifier une chose terrible.

«-Ainsi, vous avez choisi la mort.»

**.**

«-Gamlad, sont-t-ils réveillés?

-Oui. Frodon, Samelia, voici le Seigneur Elrond.

-Bienvenue à Fondcombe, Frodon Sacquet, Samelia Gamegie.»

Frodon et Sam s'étaient levés. Ils se promenaient dans la Cité de Fondcombe. Ils virent deux silhouettes familières se diriger vers eux. Merryl se précipita dans les bras de son cousin tandis que Pippin étreignit Sam. Tous deux étaient tellement soulagés de les voir en vie. Pippin était déjà terrifié pour Frodon mais qu'il avait apprit que Sam était tombée dans un sommeil profond dont elle se réveillait pas, sa peur était devenue encore plus grande et il avait commencé avoir du chagrin. Merryl, elle, avait eu très peur pour les deux et n'avait cessé de se demander si elle aurait été capable de les voir marcher et de les prendre dans ses bras un jour.

Alors qu'ils profitaient de leur étreinte générale, Frodon aperçut un visage familier.

«-Bilbon! S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers lui, Bilbon!

-Bonjour Frodon, dit-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras, Mon garçon.

-Bilbon!»

Frodon était en train de feuilleter le fameux livre sur lesquelles ses mains ne devaient pas «traîner» il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps. Le fait de pouvoir enfin le voir le fit sourire. Il n'était pas seulement rempli de mots mais aussi de cartes des différents lieux où Bilbon avait voyagé.

«-_Aller et retour, récit d'un hobbit par Bilbon Sacquet_. C'est merveilleux.

-Je voulais retrouver les enchantements de la Forêt Noire, aller à Esgaroth et revoir la Montagne Solitaire.

Mais l'âge semble avoir finit par me rattraper, dit Bilbon qui portait une canne»

Au bout d'un certain temps, Frodon tomba sur la carte de son lieu natal. Cela le rendit un peu triste.

«-La Comté me manque. J'ai passé mon enfance à imaginer que j'étais ailleurs. Avec vous dans une de vos aventures. Mais mon aventure est devenue très différente. Je ne suis pas comme vous, Bilbon.

-Mon petit garçon.»

**.**

Arwen était en train de discuter avec une autre Elfe. Celle-ci lui ressemblait beaucoup. La seule différence notable entre elles était que, contrairement à elle qui avait les cheveux bruns marrons bien foncés, l'autre avait les cheveux bruns auburns. Elles se souriaent.

Alors qu'elle discutait toujours avec l'autre Elfe, Arwen aperçut Sam qui marchait

«-Samelia.

-Arwen.

-Viens.

_Peux-tu nous laisser seules, Elrohir_**1**_?_

-_Oui, bien sûr._»

L'autre Elfe partit. En plus de beaucoup ressembler à Arwen, elle était presque aussi belle qu'elle.

«-Qui est-ce?

-Elrohir. Ma sœur jumelle. Elle était très inquiète pour moi depuis que je suis partie à votre recherche.

-En parlant de ça, je voulais vous remercier. Sans vous, nous étions tous perdu.

En fait, où avez-vous apprit à vous battre?

-Les Elfes ont tous différents dons. Quelques-uns maîtrisent la magie, d'autres savent se servir des vertus curatives et certains savent se battre. J'ai cru comprendre que tu savais faire les deux dernières choses.

-Oh non! Je ne connais l'athelas que grâce à une fille de la Comté, Rosie. Et je ne suis qu'une forgeronne qui s'entraine de temps en temps. Si j'avais vraiment su me battre...

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu n'étais pas préparée contre de telles créatures. Aucun d'entre vous ne l'était. Un échec n'est pas une fatalité, Sam. Ne te sous-estime pas.

-...

…

Arwen?

-Oui?

-Vous êtes amoureuse vous, pas vrai?

-Tu parles de ce que tu as vu dans la forêt quand je suis venue à votre secours. Tu es lucide. Mais pourquoi une telle question?

-J'aimerais vous demander, comment on agit quand on est amoureux?

-On est sincère.

-Même si ça peut vouloir dire perdre l'être qu'on aime?

-Si on ne tente jamais rien, on n'obtient jamais rien non plus, Sam»

**.**

Alors avoir passé du temps avec Bilbon, Frodon était allé retrouver Sam. Celle-ci était en train de ranger ses affaires. Le hobbit devina pourquoi son amie faisait cela.

«-Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié?

-Tu as déjà fini tes bagages?

-Oh! Y a pas de mal à ça.

-Je croyais que tu voulais plus que tout être ailleurs qu'à la Comté, voir de nouveaux horizons.

-Oui. Mais...On...On a fait ce que Gamlad voulait, non? On a amené l'Anneau jusqu'ici et comme tu as l'air d'aller mieux, je pensais...qu'on rentrerait...chez nous.

-Tu as raison, Sam. On fait ce qu'on devait faire. L'Anneau sera en sûreté à Fondcombe. Je suis prêt à rentrer chez nous.»

Il s'apprêta à aller dans un autre endroit. Quand Sam le vit partir, elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait en rester sur cette conversation qu'elle jugeait trop brève. Elle le rappela.

«-Frodon.»

Il se retourna.

«-Ce qui est arrivé à la tour d'Amon Sûl, quand on a failli te perdre, je te l'ai dit, ça m'a fait très peur. Et maintenant, grâce à quelqu'un, j'ai réalisé quelque chose de très important.

-Quoi?

-Je..Je ne pense pas que Fondcombe soit le meilleur endroit pour en parler maintenant. Est-ce que tu peux attendre qu'on soit rentré pour que je t'en parle?

-...

D'accord.»

**.**

Frodon était parti de son côté. Il avait été convoqué à un conseil où Sam, Merryl et Pippin n'avaient pas été conviés. A celui-ci, on devait décidé du sort de l'Anneau et Frodon y avait été convoqué uniquement parce que c'était lui qui avait eu pour tâche de le porter. Il ne serait que témoin de ce qu'il adviendrait de cet Anneau et après, les quatre hobbits rentreraient chez eux. Néanmoins, même s'il ne faisait pas vraiment partie de cette assemblée vu que son avis ne serait pas prit en compte, Sam était frustrée qu'elle n'ait pas été convoquée non plus. Après tout, les quatre hobbits avaient tous failli se faire tuer à cause de ce maudit Anneau. Ils avaient donc le droit de savoir ce qu'adviendrait de la Terre du Milieu à cause de lui. Mais peu importait. Sam se cacherait et surveillerait le conseil.

Sam se trouvait dans un Temple. On pouvait y voir la peinture d'un homme brandissant une épée. Alors qu'elle la regardait avec des yeux fascinés, un homme l'aborda.

«-Vous aimez la peinture, mademoiselle...

-Gamegie. Samelia Gamegie. Et vous êtes...

-Boromir. A ce que je vois, vous êtes de la même race que le semi-homme que Dame Arwen a amené ici.

-Frodon et moi sommes des hobbits, monsieur.

-Pardonnez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

-Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas la peinture que j'aime, Boromir. C'est l'épée sur cette peinture. A la Comté d'où je viens, je suis forgeronne.

-Dans ce cas, inutile de nier que vous aimez les lame.

-En effet.

Oh! Je crois qu'on est pas seuls, monsieur Broromir.»

Et effet, à quelques mètres de Sam et Boromir se trouvait Grands-Pas assit en train de lire un livre. Cela surprit Boromir.

«-Vous n'êtes pas un Elfe?

-Les hommes du sud sont les bienvenus ici.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-C'est Grands-Pas. Un ami de Gamlad.

-Alors, nous avons un but commun.

-Regardez monsieur Boromir devant cette statue.»

Sam avait aperçut une épée brisée en plusieurs morceaux. La forme laissait présager qu'il s'agissait de celle représentée sur la peinture.

«-Les tronçons de Narsil! L'épée qui ôta l'Anneau de la main de Sauron.

-Mon dieu! S'exclama Sam, A qui appartenait cette épée?

-A Isildur. C'est lui qui a vaincu Sauron avec Nasril il y a 3000 ans. Oh! Toujours tranchante.

-Isildur a-t-il eu l'occasion de détruire l'Anneau quand il a vaincu Sauron? Demanda Sam alors que Boromir s'était coupé le doigt avec Nasril

-En quoi ce serait si important? Son héritage est brisé! Dit Boromir en jetant brutalement l'épée sous les yeux ébahis de Sam»

Tandis que celui-ci partait, Grands-Pas se tourna vers la jeune hobbit.

«-Les hommes sont pleins de bonnes intentions, Samelia. Mais faillibles. Et surtout, ils refusent de l'admettre. Il faut bien réfléchir avant de leur parler d'échec du passé.

-Ca devrait pas être nécessaire. On m'a dit que l'échec n'était pas une fatalité. Ca veut dire qu'il vaut mieux en parler. Comme ça, on peut en tirer quelque chose, vous croyez pas?

-Êtes-vous sûre de comprendre le sens de ces mots, Samelia?

-J'ai réfléchi et je dis «oui»»

A ces mots, Sam s'en alla laissant Grands-Pas seul avec ses pensées.

**.**

Le Conseil d'Elrond venait de se réunir à races de la Terre du Milieu avaient été convoquées. Magiciens, Nains, Elfes, Hommes étaient présents. Frodon était également là car c'était lui qui avait l'Anneau. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Sam s'était cachée et observait le Conseil. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Merryl et Pippin s'étaient dissimulées un peu plus loin afin de pouvoir également observer ce qui se passait en catimini.

Elrond se tenait avec ses deux filles, Elrohir et Arwen qui semblait avoir préparé un arc. Il présidait le Conseil.

«-Etrangers venus de loin, vieux amis, vous êtes là pour affronter la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est proche de la destruction. Nul ne peut y échapper. Vous n'avez que deux choix, vous unir ou périr car chaque race est lié au destin de notre monde.

Apportez l'Anneau, Frodon.

-C'est donc vrai, murmura Boromir

Dans un rêve, j'ai vu le ciel de l'est noircir et une lueur persister à l'ouest. Une voix criait «Votre fin est proche. On a trouvé le Fléau d'Isildur» Le Fléau d'Isildur...

-Boromir! S'exclama Elrond»

Alors que Boromir tentait de s'emparer de l'Anneau, Gamlad prononça le langage du Mordor. Une aura effrayante se répandit sur l'assemblée. Cela intimida les membres qui n'osèrent plus rien dire et mécontenta Elrond.

«-Cette langue n'avait jamais été parlée à Imladris.

-Je n'ai pas à m'excuser Maître Elrond. Le parler du Mordor peut être entendu dans tous les recoins de l'ouest. L'Anneau est entièrement maléfique.

-Cet Anneau est un don, dit Boromir, Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir? Pendant longtemps, mon père, l'Intendant du Gondor, a tenu les forces du Mordor en échec. Grâce au sang de notre peuple, vos terres sont en sécurité. Donnez au Gondor l'arme de l'ennemi. Utilisons-la contre lui.

-Vous ne pas le contrôler, dit Grands-Pas, Personne n'en est capable. L'Anneau n'obéit qu'à un seul Maître, Sauron.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Rôdeur connaît à ces choses-là?

-Ce n'est pas un simple Rôdeur, dit Arwen, C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez allégance.

-Aragorn?

C'est le descendant d'Isildur.

-L'héritier du trône du Gondor.»

Grands-Pas s'appelait en fait Aragorn. C'était le descendant de celui qui avait détruit Sauron? Mais surtout, si c'était l'héritier du trône du Gondor, c'était...un Prince! Le futur Roi du Gondor. Héritier d'une lignée brisée car celui qui avait vaincu Sauron n'avait pas voulu détruire l'Anneau. Voilà pourquoi il avait protégé Frodon. Il connaissait bien l'histoire de l'Anneau et il y était lié et il ne voulait que des gens innocents y soient mêlés. Cet homme était plus courageux que ce que Frodon et Sam imaginaient.

«-_Asseyez-vous, Arwen._

-Le Gondor n'a pas de Roi. Le Gondor n'en a pas besoin.

-Aragorn a raison, dit Gamlad, Nous ne pouvons pas l'utiliser.

-Vous n'avez qu'une solution, dit Elrond, L'Anneau doit être détruit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attends?»

Celui qui avait parlé était Gimli. C'était un Nain courageux et fort. Il s'empara de sa hache et tenta de trancha l'Anneau. Malheureusement, elle ne fit que revenir vers lui un fragment se détachant d'elle tandis qu'il chuta sur le sol.

«-L'Anneau ne peut être détruit par aucun des moyens dont nous disposons, Gimli. L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. Il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter au plus profond du Mordor et le jeter dabs l'abîme ardent dont il est issu. L'un de vous doit le faire.

-On n'entre pas facilement au Mordor, dit Boromir, Ses Portes Noires ne sont pas gardées que par des Orques. Il y sévit un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le Grand Oeil est toujours vigilant. Ce ne sont que des terres stériles recouvertes de braises, de cendres et de poussièrre. L'air qu'on y respire n'est que vapeurs empoisonnées. Même dix mille personnes n'y arriveraient pas. C'est une folie.

-N'avez-vous pas entendu mon père? L'Anneau doit être détruit.

-Je suppose que vous pensez pouvoir le faire, Dame Arwen? Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes la fille du Seigneur Elrond que cette tâche vous revient, dit Gimli furieux

-Et si nous échouons? Demanda Boromir, Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron le récupérera?

-Plutôt mourir que de voir l'Anneau dans les mains d'un Elfe! S'exclama Gimli, On ne peut pas se fier aux Elfes!»

Bientôt, tout ne fut plus que brouhaha. Les différentes races ne discutaient plus. Elles ne faisaient rien d'autre que se disputer sur ce qu'il fallait faire, ne pas faire, quelle décision prendre sans s'entendre dans tous les sens du terme car tout le monde hurlait. Seule Gamlad tentait de se montrer raisonnable mais personne ne l'écoutait.

«-Vous ne comprenez donc pas? Plus on se chamaille, plus Sauron devient puissant. Vous n'y réchapperez pas! Vous serez tous détruits!»

Plus les races se hurlaient dessus, plus l'Anneau semblait murmurer d'horribles paroles incompréhensibles à Frodon. Il avait mal. Encore plus mal que lorsqu'il avait mit l'Anneau pour la première fois. Cette chose semblait comme un prédateur prêt à lui sauter dessus, en faire sa proie. Il lui torturait l'esprit. Si les membres du conseil ne réagissaient pas, ce serait toute la Terre du Milieu qui serait tel des proies sans défenses de cet Anneau maudit; voire pire. Mais ils n'était pas prêt à faire quoi que ce fût. Frodon n'avait pas le choix.

«-Je vais le faire!»

Gamlad baissa la tête et ferma les yeux avec désespoir. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle désirait voir arriver. Frodon n'avait pas à porter un tel fardeau. C'était un garçon au cœur doux qui méritait de mener une vie tranquille avec les personnes qu'il aimait. Il n'avait pas la force de faire face à un mal aussi puissant que celui du Seigneur Noir. Mais s'il était le seul à se proposer, la seule chose à faire était de l'aider.

«-Je vais porter l'Anneau au Mordor.»

Tous les membres du conseil se turent. Un hobbit? Quelqu'un ne connaissant que peu de choses du monde extérieur, se lancer dans une expédition aussi dangereuse? C'était impensable!

«-Je vous aiderai dans cette tâche, Frodon Sacquet, dit Gamlad bienveillante qui se sentait responsable de la situation, tant qu'elle sera la vôtre.

-Si je dois vous protéger au prix de ma vie, je le ferai, dit Aragorn en se levant, Mon épée est vôtre.»

Elrond échangea un regard avec sa fille Arwen. Il comprenait son intention. Il n'aima pas ce qu'elle avait en tête. Tout comme Elrohir, la sœur jumelle de l'Elfe. Mais ils avaient comprit qu'elle avait fait son choix. Et s'ils protestaient contre quelqu'un qui était prêt un noble sacrifice, tout le monde se retournerait contre lui même s'il s'agissait de protéger sa propre fille car quiconque se proposait pour une lourde tâche ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

«-Et mon arc, dit-t-elle tandis qu'Aragorn fut effrayé de son désir mais ne pouvait pas protester n'ayant aucune autorité sur Imladris

-Et ma hache, dit Gimli

-Notre destin est entre vos mains, dit Boromir en s'avançant, Si c'est la volonté du Conseil, le Conseil se joindra à vous.

-Hé! S'exclama Sam en décidant de sortir de sa cachette voyant la tournure que prenait les événement et refusant de laisser son ami risquer sa vie sans qu'elle ne pût le protéger, Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi.

-En effet, mademoiselle Gamegie. Il est impossible de vous séparer, même pour un Conseil Secret où vous n'êtes pas conviée.»

Frodon était à la fois heureux et triste de voir son amie se joindre à cette mission dangereuse. Certes, il était attaché à Gamlad mais elle n'était pas un visage familier à la Comté. La présence de Sam, elle, lui donnerait du courage. Mais en même temps, il s'inquétait de son sort car il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi. Même s'il savait qu'elle voudrait toujours prendre les risques avec lui, il s'inquiétait et il espéra qu'il ne arriverait rien.

Il eût à peine le temps de penser à cela qu'il vit Merryl et Pippin courir vers l'assemblée.

«-Nous venons aussi! S'exclama Merryl»

Ainsi, tous ceux qui lui étaient chers seraient en danger. Frodon avait peur. Peur de ce qu'ils deviendraient. Mais en même temps, il se sentait bien. Savoir qu'il avait des proches qui se souciaient de lui et ne l'abandonneraient jamais réchauffait son cœur. Et à cet instant, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

«-Rien ne saurait ne nous en empêcher, dit Merryl

-Et vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour cette...mission. Quête. Chose.

-Ca t'exclu d'office, Pip.

-Neuf compagnons, dit Elrond, Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous serez la Communauté de l'Anneau.

-Chouette. Où est-ce qu'on va?»

**1**_A la base, Arwen a deux grands frères qui s'appellent Elladan et Elrohir qui ne sont jamais apparus dans les films. J'ai pris Elrohir et j'en ai fait une fille et la sœur jumelle d'Arwen pour des raisons que j'expliquerai plus tard. Ne posez pas de questions en Review à ce sujet, je n'y répondrai pas. _

_**Et oui, comme vous avez pu le constater, pas de Legolas. Scandale! Et bien, je sais que je vais choquer beaucoup de gens mais je n'ai jamais aimé Legolas. Alors, je ne sais pas si ça vient du fait que j'ai toujours trouvé qu'Orlando Bloom était un acteur très fade mais voilà, j'ai jamais réussi à l'apprécier. Je pense que si j'aime autant Aragorn, c'est sûrement en partie parce qu'il est joué par Viggo Mortensen. Ouais je sais, grosse fangirl^^ Après oui, je sais que ça peut faire rager certains d'entre vous que j'aie décidé de remplacer Legolas par Arwen. Ben, figurez-vous qu'a départ, j'avais pas prévu ça comme ça. Au départ, je voulais seulement féminiser Legolas et l'appeler Lesola. Puis après, je me suis rappelée qu'on avait donné un potentiel de guerrière à Arwen dans le premier film mais qu'on en avait rien fait après et puis, surtout, qu'on en avait fait une cruche qui attends son mec, ce que j'ai trouvé très frustrant. Alors, je me suis dit «Autant donner à Arwen ce qu'elle aurait dû avoir» Et voilà! **_


	7. Tracer le chemin

_**Les paroles suivantes que vous allez lire sont celles d'une chanson qui devait être dans le récit mais que j'ai dû supprimer pour des raisons de longueur et de cohérence. Je la laisse toutefois en intro ici afin que vous puissiez la voir. **_

**Arwen**

_Immen dúath caeda_ (Une ombre plane entre nous)

_Sui tollech gwanna(thach) ommen_ (Après être venu, tu t'éloignes de nous)

_Boe naid bain gwannathar_ (Toute chose doit disparaître)

_Boe cuil ban firitha_ (Toute vie est condamnée à s'éteindre)

**Elrohir**

_D'un signe, tu t'éloignes de moi_

_Mon cœur est brisé, Plus de mots de toi_

_Tu verras que le monde n'est plus le même_

**Arwen**

_I amar prestar aen_ (Le monde a changé)

**Elrohir**

_Et les arbres dehors_

_Se transforment tous en or_

_Le soleil disparaît_

_J'aimerais tellement te serrer _

_Avant que le temps nous éloigne_

**Arwen**

_Boe naid bain gwannathar_ (Toute chose doit disparaître)

_Boe cuil ban firitha_ (Toute vie est condamnée à s'éteindre)

_**Maintenant que ce petit passage est terminé, je vous laisse profiter du chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture:)**_

**Chapitre 6:Tracer le chemin**

Le départ était prévu pour le lendemain. Sam ne voulait pas repartir dans sa chambre. Durant la nuit, Fondcombe était encore plus belle. Il n'était pas tard et personne n'était allé se coucher. Néanmoins, la jeune fille avait voulu s'isoler. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi quand elle s'était joint à l'expédition qui avait formé la Communauté de l'Anneau. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu était rester auprès de Frodon. Pour tenir la promesse qu'elle avait fait. L'Anneau, l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu, ce qui arriverait aux autres races, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Certes, s'il leur arrivait des malheurs, elle serait très triste pour eux mais elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Alors, autant agir pour ceux qui lui étaient chers. Et celui qui lui était le plus cher, c'était Frodon. Elle ne pourrait pas encore le lui dire mais elle attendrait autant qu'il le faudrait pour le faire.

«-Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle Gamegie.»

Elle s'était faite apostrophée par Gimli, le Nain qui avait choisi de se joindre à ce qui était devenu la Communauté de l'Anneau.

«-Vous pouvez m'appelez Samelia ou Sam, Gimli.

-Vos yeux. Je trouve qu'ils ressemblent à ceux d'un hobbit dont j'ai vu le portrait dans les terres du Peuple de Durin. Mon père m'a dit que ce hobbit avait voyagé avec mon grand-père. Seulement, c'est impossible qu'il ait un lien de parenté avec vous puisque vous vous appelez Gamegie et lui s'appelle Bonenfant.

-S'appelait, Gimli.

-Quoi?

-Le vieux Bonenfant est mort depuis un certain temps. Je suis la fille de Bell Bonenfant, sa fille.

-Vous voulez dire que vous êtes la petite-fille de Bonenfant?

-Oui. Mon grand-père a voyagé avec les Nains. Il m'a souvent parlé d'eux. Mais je ne pensais jamais en voir dans ma vie.

-Et moi, je ne pensais jamais voir de personnes liées à celui qui a été un ami de ma famille dans le passé.

-Hinhin!

-Je regrette que ce soit de si tristes circonstances qui aies amené cette rencontre, Sam.

-Ne soyez pas triste, Gimli. Demain, nous partons détruire ce maudit Anneau. Dès que ce sera finit, nous pourrons échanger des choses réjouissantes et vous pourrez me dire tout ce que j'ignore sur le passé de mon grand-père.

-Je vous le promets, Sam.»

**.**

Frodon se trouvait dans la chambre de Bilbon. Celui-ci était en train de lui donner des choses dont il pensait qu'il aurait besoin au cours de la dangereuse mission qu'il mènerait avec la Communauté. Et pas n'importe quoi. Il s'agissait de ce qu'il avait acquit au cours de ses aventures. Il les montrait avec enthousiaste et Frodon aimait pouvoir voir enfin ce que Bilbon avait rapporté de ses nombreux voyages. Notamment une chose que lui et Sam avaient souvent évoqué.

«-Ma vieille épée Dard. Prends-la.

-Elle est si légère.

-Forgée par les Elfes. Sa lame bleuit quand les Orques sont proches. A ce moment-là, tu devras être très prudent.

Voilà une jolie chose.»

Bilbon montra à Frodon un magnifique vêtement blanc. On aurait dit une chemise avec une texture d'armure. Elle brillait comme la lune scintillant pendant la nuit.

«-C'est du mithril. Léger comme une plume, dur comme l'écaille d'un dragon. Voyons si ça te va.»

Frodon commença à ôter sa chemise; mais alors qu'il la défaisait, Bilbon aperçut une chose qui attira son regard. Frodon portait à son cou autour d'une chaîne l'Anneau. Cet anneau qu'il avait eu pendant soixante ans en sa possession. Que Gamlad lui avait dit de laisser. Chose qu'il avait tant bien que mal. Mais à cet instant où il le revoyait, il eût comme un sentiment étrange.

«-Oh, mon vieil anneau, dit-t-il, J'aimerais tellement le tenir une dernière fois.»

Sachant que la chose était à éviter à tout prix, Frodon s'empressa de refermer sa chemise afin que son oncle ne se sentit pas attiré par le pouvoir de l'Anneau. Mais le temps qu'il termina son geste, Bilbon approcha dangereusement sa main de lui et poussa un cri. Ce n'était plus Bilbon mais une créature défigurée, effrayante voire dangereuse qui aurait été prête à lui sauter dessus voire lui faire du mal pour s'emparer de ce maudit anneau. En voyant cela, Frodon eut un sursaut de terreur et recula. Mais contre toute attente, la créature disparut vite. Bilbon était là, triste. Il tournait la tête mais regardait toujours son neveu.

«-Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé ça. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir imposé un tel fardeau. Je suis désolé pour tout.»

Bilbon s'assit et commença à pleurer. Frodon ne supporta pas de le voir comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Et il savait également que Bilbon ignorait ce qu'était réellement l'Anneau. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir une telle situation. Sans dire un mot, Frodon alla vers son oncle et mit tendrement une main sur son épaule. Celui-ci la prit et tous deux restèrent ainsi longtemps à se réconforter et à se consoler mutuellement.

**.**

«-Le Porteur de l'Anneau part en Quête de la Montagne du Destin. Pour vous tous qui l'accompagnez, aucun serment, aucun engagement ne vous oblige à aller plus loin.»

Bien qu'il tentait de le cacher, tout le monde remarqua qu'il regardait particulièrement Arwen. C'était également le cas d'Elrohir. Les deux semblaient lui dire silencieusement qu'il était encore temps de reculer, qu'elle pouvait rester à Fondcombe. Cela semblait également être le cas d'Aragorn qui la regardait discrètement. Mais rien n'y fit. Arwen avait déjà sauvé Frodon une fois. Et depuis qu'elle considérait Samelia comme son amie, elle s'était promit de protéger celui qu'elle aimait. Selon elle, il était donc logique qu'elle continuât à veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il fut totalement hors de danger sinon son acte aurait été inutile. Par conséquent, elle ferait partie de cette Communauté quoiqu'il arrivât. Comprenant que ces regards silencieux et les mots qu'il avait prononcé n'avaient servis à rien, Elrond poursuivit.

«-Adieu. Ne vous détournez pas de votre but. Que la bénédiction des Elfes, des Hommes et des Gens Libres vous accompagne.

-La Communauté attend le Porteur de l'Anneau, dit Gamlad»

C'était une lourde responsabilité pour le jeune hobbit d'être attendu de tous et de devoir partir en tête. Gamlad décida de partir derrière lui afin de mieux le guider. Peu avant de s'en aller en dernier, Aragorn voulant promettre qu'il ne négligerait pas celle qu'il aimait échangea un regard avec Elrond et Elhorir leur promettant ainsi, malgré la mission, de veiller sur Arwen sans prononcer un mot.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés de Fondcombe, la marche avait changé. Tout le monde savait qu'il était plus pratique, et surtout plus apaisant, pour les hobbits de ne pas avoir autant de responsabilités que les autres membres de la Communauté. Tous avaient déjà assez souffert comme cela et bien que pleins de bonnes intentions, ils ne voulaient pas laisser Sauron leur faire davantage de mal: leur trop grande ignorance du monde ne pouvant entraîner que cela, ils se chargeraient du plus gros du travail et laisseraient Frodon seulement jeter l'Anneau dans la Montagne du Destin une fois qu'ils y seraient.

En tête de la Communauté, on retrouvait Gamlad. Celle-ci était suivie d'Arwen avec derrière elle Gimli. Les quatre hobbits se trouvaient derrière eux: Frodon en tête suivi de Merryl, Pippin ainsi que de Sam guidant un poney nommé Bill transportant l'équipement de la Communauté. Ils étaient suivis de Boromir et pour finir d'Aragorn.

«-Progressons à l'ouest des Monts Brumeux pendant quarante jours, dit Gamlad, Si nous avons de la chance, la Trouée du Rohan nous sera accessible. Et là, nous prendrons à l'est vers le Mordor.»

Tandis qu'ils continuaient leur route, le groupe restait silencieux. Il fallait dire qu'ils se livraient à une dangereuse mission. Il fallait donc rester très sérieux. Seulement, ce sérieux ne donnait pas tellement envie de parler tout comme le fait qu'il fallait rester très prudent. Il fallait dire qu'ils transportaient l'Anneau Unique qui était capable de corrompre n'importe qui. Même les gens les plus puissants. Alors il était très difficile de ne pas avoir peur. Cependant, une personne dans le groupe ne supporta pas cette atmosphère silencieuse et pesante. Il fallait mettre un peu de bonne humeur de sorte à ce que tout le monde eu un peu confiance. Parce que si même Merryl et Pippin restaient silencieux (il fallait dire que, tout comme Frodon, Pippin était très inquiet que Sam fisse partie du voyage), cela voulait dire que la situation était vraiment trop angoissante. Sam fit alors la première qui lui passa par la tête pour donner un peu de joie au groupe, elle se mit à chanter.

«**-Sam**

_Quand la route _

_Se trace devant vous. _

_Pas à pas_

_Suivez donc la voie_

_Les astres avec vous _

_Éclairent le chemin_

_Peu importe si c'est _

_Près ou loin_

_Ne vous retournez_

_Surtout pas_

_Suivez donc la voie _

_Loin de l'horizon _

_Sur la route_

_Partout dans le monde. _

_La route avance _

_Avance sans arrêt_

_Monts par monts_

_Dans les près_

_Par kilomètre_

_Même sous terre _

**Sam/Frodon**

_La route avance _

_Avance sans arrêt_

_Monts par monts_

_Dans les près_

_Par kilomètre_

_Même sous terre _

**Merryl/Pippin**

_La route avance _

_Avance sans arrêt_

**Sam**

_La route avance_

**Tous**

_Derrière le lointain horizon _

_Se cache un monde inconnu_

_Comme l'aube de chaque jour inconnu_

_Posant de nouvelles questions_

**Sam/Gimli**

_La route avance _

_Avance sans arrêt_

_Monts par monts_

_Dans les près_

_Par kilomètre_

_Même sous terre _

_La route avance _

_Avance sans arrêt_

**Sam/Arwen**

_Le chemin_

_S'éclaire _

_Nuit comme jour_

_Guidera _

_Chaque pas pour toujours _

**Sam/Boromir**

_La route avance/Derrière le lointain horizon _

_Avance sans arrêt/Se cache un monde inconnu_

_Monts par monts/Comme l'aube de chaque jour inconnu_

_A errer/Posant de nouvelles questions_

**Les hobbits**

_La route avance _

_Avance sans arrêt_

_Monts par monts_

_Dans les près_

_Par kilomètre_

_Même sous terre _

_La route avance _

_Avance sans arrêt_

**Tous**

_La route avance _

_Avance sans arrêt_

_Monts par monts_

_Dans les près_

_Par kilomètre_

_Même sous terre _

_La route avance _

_Avance sans arrêt_

**Sam **

_La route avance_»

Si Sam savait que Frodon, Merryl, Pippin et Gamlad connaissaient les paroles, elle fut surprise que ce fut également le cas du reste de la Communauté. Néanmoins, cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Petit à petit, tous s'étaient joints à la chanson. Ils continuèrent à chanter pendant un long moment tout en continuant à suivre le trajet guidés par Gamlad. Il y eu bientôt une bonne humeur générale et tous se mirent à parler les uns avec les autres pendant le trajet oubliant pour quelques heures la menace pesant sur eux.

**.**

Les neuf compagnons avaient décidé de faire une halte. Sam cuisinait pour le groupe. Ce qui les enchanta.

«-Je maîtrise enfin la cuisine avec le bois, dit-t-elle à Frodon, Mais bon, le fer chauffé à blanc reste quand même bien plus efficace.

-Hahaha!

-Allez, tomates saucisses et bacon bien grillés. Arwen, je sais que c'est loin de la nourriture raffinée de Fondcombe mais je fais avec ce que j'ai sous la main.

-Je suis sûre que c'est très bon, Sam.

-Pfff! Les Elfes sont toujours polis. Mais dès qu'on a le dos tourné, ils crachent la nourriture qui ne vient pas de leurs jardins taillés avec précision. Croyez-moi Samelia, elle ne mérite pas votre nourriture, ni votre générosité.

-Gimli, si vous n'êtes pas gentil avec elle, vous n'aurez pas d'assiette, dit Sam avec sévérité, Je ne vais pas vous faire de traitement de faveur parce que vous êtes un Nain. Vous devez vous comportez correctement avec tout le monde. Et j'en connais un autre qui n'aimera sûrement pas votre attitude si vous êtes odieux envers Arwen.»

A ces mots, Gimli se retourna. Aragorn le fixait d'un regard que Gimli n'aima pas du tout. Il se calma et se contenta de prendre l'assiette que Sam lui tendait. Celle-ci se tourna vers l'homme.

«-Vous avez faim, Aragorn?

-Veuillez m'excuser, Sam. Je crois que je vais manger ailleurs, dit Gimli

«-Deux, un, cinq. Bien, très bien, dit Boromir alors qu'il entraînait Pippin et Merryl

-Bougez vos pieds.

-Bouge tes pieds.»

Aragorn et Sam avaient dit ça simultanément à Pippin.

«-Bien Pippin, dit Merryl

-Plus vite! dit Boromir

-Merryl, d'abord par-dessous ensuite par-dessus, dit Sam alors qu'elle fumait une pipe

-Pas mal, dit Boromir alors que Merryl paraît ses coups, Dites-moi Samelia, puisque vous semblez vous y connaître en escrime, j'aimerais vous voir en action.

-Vraiment? Dans ce cas, j'arrive. Tiens ça Frodon. Tu peux fumer quelque bouffées si tu veux.»

Sam dégaina son épée. Boromir prit la sienne. Tous deux commencèrent à se faire face. Boromir était impressionné par ce que la jeune fille était capable de faire. Elle bougeait bien ses jambes, connaissait plusieurs mouvements, n'était jamais distraite, avait de très bons réflexes...

«-Pas mal, avoua Boromir

-Merci, dit Sam, Aïe!»

La pointe de l'épée de Boromir avait heurté le haut de la paume lorsque celui-ci avait fait un compliment à Sam faisant ainsi moins attention à ses gestes.

«-Oh désolé.

-Les gars, tout le monde sur lui!Pour la Comté!»

Merryl, Pippin et Frodon ne se firent pas prier et suivirent l'ordre de Sam. Ils le rouaient de coups tels des enfants jouant au lit avec des oreillers en répétant «Vengeance!», «Vous allez nous le payer» ou «Pour l'honneur de la Comté!». Un «Oser blesser une pauvre demoiselle sans défense. Quelle honte!» se fit aussi entendre. Certes, Sam était loin d'être une demoiselle sans défense mais l'entraînement s'étant transformé en jeu infantile, Pippin répétait ce que la plupart des garçons disaient quand ils jouaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Mais Sam ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle savait que les phrases stupides étaient souvent propres à Pippin tout comme elle n'ignorait pas non plus qu'il savait qu'elle était meilleure que lui à l'épée. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que Pippin, que ce fut par jeu ou dans la réalité, réagissait toujours à sa manière face à ceux qui s'en prenaient à elle.

«-Mesdames, messieurs, vous allez vous faire mal, dit Aragorn qui, toutefois, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire

-Rabats-joie non-tolérés, dit Merryl qui fit tomber Aragorn à la renverse»

Trop tard. Le groupe s'était fait mal. Néanmoins, les bleus n'étaient rien comparé au spectacle qui s'était révélé sous les yeux des hobbits et Aragorn. Boromir se trouvait au-dessus de Sam. Celui-ci respirait très fort tandis que celle-ci tentait de se dégager. Mais l'homme ne sembla pas le voir. Frodon n'aima pas du tout ce qu'il vit. Pippin, lui, se renfrogna. Le Porteur de l'Anneau essaya de ne pas s'énerver mais une colère bouillonnait en lui. Il avait envie de se lever et d'ôter Boromir de là. Il hésitait d'ailleurs à le faire. Mais il n'en aurait pas besoin.

«-Re...le..vez-vous, dit Sam qui étouffait, Je...peux...plus...res...pi...rer.

-Oh! Excusez-moi, mademoiselle Samelia.»

L'homme du Gondor se releva tout confus de ce qu'il venait de faire. Lorsque Sam se fut relevée, Frodon vint auprès d'elle et mit une main sur son épaule.

«-Sam, est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il

-J'ai failli étouffer mais oui, ça va.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir un instant.»

Alors qu'il guidait son amie vers une pierre, Frodon ne put pas s'empêcher de fixer Boromir d'un regard pleins de reproches.

«-Même si ça n'intéresse personne, je dis qu'il faut passer par les Mines de la Moria, dit Gimli alors que le groupe avait presque fini sa halte. Gamlad, mon cousin Balin nous accueillerait comme des Rois. Pensez à la petite-fille de Bonenfant. Ca lui ferait tellement plaisir de voir d'autres Nains.

-Non Gimli. Je passerai par la Moria seulement si je n'ai pas d'autre choix.»

Arwen observait le chemin. Grâce à ses yeux d'Elfe, elle pouvait voir plus loin que la moyenne. Et ce qu'elle aperçut à cet instant ne la rassurait pas. Un gros nuage noir dans un immense nuage blanc n'était pas une chose normale pour elle. En particulier quand celui-ci bougeait dans le sens contraire du vent.

«-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Sam qui aperçut la forme de loin sans être capable de voir ses mouvements tant elle était éloignée

-C'est rien qu'un petit nuage, dit Gimli

-Qui avance vite et contre le vent, dit Boromir

-Des Crébains du pays de Dun! S'exclama Arwen

-Cachez-vous! dit Aragorn

-Samelia! S'exclama Boromir, Oh!

-Frodon, Samelia, à couvert! dit Aragorn

-Merryl, Pippin, dit Boromir en entraînant les deux hobbits avec lui

-Arwen, dit Aragorn en emmenant l'Elfe à ses côtés»

Gamlad et Gimli se cachèrent individuellement. Avant de se cacher, le groupe dut enlever tous leurs accessoires le plus vite possible afin de ne pas laisser de trace de leur passage sur la route. Cela ne fut pas évider pour bien se dissimuler. Tout le monde était obligé de se serrer. Ayant peur plus pour Sam que pour lui-même, Frodon la tint fermement contre lui. Les Crébains volaient à toute vitesse et pourtant, ils surveillèrent longtemps le lieu. Ils étaient si bruyants, si proches. Tellement que le groupe craint d'être trouvé. Leur bruit était toujours audible. Leurs croassements, leurs battements d'ailes. C'était infernal. Ce n'était pas des oiseaux, c'était des bêtes.

Sam pouvait sentir la respiration agitée ainsi que le nez de Frodon contre son cou. Elle réalisa à cet instant à quel point les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes. Avant que toute ces événements n'arrivèrent, elle se répétait que Frodon méritait mieux qu'elle car il était un gentlehobbit et elle, une simple forgeronne. Et elle se demandait également s'il n'avait pas déjà des sentiments pour Rosie Chaumine, la jardinière des Sacquet. Et il était indéniable qu'elle était plus belle qu'elle. Mais il y avait peu, on lui avait dit qu'il fallait être sincère en amour et elle s'était décidée à avouer ses sentiments à Frodon une fois qu'ils seraient revenus de Fondcombe. Hélas, le fardeau de l'Anneau les avait poursuivit et elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se déclarer. Est-ce qu'elle viendrait? Si c'était le cas, est-ce que Frodon la repousserait, ne la voudrait plus comme amie? Ou alors, est-ce que l'occasion...Elle refusa d'envisager d'autres possibilités.

Frodon voulait garder Sam contre lui. Ces maudits rapaces qui menaçaient leur chemin! S'ils osaient toucher un seul cheveu de Sam, il le leur ferait payer. Il voulait protéger la jeune fille à n'importe quel prix, être près d'elle dès qu'il le fallait. Et surtout, la maintenir loin de tout danger. A cet instant, il oubliait même la gêne potentielle qu'aurait pu causer la si grande proximité, que des amis même très proches n'auraient pas eu, que les deux hobbits avaient à cet instant. Pourtant, il y avait encore à peine quelques jours dans la forgerie ou au coin du feu, ce genre de proximité embarrassait énormément aussi bien Frodon que Sam. Mais là, ça n'était plus le cas. La peur du danger et de perdre l'autre avaient prit le dessus sur les comportements raisonnables et rationnels.  
Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un moment que les Crébains partirent enfin. Lorsque leur son ne fut plus du tout audible, Gamlad s'autorisa à sortir de sa cachette suivie par le reste du groupe dont Frodon et Sam qui ne dirent pas un mot et ne se regardèrent pas dans les yeux.

«-Des espions de Saroumane! Le passage du sud est surveillé. Il faut passer par le Col de Caradhras.»

**.**

«-Frodon.»

Ce dernier avait glissé dans la neige du chemin choisi par contrainte. Celui-ci était beaucoup moins facile que le précédent mais au moins, il n'était pas surveillé. Cependant, il n'était pas facile pour les hobbits non habitués à des chemins aussi glacials. Ce fut Aragorn qui le releva. Alors que le jeune hobbit s'ôtait la neige qu'il avait sur le corps, il sentit qu'il avait perdu l'Anneau. Boromir l'avait ramassé et le regardait avec fascination.

«-Boromir, dit Sam d'une voix inquiète

-C'est tellement étrange d'éprouver tant de crainte et de doute pour une si petite chose. Si minuscule.

-Boromir! dit Aragorn d'une voix ferme, Rendez l'Anneau à Frodon.»

Boromir semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il écoutait à peine les voix de Sam et Aragorn. L'Anneau était la chose chose qui semblait l'intéresser. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne se reprit et fît ce qu'Aragorn avait dit. Cependant, il était facile de voir que cela ne semblait pas être de gaieté de cœur.

«-Comme vous voudrez, dit-t-il amer»

Frodon reprit rapidement l'Anneau espérant que celui-ci ne provoquât pas pire que ce qui venait d'arriver.

«-Peu m'importe, dit Boromir sans toutefois paraître vraiment convaincu de ce qu'il disait»

Il caressa les cheveux de Frodon comme pour lui montrer un soutien moral et affectif. Cependant, cela ne rassura pas Frodon. Il baissa même les yeux l'air coupable pensant que l'Anneau commençait à manipuler les sentiments de quelqu'un à cause de lui.

Alors que le groupe reprenait sa route, Frodon culpabilisait toujours silencieusement. Sam se pencha alors vers lui et murmura à son oreille.

«-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.»

Son amie avait lu en lui comme lui lisait toujours attentivement chaque page d'un livre. Il aurait tellement voulu être convaincu de ces paroles. Mais le fait d'être le Porteur de l'Anneau lui donnait le sentiment que les réactions des autres face à cette maudite chose étaient dues à sa présence. Et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que cela n'allait pas s'aggraver.

Avoir choisi le Col de Caradhras comme chemin était tout sauf une partie de plaisir. C'était un col enneigé dans lequel il régnait une tempête glaciale. En tant qu'Elfe, seule Arwen n'était pas touchée par le froid. Elle pouvait donc sans problème repérer les chemins accessibles malgré les intempéries et vers où il ne fallait pas aller malgré certaines apparences trompeuses.

«-J'entends une voix sinistre, dit l'Elfe»

Des rochers manquèrent de s'effondrer sur le groupe. Gamlad comprit alors ce qui se passait.

«-C'est Saroumane, dit-t-elle, Il provoque une avalanche

-Faisons demi-tour, dit Aragorn

-Non!»

Gamlad tenta d'affronter Saroumane à l'aide de sa propre magie afin d'empêcher l'avalanche qui menaçait d'ensevelir la Communauté. Cela semblait être efficace mais elle-même se demandait si elle y parviendrait. Ce n'était pas pour rien si elle se faisait appeler Gamlad la Grise et Saroumane, Saroumane le Blanc. Sa magie était plus puissante que la sienne. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. L'avalanche se déclencha engloutissant le groupe sous le terrible démon blanc.

Leur survie n'avait pu être provoquée que par un miracle. Ils avaient tous très froids.

«-Frodon, dit Sam en extirpant ce dernier de la neige»

Merryl et Pippin et Frodon et Sam se serrèrent les uns contre les autres pour avoir chaud.

«-Descendons de la montagne, dit Boromir, franchissons la Trouée de Rohan et passons par l'ouest!

-Cela nous rapprocherait trop d'Isengard, dit Aragorn

-Si on ne peut pas franchir la montagne, passons par en-dessous, dit Gimli, Passons par les Mines de la Moria.»

Gamlad ne voulait absolument pas passer par cet endroit. Même pas l'envisager. Et elle ne voulait pas non plus le faire par contrainte. Cela était encore plus dangereux qu'une avalanche selon elle. Les Nains avaient creusé trop avidement et trop profondément. Ils ignoraient qu'ils avaient réveillé des forces dangereuses dans les ténèbres de Khazad-dûm les dépassant totalement. Et en tant que Nain, Gimli refuserait de fuir comme le ferait n'importe quel être raisonnable car les Nains étaient fiers et se jetaient aveuglément dans le danger car ils refusaient de croire qu'il pouvait exister plus puissant qu'eux dans le monde. Gamlad n'avait plus qu'une solution.

«-Laissons le Porteur de l'Anneau décider.»

En entendant ces mots, Frodon eut l'impression qu'il s'effondrait un poids encore plus glacial que l'avalanche qui avait précédé. Il se figea apeuré ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup les chemins de la Terre du Milieu alors décider seul d'une route à prendre sans savoir si elle était sans danger ou périlleuse était plus que difficile.

«-On ne peut pas rester ici, dit Boromir, Les hobbits vont y rester.

-...

…

Passons par les Mines.

-...

Très bien.»

**.**

«-Frodon, venez soutenir une vieille femme. Comment va votre épaule?

-Mieux qu'avant.

-Et l'Anneau?

-...

-Vous sentez son pouvoir grandir, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui

-Je l'ai senti aussi. Vous devez être prudent. Le mal viendra à vous de l'extérieur de la Communauté. Et de l'intérieur.»

Frodon savait très bien qu'elle faisait allusion à Boromir. Il avait essayé de prendre l'Anneau au Conseil à Imladris et failli s'en emparer dans le Col de Caradhras. Si cela avait été nécessaire, Aragorn l'aurait attaqué pour qu'il le rendît au Porteur. Mais Frodon avait peur. Si l'Anneau pouvait l'influencer alors cela pouvait être également le cas des autres. Ce qui voulait dire que même...Pas elle! Il refusait d'envisager la possibilité que celle qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde pouvait aussi le trahir. Ils s'étaient toujours entraidés et faisaient confiance l'un à l'autre. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible! Même s'il refusa de croire qu'elle pourrait lui faire du mal, il préféra tout de même demander conseil à Gamlad afin d'avoir plus d'assurance sur, non pas de qui il devait se méfier, mais comment il devait se comporter pendant le voyage.

«-En qui puis-je avoir confiance?

-Ne vous fiez qu'à vous-même. Et à vos forces.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Il y a maintes puissances du bien et du mal. Certaines sont plus puissantes que moi. Et je suis loin de les avoir toutes affrontées.»

Sam marchait aux côtés de Gimli. Ces deux derniers semblaient s'être beaucoup rapprochés depuis leur rencontre. Ils se parlaient comme des amis qui se connaissaient bien. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient non loin de Gamlad de Frodon, Gimli sembla réjoui.

«-Regardez Sam. Les portes de la Moria!»

Il faisait nuit. Personne ne voyait rien. Même pas une entrée. C'était à se demander si Gimli qui avait guidé le groupe jusqu'à la Moria ne s'était pas trompé. Heureusement, il s'expliqua.

«-Fermées, les portes des Nains sont invisibles.

-En effet, dit Gamlad, Même pour leurs propres maîtres s'ils les ont oubliées.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas?

-Arwen, dit Sam sur un ton de reproche»

Ils se trouvaient dans une forêt peu rassurante. Les arbres morts ressemblaient à des saules pleureurs sans couleurs, la terre était boueuse, grisâtre et le lac était semblable à un marécage. Frodon regretta amèrement sa décision. Qui savait quel danger se cachait dans ce paysage effrayant? Et ils s'y trouvaient par sa faute. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que la Communauté ne subit aucun malheur.

Ils arrivèrent devant un mur. Gamlad y mit sa main et y enleva la terre qui s'y était accumulé.

«-Voyons. De l'Ithildin. Ca ne reflète que la lumière des étoiles et de la lune.»

Heureusement, lorsque l'astre de la nuit apparut, il révéla la porte des Mines de la Moria. Mais pas uniquement, on pouvait y lire une inscription en elfique qu'Arwen ne tarda pas à traduire au groupe.

«-Il est écrit _Les Portes de Durin, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez ami, et entrez. _

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda Merryl

-C'est très simple, dit Gamlad, Si vous êtes un ami dites le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront.»

Gamlad essaya de prononcer une incantation. Alors que tout le monde attendait à ce que les portes s'ouvrirent, rien ne se produisit. Elle en essaya une nouvelle mais cela ne marcha pas non plus.

«-Il ne se passe rien, dit Pippin

-J'ai oublié les incantations dans les langues des Elfes, des Hommes et des Orques, avoua Gamlad

-Qu'allez-vous faire?

-Cogner votre tête contre ces portes, Pirigrin! Si ça ne les brise pas, ça m'épargnera au moins vos questions idiotes!»

Cela faisait un certain temps que Gamlad avait essayé diverses incantations et mots de passe pour entrer dans la Moria. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Lassés, les membres de la Communauté s'étaient assis. Pippin, qui s'ennuyait, jetait des pierres dans le lac.

«-Un poney n'a rien à faire dans une mine, Sam, dit Arwen, Même s'il est courageux.

-Au revoir Bill.

-Va, dit Aragorn»

Alors que le poney s'en allait sous les yeux tristes de Sam, Aragorn se pencha vers elle

«-N'ayez crainte, Samelia, dit-t-il, Il connaît le chemin du retour.»

Voyant ce que Pippin faisait, Aragorn se dirigea vers lui. Il ignorait ce qu'il pouvait éveiller en faisant cela. Il n'aurait sans doute rien le temps de lui dire alors il fit ce qu'il put.

«-Ne trouble pas l'eau, dit-t-il simplement sur un ton calme mais convaincant

-Rien ne se passe, dit Gamlad lasse»

Plus Gamlad tentait de prononcer des incantations, plus cela retardait le groupe. Frodon ne disait rien. Mais il se sentait responsable du ralentissement du groupe. C'était lui qui les avait indirectement amené ici. Et ils étaient tous retardés à cause d'une porte! Tout ça parce qu'ils n'étaient pas capables d'entrer à cause de mots qu'ils ne trouvaient pas. De mots?Des mots. Il y en avait devant eux. Et il était dit qu'il fallait parler en tant qu'amis pour rentrer. Parler en tant qu'amis...Mais bien sût!

«-C'est une énigme, dit Frodon, _Parlez ami et entrez_. Comment dit-t-on ami en elfique?

-_Mellon_, dirent Arwen et Gamlad en même temps»

A ces mots, Gimli et Sam furent les premiers à entrer. Malgré la situation grave, la jeune hobbit ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer ceux dont son grand-père lui avait tant parlé. Gimli guidait ses pas, trop heureux à l'idée de présenter les siens à ceux qui l'accompagnaient et qui n'avaient jamais vus de Nains. Plus particulièrement à la petite-fille de celui dont on lui avait parlé.

«-Vous apprécierez bientôt la légendaire hospitalité des Nains, Sam. Un bon feu, une bière de malt, une viande rôtie à l'os! Ceci est la demeure de mon cousin Balin. Et ils appellent ça une mine?Une Mine!»

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Si Gimli disait la vérité, la Communauté aurait dû être accueillie peu après leur entrée dans la Mine. Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Personne n'était venu. Et surtout, l'endroit était trop silencieux. Comme s'il n'y avait aucune présence dans le lieu. Gamlad se risqua à allumer un peu de lumière.

«-Ce n'est pas une mine, dit Boromir, C'est un tombeau.»

Il y avait des squelettes à perte de vue sous les yeux de la Communauté. On pouvait voir de la poussière ainsi que des restes de chair sur les os indiquant qu'ils étaient en décomposition il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Des flèches dans leurs corps et des armes dans leurs mains indiquaient qu'ils s'étaient battus après avoir été attaqués. Gimli poussa une exclamation de terreur. Arwen regarda les flèches en question et comprit qui était à l'origine de ce massacre.

«-Des Gobelins! dit-t-elle

-Allons à la Trouée de Rohan, dit Boromir, On n'aurait jamais dû venir ici.»

Alors qu'ils reculaient pour sortir, terrorisés, Frodon sentit quelque chose lui agripper la jambe et cria.

«-Frodon! s'exclama Sam

-Sam! Aragorn! s'exclama Frodon»

C'était une créature tentaculaire qui avait été réveillée par les nombreuses pierres que Pippin avait envoyé dans l'eau. Ainsi, voilà quelle était la raison pour laquelle Aragorn avait demandé au hobbit de ne pas troubler cette dernière; le Guetteur des Eaux se réveillait dès qu'il pensait sentir ou entendre la présence d'intrus et les attaquait sans merci. C'était trop tard. Le monstre s'apprêtait à dévorer le Porteur de l'Anneau. Sam coupa la tentacule qui avait agrippé Frodon mais cette horreur aquatique en avait trop.

«-Arwen! Aragorn! appela-t-elle

Lâche-le! répétait-t-elle en tentant de couper les tentacules de la créature

-Lâche-le! dit Merryl

-Lâche-le! dit Pippin»

Sam coupa une autre tentacule tandis que Merryl et Pippin essayèrent de tirer Frodon en arrière. Mais cette maudite chose avait d'autres tentacules et poussa Sam, Merryl et Pippin. Elle s'empara à nouveau de Frodon et tenta de le dévorer. Arwen tira une flèche dans l'œil de la chose tandis qu'Aragorn et Boromir coupèrent les tentacules de la créature en se rapprochant davantage de l'eau. La bête aquatique rapprocha davantage Frodon de sa bouche et s'apprêta à le dévorer. Celui-ci était terrifié. Aragorn parvint enfin à trouver la tentacule où Frodon était retenu captif et la coupa. Cela le libéra et le fit tomber dans les bras d'Arwen qui l'incita à fuir vers Sam.

«-Arwen, murmura Frodon peu avant de fuir»

Pour être sûre qu'elle ne les trouvât pas, Arwen tira une flèche dans l'autre œil de la créature tentaculaire. Mais même aveugle, elle pouvait toujours les entendre. Elle les suivit grâce à son ouïe.

«-Dans les mines! dit Gamlad

-Courez! cria Boromir»

Frodon alla en sûreté près de ses amis hobbits. Sam le tira par le bras et le fit entrer tandis que les autres fermaient la marche, ou plutôt la course. Arwen et Aragorn s'étaient mis chacun un bras autour de l'autre inquiets. Sam tenait Frodon par les épaules en le collant contre son torse. Celui-ci se laissa faire trop effrayé par ce qui se passait pour réagir. Le Guetteur des Eaux, aveugle, les suivait maladroitement mais les entendait respirer fortement. Mais le fait de ne pas les voir le mena à sa perte; car la roche de la Mine s'effondra sur lui, tandis qu'il tentait d'entrer, le tuant sur le coup.

«-Nous n'avons plus le choix, dit Gamlad, Nous devons affronter les ténèbres de la Moria.»

Elle alluma sa lumière.

«-Soyez sur vos gardes. Il y a des êtres plus anciens et répugnants que les Orques dans les profondeurs du monde.»

**.**

«-Soyons silencieux, murmura Gamlad, La traversée va durer quatre jours. Pourvu que nous passions inaperçus.»

Plus personne ne disait un mot. La Moria était un lieu rocailleux sombre, sans lumière, sans paysage, froid. Aucun son ne s'en dégageait. Il n'y avait ni les chants d'oiseaux des Monts Brumeux, ni le vent du Col de Caradhras. Et cette fois-ci, personne ne pouvait chanter pour mettre le groupe de bonne humeur car c'était trop dangereux. C'était sinistre.

«-La richesse de la Moria ne vient pas de l'or, ni des joyaux mais du mithril. Bilbon avait une cotte en maillons de mithril, donnée par Thorin.

-Oh!Cadeau royal! s'exclama Gimli

-Oui. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que sa valeur dépassait celle de la Comté entière.»

Frodon fit de son mieux pour ne pas sursauter ou pousser une exclamation en entendant ces mots. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux trop surprit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Heureusement, personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

Ils montèrent un escalier. Celui-ci se révéla être glissant car l'un des membres de la Communauté manqua de tomber.

«-Pippin, dit Merryl en le retenant»

Au plus ils parcouraient les lieux, au plus ils faisaient tout pour se déplacer en catimini. Gamlad semblait parfaitement se repérer au fur qu'elle avançait. Parfaitement. Du moins jusqu'à un lieu.

«-Je ne me rappelle pas de cet endroit.»

«-On est pas perdus?

-Je crois que si. Gamlad réfléchit.

-Merryl, j'ai faim.»

Frodon se retourna. Il ne savait pas si c'était son imagination mais il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'était approché d'eux. Il ne rêvait pas. Une créature à quatre pattes suivait le groupe. Il alla vers Gamlad pour le lui dire trop inquiet par ce qui se passait. Si ça se trouvait, la Communauté était en danger.

«-Il y a quelque chose en bas.

-C'est Gollum.

-Gollum?

-Il nous suit depuis trois jours.

-Il s'est échappé de Barad-dûr?

-Soit il s'est échappé, soit il a été relâché. C'est l'Anneau qui l'a attiré ici. Il sera toujours dépendant de lui. Il hait et aime l'Anneau. Autant qu'il s'aime et qu'il se hait. La vie de Smeagol est une triste histoire. Oui. On l'appelait Smeagol avant que l'Anneau ne le trouve et ne le rende fou.

-Quelle pitié que Bilbon ne l'ait pas tué quand il en a eu l'occasion!

-Pitié? C'est la pitié qui a retenu la main de Bilbon. Beaucoup de vivants méritent la mort et des morts méritent la vie. Pouvez-vous la leur rendre? Ne condamnez pas et ne jugez pas trop hâtivement. Même le plus sage ne voit pas tout. Mon cœur me dit que Gollum a un rôle à jouer en bien ou en mal; avant que tout ceci ne se s'achève. Beaucoup d'avenirs peuvent dépendre de la pitié de Bilbon.

-...

Je voudrais que l'Anneau ne soit jamais venu à moi. Je voudrais que rien de tout ceci ne soit arrivé.

-On ne peut pas contrôler tout ce qui nous arrive. Et quand nous vivons de dures épreuves, nous devons les affronter à l'aide du temps qui nous est imparti.»

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Frodon. En plus du réconfort, il venait de retrouver un peu d'espoir. En plus d'être une puissante magicienne au grand savoir et la force immense, Gamlad avait un cœur tendre capable d'offrir une grande chaleur humaine et c'était tout ce dont Frodon avait besoin pour avoir confiance en lui.

«-Oh! C'est par là, dit-t-elle

-Elle se souvient, dit Merryl

-Non. Mais l'air empeste moins par ici. En cas de doute Merryala, suivez toujours votre flair.

Je vais prendre le risque d'éclairer davantage.

Regardez. Voici le Grand Royaume et la cité des Nains de Cavenain.»

Cela ressemblait à de gigantesques tunnels de colonnes. On pouvait voir des motifs taillés dans la pierre. Ces derniers ressemblaient à d'immenses oiseaux. L'endroit était majestueux. La Cité entière était semblable à une suite de couloirs sans fin. Le groupe entier se sentit bien petit face à ce gigantisme. Pour des Nains, les habitants avaient vu haut.

«-Incroyable! s'exclama Sam»

Ils marchèrent longtemps dans la Cité. Gamlad ne se risqua pas à faire davantage de lumière afin d'éviter tout danger. Le groupe eu du mal à ne pas marcher lentement tant ils étaient impressionnés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils avaient tellement envie de rester sur le lieu pour l'explorer. Ils en oubliaient presque la menace qui pesait sur eux. Presque. Jusqu'à ce que Gimli remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Près d'une petite pièce, on pouvait voir des squelettes semblables que ceux devant l'entrée de la Mine. Cela alerta le Nain de la Communauté qui se précipita dans la pièce.

«-Gimli! avertit Gamlad»

Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas. Les autres membres de la Communauté furent obligés de le suivre. Ce qu'ils virent en entrant dans la pièce les figea. Devant eux se trouvait une tombe. Gimli pleurait. Était-ce encore une attaque? Gamlad se rapprocha afin d'éclaircir ce qui s'était passé.

«-_Ici gît Balin. Fils de Fundin, Seigneur de la Moria. _C'est ce que je craignais.»

En voyant Gimli pleurer, Sam s'approcha de lui et mit une main sur son épaule. Au bout d'un certain temps, le Nain la prit dans la sienne touché par la gentillesse de la jeune hobbit.

«-Il ne faut pas s'attarder ici, murmura Arwen à Aragorn»

Mais avant qu'Aragorn n'ait pu réagir, Gamlad s'empara d'un livre rédigé par Balin avant qu'il ne meure et lut pou éclaircir le mystère de ce que la Communauté voyait.

«-_Ils ont prit le pont puis la deuxième salle. Nous avons barricadé les portes mais cela ne les retiendra pas très longtemps. Le sol tremble. Les tambours viennent des profondeurs. Une ombre s'avance dans le noir. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir._

Ils arrivent.»

Alors qu'ils avaient tous le dos tourné, Pippin toucha la main d'un squelette se trouvant près d'un puits. Celui-ci perdit sa tête et tomba dans ce dernier. Il fut bientôt suivi par le reste de son corps ainsi que la chaîne et le sceau du puits. Le puits étant vide, la chute raisonna dans toute la Mine. C'était épouvantable! Si des ennemis étaient trop proches. Ils avaient sûrement entendus ceci. Comprenant ce qu'il avait fait, Pippin ferma les yeux culpabilisant. Par chance, rien ne se fit entendre. Cela soulagea le groupe. Mais si elle était rassurée comme les autres, Gamlad perdit son sang-froid. Elle tourna la tête vers Pippin et le regarda l'air sévère.

«-Crétin de Touque! Jetez-vous dedans la prochaine fois! Ca nous débarrassera de votre stupidité!»

Tout à coup, des murmures se firent entendre. D'abord presque inaudibles, leur son devint de plus en plus intense. Il fut très proche. La Communauté fut très inquiète.

«-Frodon? demanda Sam qui savait qu'il posséda la fameuse lame»

Celui-ci avait déjà placé sa main sur son épée. Quand il la dégaina, sa couleur révéla la présence des créatures dont son oncle lui avait parlé. Il comprit. Des flèches furent tirées sur la porte de la salle où le groupe se trouvait.

«-Les Orques! s'exclama Arwen

-Restez près de Gamlad, dit Aragorn»

Boromir s'empressa de fermer l'entrée. Néanmoins, cela ne serait pas suffisant. Les Orques étaient forts. De plus, ils n'étaient pas seuls.

«-Ils ont un troll des cavernes, dit Boromir qui avait aperçu la créature en fermant l'entrée»

Tandis que le reste du groupe barricadait l'entrée, les hobbits dégainèrent leurs épées. Après ce qui s'était passé à Amôn Sul, même avec la plus grande protection, ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une grave attaque. Ils devaient être prêts à se défendre à n'importe quel moment. C'était pourquoi ils auraient toujours l'épée à la main même si on les mettait dans une position d'êtres à protéger. Bientôt, le reste de la Communauté préparèrent leurs armes à leur tour.

«-Qu'ils viennent! dit Gimli fier, Ils verront qu'un Nain respire encore dans la Moria!»

Tout le monde savait que même barricadée, la porte finirait par céder. Et c'est ce qui arriva. Tandis que les trolls entrèrent, ou plutôt foncèrent, dans la salle, les coups partirent. Les flèches partirent, les épées s'entrechoquèrent, les sorts s'enchaînèrent, les corps des Orques chutèrent sous la détermination de la Communauté soudée ainsi que Gimli déterminé à venger son peuple...Par chance, aucun membre de la Communauté ne fut blessé ou tué.

Soudain, une immonde gigantesque entra également dans la pièce. Celle-ci était enchaînée et dirigée par les Orques. C'était le troll des cavernes dont Boromir avait parlé. L'horrible bête se dirigea vers le groupe armé d'une immense massue. Il tenta d'écraser Sam mais celle-ci se glissa entre ses jambes et il ne parvint pas à la toucher. Malheureusement, celle-ci se trouva face à un mur alors que le troll était toujours derrière elle sur le point de littéralement l'écraser. Il était bien trop grand pour qu'elle put, ne serait-ce que le blesser avec son épée. Que pouvait-t-elle faire?

Voyant ce qui se passait, Boromir se précipita vers l'immonde créature et Sam. Il tira sur la chaîne du troll de toutes ses forces. Ce ne fut que par miracle qu'il parvint à éloigner la bête de la jeune hobbit. Celle-ci très surprise regarda ce qui venait de se passer. Cet homme était venu sauver sa vie? Il avait risqué sa vie pour elle alors qu'il la connaissait à peine?

Alors que le troll se trouvait face à lui, Boromir ne sut pas quoi faire. Il avait simplement agi en voyant Samelia en danger. Cependant, il n'avait pas réfléchi à un moyen de se battre. Voyant que l'homme ne pouvait rien contre lui, le troll le jeta contre un mur et il tomba sur le sol. Un troll le vit et s'apprêta à le poignarder. Par chance, Aragorn s'aperçut de ce qui se passait. Il envoya son épée sur le troll qui mourut aussitôt. Voyant ce qu'Aragorn avait fait pour lui, Boromir échangea un regard avec l'autre homme semblant signifier «merci» mais toutefois ne dit rien.

Gimli tentait de combattre le troll mais il ne parvenait qu'à se prendre des coups. Arwen, elle, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le combattre, conserva ses forces contre les Orques. Tout comme Gamlad.

«-Wow! J'ai bien fait de m'entraîner, dit Sam

-Et moi, j'ai eu un très bon professeur, dit Frodon»

Petit à petit, les Orques tombèrent. Lorsque les hobbits constatèrent qu'ils en étaient pratiquement débarrassés, ils virent l'horrible créature géante tenter de les écraser avec sa masse: ils ne lui échappèrent que de justesse. Ils comprirent qu'ils n'étaient pas assez forts contre le troll. Frodon étant trop dangereux à exposer aux adversaires les plus puissants en tant que Porteur de l'Anneau, Sam et ses cousins le dissimulèrent le plus possible au troll des cavernes.

Bientôt, le reste de la Communauté n'eût plus le choix, il fallait attaquer le troll même si c'était un adversaire redoutable. Arwen sauta sur sa tête et visa sa tête à l'aide d'une flèche. Cependant, cela ne marcha pas. Le troll avait le crâne aussi dur que de la pierre. Il repoussa Arwen.

L'inévitable finit par arriver. Le troll trouva la trace de l'Anneau et, par conséquent, des hobbits. Il s'empara de Frodon qui hurla de terreur.

«-Aragorn! Aragorn! appela-t-il terrifié»

Tandis que le désigné se précipita vers le troll, Frodon parvint à légèrement blesser la main de ce dernier à l'aide de Dard. Il le lâcha et Frodon tomba brutalement sur le sol tandis qu'Aragorn se précipita vers le troll en portant une immense lance que ce dernier avait fait tomber dans la mêlée. Il le combattit avec sa propre arme espérant le tuer, en vain. Le troll repoussa Aragorn comme les autres. Le descendant du Gondor gisait sans connaissance. Effrayé, Frodon se précipita auprès de lui et le secoua. Dans sa hâte, il ne vit pas le troll se diriger vers lui. Il n'eut que le temps de se retourner et voir la monstrueuse bête tandis qu'elle lui enfonça sa lance dans le ventre. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'être surprit que son souffle s'arrêtait déjà sous les yeux du reste de la Communauté. Personne ne pouvait y croire. Celui qu'ils s'étaient tous de protéger.

«-Frodon! dit Sam terrifiée»

Avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu ajouter un mot de plus, Frodon tomba sur le sol sans faire le moindre mouvement. Furieux, les hobbits se jetèrent sur le troll sans réfléchir. Ils commencèrent à lui transpercer le crâne mais le monstre tomba à nouveau sur le sol. Cependant, il sembla étourdi. En effet, en lui ayant fendu l'arrière du crâne, Sam avait, sans le vouloir, touché un point vulnérable du troll. Arwen comprit alors comment vaincre le monstre géant: ses parties les plus minuscules étaient les parties vulnérables. Elle s'empressa de lui tirer une flèche sur la langue ainsi que sur sa paupière droite. Enfin, il mourut sur le coup et tomba comme une masse sur le sol.

Hélas, ce fut une victoire amère. Ils se précipitèrent vers Frodon qui ne s'était pas relevé. Aragorn avait reprit connaissance. Lui et Sam furent les premiers à se précipiter vers Frodon.

«-Oh non, murmura Aragorn tandis que Sam était sur le point de pleurer»

Mais alors qu'Aragorn soulevait ce qui semblait être le corps du hobbit, la jeune fille et l'homme s'aperçurent que ce dernier respirait de grandes goulées d'air. Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement.

«-Il est vivant, dit-t-elle aux autres d'une voix rassurée

-Tout va bien, dit Frodon en se touchant le torse, Je n'ai rien.

-Vous devriez être mort, dit Aragorn, Cette lance transpercerait un sanglier.»

Face aux regards interrogateurs autour de lui, Frodon préféra révéler le mystère du «miracle» qui avait sauvé sa vie. Il ôta sa chemise montrant le cadeau que son oncle lui avait fait la veille de leur départ. Lorsqu'ils comprirent, Gimli ne cacha pas sa surprise.

«-Le mithril de Bilbon!

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit Gamlad

-Les Sacquet sont pleins de surprises, dit Gimli»

Un autre bruit se fit entendre. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Le groupe ne préféra pas attendre davantage d'ennuis. Gamlad la première qui s'était jurée de guider le groupe.

«-Au pont de Khazad-dûm, dit-t-elle»

Ils coururent dans les Mines espérant pouvoir en sortir avant de croiser davantage d'Orques ou autres ennemis dangereux. S'ils se battaient davantage, ils s'épuiseraient trop et l'ennemi profiterait de leur fatigue afin de mieux les achever et récupérer l'Anneau. Malheureusement, les Orques venaient de partout. Et ils étaient très nombreux. Trop nombreux. La Communauté fut encerclée par une foule d'Orques. Sans issue. Sans échappatoire. Sans avoir aucune possibilité de trouver du secours.

Soudain, un immense bruit se fit entendre. Ou plutôt un rugissement. Ce dernier fut si bruyant qu'il effraya les Orques qui s'enfuirent. Gamlad, elle-même, sembla inquiète en entendant ce bruit. Lorsque tous les Orques furent partis, de la lumière se révéla. Boromir comprit au son que cela n'était pas bon signe.

«-Quel est ce nouveau maléfice? Demanda-t-il à Gamlad»

Elle ne répondit pas. La magicienne semblait se concentrer tandis que le silence s'était fait dans le groupe effrayé à l'idée de ce qui pouvait arriver de pire après le troll des cavernes. Ils respirèrent avec angoisse tandis que Gamlad révéla enfin la réponse à la question de Boromir:

«-Un Balrog. Un démon de l'ancien monde. Il est trop fort pour vous.

Courez!»

La Communauté ne se fit pas prier. Mais alors qu'ils fuyaient, l'un des membres remarqua que la magicienne restait en arrière.

«-Guidez-les, Aragorn. Le pont est tout près.

-...

-Faites ce que je dis! Les épées sont inutiles.»

Même s'il connaissait les risques et qu'il était attaché à Gamlad, Aragorn savait également que le plus important était d'arriver jusqu'au Mordor avec l'Anneau pour le détruire. Il n'aima pas l'idée de partir sans Gamlad mais il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il partit avec le reste de la Communauté qui courrait déjà.

Les Orques tiraient de toutes parts. Arwen protégeait le reste de la Communauté à l'aide de son arc et ses flèches. Les escaliers qu'ils prirent commencèrent à s'effondrer. Arwen agrippa Merryl et Pippin.

«-Accrochez-vous, dit-t-elle aux deux hobbits»

Elle sauta avec eux tandis qu'ils criaient effrayés. Boromir, lui, se dirigea vers Sam.

«-Samelia venez, dit-t-il»

Il la prit sous son bras et sauta avec elle sous les yeux renfrognés de Frodon. Aragorn s'apprêta à prendre Gimli dans ses bras mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

«-Personne ne lancera un Nain, dit-t-il»

Cependant, il avait été trop sûr de lui. Alors qu'il avait sauté seul, il manqua de chuter. Heureusement pour lui, Arwen le rattrapa et le maintint en équilibre. Il fut reconnaissant qu'elle eu sauvé sa vie quoiqu'il n'eut pas aimé la façon dont elle l'avait pas fait.

«-Pas la barbe, avait-t-il grommelé»

Mais alors qu'ils avaient presque tous réussi à passer de l'autre côté, le reste de l'escalier manqua de s'effondrer. Aragorn et Frodon n'étaient toujours pas passé de l'autre côté. Sam et Frodon se fixèrent. Ce dernier voulut sauter vers celle qui l'aimait**1** mais fut stoppé par Aragorn.

«-Ne bougez pas, dit-t-il»

Sam avait peur. Si Aragorn tentait quelque chose de trop risqué, Frodon pouvait très bien...Non! Elle avait failli le perdre une fois. Pas question que...Le Balrog était de plus en plus proche et des ruines s'écroulaient sous son poids menaçant de faire s'écrouler les escaliers. Frodon avait peur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Aragorn avait en tête. Et si c'était quelque chose de trop incertain, il en subirait les conséquences. Aragorn le cala contre lui. Comme pour lui faire attendre quelque chose. Arwen posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Sam comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'Aragorn savait ce qu'il faisait mais cela ne sembla pas la rassurer. Sam fixait toujours Frodon terrorisée.

Au bout d'un moment, les escaliers commencèrent à tanguer.

«-Penchez-vous en avant, dit Aragorn à Frodon»

Gamlad arriva juste derrière Frodon et Aragorn tandis que ces deux derniers sautèrent alors que l'escalier était sur le point de s'effondrer. Sam attrapa Frodon tandis qu'Arwen attrapa Aragorn. Gamlad arriva de justesse à sauter sur l'escalier par elle-même mais personne ne sembla remarquer qu'elle avait frôlé un geste fatal. Sam semblait trop occupée à étreindre Frodon tandis qu'Arwen avait l'air trop préoccupée à échanger un baiser avec Aragorn. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils entendirent le lourd bruit de l'escalier s'effondrant qu'ils revinrent à la réalité.

«-Prenez le pont! dit Gamlad, Vite!»

A nouveau, Gamlad resta en arrière. Une immense créature enflammée, dix fois plus grande que le troll des cavernes, s'était révélée face à elle. Tandis que le reste du groupe continuait à fuir, elle fit face au terrible monstre sortant probablement des flammes de l'Enfer. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que Frodon avait vu ce qu'elle avait fait. Il regardait la scène horrifié et terrifié.

«-Vous ne pouvez pas passer.

-Gamlad!

-Je suis la Servante du Feu Secret. Je détiens la flamme d'Anor. Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udûn! Retournez vers l'ombre!

VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS!»

A ces mots, Gamlad se servit de sa baguette et d'une épée et y mit toute sa puissance. Cela suffit pour détruire le pont et le faire s'écrouler à l'endroit la terrible monstruosité enflammée. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le gouffre, Gamlad s'apprêta à rejoindre le groupe. Hélas, elle n'avait pas prit garde au fait que le Balrog avait un fouet. Avant que celui-ci n'acheva sa chute, il la prit par le pied voulant l'entraîner avec lui vers sa fin. Se sentant attirée vers le gouffre, Gamlad s'accrocha à la paroi. Voyant et comprenant ce qui risquait d'arriver, Frodon se précipita vers le pont. Mais c'était trop dangereux. Trop d'Orques les avait poursuivit. Et Frodon portait l'Anneau. S'il tentait de passer, il se ferait tuer et le Seigneur Noir s'en emparerait. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser y aller.

«-Non! Non! dit Boromir en le retenant

-Gamlad! S'écria Frodon»

La magicienne tentait tant bien que mal de s'accrocher à la paroi. Mais elle ne parvenait qu'à glisser. Et le reste de la Communauté l'attendait. Cela pouvait vouloir dire que deux choses. D'abord, elle les retardait. Et après...Il n'y avait rien à faire; sauf le geste qu'elle s'apprêtait à accomplir.

«-Fuyez, pauvres fous!»

Elle ne tint pas plus longtemps. Elle lâcha la paroi et fit une longue chute. Si longue que personne ne sembla comprendre ce qui se passait. Ce ne fut que lorsque la silhouette de la vieille dame disparut totalement dans l'obscurité qu'une personne sembla réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

«-NON! hurla Frodon»

Il refusa d'y croire et tenta de retourner vers le pont. Boromir le retint et l'emmena avec lui. Sam, elle, secoua la tête refusant de croire ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Aragorn était en état de choc. Gamlad! Elle! L'une des plus puissantes magiciennes au monde. C'était impossible!

«-Aragorn! appela Boromir»

Ils étaient toujours visés par les Orques. Le reste de la Communauté fit sortir les hobbits tant bien que mal tant ils refusaient de s'en aller refusant d'admettre ce qui s'était passé. Par chance, ils parvinrent à tous les éviter et ils ne furent bientôt plus suivis par leurs ennemis qui avaient perdus leur trace.

Enfin, ils étaient sortis de la Moria. Hélas, cette victoire était horriblement triste. Gamlad était morte. Sam s'effondra en larmes. Elle connaissait Gamlad depuis si longtemps et avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle. Boromir voulut la consoler mais elle ignora son geste. Pippin pleurait dans les bras de Merryl. Elle-même était en sanglots. Gimli, lui, s'était prit la tête entre ses mains.

Arwen réalisa pleinement la conséquence de son choix. Alors, c'était ça mourir? Disparaître totalement sans laisser la moindre trace dans ce monde à part le souvenir que les autres avaient de soi? Ainsi, Gamlad avait totalement disparu de ce monde. Et c'était pour cela que tous pleuraient. Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas de la peur pour elle-même à l'idée de mourir un jour qu'elle éprouvait, plutôt une douleur bien réelle en réalisant le malheur qu'éprouvaient ceux qui perdaient ceux qui leur étaient chers. Ca devait être cela être humain.

«-Arwen, relevez-les.

-Laissez-leur au moins un instant de répit, supplia Boromir

-Quand il fera nuit, ces collines grouillerons d'Orques. Nous devons aller aux bois de Lothlòtirien. Venez, Boromir. Arwen, Gimli, relevez-les.

-Viens, Sam, dit Arwen

-Frodon? Frodon!»

Frodon avait tenté d'aller un peu plus loin. Il avait semblé vouloir être seul. Hélas, sa tentative avait échoué. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir un instant de répit car une situation quelconque exigeait un départ précipité, il s'apprêta à revenir vers le groupe. Mais il fut incapable de faire un pas et se contenta de tourner la tête. Son visage exprimait toute sa tristesse, sa détresse face à ce qui venait d'arriver à la femme qui avait été là pour lui depuis son enfance. Une larme coula sur sa joue tandis qu'il regardait Aragorn incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

**1**_Ne voyez là aucun sous-entendu^^_

_Je dédie ce chapitre à tous ceux avec qui j'ai crié «You shall not pass!» en levant les bras au Grand Rex lors du Marathon Seigneur des Anneaux le 30 janvier 2011._


	8. Lothlòrien

_**Salut tout le monde. Encore des trucs à dire sur un chapitre à cause des caractères. J'explique brièvement. Italique: langues de la Terre du Milieu que je ne sais pas dire (elfique et autres). Italique+gras, Galadriel qui parle dans l'esprit des personnages. Si vous voyez des paroles elfiques, c'est seulement pour les moments cultes juste pour vous faire plaisir. Je m'excuse car c'est tout ce que je sais faire. **_

_**Bonne lecture:) **_

**Chapitre 7:Lothlòrien**

Après leur sortie de la Moria, la marche de la Communauté était devenue horriblement silencieuse. Ils faisaient ce qu'Aragorn avait conseillé mais avançaient tels des zombies. Être passés de neuf à huit compagnons avait fait bien plus que laisser un vide dans leurs cœurs. Cela leur avait fait prendre conscience que n'importe lequel de leurs êtres chers pouvait ne pas revenir de ce voyage. Bien qu'ils ne l'exprimaient pas à voix haute, leurs gestes semblaient révélateurs. Aragorn et Arwen restaient côte à côte tout comme Merryl et Pippin et Frodon et Sam. Pourtant, ils firent tout pour rester calmes. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de montrer leurs peurs s'ils voulaient mener leur mission jusqu'au bout. Sinon, les sacrifices seraient vains.

Ils finirent par arriver aux bois de Lothlòrien. Le lieu était une nature prospère, pleine de verdure, de fleurs et plantes en tous genres, d'arbres de couleurs diverses. Comme si les saisons s'y entremêlaient. Il y avait même un beau ruisseau illuminé par les rayons du soleil scintillant à travers les feuilles des arbres. Pourtant, une atmosphère étrange y régnait. Rien ne s'y faisait entendre. Pas de bruit d'insecte, ni de chant d'oiseau. Cela contrastait totalement avec l'atmosphère colorée autour du groupe. C'était pesant voire peu rassurant.

«-Prenez gardes jeunes messieurs, chuchota Gimli en se tournant vers Frodon et Pippin, Une ensorceleuse vit dans ces bois. Une Sorcière-Elfe. Elle a de terribles pouvoirs. Tous ceux qui l'ont croisé sous sont tombés sous son emprise...

-_**Frodon.**_

-...et ont disparu pour toujours.

-**...**_**vous venez vers nous. Vous amenez un fardeau maléfique ici, Porteur de l'Anneau.**_

-Frodon?»

Frodon avait-t-il rêvé? Quelqu'un lui avait-t-il parlé dans son esprit? Ou alors le murmure qu'il avait entendu n'était-t-il qu'un tour que lui jouait sa tête depuis qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à cause de ce qui s'était passé peu de temps auparavant? Il ne savait pas. Il préféra ne pas y penser. Il préféra seulement songer à la voix de Sam qui l'avait ramené à la réalité. Il continua à avancer comme si de rien n'était et écouta de nouveau Gimli.

«-En tout cas, voilà un Nain qu'elle n'ensorcellera pas aussi facilement. J'ai les yeux d'un faucon et les oreilles d'un renard.»

Alors que Gimli venait de finir sa phrase, des Elfes surgirent et tinrent le groupe en joue. Arwen tenta de protester en levant son propre arc mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux.

«-L'Elfe respire si bruyamment que nous aurions pu l'atteindre dans l'obscurité, dit Haldir qui semblait être le Chef de cette troupe d'Elfes tenant en joue la Communauté»

**.**

Bien qu'ils avaient été emmenés de manière peu aimable près de Galadrhim, les Elfes ne s'étaient pas montrés trop austères. En effet, l'un d'entre eux avait reconnu celle de leur race qui l'accompagnait. Et Haldir semblait apprécier l'Elfe de Fondcombe. L'atmosphère était donc redevenue plus calme.

«-_Bienvenue, chère Arwen, fille d'Elrond. Cela faisait longtemps._

-_Notre Communauté a une dette envers vous._

-_Oh! Aragorn du Dunedain. Vous êtes connu chez nous._

-_Haldir._

-Ca suffit avec cette langue que seulement vous comprenez, dit Gimli impatient, Dites quelque chose que nous pouvons tous comprendre!

-Nous n'avons pas conclu d'arrangements avec les Nains depuis les jours sombres.

-Et vous savez ce que le Nain répond à ça? _Je crache sur votre tombe!_

-Ce n'était pas très courtois, dit Aragorn agacé par l'attitude de Gimli et légèrement angoissé par ce que cela pouvait provoquer»

Haldir regarda le groupe de plus près. Son regard était empli, non pas de mépris, mais de réticence. Il se rapprocha d'eux et devint sérieux.

«-Vous portez un fardeau maléfique avec vous. Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin.»

Arwen et Aragorn tentaient de négocier avec Haldir. Les autres restaient en retrait. Frodon baissa les yeux avec honte. Il infligeait aux autres un tel poids. Et il se sentait si inutile dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. A ne pouvoir jamais agir pour faire en sorte que les chose s'arrangèrent. Et pire, il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher la mort de Gamlad. Il était pathétique. Il ne méritait pas tout ce que cette Communauté faisait pour lui.

«-La mort de Gamlad n'est pas vaine, dit Boromir qui semblait avoir lu son regard, Elle n'aurait pas voulu que vous perdiez espoir. Vous portez un lourd fardeau, Frodon. Vous avez le droit de pleurer les morts. Mais vous devez aussi vous soucier des vivants.»

Boromir remarqua que deux yeux noisettes les regardait lui et le Porteur de l'Anneau. Sam semblait mélancolique. La chose était normale. Elle et Frodon étaient amis. Et le voir ainsi lui faisait mal. Du moins, c'était ce que l'homme du Gondor pensait. Il espéra que son impression était la bonne.

Alors que le groupe attendait encore, Haldir finit par se tourner vers eux.

«-Suivez-moi.»

Haldir guida la Communauté jusqu'à un lieu plus enfoui dans Lothlòrien. Bien plus feuillu et touffu que le reste de la forêt. Au bout d'un long chemin, ils arrivèrent devant ce qui ressemblait à une forteresse des arbres.

«-Caras Calladhon, dit fièrement Haldir, cœur du monde elfique et demeure de Celeborn et Galadriel, Dame de Lorien.»

**.**

Caras Calladhon ressemblait à une forêt d'argent et de cristal. Chaque arbre baignait dans une ravissante lumière immense. La blancheur lumineuse des lieux donnait l'impression que la voie lactée elle-même s'était répandue sur la Terre tant la verdure de la végétation s'y mêlait presque avec harmonie. La nuit étant tombée, ses étoiles renforçaient davantage ce sentiment de ravissement.

Haldir avait mené la Communauté devant les habitants et époux de Caras Calladhon. Galadriel était une Elfe magnifique. Des yeux bleus azur, de longs cheveux d'or lisses, un visage fin, un nez pointu, une silhouette mince. Sa beauté impressionna Boromir, Pippin et Gimli qui ne purent rester de marbre. Aragorn se cacha les yeux de l'Elfe blonde qui s'approchait comme s'il semblait s'interdir de la regarder. Malgré lui, Frodon ne put s'empêcher d'être fasciné par ce visage. C'était donc elle la Sorcière-Elfe? Elle n'avait pas l'air dangereuse. Elle était magnifique et ses yeux étaient tels la mer à l'horizon infini. Ni hobbit, homme ou Nain n'avait quoi que ce fût à craindre. Sam remarqua le trouble de l'être qui comptait plus que tout au monde pour elle. Bien qu'elle sût qu'il était difficile de ne pas être impressionné par la beauté d'un Elfe-après tout, le cœur d'Aragorn avait succombé à l'une d'entre elles-et que celle-ci était visiblement mariée, elle fut jalouse. Ces Elfes et leurs perfections face aux autres filles des peuples de la Terre du Milieu dont les corps étaient pleins d'imperfection; un corps comme le sien. Ses cheveux roux bouclés emmêlés, ses joues très rondes, son menton un peu épais, son ventre légèrement gras faisaient semblaient bien minables face à la beauté qui se trouvait sous leurs yeux. Ses beaux yeux noisettes et sa belle poitrine ni ne compenseraient les tares de son corps, ni ne feraient le poids face à des beautés parfaites comme celle-ci.

«-L'ennemi sait que vous êtes ici, dit Celeborn interrompant ainsi les pensées de Sam, Désormais, vous n'avez plus aucun espoir de voyager en secret.

Je vois huit compagnons. Ils étaient pourtant neuf en quittant Fondcombe. Dites-nous où est Gamlad. C'est une amie proche de mon épouse. Elle désire grandement lui parler.»

Galadriel se mit à fixer Aragorn dans les yeux. Il le fixait avec certitude comme si elle pouvait comprendre la peine qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

«-_**Gamlad la Grise n'a pas franchi la frontière de ces terres.**_»

Galadriel fixa la Communauté pour constater avec son mari ce qui était arrivé à la magicienne. Elle n'utilisait pas son esprit mais s'adressait à eux avec étonnement et tristesse.

«-Elle a basculé dans l'ombre.

-Elle a été englouti par l'ombre et le feu, dit Arwen, Un Balrog de Morgoth nous l'a prit. Cela parce que nous sommes passé de façon inutile dans les mines de la Moria.

-Inutile n'ont jamais été les actions de Gamlad, dit Galadriel, Mais nous ne connaissons pas encore son but.

Ne laissez pas le vide de Khazam-Dhûm emplir votre cœur de chagrin Gimli, fils de Gloïn. Désormais, le monde est empli de périls. Et dans chaque pays, l'amour est entremêlé à la douleur.»

A ces mots, elle sembla regarder Boromir. Celui-ci le constata et fit tout pour retenir un sanglot. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête et pousser un grand souffle bien audible. Tout le monde prit ça pour du chagrin et du contrôle du soi et ne dit rien ne sachant comment réagir.

«-Sans Gamlad, cette Communauté ainsi que tout espoir est perdu, dit Celeborn

-Votre quête ne tient qu'à un fil, dit Galadriel, Glissez à peine et elle échouera. Et le monde sera condamné. Cependant, il y a toujours de l'espoir tant que vous croyez en vous. Ne laissez pas vos cœurs être tourmentés Reposez-vous et ne pensez plus à votre labeur cette nuit. Vous dormirez ici à Caras Calladhon.

_**Bienvenue Frodon de la Comté. Vous qui avez vu l'Oeil!**_»

Frodon n'avait pas rêvé. Quelqu'un lui avait bien parlé dans son esprit. Le murmure qu'il avait entendu dans sa tête provenait des pouvoirs de cette Sorcière-Elfe. Pourquoi s'adressait-t-elle à lui? Etait-ce simplement parce qu'il était le Porteur de l'Anneau ou voulait-t-elle lui dire autre chose? Quelque chose d'important?

«-Une complainte pour Gamlad.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent sur elle? demanda Merryl à Arwen

-Je n'ai pas le cœur de vous le dire. Ma peine est encore trop présente en moi.

-Ils ne disent rien sur ses feux d'artifice, n'est-ce pas? demanda Sam»

Arwen hocha la tête pour confirmer tristement les paroles de son amie.

«-Pourtant, ils devraient le faire. Je vais essayer.

_Les plus belles flammes colorées de l'univers_ _S'illuminaient telles des étoiles rouges, oranges ou vertes_ _Dans chacunes d'elles, on pouvait trouver en un rien de temps_ _Bien plus de variétés de tons que dans les couleurs du printemps_ Oh! Je laisse tomber! Je ne suis bonne qu'à chanter les chansons des autres, pas pour faire des poèmes moi-même.» Gimli mit une main sur l'épaule de Sam afin de lui donner un peu d'assurance et de réconfort. Elle sourit faiblement mais elle eût du mal à croire que ses mots eurent pu toucher quelqu'un vu qu'elle ne s'était pas convaincu elle-même. **.**

«-Je vous dit qu'elle ne reviendra pas.

-Anson, tu connais ta sœur. Elle n'est peut-être pas très...stable mais elle n'a jamais été malhonnête. elle avait sûrement une bonne raison de partir sans rien dire.

-Maya, disparaître comme ça avec ce Sacquet. Je sais pas ce qu'ils avaient en tête mais si c'était genre une aventure folle comme le vieux Bilbon l'a fait y a soixante ans, c'est clair qu'on la reverra pas.

-Anson, ne tiens pas des propos pareils. Tu ne vois donc pas que tu fais pleurer ta sœur?»

Tandis que Bell Gamegie Bonenfant réprimandait doucement son fils, la petite Mag sanglotait bel et bien en serrant son petit cheval en métal, dernier cadeau que sa mère lui avait donné de la part de sa sœur avant la disparition de cette dernière. Sa mère la prit dans ses bras et la berça.

«-Elle va revenir. Elle a dit qu'elle rentrerait. Alors elle va revenir.

-Je sais ma chérie, je sais, dit Bell»

L'Ancien arriva près de sa famille. Il mit une main sur l'épaule de sa femme sans savoir comment réagir. Néanmoins, il décida de dire quelque chose.

«-Notre petite est peut-être partie sans rien dire mais elle est attachée à la Comté. Elle reviendra même si ce sera dans très longtemps.»

Dans le jardin, on pouvait voir une silhouette. Cette dernière observait les Gamegie attristés sur la disparition de leur fille et sœur. Alors qu'ils continuaient à parter, elle se faufila par une fenêtre que ces derniers avaient imprudemment laissé ouverte. Elle se rapprocha doucement de la petite famille. Doucement. Doucement. Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'elle fut tout proche d'eux que la petite Mag poussa un hurlement suivie de sa sœur qui se réveilla.

Ce rêve. Qui était entré chez elle? Qui avait fait peur à sa famille alors qu'ils s'attristaient de sa disparition? Et pire, est-ce qu'il leur était arrivé quelque chose de grave?

Sam ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Elle se contentait de marcher au hasard dans Caras Calladhon. Une marche silencieuse et solitaire permettait parfois d'apaiser ses pensées.

«-Vous semblez bien triste Samelia.

-Boromir.»

Il ne dormait pas non plus? Oh! Sam aurait préféré être seule à cet instant. De plus, sachant que Boromir semblait aimer les conversations et nouer le contact avec les autres comme il l'avait fait si facilement avec Merryl, Pippin et même Gamlad quand elle était encore parmi eux, il allait sûrement vouloir parler avec elle alors qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie.

«-J'ai écouté vos vers. Je trouve que vous vous sous-estimez. Ils étaient très beaux.

-...

-La mort de Gamlad nous a tous bouleversé.»

La dernière chose dont Sam souhaitait parler était de ses vers désastreux qui n'avaient pas fait honneur à cette pauvre magicienne grandiose. De plus, son esprit était trop préoccupé à autre chose pour parler de ça. Néanmoins, elle savait que Boromir ne cesserait de parler dans le vide si elle ne continuait pas la conversation. Elle décida de parler.

«-Je l'ai connue depuis mon enfance. Elle me faisait toujours sourire avec ses feux d'artifice et elle nous donnait de bons conseils. Elle pouvait nous faire un peu peur quand on la contrariait mais c'était quelqu'un de si tendre.

Oh! Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, Boromir.

-Je sais Samelia. Je sais que vous êtes bouleversée. Et moi, ce sont vos larmes qui me bouleverse.

-Boromir.

-Je ne supporte pas de vous voir triste. Je voudrais vous voir enjouée et heureuse. Comme lors de notre première rencontre à Fondcombe.

-Boromir.

-J'aimerais pouvoir être là pour vous. Vous consoler quand vous êtes malheureuse. Voir vos sourires, vos magnifiques mains mijotant une cuisine savoureuse. M'émouvoir en entendant vos sublimes vers, m'émouvoir devant votre extase face aux lames les plus belles et les plus menaçantes que vous voyez. Si c'était possible, je vous regarderais même en forger et vous battre avec telle une fougueuse combattante.

-Boromir!

-Quand j'ai vu le troll des cavernes vous attaquer dans la Moria, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je voulais vous protéger. Même ça devait me coûter ma vie.»

«-Je ne peux plus me passer de votre présence. Je vous aime Samelia.

-Boromir...»

«-Boromir arrêtez!»

Tout à coup, Boromir arrêta de parler. Il mit ses mains sur les épaules de Sam, la saisit et l'embrassa fougueusement sur les lèvres. Sam, à la fois surprise et dépassée par la force de l'homme, n'arriva pas à réagir. Boromir semblait comme possédé par une puissance le poussant à commettre un acte de mauvaise folie. Sam commença à avoir peur.

«-Lâchez-moi!

Lâchez-moi!»

Mais Boromir fit la sourde oreille. Il était toujours perdu dans la folie malgré le fait que Sam ait tenté de lui parler, ou plutôt de crier, entre deux baisers. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle tenta d'atteindre son épée. Elle eût du mal car sa main droite n'était proche de son fourreau. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser sa main gauche plus proche de ce dernier. Après plusieurs difficultés, elle parvint à lui infliger une cicatrice sur l'épaule. Ressentant la douleur, Boromir relâcha sa main gauche. Sam commença à glisser de la main droite de l'homme du Gondor. Il voulut la rattraper mais ne parvint qu'à lui arracher involontairement trois mèches de cheveux alors qu'elle tombait sur le sol.

«-Samelia, je...je suis désolé.

-Ne m'approchez pas!

-C'est à cause de Frodon, n'est-ce pas?

Samelia, il ne fait même pas attention à vous. Il ne vous mérite pas.

-Vous avez perdu la tête!»

Boromir regretta amèrement ses paroles tout comme ses actes. Il pouvait lire la haine de Samelia dans ses yeux. Ce moment qu'il avait préparé. Tout s'était mal passé. Et pire, la hobbit ne voudrait plus lui parler et le haïssait.

«-Ecoutez-moi bien, Boromir. Si vous osez encore vous approcher de moi, je ne me contenterai pas de vous infliger qu'une égratignure. Vous comprenez ce que je vous dis?»

Boromir se contenta de hocher la tête. Sam, comprenant qu'il avait saisi le message, s'en alla. Une fois qu'elle fût partie en courant, Boromir s'assit dégoûté de lui-même. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de l'embrasser de force sans attendre sa réaction après sa déclaration? Comment avait-t-il pu se montrer aussi égoïste? Il était tellement centré sur ses propres sentiments qu'il ne s'était pas soucié de ceux de Samelia. Elle ne ferait plus que le fuir, ne lui parlerait plus et ne le regarderait plus. Il ne restait plus d'elle que trois mèches de cheveux. Quand il réalisa pleinement les conséquences de ses actes, il fondit en larmes.

**.**

Sam était partie plus loin en respirant de grandes goulées d'air. Elle se sentait un peu mieux mais elle était toujours en était toujours en état de choc. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte, ses yeux s'emplirent d'une infinie tristesse. N'importe qui aurait pu lire le malheur dans son visage mais elle se moquait pas mal de ce que son visage pouvait refléter. Elle voulait juste être tranquille quitte à se laisser aller.

«-Tu as l'air essoufflée.»

Galadriel se trouvait non loin d'elle. Sam n'avait aucune envie de lui parler de ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitié d'elle alors elle resta silencieuse.

«-L'eau de nos cascades a le goût le plus doux qui soit. Bois-en un peu, cela te fera du bien, dit Galadriel en tendant une coupe à la jeune hobbit»

Sam était déstabilisée par la voix de Galadriel. A la fois douce et mystérieuse. Mais bien qu'elle se disaît qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre face à la Sorcière-Elfe car elle ne charmait que les êtres masculins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur d'elle car elle semblait pouvoir lire les pensées et les sentiments des autres. Le fait qu'elle eût comprit que Gamlad n'était plus en vie sans que personne n'aît eu à le prononcer en était la preuve. La hobbit décida donc d'obéir de peur de mettre en colère la Sorcière-Elfe. Elle avait raison. Le goût de cette eau n'était pas ordinaire. Elle semblait provenir d'un lieu qui n'avait traversé aucun autre cours d'eau au monde et semblait à la fois rafraîchissante et nourissante; tant qu'elle eût la sensation que son corps était plus léger.

«-J'ai vu que Gimli s'entendait bien avec toi, Samelia. J'avoue que ça me rend curieuse. As-tu rencontré d'autres Nains avant lui?

-...

-Ou un autre de tes proches l'a-t-il fait avant toi?

-...

Mon grand-père. On l'appelait le Vieux Bonenfant. Il aimait voyager. Un jour, il s'est perdu dans des mines habitées pardes Nains. Ils lui ont apprit à survivre. L'un d'entre eux était de la famille Gimli. Il a su que la sienne et la mienne s'étaient connues car j'ai les mêmes yeux que mon grand-père.

-Votre passage dans les Mines de la Moria a dû être terrible pour toi. Tu devais sûrement rêver de voir d'autres Nains. Et tout ce que tu as vu étaient les squelettes de malheureux tués injustement à cause de la soif de pouvoir qui règne dans ce monde.

-...

J'ai eu du chagrin pour eux. Ils n'avaient rien fait pour mériter ça. Tout ce qu'ils avaient au monde a été détruit par d'horribles monstres qui méritent d'être punis.

Mon grand-père. S'il avait été vivant et vu ça, il ne l'aurait pas supporté Il aimait tant les Nains. Et Gimli. Balin. Il aurait dû être là pour nous accueillir. Mais nous n'avons trouvé qu'une tombe. Et après...D'abord Balin et maintenant Gamlad.

-Que ce soit les Elfes, les Nains, les Magiciens, les Hommes ou les peuples de la Terre du Milieu, bien peu ont des moments de paix durables. Ca a aussi été de la Compagnie des Nains il y a soixante ans.

-La Compagnie des Nains? Les treize Nains avec qui Bilbon Sacquet a voyagé?

-Je vois que tu as entendu parler de cette histoire.

-Elle est connue à la Comté. Bilbon nous l'a souvent raconté.

-Excepté sa trouvaille de l'Anneau dans les Grottes de Gollum bien sûr.

-Oui.

-Ne le blâme pas Sam. Il ignorait ce qu'était vraiment cette horrible chose. Et même pendant le triste désastre arrivant aux Nains, Sauron commençait déjà à se manifester. Les choses auraient donc été les mêmes que l'Anneau vienne à Bilbon ou pas.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Nous pensions que tant que l'Anneau Unique n'était pas trouvé, Sauron n'avait aucune chance de revenir. Seule Gamlad a eu des doutes. Elle a voulu se rendre à Dol Guldur pour les éclaircir en laissant la Compagnie des Nains sous le commandement de Thorin et la bienveillance de Radagast. Ca m'a inquiété alors je l'ai suivi de loin. Et j'ai bien fait. Je l'ai trouvé couverte de blessures et évanouie. Les forces de Sauron étaient bel et bien présentes. Faibles mais présentes.

-Et vous n'avez même pas cherché à les affronter alors que Sauron était faible?

-Viens avec moi. Je vais te montrer quelque chose.»

Sam avait suivi Galadriel jusqu'à une salle boisée close. La Dame de Lorien ne disait rien. La jeune hobbit voulut comprendre pourquoi elle agissait ainsi mais à peine eut-t-elle le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Galadriel lui prit le bras et ferma les yeux.

Sam eut l'impression d'avoir voyagé sans faire le moindre pas. Comme si elle avait bougé sans faire aucun mouvement. Alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, elle réalisa qu'elle était au sommet d'une tour lugubre. Il n'y avait ni lumière, ni rayon de soleil ou de lune. Seulement un paysage désolé et un ciel empli de nuages sombres. Sam aperçut la Dame du Lorien avec Gamlad allongée auprès d'elle. Elle voulut dire quelque chose. Mais à peine eut-t-elle le temps de lever la main que Gamlad ouvrit les yeux.

«-Dieu merci, vous êtes réveillée. Je craignais vous avoir trouvé trop tard.

-Galadriel.

-Oui, c'est moi qui suis venue vous chercher. Nous sommes au sommet de Dol Guldur.»

Sam comprit. Elle voyait le passé. Galadriel avait sûrement utilisé ses pouvoirs pour lui montrer ce qui s'était passé après ce qu'elle avait évoqué. Cela l'impressionna. Gimli avait raison quand il disait que Galadriel avait des pouvoirs. Terribles, elle ne savait pas mais en tout cas des pouvoirs, oui. Et si elle les avait utilisé, c'est qu'elle voulait lui montrer quelque chose d' ne lui restait donc plus qu'à voir afin de comprendre.

«-Oh!»

Des formes spectrales approchèrent alors que Galadriel et Gamlad parlaient. Le son? Il était familier aux oreilles de Sam. Elles étaient bien neuf. Certes, elles ne portaient pas de capuches mais de solides armures. Cependant, leurs mains étaient équipés de la même que celles des cavaliers noirs qui les avaient poursuivis avec ses amis depuis la Comté mais de plus, ils dégageaient la même malveillance que dans la tour d'Amon Sûl.

«-_Trois Anneaux pour les Elfes, sept pour les Nains..._

-...neuf pour les Hommes. Eux condamnés à mourir.

-_Vous ne pouvez pas combattre l' commencez déjà à disparaître telle une lumière seule errant dans les ténèbres. _

-Je ne suis pas seule»

Sam vit Elrond et Saroumane se joindre à Galadriel. Tous deux étaient armés. L'une d'une épée, l'autre d'un bâton. Tous deux étaient sur le pied de guerre.

«-Avez-vous besoin d'aide, madame? Demanda Saroumane

-Vous auriez dû rester morts!»

Alors qu'Elrond et Saroumane commencèrent à se battre, Gamlad baissa les yeux. Son impression était donc la bonne. Hélas.

«-Sauron...

-Oui. Il est de retour.»

Tout à coup, un traîneau tiré par des lapins apparut. Celui-ci était conduit par un Nain. Bien qu'elle ne connut pas son nom, Sam comprit qu'il s'agissait de Radagast. Il n'avait pas la noble stature que Bilbon avait décrit de Thorin mais bel et bien le moyen de transport que Bilbon avait décrit de lui.

«-Gamlad! Dit Radagast

Gamlad, venez!

-Partez avec lui.

-Mais et vous tous?

-Nous avons la puissance suffisante. Mais eux ont besoin de vous.

-Galadriel!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Partez vite!

Partez!»

Gamlad baissa les yeux avec regret. Elle semblait avoir encore besoin de se reposer après son réveil et de plus, les Nains devaient avoir plus que besoin d'elle si Galadriel lui disait de partir dans une situation si désespérée. Il lui fallut de la force pour partir car ses yeux tristes montraient bien que ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur.

Le combat n'avait pas cessé. Elrond et Saroumane n'avaient pas cessé de donner du leur mais ils ne savaient plus quoi faire et les neuf se montraient toujours aussi puissants eux ne craignant pas la mort. Si les Elfes ne vieillissaient pas, une blessure trop grave et ils mourraient tout comme les mortels.

Soudain, un œil géant de flammes apparut. Il n'avait ni cils, ni paupières. Il ressemblait à un gigantesque œil de serpent. Comme si une immense couleuvre toute proche du trio s'apprêtait à les dévorer. Sam comprit. Les neuf et le Seigneur Noir. Sauron. Même sans forme, il pouvait s'étendre n'importe où et manipuler ses sbires comme il le voulait, seulement parce que son esprit était puissant. C'était...Sam ne trouva rien à penser.

Galadriel devait réagir. Elle se leva.

La Sorcière-Elfe ne semblait plus être la même. Tout son corps était devenu mi-sombre, mi-bleuâtre. Comme un cadavre aux cheveux de corbeau. Et ses yeux étaient aussi sombre que la plus noire des nuits. Elle leva la main.

«-_Ca a commencé. L'Est va s'effondrer. Le Royaume d'Angmar va se lever. Le temps des Elfes est révolu. L'Age des Orques arrive. _

-_Lle caela n'uma val sinome. Mool en' Morgoth._(Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici servants de Morgoth)

_Lle naa n'uma er. Auta n'alaquel a' i' palurin tuulo' man lle tul e_(Vous n'avez pas de nom, pas de visage, pas de forme!)

Retournez d'où vous venez!

Retournez au néant!»

Les terribles pouvoirs! Cette fois-là, Sam pouvait confirmer les mots de Gimli. Pas dans le sens où il l'entendait mais elle le pouvait. Sa voix n'avait plus été douce et mystérieuse mais semblait être telle une tempête chaotique et elle semblait être une autre personne. Non plus belle mais terrifiante.

Au bout d'une longue lutte, Sauron fut enfin chassé. Mais cela avait été au prix des forces de Galadriel qui, incapable de tenir debout, tomba dans les bras d'Elrond.

«-_Nous avons été dupés, _dit Elrond

-L'Esprit de Sauron a survécu, dit Galadriel

-Et a été banni, dit Saroumane

-Il va aller vers l'Est, dit Galadriel»

Saroumane observa au loin l'endroit où Sauron venait de disparaître. Les paroles de Galadriel semblaient l'avoir interpellé. Sam comprit pourquoi. Tout le monde savait que Saroumane les avait tous trahi.

«-Le Gondor doit être averti qu'une guerre se prépare au Mordor.

-Non. Regardez Dame Galadriel. Elle a utilisé trop de ses pouvoirs. Ses forces s'épuisent. Emmenez-la à Lothlòrien.

-Saroumane! Il doit être chassé et détruit une bonne fois pour toute!

-Sans l'Anneau Unique, Sauron est incapable de dominer la Terre du Milieu. Partez. Je me charge de Sauron.»

Elles étaient de retour dans la salle boisée close. Sam regarda Galadriel dans les yeux. Celle-ci était impassible. Sam, elle, n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de voir. Saroumane n'avait pas fait que les trahir, il les avait manipulé jusqu'au bout.

«-Oh!

-Maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi nous avons tardé à agir. Je suis sûre que tu savais déjà que nous avons fait confiance à la mauvaise personne. Je ne sais pas s'il était déjà attiré par le Seigneur Noir mais une chose est sûre, en nous tenant à l'écart, il a aidé Sauron à faire grandir ses forces en nous laissant totalement impuissants.

-...

-Ne nous blâme pas Samelia. Nous n'aurions rien pu faire. Et ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter sur le passé. Il faut vivre dans le présent. La lutte a peut-être été retardée mais elle peut se faire maintenant. Si tu n'y crois pas, Gamlad sera morte en vain.

-Mais c'est si dur de croire que c'est possible à présent.

-Si tu ne crois pas que c'est possible, ça veut dire que tu ne crois pas en toi, Samelia. Et si tu ne crois pas en toi, tu ne seras capable ni d'aider ceux qui te sont chers, ni toi-même. C'est ce que tu veux?

-...

-Ce n'est pas la taille qui fait le courage.

-...

Je ferai ce qu'il faut.»

**.**

Alors qu'il dormait profondément, Frodon eut une étrange sensation. Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne savait pas si c'était son imagination mais il avait l'impression qu'un murmure dans le vent lui indiquait un chemin. Il décida de le suivre. Il marcha longtemps. Il finit par arriver devant Galadriel. Elle se trouvait devant une source à côté d'un miroir. Elle aussi devait à peine venir arriver car il voyait encore marcher. Elle prit de l'eau dans une cruche en argent et se tourna vers lui. Elle semblait l'attendre.

«-Allez-vous regarder dans le miroir? Demanda-t-elle

-Qu'y verrais-je? Demanda Frodon sans étonnement mais méfiant

-Même le plus sage ne pourrait pas le dire, dit Galadriel en commençant à verser de l'eau dans le miroir, Le miroir montre beaucoup de choses. Le passé, le présent et parfois même le futur.»

Frodon ne savait pas si Galadriel essayait de l'avertir de quelque chose ou de lui tendre un piège. Après tout, elle lui avait parlé dans son esprit et Gimli avait dit que c'était une ensorceleuse dangereuse. Certes, elle leur avait accordé le gîte et le couvert mais qu'avait-t-elle réellement en tête? Il hésita un instant mais alla finalement vers le miroir et se pencha vers lui. Au début, il n'y vint que son reflet. Puis, celui-ci se dissout. Il vit successivement Arwen, Merryl, Pippin puis Sam. Elle avait si triste. Ce visage qu'il aimait tant. Quelle raison pouvait-t-elle avoir d'être triste? Si seulement elle était vraiment devant lui. Il voulait tant la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler. L'image se dissout à nouveau. Frodon voyait la Comté. C'était Cul-de-Sac, sa maison. Puis, l'image disparut à nouveau. C'était à nouveau la Comté mais tout avait changé. Celle-ci était en flammes. Des Orques attaquaient les habitants et brûlaient aussi bien Hobbitbourg que le reste de la Comté. Les habitants étaient enchaînés, fouettés...Tout n'était plus que désolation. Frodon refusait de croire ce qu'il voyait. Cela le terrifiait. Il savait que la menace de Sauron pouvait s'étendre dans le reste de la Terre du Milieu mais les hobbits étaient totalement étrangers au monde. La Comté n'était rien aux yeux de Sauron. Sauron! L'Oeil finit par apparaître dans l'eau. Celui-ci attira la chaîne autour du cou de Frodon. L'Anneau! Il l'avait senti. Conscient de ce qui était en train de se passer, Frodon s'empara de l'Anneau et voulut reculer. Mais arraché l'Anneau de son cou mêlé à la puissance de L'Oeil avaient été tellement brutal qu'il chuta sur le sol.

«-Je sais ce que vous avez vu, dit Galadriel tandis que Frodon se relevait, Car c'est aussi dans mon esprit.

_**C'est ce qui arrivera si vous échouez. La Communauté va se dissoudre. Il essaiera de prendre l'Anneau. Vous savez de qui je parle. Un par un, il les détruira tous. **_

-_**Si vous le demandez, je vous le donnerai l'Anneau Unique.**_

-Vous me l'offrez librement? Oh! Je ne nie pas l'avoir grandement désiré.

Au lieu d'un Seigneur Noir, vous auriez UNE REINE!»

Galadriel n'était plus la même. Tout son corps était devenu mi-sombre, mi-bleuâtre. Comme un cadavre aux cheveux de corbeau. Et ses yeux étaient aussi sombre que la plus noire des voix semblait être telle une tempête chaotique et elle semblait être une autre personne.

«-Pas sombre mais belle et aussi terrible que les flammes de l'enfer!Aussi dangereuse que les torrents des tempêtes!Plus forte que toutes les puissances de la Terre! Tous m'aimeront et désespéreront»

Frodon prit conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait encore naïvement cru que n'importe qui pouvait garder l'Anneau d'une façon sûre. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. C'était impossible. Et si Galadriel le prenait, tout espoir était perdu. A cet instant, il avait peur d'elle et était très tenté de s'enfuir avec l'Anneau laissant les autres en dehors de danger. Par chance, la Dame de Ionien reprit sa forme initiale. Galadriel respirait de grandes goulées d'air. Elle se libérait de la terrible tentation qu'infligeait l'Anneau à tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle s'autorisa à parler:

«-Je n'ai pas cédé à la tentation. Je vais me retirer à l'Ouest et je resterai Galadriel.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça seul, dit Frodon qui avait comprit ce qui se passerait s'il restait au sein de la Communauté

-Vous êtes le Porteur de l'Anneau, Frodon. Porter un Anneau de Pouvoir, c'est être seul.»

Galadriel montra sa main à Frodon. Elle aussi portait un anneau.

«-Ceci est Nenya, l'Anneau d'Adamant. Et je suis son Gardien.

Cette tâche vous a été confiée. Et si vous ne l'accomplissez pas, personne ne le fera.

-Alors, je sais ce que je dois faire. Seulement, j'ai peur de le faire.

-Même la plus petite personne peut changer le futur.»

_Ouais, cette fois, je l'ai fait moins long que le chapitre précédent. Après un pavé comme la Moria, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose d'un peu plus bref tout en continant à avancer. J'espère que vous avez trouvé ça trop court. A la prochaine. _


	9. Folie et décision

_Hello:) Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre de La Communauté de l'Anneau. Dans deux chapitres, je m'attaque enfin à Les Deux tours. Malheureusement, je vais sans doute manquer de temps d'écriture à cause de raisons IRL. Une chose me rassure toutefois, c'est la partie où Frodon et Sam apparaissent le moins donc celle sur laquelle j'aurai le moins à écrire. Parce que oui, ça m'amuse d'écrire cette fic mais c'est aussi du boulot et du temps d'implication et d'application sur les détails pour que ça donne un bon résultat. Après tout, LSdA doit être respecté à sa juste valeur. Bon assez parlé. _

_Bonne lecture:)_

**Chapitre 8:Folie et choix**

«-Jamais nous n'avions habillé des étrangers avec nos costumes, dit Celeborn, Puissent-t-ils vous protéger des yeux hostiles.

-C'est du lembas. Pain de route elfique, dit Arwen, Une bouchée suffit à nourrir un adulte.

-Combien en as-tu mangé? demanda Merryl à Pippin une fois qu'Arwen fut un peu plus loin

-Quatre, dit Pippin qui manifestait un évident mal de cœur»

«-Chaque lieue vers le sud augmentera le danger, dit Celeborn une fois qu'il fut seul avec Arwen et Aragorn, Les Orques tiennent la rive est de l'Anduin. La rive ouest n'est guère plus sûre. D'étranges créatures marquées de la Main Blanche rôdent. Il est rare que les Orques s'aventurent en plein jour. Ces créatures-là, si.

_Vous êtes suivis. _

Par le fleuve, vous pourrez distancer l'ennemi aux chutes de Rauros.»

**Ils allèrent près du fleuve qu'avait mentionné Celeborn où des barques les attendaient. Sam eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant.**

**«-Nous devons vraiment passer par là? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation**

**-C'est la seule voie possible, mademoiselle Gamegie, dit Celeborn**

**-Oh!**

**-Viens avec moi, dit Frodon d'une voix douce qui n'ignorait pas que Sam ne savait pas nager et avait honte de le dire **

**-Je viens aussi, dit Gimli, Nous pouvons tenir à quatre dans les barques.**

**-Dans ce cas, moi aussi, dit Arwen, Et il vaut mieux nous séparer en groupe de deux et que quelqu'un guide les barques.»**

«-Ceci est la **Dague des Dunedains du Nord, Merryl. Elle vous sera très utile face aux ennemis les plus dangereux. Même ceux réputés invincibles. **

**-Pour toi, Samelia Gamegie, voici une corde elfique en hithlain. **

**-Merci Dame Galadriel. Je ne désire aucune lame. Les mains de mon grand-père et les miennes ont eu assez de savoir pour forger et manipuler les nôtres. **

**-Adieu Frodon Sacquet. Je vous offre la lumière d'Eärendil, notre étoile de prédilection. Qu'elle vous éclaire dans les endroits sombres quand toutes les autres lumières seront éteintes.**

**Hélas, si vous échouez, la seule qu'elle sera incapable de rallumer sera la flamme de l'amour.**

**-Je voudrais tant qu'elle rentre à la Comté. Qu'elle ne soit plus mêlée à tout ça. Qu'elle soit aux côtés de sa famille souriante et heureuse. **

**-C'est à elle de faire son choix. Il faudra faire seulement attention à ce qu'elle ne se trompe pas de voie.»~ **

**Ils avaient quittés Lothlòrien et descendaient le long du fleuve. Malgré elle, Sam devint curieuse. Après tout, chacun savait que tous avait eu un cadeau de la part de Galadriel. Mais personne ne savait qui avait eu quoi. **

**«-Et vous Gimli, qu'avez-vous eu de la part de Galadriel? demanda Sam**

**-Hmm.**

**-Allez-y, dites-le nous. N'ayez pas honte.**

**-Ce n'est pas une question de honte, Sam. **

**-Que voulez-vous dire? **

**-Ce départ sera la pire des blessures. Et pourtant, je ne serai jamais plus heureux que maintenant. Oh! Son cadeau a été le plus beau que j'aie jamais eu. **

**-Qu'est-ce donc? demanda Arwen**

**-J'ai osé lui demandé un de ses cheveu doré. Elle m'en a donné trois.»**

**Frodon était silencieux. Mais surtout, il semblait fatigué. Cela perturba Sam. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait provoquer un comportement aussi inhabituel. Lui qui aimait tant sourire. Elle ne dit rien. Elle pensait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait. Néanmoins, elle le trouverait. Les paroles de Galadriel n'avaient pas servis à rien alors elle ferait tout ce qui était dans ses possibilités pour l'aider.**

****.****

**Ils avaient fait une halte à pour la nuit. Frodon ne dormait pas. Tout comme Aragorn et Boromir. **

**«-Gollum. Il nous suit depuis la Moria. J'espérais l'avoir perdu sur le fleuve. Mais il est bien trop malin. **

**-S'il donne notre position à l'ennemi, la traversée sera encore plus dangereuse.»**

**Sam non plus ne dormait pas. Elle voyait bien que Frodon n'était pas allé se coucher et qu'il écoutait les deux hommes parler. Elle n'aima pas particulièrement entendre l'un d'entre eux.**

**«-Aragorn ne doit surtout pas faire confiance à ce type. Il est complètement cinglé! **

**Excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas parler de ça.**

**Je t'ai apporté à manger. Ce pain elfique n'est pas mon truc alors j'ai fait une saucisse pour toi. Ca y est. J'ai enfin réussi à maîtriser la cuisson avec le feu. Enfin, j'aimerais quand même une confirmation. **

**-C'est gentil. Mais je n'ai pas faim.**

**-Oh Frodon! Tu n'as rien avalé aujourd'hui. Et tu n'es même pas allé dormir. Tu crois que j'ai rien remarqué? **

**-Je vais bien.**

**-Tu mens. **

**Frodon, j'ai dit à Gamlad que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Et je suis ton amie. Laisse-moi t'aider.**

**-Tu ne peux m'aider Sam. Pas cette fois. Va te reposer.»**

**Sam soupira tristement. Comprenant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de lui, elle partit à contrecœur. **

**Quand il fut à nouveau seul, Frodon entendit à nouveau Aragorn et Boromir. Ils se disputaient. **

**«-La route de Minas Tirith est plus sûre. De là, nous pourrons nous regrouper et nous préparer à combattre le Mordor.**

**-Aucune force en Gondor ne peut nous être utile. **

**-Les Elfes vous ont aisément convaincu. Ne croyez-vous pas en votre peuple? Oui, il y a de la faiblesse et de la fragilité. Mais il y a aussi du courage chez les Hommes. Vous ne le voyez simplement pas. Vous avez peur! Vous avez passé votre vie dans l'ombre effrayé par votre race et qui vous êtes! **

**-Je n'emmènerai pas l'Anneau à moins de cent lieues de votre cité!»**

**Sam avait raison sur un point. Boromir était fou. Il devait faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Mais il ne savait pas encore comment le faire. Seulement, s'il ne le faisait pas rapidement, tout serait perdu. Dès qu'il aurait une occasion, il partirait. **

****.****

**«-Frodon. L'Argonath, dit Aragorn, Je rêvais de voir les rois de jadis. Mes ancêtres.» **

**Ils avaient repris leur route sur le Grand Fleuve. Ils traversaient l'Argonath représentant deux immenses statues des Rois du Gondor. Des vestiges du passé gigantesques tels des géants qui se dressaient fiers devant les autres races de la Terre du Milieu. Ils trouvèrent ça beau. Non, bien plus que ça.**

****.****

**Ils firent une halte à Parth Galen. Le groupe avait besoin de repos. Chacun débarquait à son rythme. Quand tous furent à terre, Sam fit un feu. Dès qu'il prit bien, Aragorn parla. **

**«-Nous traverserons le lac au crépuscule. Cachez les barques et marchez. Nous atteindrons le Mordor par le nord. **

**-Ah oui? Demanda Gimli, Il suffit de trouver notre chemin à travers Emyn Muil, infernal labyrinthe de rochers coupants. Et après ça, ce sera encore mieux! Des marais gluants et nauséabonds à perte de vue. **

**-C'est notre route. Reposez-vous et reprenez des forces, Gimli. **

**-Reprendre des...»**

**Soudain, quelque chose alarma Arwen. Ce n'était pas tout près mais toutefois, ce n'était pas loin non plus. Et c'était tout sauf amical. Elle se tourna brusquement vers Aragorn.**

**«-Partons maintenant, dit-t-elle**

**-Non. Des Orques patrouillent sur la rive est. Attendons la nuit. **

**-Ce ne sont pas eux qui m'inquiètent. Une ombre et une menace grandissent dans mon esprit. Quelque chose approche. Je le sens. **

**-Un Nain n'a pas de forces à reprendre. N'écoutez pas ce qu'il a dit.**

**-...**

**Où est Frodon? demanda Merryl»**

**Ce ne fut pas que l'absence du hobbit qui fut remarquée. Le groupe vit également qu'il avait laissé une partie du matériel qu'il transportait. Boromir, également, n'était plus là. Quand Sam le vit, cela l'alarma. Il n'avait quand même pas fait...Elle refusait d'y penser! Arwen lut son regard comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle se tourna vers elle. Sam vit bien que qu'Arwen la fixait. Lorsque l'Elfe fut sûre que la hobbit la regardait, elle hocha la tête. Comprenant le message, Sam hocha également la tête le visage déterminé et ayant prit une décision. Arwen lui fit un sourire que Sam lui rendit avant que le groupe ne partit à la recherche du quatrième et de l'homme. **

**Frodon cherchait une sortie vers le fleuve en s'éloignant du groupe espérant trouver un endroit où il ne serait pas vu. Mais cela se révéla difficile. Le lieu était large et touffu contrairement à la rive qui n'était pas si large. Pourtant, il devait bien y avoir un moyen de s'éloigner des autres.**

**«-Personne ne doit s'éloigner seul. Surtout vous. Tant repose sur vous.»**

**Boromir! Il était parti chercher du bois. Et il pensait que Frodon était seulement parti se changer les idées. Qu'allait faire le hobbit pour pouvoir partir si l'homme le ramenait auprès du groupe? Ou alors...C'était sûrement le moment. Galadriel l'avait dit. Boromir essaierait de le prendre. Frodon devait partir à tout prix. De n'importe où mais il ne devait absolument pas rester à cet endroit. **

**«-Frodon?**

**Je sais pourquoi vous désirez être seul. Vous souffrez, jour après jour. N'est-ce pas vain? Il y a d'autres moyens. D'autres chemins. **

**-Je sais ce que vous diriez. Cela semblerait sage mais je me méfie. **

**-Se méfier? De quoi? Nous avons tous peur. Mais laisser la peur nous guider et détruire l'espoir, c'est de la folie!**

**-Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. **

**-Je ne requiers que la force de défendre mon peuple! Il suffit de me prêter l'Anneau.**

**-Non. **

**-Je ne suis pas un voleur.**

**-Vous ne comprenez pas? L'Anneau ne sera jamais capable de faire le bien. **

**-Pas si je fais en sorte que ce soit possible.**

**-Vous vous égarez. **

**-Combien de chances avez-vous? Ils vous trouveront. Ils prendront l'Anneau. Et vous supplierez qu'on vous tue!»**

**Frodon ne voulut pas en entendre davantage. Il tourna le dos à Boromir et tenta de s'en aller. Il commença à faire quelques pas. Mais à peine eût-t-il le temps de bouger que l'homme se mit à hurler.**

**«-Pauvre idiot! Vous avez la chance d'être aimé de la plus gentille des jeunes filles de ce monde prête à tout pour vous et tout ce dont vous vous souciez, c'est d'une vaine quête impossible à accomplir. C'est aux Hommes que doit revenir cet Anneau. Vous ne l'avez que par hasard. Il aurait pu être à moi. Il devrait être à moi! Donnez-le moi!»**

**A ces mots, Aragorn se jeta sur Frodon et mit ses mains sur son cou cherchant la chaîne qui maintenait l'Anneau sur son être. Frodon se débattit cherchant à échapper à cette brute corrompue par la folie et la soif de pouvoir. **

**«-Donnez-le moi!**

**-Non!**

**-Donnez-le moi!**

**-Non!»**

**Il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Frodon mit l'Anneau. Invisible aux yeux de Boromir, il put se libérer de son emprise en le frappant. Lorsqu'il constata que le hobbit était parti en l'ayant dupé, Boromir se mit à hurler.**

**«-Je lis dans vos pensées. Vous allez le donner à Sauron! Vous ne vous souciez même pas de celle qui vous aime! Alors pourquoi vous soucierez-vous de ceux que vous dites être vos amis? Vous allez nous trahir! Vous irez vers votre mort et provoquerez la nôtre! Soyez maudits! Vous et tous les Semi-Hommes!»**

**Boromir n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle colère. Pourquoi les Hommes n'avaient pas ce qu'ils méritaient? Pourquoi tout le monde était aussi sûr que cet Anneau serait forcément maléfique? Et pourquoi même Aragorn, un homme, était persuadé que l'Anneau ne devrait pas être confié aux Hommes? Qu'est-ce que cet hobbit avait donc de plus que les autres pour que tout le monde fut persuadé qu'il fut digne de l'Anneau? Il ne s'en servait même pas! Il se contentait juste de le porter. Le porter...Et pourtant, il venait de le mettre. Il l'avait mit parce qu'il l'avait attaqué. Frodon l'avait fait parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. L'Anneau lui avait été confié parce qu'il ne voulait pas se servir du pouvoir de Sauron qui avait fait de trop nombreuses malheureuses victimes dans le passé. Et Boromir, lui, voulait se servir du pouvoir d'un monstre inhumain. **

**«-L'Anneau ne sera jamais capable de faire le bien.»**

**Une chose forgée par le Seigneur Noir lui-même ne pouvait pas être un don mais une malédiction. Et ça n'était qu'à cet instant qu'il le réalisait enfin. Frodon s'enfuyait à cause de sa folie. Il se mettait en danger parce qu'il avait été aveugle.**

**«-Qu'ai-je fait? **

**Frodon, pardonnez-moi!»**

**Mais il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il était loin. Trop loin. Jamais il ne pourrait lui dire qu'il savait enfin qui avait tort et qui avait raison, quel destin était le bon, qu'il l'avait comprit. Hélas, rien ne serait jamais dit et tout était finit. **

**Frodon courrait afin d'être sûr que Boromir ne le suivrait pas. Il était peut-être invisible mais il avait peur de laisser des traces de pas. Alors, il avait cherché des pistes rocailleuses afin d'être sûrs de ne pas laisser d'empreintes. Mais ça n'était pas sa seule inquiétude. Il savait qu'en mettant l'Anneau, l'Oeil pouvait également le voir. Il courrait tellement de risques. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être assez loin qu'il ôta enfin l'Anneau et s'arrêta de courir essoufflé. Il avait échappé à Boromir et à Sauron. Mais si l'un des membres de la Communauté avait cédé à la tentation, qui d'autre le ferait? Et si...**

**«-Frodon?»**

**Aragorn!**

**«-Il s'est emparé de Boromir!**

**-Où est l'Anneau?**

**-N'approchez pas!**

**-Frodon! J'ai juré de vous protéger.**

**-Pouvez-vous me protéger de vous-même?**

**-...**

**-Le détruiriez-vous?»**

**Alors que Frodon tenait l'Anneau dans sa main, Aragorn se rapprocha de lui. L'Anneau unique prononça le nom du rôdeur ainsi que «Elessar» espérant le tenter. Cela sembla être le cas car Aragorn mit sa paume au-dessus de la main du hobbit. Mais contre tout attente, il referma le poignet de ce dernier. **

**«-Je serais allé avec vous jusqu'au bout. Dans les flammes du Mordor. **

**-Je sais. **

**Veillez sur les autres. Surtout sur Sam. Qu'elle ne croie pas que je ne me suis pas soucié d'elle.»**

**Sur ces mots, Frodon baissa les yeux en faisant tout pour se retenir de pleurer. Il savait que cette phrase était comme une réponse positive à la question qu'Aragorn lui avait posé à Bree. **

****.****

**«-Est-ce que vous l'aimez?»**

****.****

**_«-Oui.»_**

**Du silence mais une affirmation claire sur un visage pleins de regrets. Frodon savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire mais un tel prix à payer lui déchirait le cœur. Au moins, Sam ne souffrirait pas autant que lui car ses sentiments à son égard ne dépassaient pas la franche camaraderie. Il ne lui avait pas dit mais il avait gardé sa saucisse dans une boîte de fer qu'elle lui avait offert pour un de ses anniversaires. Une qu'elle avait forgé pour conserver la nourriture au chaud plus facilement. Ca n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle avait créée pour lui et dont il ne se séparait jamais. Il avait également une dague faite de ses mains. Il prenait soin de bien la cacher en lui car les hobbits étaient réticents à voir les habitants de la Comté se promener avec des armes en dehors de leurs maisons. Maison. Tout était fini. Plus de Comté, plus d'amis, plus d'amour. Il serait seul. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Aragorn. Il tenait ses promesses et il n'abandonnerait aucun membre de la Communauté. **

**Frodon s'apprêta à partir, ou plutôt à s'enfuir, en courant. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que des bruits se firent entendre. Frodon sortit Dard de son fourreau pour être sûr. Elle était bleue. Aragorn se retourna. Il n'y avait pas que des Orques mais également des Uruk-Haïs. A leur tête, Lurtz. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire.**

**«-Courrez, cria Aragorn, Courrez!»**

**«-Frodon! Frodon! S'exclama Sam»**

**Si son intention était bel et bien de partir seul, il n'y avait qu'un endroit où il allait se diriger. La Rive. C'était là-bas qu'elle devait se rendre. Mais il fallait faire vite ou il serait trop tard. **

**«-Trouvez le Semi-Homme, ordonna Lurtz, Trouvez le Semi-Homme!»**

**Frodon courrait poursuivi par les terribles sbires de Sauron tandis qu'Aragorn faisait tout pour retenir les autres en arrière. **

**«-****_EÄRENDIL!_****»**

**Arwen, qui avait entendu l'appel de son amant et senti les présences des Uruk-Haïs, arriva accompagnée de Gimli. Tous deux commencèrent également à combattre. **

**«-****_Aragorn, attention!_****»**

**Frodon n'eût pas d'autre choix que de se cacher. Ils étaient trop nombreux. S'ils le voyaient, ils le captureraient et prendraient l'Anneau. C'était la dernière chose qui devait arriver. Il vit un grand nombre d'Uruk-Haïs passer mais il entendit encore des pas. Ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il y en avait encore en masse. **

**«-Frodon.»**

**Merryl et Pippin s'étaient cachés de l'autre côté. Ils avaient entendus les Uruk-Haïs et s'étaient inquiétés pour leur cousin. Ils lui firent des signes.**

**«-Cache-toi ici, vite! dit Pippin, Viens.**

**-...**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?»**

**Frodon hocha la tête et resta silencieux faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il ne rejoindrait pas ses cousins. En comprenant son intention, Merryl le regarda tristement. **

**«-Il s'en va, dit-t-elle d'une petite voix à Pippin**

**-...**

**Non! **

**-Pippin!»**

**Refusant la situation, Pippin sortit de sa cachette risquant ainsi de révéler la présence des hobbits. D'autres Uruk-Haïs se rapprochèrent. Merryl et Pippin étaient révélés mais Frodon était toujours à couvert. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose qu'à faire.**

**«-Cours Frodon, dit Merryl d'une voix douce»**

**Sachant ce que cela impliquait, Frodon fut prit de peur mais il n'eût pas le temps de réagir que sa cousine le regarda avec fermeté.**

**«-Cours!»**

**Merryl et Pippin se tournèrent vers les Uruk-Haïs et commencèrent à leur faire des signes tout en sautant.**

**«-Hé vous! dit Merryl, Par ici!**

**-Hé! dit Pippin**

**-Par ici!**

**-Par là!»**

**Quand Frodon fut sûr que les Uruk-Haïs poursuivaient Merryl et Pippin, non sans être avoir envie de pleurer en sachant ce qui se passait, il s'enfuit en courant en toute sécurité. Il aurait tant aimé être juste exaspéré par l'attitude de ses cousins, qu'ils se furent mis dans le pétrin juste à cause d'une catastrophe infantile de plus. Mais non. Ils étaient en grand danger pour le sauver. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait plus que la moindre personne risquât sa vie pour lui. Dès qu'il aurait quitté Parth Galen, il serait enfin seul et plus personne ni ne serait en danger, ni ne périrait par sa faute. Il s'enfuit enfin débarrassé d'un grand poids.**

**_Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Alors, je sais que c'est triste mais vous devez dire «Au revoir» à la Communauté pour un long moment car vous ne les reverrez pas avant de nombreux chapitres (sauf deux personnes dans le chapitre suivant mais après plus du tout pendant longtemps). Et ouais, comme je l'ai dit, cette fic se concentre exclusivement sur Frodon et Sam donc les autres personnages sont moins présents voire n'apparaissent pas. Ce qui veut dire que dire que oui, je vais zapper la mort de Boromir. Désolée. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop. A la prochaine:)_**


	10. Révélation

_Et voici le dernier chapitre consacré à La Communauté de l'Anneau. Ca a été long mais je suis arrivée jusqu'au bout. Enfin, je suis encore loin d'avoir fini mais je peux me réjouir d'avoir franchi une étape. Oh oui! De plus, j'avoue avoir prit un certain plaisir que à écrire ce chapitre que je vous laisse découvrir._

_Bonne lecture:)_

**Chapitre 9:Révélation**

Frodon avait enfin réussi à atteindre la Rive. Les bateaux étaient toujours là. Il les fixa en larmes. Monter sur l'un d'entre eux et descendre le long du fleuve signifierait une chose: la fin. Il serait seul sans personne pour le rassurer, l'encourager, l'aider, être là pour lui. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Gamlad n'était plus là, Boromir avait été rendu fou par l'Anneau. Il ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne. Cela lui fit mal mais c'était la réalité. Mais ça n'était pas de leurs fautes. C'était le pouvoir de l'Anneau Unique. S'il restait avec eux, tous finiraient comme l'homme du Gondor ou mourraient comme Gamlad.

Sam courrait. Elle n'était plus très loin de la rive. Elle eut peur d'arriver trop tard. Chaque seconde comptait. Elle semblait lutter contre le temps lui-même. Elle était essoufflée mais ne s'arrêtait pas de courir car elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle prenait peut-être d'énormes risques mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

«-Frodon!»

Frodon prit l'Anneau dans sa main et le fixa comme s'il avait entre ses mains une chose semblable au fruit défendu.

**.**

**«-**Je voudrais que l'Anneau ne soit jamais venu à moi. Je voudrais que rien de tout ceci ne soit arrivé.

-On ne peut pas contrôler tout ce qui nous arrive. Et quand nous vivons de dures épreuves, nous devons les affronter à l'aide du temps qui nous est imparti.»

**.**

Il devait le faire. Il n'impliquerait aucune des personnes qui lui étaient chères dans cette horrible épreuve. Même si cela signifiait qu'il n'avouerait jamais ses véritables sentiments à Sam. Il ne devait pas se préoccuper de sa petite personne. C'était l'avenir du monde qui était en jeu. Avec une grande force de détermination, il remit l'Anneau autour de son cou et partit sur une barque.

Elle y était presque. Sam se rapprochait enfin de la rive. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que Frodon fût encore là.

«-Frodon!»

Il avait prit une barque. Il était en train de ramer sur le fleuve mais il n'était pas loin. Il pouvait l'entendre. Elle n'avait qu'une chose à faire.

«-Frodon! répéta-t-elle»

Cette voix. Même quand elle criait, Frodon aimait tant l'entendre. Non! Il ne devait pas y faire attention.

«-Frodon!»

Il ne devait pas se retourner.

«-Frodon!

-Non Sam.»

Ca n'avait été qu'un murmure. Il avait essayé de le dire tout haut mais il n'y était parvenu. Il s'était davantage parlé à lui-même qu'à elle. Il le savait, il était lamentable. Il l'aimait et il l'abandonnait. Mais il ne pouvait pas agir autrement. Il ne faisait pas ça que pour sauver la Terre du Milieu mais aussi pour qu'elle fût en sûreté;et pour cela, il devait l'ignorer pour qu'elle n'éprouvât plus le besoin de le suivre.

Cependant, son geste ne marcha pas. Il entendit des jambes marcher dans l'eau. Elle ne pouvait pas être en train de faire ça! Elle ne supportait pas l'eau. Comment pouvait-t-elle faire ça? Il devait absolument la convaincre de rester là où elle était ou alors, elle allait courir à cet instant-même. Il n'eût pas d'autre choix que de se retourner.

«-Reste là, Sam!»

Il essayait d'être ferme mais ses yeux baignaient de larmes et sa voix emplie de sanglots. Rien qui ne pourrait convaincre Sam de retourner vers la rive.

«-Je vais au Mordor seul, tenta-t-il encore

-Tu prends tes décisions, je prends les miennes. Et j'ai décidé de venir avec toi.

-Sam!»

Le fleuve serait bientôt trop profond pour que Sam se contentât d'avancer dans le fleuve. C'était trop dangereux. Avait-t-elle donc oublié ses limites?

«-Tu ne sais pas nager, lui rappela Frodon»

Horrifié, Frodon la vit essayer. Elle restait à peine à la surface. Et lui ne pouvait rien faire. «

«-Sam!»

Elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle refusait de renoncer. Même si sa tentative ne faisait que l'enfoncer davantage dans les flots, elle voulait tenter l'impossible. C'est alors que l'inévitable arriva. Tout d'abord, Frodon ne vit plus que sa tête, puis son bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle coula totalement dans les flots invisible à ses yeux.

«-SAM! hurla-t-il terrifié alors qu'il ne voyait plus que des cercles à l'endroit où s'était trouvée Sam il y avait à peine quelques secondes»

Sam s'enfonçait dans le fleuve comme dans une abysse infernale à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas échapper. Elle ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mouvement. Elle ne sentait même plus l'eau sur son corps. Alors, c'était ça la fin? L'absence de sensations? Est-ce qu'elle n'aurait bientôt plus de sens?

Alors qu'elle eu l'impression de ne plus avoir de sensations, elle sentit une main prendre la sienne. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Quelqu'un lui avait tendu la main! Elle se hâta de la prendre sachant que c'était son seul moyen d'échapper à cette terrible eau.

Frodon se dépêcha d'amener Sam sur la barque. Elle toussait mais il semblait ne lui être arrivé rien de grave car elle reprenait sa respiration. Il l'aida à s'asseoir délicatement de sorte à ce qu'elle ne s'écorcha pas la peau. Lorsqu'elle fut face à lui, Frodon put voir à travers les gouttes d'eau froide tombant de ses cheveux et de son visage trempés des larmes aussi chaudes que les siennes coulant sur ses joues.

«-J'ai fait une promesse, Frodon. Une promesse! Ne l'abandonne jamais, Samelia Gamegie. Et jamais je ne le ferai. Jamais.

-Sam!»

Sans réfléchir, sans avoir rien prévu, comme s'ils avaient su à cet instant ce qui leur restait à faire, chacun des deux prit le visage de l'autre entre ses mains sans rien dire et l'embrassa à la fois fougueusement et tendrement. Aucun des deux n'avait prononcé un mot mais ils n'en avaient pas ressentit le besoin. Le cœur et les gestes avaient exprimés les mots que les hobbits s'étaient toujours refusé à prononcer dans cette situation désespérée où le mensonge n'avait pas sa place.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Frodon et Sam rompirent leur baiser. Les deux hobbits se serrèrent dans leurs bras. Frodon se moquait que Sam fût trempée. Il voulait sentir qu'il ne rêvait pas, que tout ce qu'il vivait était bien réel. Sam était là. Elle l'avait suivi. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Réalisant que tout ce qui se passait était bien réel, Frodon dit enfin les mots qu'il avait toujours rêvé de dire à celle qu'il voyait plus que comme une amie:

«-Je t'aime, Sam. Je t'aime tant.

-Je t'aime aussi, Frodon. Depuis si longtemps.»

Leur étreinte dura un moment. Ces gestes, ces mots avaient suffit. Chacun avait seulement besoin de sentir la présence de l'autre à ses côtés. C'était si bon, si tendre, si doux. Ils voulaient tellement espérer qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à rentrer chez eux, à agir comme un couple normal une fois rentrés à la Comté. Mais hélas, ça n'était pas possible. Tous deux savaient ce qu'il y avait, hélas, à faire. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Détruire l'Anneau était l'urgence. Leur rêve devrait attendre. Peut-être même...Ils préférèrent ne pas y penser.

Au bout d'un moment, ils relâchèrent leur étreinte. Frodon regarda Sam dans les yeux.

«-Allons-y, dit-t-il»

Ils ramèrent longeant le fleuve et s'éloignant de Parth Galen tout comme ils s'éloignaient à jamais de la Communauté et de leurs amis en s'engageant tous deux dans un péril qui ne mettrait personne en danger à part eux et rassurés au sujet de ceux qui leur était chers.

**.**

Du haut de la colline, Aragorn et Arwen regardaient la scène en souriant. Les deux hobbits avaient enfin réussi à se révéler l'un à l'autre. Sam avait été sincère sur ses sentiments. Une seule chose les attristaient, que ce fut à un moment aussi périlleux et incertain. A cause de cela, les deux jeunes gens n'auraient sûrement pas le temps de vivre pleinement leur amour si la chance n'était pas avec eux. L'homme et l'Elfe espérèrent de tout leur cœur qu'ils survivraient et vivraient leur amour comme ils le rêvaient et, surtout, le méritaient: chez eux et heureux.

Quand ils estimèrent qu'ils en avaient suffisamment vus, Aragorn et Arwen se prirent la main et rejoignirent Gimli.

**.**

«-Le Mordor. J'espère que les autres trouveront un chemin plus sûr.

-Aragorn veillera sur eux.

-Je suppose qu'on ne les reverra plus jamais.

-Peut-être que si, Frodon. Peut-être que si.

-Sam.»

Frodon se tourna vers celle qu'il pouvait appeler son amante. Il se permit de caresser sa joue, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à cette dernière. Sam se mit à sourire. Sourire que Frodon lui rendit.

«-Je suis content que tu sois avec moi.»

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, ils se dirigèrent vers la montagne prêts à affronter tous les périls. Même si les menaces qui pesaient sur eux étaient puissantes, tant qu'ils étaient ensembles, ils seraient plus.

_ET J'AI FINI LA PREMIERE PARTIE! Ainsi s'achève La Communauté de l'Anneau (le premier qui dit que je suis nunuche en review ben j'assume. Après tout, c'est pas pour rien que j'ai classé cette fic dans la catégorie Romance après tout). Dans le prochain chapitre, je commencerai Les Deux Tours. Bon, comme je l'ai dit, ce sera la plus courte vu que c'est celle où Frodon et Sam apparaissent le moins. Le Retour du Roi sera plus intéressant mais ce sera pour plus tard._

_A la prochaine:) _


	11. Voleur

_TADAA!Me voici en plein procédé Bakshi. Autrement dit, je commence la deuxième partie de l'histoire dans la même œuvre qui commençait déjà la première partie. Alors, je vais commencer doucement niveau écriture. De plus, Les Deux Tours étant l'opus où Frodon et Sam apparaissent le moins, ça sera la partie la plus courte niveau chapitres. Néanmoins, tout comme je l'ai fait avec La Communauté de l'Anneau, il pourrait y avoir des passages originaux. On verra._

_Bonne lecture:) _

**Chapitre 10:Voleur**

Dans les montagnes, un jeune couple venait de se réveiller. Ils étaient dans cette situation depuis peu de temps. Et même s'ils ne s'étaient pas établis ainsi dans les meilleures conditions, ils étaient heureux d'être dans cette situation-là. Seulement, ils ne savaient pas si les conditions en question s'amélioreraient et même s'ils faisaient tout pour agir normalement, cela leur était difficile. Ils parlaient donc très peu.

«-Je me demande si un jour, je vais me servir de cette corde elfique, avait un jour avoué Sam»

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils avaient quitté la Communauté. Depuis, ils prenaient des chemins variés en faisant tout pour passer inaperçus. Ils se doutaient que les Orques n'étaient sûrement jamais loin alors ils restaient prudents.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Frodon? Tu es bien silencieux.

-C'est juste que...Je ne supporte pas qu'il ait fallu que tu manques de mourir pour que je t'avoue mes vrais sentiments.

-Ne pense pas à ça. Je suis là avec toi et tu m'as dit la vérité. C'est ce qui compte.»

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Cela fit sourire Frodon. Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps jusqu'à se sentir prêts à reprendre la route.

Sur le chemin d'Emyn Muil, Sam avait attaché sa Corde Elfique à un rocher. Elle et Frodon avaient vus un gouffre et se demandaient s'il y avait quelque chose en bas. Frodon voulut descendre le premier.

«-Tu peux voir le fond?

-Non. Ne regarde pas en bas, Sam. Continue.

-Oh!»

Sam n'y avait pas fait attention mais, alors qu'elle glissait, une petite boîte était tombée de sa poche. Frodon, par contre, la vit. Il se dit que c'était sûrement une chose à laquelle elle tenait et l'attrapa d'une main. Cet acte attentionné lui fit lâcher la corde. Il commença à tomber, ce que Sam entendit.

«-Frodon!»

Heureusement, la chance était avec le hobbit.

«-J'ai trouvé le fond.»

Sam le rejoignit rassurée qu'il ne lui fût rien arrivé.

«-Pfouh! On a eu de la chance.

-Tiens, tu as perdu ça quand je cherchais le fond, dit Frodon en tendant sa boîte à Sam

-Oh, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es tombé. POUR CA!

-Sam.

-Frodon, imagine qu'il n'y ait pas eu de fond!

-...

D'accord. Ce n'était pas malin. C'est juste que...

-Oh! Écoute, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Mais si je perds encore des affaires quand on est dans une situation délicate, ne te mets pas bêtement en danger pour les récupérer. Pour moi, elles ne seront jamais aussi importantes que toi.C'est clair?

-...

Oui.»

Une fois le petit «éclaircissement» terminé, Frodon se pencha vers la boîte curieux.

«-Qu'y a-t-il dedans?

-Rien de très important.. Ca m'a beaucoup servi pour le début du voyage mais maintenant, ça n'est plus d'aucune utilité.

Frodon?

-Cette boîte, c'est toi qui l'a forgé, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu me connais si bien. Tu es un des rares à savoir que je ne forge pas que des lames.

-Tu as des mains vraiment incroyables.

-Hi!

C'est un sel très spécial, dit Sam alors que Frodon ouvrait la boîte, Le meilleur de la Comté. Quand on était avec nos amis, j'en mettais dans tout nos repas.

-Je sais. Je le sentais bien quand je les mangeais. C'est vrai qu'il est spécial. C'est un peu de chez nous.»

Sur ces mots, il rendit tristement la boîte à son amante. Sam regretta qu'il ait vu cette boîte. Elle aurait voulu ne pas la perdre mais surtout qu'il ne la vît et Frodon avaient bien maigri depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus avec la Communauté. Le lembas était peut-être nourrissant mais le goût était loin de la nourriture gourmande des hobbits que Frodon et Sam avaient mangé surtout avec Merryl et Pippin. Oh! La dernière qu'il fallait était que Frodon fût nostalgique de la Comté. Sam se maudit d'avoir été si maladroite en descendant et se promit de tout faire pour éviter à nouveau ce genre d'acte.

«-Ôtons la corde, dit Frodon, Il ne faut pas qu'on nous suive.

-Qui va nous suivre d'en haut dans un gouffre?

Oh! Le nœud d'une corde aussi solide ne se défera pas. Ca me rend triste de la laisser ici. C'est Dame Galadriel qui me l'a donné. Une vraie corde elfique.»

Alors que Sam secouait la Corde Elfique pour démontrer sa solidité, celle-ci, à la stupéfaction du couple, se détacha du rocher et tomba vers eux dans le gouffre. Frodon regarda Sam dans les yeux à la fois surprit et moqueur.

«-Une vraie corde elfique.

-Je suis forgeronne, pas une sage des elfes ou je ne sais pas quoi. Je me suis fiée à la réputation qu'on lui donne.

-Si tu veux, dit Frodon d'un sourire moqueur»

«-Le Mordor. L'endroit de la Terre du Milieu que personne ne veut voir de près. Et nous, c'est celui qu'on veut atteindre. Et on n'y arrive même pas. Admettons-le Frodon, on est perdus. Gamlad ne devait pas croire qu'on passerait par ici.

-Elle ne devait pas croire que beaucoup de choses se passeraient, Sam. Mais elles se sont passées.»

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, Frodon le sentit. La puissance du Seigneur Noir ancrée dans cet Unique. Elle devenait de plus en plus puissante. Et cela devenait de moins en moins supportable. Il ne savait pas si c'était une impression mais il crut voir L'Oeil le regarder. Il n'eut plus la force de tenir sur ses jambes et s'assit en respirant de grandes goulées d'air.

«-Frodon?

-...

-C'est l'Anneau, n'est-ce pas?

-Il devient plus lourd.»

Comprenant qu'il serait trop difficile pour lui de marcher, Sam s'assit à son tour à côté du hobbit. Frodon but de l'eau.

«-Que nous reste-t-il à manger? demanda-t-il

-Voyons. Du lembas. Et. Oh chouette, encore du lembas. Le pain n'a jamais été ma nourriture préférée mais les Elfes ont vraiment réussi à lui donner un goût...spécial.

-Tu arrives toujours à trouver un bon côté aux choses, n'est-ce pas?»

Alors que Sam mettait sa tête sur l'épaule de Frodon, le tonnerre se fit entendre. Tous deux levèrent les yeux.

«-Pas aux nuages chargés.»

La pluie tombait drue. Frodon et Sam s'étaient abrités du mieux qu'ils avaient pu sous un immense rocher en dessous de la montagne en se couvrant à l'aide de leurs capes et de leurs capuchons offerts par les Elfes mais la pluie atteignait quand même leurs visages et leurs pieds**1 **Ils grelottaient et espérèrent que cela se terminerait vite. Cependant, il n'y eu pas que cela qui inquiéta Frodon. Il ne savait pas si c'était son imagination mais il avait l'impression que lui et Sam étaient suivis. Si c'était vrai, il avait une idée de qui ça pouvait être. Il espéra fortement se tromper.

«-Cet endroit me semble familier, dit Sam

-C'est parce qu'on est déjà passé par ici, constata Frodon qui commençait à désespérer, On tourne en rond.

-Oh, quelle puanteur!

-Oui.

Oui, je sens cette odeur aussi.»

Quand la pluie s'était arrêtée, ils étaient repartis. Ils se trouvaient dans des montagnes embrumées. Montagnes dans lesquelles ils ne cessaient de s'égarer. Et il y régnait une odeur infernale. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas provenir du paysage brumeux. Brumeux. Et s'il s'agissait des Monts où avait pu les piéger celui qui convoitait la chose que les hobbits voulaient détruire?

A cet instant, ayant la certitude de ce qui arrivait, Frodon tourna la tête vers Sam:

«-Nous ne sommes pas seuls.»

Alors que les deux hobbits dormaient, celui qui avait été jadis rendu fou par l'Anneau se dirigeait vers eux furieux mais doucement. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux Ils allaient enfin récupérer ce qui était à eux et qui leur avaient été lâchement dérobé. Après tant de temps d'attente, ils l'auraient enfin. Plus que quelques mètres.

«-Les voleurs. Les sales petits voleurs! Où est-t-il? Où est-t-il? Ils nous l'ont volé. Mon Précieux. Qu'ils soient maudits! Nous les haïssons. Il nous appartient et nous le voulons.»

Lorsqu'il fut assez près d'eux, Frodon et Sam cessèrent de feindre le sommeil et tentèrent de s'emparer de Gollum; car il s'agissait bien de lui. Mais cette maudite créature était bien forte. Il poussa Sam et se jeta sur Frodon. Puis il tenta de s'emparer de l'Anneau manquant de l'étrangler. Sam, qui s'était relevée, s'empara à nouveau de lui. Mais Gollum la mordit, la fit chuter sur le sol et la prit entre ses mains manquant également de l'étrangler. Alors que Sam tentait d'enlever ses mains, Frodon, qui s'était relevé, vit la situation. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il prit son épée, se jeta sur Gollum et la mit près de sa glotte furieux qu'il ait osé toucher celle qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde:

«-Voici Dard! Vous l'avez déjà vu. N'est-ce pas...Gollum? Lâchez-la ou je vous tranche la gorge.»

Le ton de Frodon mêlait la colère et la froideur. Sam, sentant que l'agresseur avait arrêté d'être brutal, comprit que celui-ci avait peur. La menace de la lame le condamnait à l'immobilité. Impuissant, Gollum relâcha son emprise sur la fille hobbit et se mit à gémir.

**.**

Frodon et Sam avait fait de Gollum leur prisonnier. Sam avait attaché Gollum avec sa corde elfique et le forçait à les suivre. Seulement, Gollum ne se montrait pas docile. Il n'arrêtait pas de hurler:

«-Ca nous brûle! Ca nous brûle! Ah! Ca nous paralyse! Les Elfes dégoûtants ont fait cette chose. Enlevez-la!

-Tais-toi! ordonna Sam

-Ah! Ah!

-Ca ne sert à rien. Tous les Orques du Mordor vont l'entendre hurler. Attachons-le et abandonnons-le.

-Non! Ca va nous tuer! Nous tuer!

-C'est tout ce que tu mérites!

-Peut-être qu'il mérite de mourir, dit Frodon, Mais maintenant que je le vois, j'ai pitié de lui.»

A ces mots, Gollum se mit à sourire. Il se dirigea doucement vers Frodon. Ce qui Sam méfiante.

«-Nous serons gentils avec vous si vous êtes gentils avec nous.

Libérez-nous de ça, ajouta-t-il geignard en montrant la corde elfique»

Frodon et Sam étaient très réticents. Après tout, Gollum avaient essayé de les tuer dans la nuit. Il pouvait très bien recommencer.

«-Nous jurons de faire ce que vous voulez, dit Gollum en ayant deviné leurs pensées, Nous le jurons.

-Nous ne pouvons pas vous faire confiance, dit Frodon

-Nous jurons de servir le Maître du Précieux, dit Gollum en devenant docile, Nous le jurons sur...sur le Précieux. _Gollum! Gollum!_

-L'Anneau est traître, dit Frodon, Nous vous ferons tenir parole.

-Oui. Sur le Précieux. Sur le Précieux.

-Je ne te crois pas! Cria Sam»

Gollum commença à s'enfuir mais Sam le retint en tirant sur la corde elfique avec vivacité.

«-Reste là!

-Sam. On n'a pas le choix.

-Pas question de le croire!

-Sam, tu n'as pas confiance en moi?

-Si mais pas en lui. Si on le libère, il réessaiera de nous étrangler.»

Frodon écouta Sam attentivement. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'aller vers Gollum et de se pencher vers lui. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison mais il avait une idée. C'était risqué mais il n'avait pas le choix.

«-Connaissez-vous le chemin du Mordor?

-Oui.

-Vous y êtes déjà allé?

-Oui.»

Cela fut suffisant pour Frodon. Il retira la corde elfique du cou de Gollum et le fixa pour bien lui faire comprendre son intention.

«-Vous nous conduirez à la Porte Noire.»

«-A la Porte! A la Porte, le Maître a dit!

_Non! Nous n'y retournerons pas! Pas là-bas! Pas à lui! Ils ne peuvent pas nous y forcer. Gollum! Gollum!_

Mais nous avons juré de servir le Maître du Précieux.

_Non! Ce n'est que cendres, poussière, soif et des fosses._

_Et des Orques, des Orques par milliers. _

_Et le Grand Œil qui regarde et regarde encore. _

Ah!

-Hé! dit Sam, Reviens! Reviens! Où est-t-il passé? Oh, on aurait...

-Par ici, Hobbits, dit Gollum en montrant ce qui ressemblait à une grotte, Suivez-moi.»

Alors que Frodon suivait déjà Gollum, Sam soupira d'exaspération. Elle se doutait bien que ce fou ne pouvait que les diriger dans un piège. Et elle ne supportait pas que Frodon ne l'écoutait pas. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ne fît pas confiance pas trop longtemps et qu'ils purent reprendre leur route en prenant le moins de risques possibles.

**1**_En même temps, vous êtes cons de vous balader pieds nus abrutis. _

_Ca va? Pas trop court? J'ai fait de mon mieux mais bon, Les Deux Tours, c'est Les Deux Tours. Toutefois, je vous promets de faire mon possible. A la prochaine:)_


	12. Harna- ar Na- Harn

_Aujourd'hui, pour comprendre le titre, vous allez devoir chercher dans un dictionnaire d'elfique. J'avoue n'avoir aucun mérite sur ce coup-là puisque l'elfique et moi, d'habitude, ça fait un grand nombre. J'étais à court d'idées puis j'ai vu des mots sur un site dont j'ai oublié le nom et j'ai réussi à former une phrase qui m'a bien plu. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça? Ben, je me suis dit que ça serait bien d'avoir un chapitre avec un nom elfique. J'avoue que j'avais déjà ça en tête avec le chapitre sur Fondcombe mais je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver le nom elfique de la cité alors j'ai laissé tomber et je me rattrape ici. _

_Bonne lecture:)_

**Chapitre 11:_Harna- ar Na- Harn _**

«-Vous voyez? Nous vous avons sortis de là. Dépêchons, Hobbits. Dépêchons!»

Sam n'aimait pas la manière de parler de Gollum. Néanmoins, elle devait admettre qu'elle préférait suivre un chemin qui semblait précis plutôt que de tourner en rond. Cependant, le lieu où Gollum les avait mené ne lui plu pas vraiment.

«-Un marécage? Mais on ne verra rien dans une telle purée de poids!

-Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter madame la Hobbit. Venez maître. Nous connaissons un chemin sûr à travers la brume. Venez Hobbits. Les Orques ne l'empruntent jamais. Ils ne le connaissent pas. Attention, soyons silencieux.»

Le marécage était long à traverser. C'était un endroit où la végétation était morte et où tout était silencieux. Le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun bruit était tellement pesant que cela rendait nerveux les trois voyageurs.

«-Je déteste cet endroit, dit Sam, On n'a rien vu, ni rien entendu depuis deux jours. Même pas un oiseau.

-Non en effet, dit tristement Gollum, Pas...de petits oiseaux croustillants.

On est affamés! Affamés que nous sommes, mon Précieux!»

Gollum chercha quelque chose au hasard sur le sol. Affamé comme il était, il pouvait avaler n'importe quoi. Soudain, il vit un vers de terre. Il l'attrapa et l'avala d'un coup même s'il ne semblait pas très satisfait de ceci.

Sam, qui s'était apprêté à avaler un morceau de lembas, fut écœurée par ce spectacle et perdit tout appétit. Elle remit le pain dans le sac de provisions.

Frodon eut pitié de Gollum. Il décida de lui lancer un morceau de lembas.

«-Tenez.

-Ils mangent quoi? C'est savoureux?»

Malheureusement, l'enthousiasme de Gollum fut de courte durée. Il recracha le lembas avec dégoût et grogna.

«-Ca a failli nous étouffer! On ne peut pas avaler la nourriture Hobbit. Nous mourrons de faim!

-Alors meurs de faim et bon débarras! dit Sam agacée

-Oh, vilaine fille. Elle ne soucie pas que nous ayons faim. Elle ne se soucie pas que nous puissions mourir. Ce n'est pas comme le Maître. Le Maître s'en soucie. Le Maître sait. Oui. Mon Précieux.»

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avait parlé, Gollum s'était rapproché de Frodon. Ce dernier, méfiant, avait mit sa main là où sa chemise cachait l'Anneau. Il fit bien car Gollum semblait commencer à tendre sa main vers lui.

«-Une fois qu'il s'est emparé de nous, il ne nous...lâche plus.

-Ne me touchez pas!»

Frodon repoussa la main de Gollum avec, il l'espérait, fermeté. Néanmoins, Sam vit qu'il avait peur. Ca avait été également son cas. Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi. Néanmoins, il semblait plus docile que lors de leur «rencontre» car il s'en alla un peu plus loin dès que Frodon lui ordonna de ne pas l'approcher. Sam prit son amant entre ses bras et l'attira contre elle. Celui-ci se laissa aller à cette légère étreinte qui l'aida à se débarrasser de la frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir.

Ils avaient reprit leur chemin. La brume était de plus en plus épaisse; ce qui faisait qu'il était de moins en moins évident de se repérer. Néanmoins, grâce à Gollum, Frodon et Sam ne perdaient pas leur chemin. Cependant, celui-ci était bien loin d'être agréable ou beau. L'eau du marécage en plus d'être nauséabonde terrifiait les Hobbits.

«-Mais ce sont des visages! S'exclama Sam, Des visages de gens morts dans l'eau!»

C'était vrai. Le marécage semblait contenir une forme de luminescence qui leur permettait de briller, non pas sans garder une pâleur cadavérique, mais de rester visibles aux yeux de ceux qui, s'ils connaissaient ce chemin comme Gollum le prendraient. Il était difficile de savoir s'il fallait être impressionné ou avoir peur.

«-Tous morts, dit Gollum, Décomposés. Des Elfes, des Hommes et des Orques. Une grande bataille au temps jadis. Les Marais des Morts. On les nomme ainsi. Par ici. Ne suivez pas les lumières.»

Alors qu'elle marchait, Sam glissa. Frodon la rattrapa tandis que Gollum se tourna vers les amants;

«-Attention, madame la Hobbit; ou vous descendrez rejoindre les morts et allumerez de petites bougies.»

Frodon ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder les visages des morts dans l'eau. Des morts en décomposition condamnés à être prisonniers de marais pour l'éternité sans avoir de tombe où aucun de ceux qu'ils aimaient ne se recueillerait près d'eux. C'était tellement triste. Cruel.

Alors que Sam avançait, elle réalisa qu'elle n'entendait rien d'elle. Aucun bruit, même pas de pas. Elle ne voulait pas se poser la question. Néanmoins, elle fut bien obligée. Elle se retourna. Et elle le vit. Son amant était en train de regarder les marécages. Celui qui contenait cette forme luminescence mystérieuse alors que Gollum avait dit une chose bien précieuse.

«-Frodon! cria-t-elle»

Alors qu'il regardait l'un des cadavres de plus près, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux blancs sans cils, iris, inexpressifs qui semblaient regarder dans le vide. Pourtant les yeux qui venaient de s'ouvrir étaient fixés sur Frodon comme si le cadavre était vivant et le regardait. Peut-être était-ce la vie de Frodon qui lui avait redonné un peu de la sienne car cette vie car il sembla tellement vouloir de cette vie que Frodon se sentit attiré par les Marais sans pouvoir réagir.

Sachant ce qui pouvait lui arriver, Sam courut sans se soucier qu'elle put être attirée aussi ou pas.

Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient pires que les Nazgûl mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était terrifié. Frodon se trouvait face à des formes verdâtres dont les cheveux ressemblaient à des toiles d'araignées, qui n'avaient pas de lèvres, pas d'yeux, pas de sourcils, à peine quelques fragments de chair sur des mains desséchées recouverts de plaies et des plantes aquatiques gluantes en guise de vêtements. Même plantes qui se trouvaient d'ailleurs au fond des marécages. Les formes encerclèrent Frodon et s'emparèrent de lui. Il voulu se défendre mais dans l'eau, il parvenait à peine à bouger.

Soudain il crut sentir quelque chose s'emparer de son dos.

Il toussa. Quelqu'un l'avait sorti de l'eau. Petit à petit, il se remit les idées en place. Il venait d'échapper à une bande de morts-vivants s'il fallait les appeler ainsi. Il était en état de choc. Heureusement, il parvint rapidement à se remettre de ses émotions. Néanmoins, un autre choc allait céder sa place au précédent.

«-Gollum?

-Ne suivez pas les lumières.

-Frodon, dit Sam mi-apeurée, mi-soulagée, Est-ce que ça va?»

Frodon était trop surprit pour répondre. Gollum, lui, le sauver? Pourquoi avait-t-il fait ça? Il aurait très bien pu le laisser mourir et tuer Sam pour récupérer l'Anneau. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Et si...Peut-être que Gollum n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'on le disait?

**.**

Alors que la nuit était tombée, Gollum était parti. Avant que Sam n'ait eu le temps de poser la moindre question, Gollum s'était moqué en disant «Si ça intéresse madame la Hobbit, nous allons chercher quelque chose de bon à manger si nous ne mourrons pas avant bien sût.» Ce qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié. Néanmoins, elle ne doutait plus autant de lui depuis ce qui s'était passé dans les Marais des Morts. Alors, elle avait décidé d'accepter ce qu'elle qualifiait d'excuse.

Le couple s'était couché. Sam n'était pas encore endormie. Seul Frodon était tombé dans les bras de Morphée. Cependant, son sommeil était loin d'être paisible. Il s'agitait et même parlait.

«-**Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. Non. Vous ne comprenez pas? L'Anneau ne sera jamais capable de faire le bien. Vous vous égarez. Non! Non!»**

**Sam passa de l'inquiétude, à la surprise pour finir par la résolution. Elle agita doucement l'épaule de Frodon en murmurant des paroles douces.**

**«-Frodon. Réveille-toi, Frodon. Réveille-toi.»**

**Frodon finit enfin par se réveiller. Sam mit ses bras autour de lui. Il attrapa une de ses mains et la serra. La femme hobbit déposa un baiser sur sa nuque et Frodon se calma un peu. **

**«-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu voulais partir seul, dit Sam**

**-...**

**Alors, tu as entendu?**

**-Frodon, je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'est l'Anneau qui a corrompu Boromir pas toi. Je comprends que tu ais voulu nous protéger mais qui t'aurait protégé, toi? **

**-Sam.**

**-Tu l'as dit toi-même, l'Anneau devient plus lourd; alors, il faut aussi te protéger de lui.»**

**Frodon se tourna vers Sam tandis que cette dernière le serra contre elle. Il enfonça son nez dans ses cheveux afin de s'imprégner de leur odeur. Sam sourit. Malgré le fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans une situation désespérée, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureuse. Savoir que ses sentiments pour Frodon étaient réciproques, qu'elle et lui purent dormir enlacés, qu'elle pût le serrer contre elle, l'embrasser, toucher son corps sans qu'il n'y vît d'inconvénient, qu'il caressât chaque parcelle de sa personne, la couvrît de baiser l'emplissait de bonheur. Si seulement ils vivaient cet amour en menant une vie tranquille chez eux avec elle forgeant ce qui lui plaisait à la Forgerie Bonenfant et lui assis en train de lire un livre au Bois de Serretronc voire en écrire. Après tout, Frodon était doué pour ça. Quand ils étaient enfants, lui et Sam avaient lu une histoire à Mag******1 ******pour l'endormir. Sam avait trouvé qu'il était un si bon conteur qu'elle lui avait conseillé d'écrire sa propre histoire. Il l'avait lu à Mag le mois suivant. Elle l'avait adoré. Oui, c'était une chose qui pourrait se faire. Dès qu'ils seraient débarrassés de cette maudite quête, ils pourraient mener la vie qu'ils désiraient tant.**

**Sam, savourant ce moment précieux avec Frodon, se mit à sucer son cou. Cela le fit rire. **

**Mais alors qu'il riait, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange voire d'alarmant. Derrière son oreille droite, Sam avait une cicatrice rouge; signe que qu'une blessure lui avait été infligé par quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre face à ça.**

**«-Sam, il y a une marque derrière ton oreille. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?»**

**En entendant ces mots, Sam mit une main derrière son oreille apeurée. Au bout de plusieurs instants, elle tourna la tête. **

**«-Sam? demanda Frodon inquiet**

**-Je...C'est...Boromir.**

**-Quoi?**

**-Il...Il...Je vais t'expliquer.»**

****.****

A Lothlòrien

«-Vous semblez bien triste Samelia.

**-Boromir.**

-J'ai écouté vos vers. Je trouve que vous vous sous-estimez. Ils étaient très beaux.

-...

**-La mort de Gamlad nous a tous bouleversé.**

-Je l'ai connue depuis mon enfance. Elle me faisait toujours sourire avec ses feux d'artifice et elle nous donnait de bons conseils. Elle pouvait nous faire un peu peur quand on la contrariait mais c'était quelqu'un de si tendre.

Oh! Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, Boromir.

-Je sais Samelia. Je sais que vous êtes bouleversée. Et moi, ce sont vos larmes qui me bouleverse.

-Boromir.

-Je ne supporte pas de vous voir triste. Je voudrais vous voir enjouée et heureuse. Comme lors de notre première rencontre à Fondcombe.

-Boromir.

-J'aimerais pouvoir être là pour vous. Vous consoler quand vous êtes malheureuse. Voir vos sourires, vos magnifiques mains mijotant une cuisine savoureuse. M'émouvoir en entendant vos sublimes vers, m'émouvoir devant votre extase face aux lames les plus belles et les plus menaçantes que vous voyez. Si c'était possible, je vous regarderais même en forger et vous battre avec telle une fougueuse combattante.

-Boromir!

-Quand j'ai vu le troll des cavernes vous attaquer dans la Moria, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je voulais vous protéger. Même ça devait me coûter ma vie.

Je ne peux plus me passer de votre présence. Je vous aime Samelia.

-Boromir...

Boromir arrêtez!»

Tout à coup, Boromir arrêta de parler. Il mit ses mains sur les épaules de Sam, la saisit et l'embrassa fougueusement sur les lèvres. Sam, à la fois surprise et dépassée par la force de l'homme, n'arriva pas à réagir. Boromir semblait comme possédé par une puissance le poussant à commettre un acte de mauvaise folie. Sam commença à avoir peur.

«-Lâchez-moi!

Lâchez-moi!»

Mais Boromir fit la sourde oreille. Il était toujours perdu dans la folie malgré le fait que Sam ait tenté de lui parler, ou plutôt de crier, entre deux baisers. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle tenta d'atteindre son épée. Elle eût du mal car sa main droite n'était proche de son fourreau. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser sa main gauche plus proche de ce dernier. Après plusieurs difficultés, elle parvint à lui infliger une cicatrice sur l'épaule. Ressentant la douleur, Boromir relâcha sa main gauche. Sam commença à glisser de la main droite de l'homme du Gondor. Il voulut la rattraper mais ne parvint qu'à lui arracher involontairement trois mèches de cheveux alors qu'elle tombait sur le sol.

«-Samelia, je...je suis désolé.

-Ne m'approchez pas!

-C'est à cause de Frodon, n'est-ce pas?

Samelia, il ne fait même pas attention à vous. Il ne vous mérite pas.

-Vous avez perdu la tête!»

Boromir regretta amèrement ses paroles tout comme ses actes. Il pouvait lire la haine de Samelia dans ses yeux. Ce moment qu'il avait préparé. Tout s'était mal passé. Et pire, la hobbit ne voudrait plus lui parler et le haïssait.

«-Ecoutez-moi bien, Boromir. Si vous osez encore vous approcher de moi, je ne me contenterai pas de vous infliger qu'une égratignure. Vous comprenez ce que je vous dis?»

**Boromir se contenta de hocher la tête. Sam, comprenant qu'il avait saisi le message, s'en alla. **

****.****

**Frodon n'arriva pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Il tourna la tête à son tour. Une profonde colère se dessina sur son visage. Boromir. Non seulement, il avait tenté de lui prendre l'Anneau mais en plus, il avait essayé de toucher celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il comprit pourquoi Sam avait dit qu'il était cinglé. Le fait qu'il fût amoureux d'elle ne justifiait en rien son baiser volé. Réalisant le choc et la peur que Sam devait avoir chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait près de Boromir, Frodon l'enlaça contre lui tout en l'enveloppant sous sa cape. **

**«-Je suis sûr qu'il a comprit la leçon que tu lui as donné, dit-t-il d'une voix douce, S'il ne t'a supplié de le comprendre, tu n'avais plus rien à craindre de lui après ça.**

**-****_Envers moi peut-être_****, pensa Sam sans parler»**

**Sans dire un mot, Sam s'empara des lèvres de Frodon et l'embrassa tendrement. Tous deux se sentaient si bien dans un monde de douceur et de chaleur où ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Chacun commença à caresser le corps de l'autre. C'était si bon.**

**Soudain, Frodon le sentit. La puissance du Seigneur Noir ancrée dans cet Unique. Elle s'était encore accrue. Et cela devenait de moins en moins supportable. Il ne savait pas si c'était une impression mais il crut voir L'Oeil le regarder. Il se détacha de l'étreinte de Sam sans le vouloir, ce qui surprit celle-ci.**

**«-Frodon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

**-...**

**Ce n'est rien, dit Frodon qui réalisa ce qui s'était passé, Désolé. Je crois que je suis fatigué, je vais retourner dormir.**

**-Tu...Tu as raison. Je vais me coucher moi aussi.»**

**Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se rendormir, Sam fut effrayée. Elle n'avait rien dit mais elle avait comprit ce qui s'était passé. L'Anneau. Sa puissance devenait de plus en plus forte. Si elle et Frodon n'atteignaient pas le Mordor au plus vite...Il ne fallait pas qu'elle envisageât cette éventualité. **

****.****

**Frodon ne dormait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela avait été totalement malgré lui. Il avait éprouvé le besoin de prendre l'Anneau dans sa main, de le regarder longuement allant même jusqu'à l'effleurer de ses doigts en y prenant plaisir. A cet instant précis, ce fardeau ne lui semblait plus si lourd; même plus aussi terrible à supporter. Si c'était le cas, peut-être que Sauron n'était pas aussi puissant qu'on le disait.**

**«-Si brillant, si beau. Notre Précieux.»**

**C'était la voix de Gollum. Si lui ou n'importe qui le voyait en train de porter trop d'attention à l'Anneau, il se poserait des questions. Il se hâta de le remettre dans ses vêtements et se tourna vers Gollum. Il était de dos et semblait regardait ses mains.**

**«-Qu'avez-vous dit? demanda Frodon**

**-Le Maître doit se reposer. Le Maître doit préserver ses forces.»**

**Décidément, Frodon ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Gollum. D'abord, il avait essayé de le tuer lui et Sam. Et le lendemain dans la même journée, il le sauvait et se montrait attentionné envers lui. Voulant éclaircir ce qui se passait, Frodon se leva et alla vers Gollum. Ou alors, était-ce bien lui? Sa voix semblait légèrement différente de celle qu'il avait entendu le soir où il avait tenté d'assassiner les deux hobbits. Peut-être que...Pourquoi pas?**

**«-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Frodon**

**-Ne demandez pas, aucune importance. ****_Gollum! Gollum!_****»**

**Frodon avait vraiment envie de comprendre cette attitude. Et si le comportement de Gollum était dû au fait que Frodon lui avait montré ce qui ressemblait à un semblant de confiance? Après tout, il n'était fou que depuis que l'Anneau était venu à lui. Peut-être que s'il montrait un peu d'ouverture d'esprit, Gollum pourrait retrouver un peu de lucidité du passé. Un peu de sa personnalité. Si c'était déjà le cas? Il n'avait rien à perdre. Frodon se pencha vers Gollum.**

**«-Gamlad m'a dit que vous faisiez partie des gens de la rivière.**

**-****_Le cœur et les os sont froids comme le voyageur loin de chez soi._**

**-Elle a dit que votre vie était triste. **

**-****_Ils ne voient pas au loin quand lune et soleil sont éteints. _**

**-Vous n'étiez pas si différent d'un Hobbit autrefois. N'est-ce pas?**

**Smeagol?**

**-Comment m'avez-vous appelé?**

**-C'était votre nom, autrefois, n'est-ce pas? Il y a très longtemps. **

**-Mon nom...Mon nom...Smeagol...»**

****.****

**Un semi-homme et une semi-femme proches des Hobbits pêchaient dans une rivière. Tous deux se trouvaient dans une barque. C'était un beau jour d'été ensoleillé. Le beau temps leur permit de patienter car cela ne mordait pas vraiment. Jusqu'à ce que...**

**«-Smeagol! J'en ai un! J'ai un poisson!**

**-Vas-y! Remonte-le!»**

**Mais alors qu'elle tentait de remonter sa prise, la proie se révéla coriace. La semi-femme tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas la laisser s'échapper. Malheureusement, le poisson fut le plus chanceux. Il fut même le plus combatif car non seulement il emporta la canne à pêche mais également la propriétaire de cette dernière dans les flots. Smeagol n'arriva pas à croire. Quand il constata ce qui s'était passé, il ne parvint qu'à dire**

**«-Diagol?»**

**Diagol devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait perdu son poisson. Mais bon, il valait mieux ça que perdre pire. Il valait mieux qu'elle remontât à la surface avant que les choses ne s'aggravèrent. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le faire, elle aperçut une chose très brillante enfouie sous la terre de la rivière. Elle la ramassa avant de sortir de l'eau en toussant.**

**«-Diagol! Diagol!»**

**La semi-femme avait fait à peine attention aux appels inquiets du semi-homme fascinée par la chose ronde et brillante qu'elle venait de trouver. Smeagol l'aperçut à son tour. Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il eu très envie d'avoir cette chose entre ses mains. Non, pas de la voir, de la garder pour lui, la posséder.**

**«-Donne-le moi Diagol, dit-t-il d'une voix basse mais persuasive**

**-Pourquoi? demanda Diagol provocatrice en refermant sa main **

****-******Parce que c'est mon anniversaire et je le veux.»**

**Malgré les mots de Smeagol, Diagol gardait son regard rivé sur la chose qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Ne supportant pas son manque d'attention sur lui, Smeagol tenta d'arracher la chose des mains de Diagol. Voyant cela, celle-ci ferma son poignet. Cependant, cela n'arrêta pas Smeagol. Il tenta encore et encore d'arracher la chose de la main de Diagol. Celle-ci mit sa main dans son dos afin que Smeagol ne put pas la prendre. Mais Smeagol se montra très insistant. Diagol tenta de l'éloigner d'elle en poussant son visage avec sa main libre. Ce fut une mauvaise idée car Smeagol en profita pour la mordre. Néanmoins, le geste de Diagol fut suffisant pour pousser Smeagol par terre et commencer à courir. Cependant, Smeagol ne resta pas longtemps sur le sol. Il se jeta sur Diagol. Dans sa chute, elle perdit la chose. Tous deux commencèrent à se frapper mutuellement tout en tentant de récupérer la chose. Ce fut Diagol qui y parvint. Ne supportant pas cela, Smeagol l'étrangla. Diagol suffoqua. Elle tenta de pousser Smeagol avec sa main mais affaiblie, et surtout à l'agonie, elle n'arriva plus à faire le moindre mouvement. Elle cessa de respirer et demeura immobile condamnée à l'être pour l'éternité. **

**Il y était parvenu. Il allait enfin pouvoir récupérer la chose. Il ouvrit doucement la paume de la dépouille de la semi-femme et prit la chose qu'elle avait dans son poignet. Cette chose si importante pour laquelle il s'était battu. **

**«-Mon Précieux! dit-t-il en regardant cette chose brillante avec délectation»**

**_Ils nous ont maudits. «Assassin!» nous ont-t-ils appelés; et ils nous ont chassés. Nous avons pleuré, mon Précieux. Nous avons pleuré d'être si seul. Nous avons oublié le goût du pain. Le son des arbres. La douceur du vent. Nous avons même oublié notre propre nom. _**

**_«-Mon Précieux.»_**

****.****

**«-Smeagol...»**

**Tout à coup, un cri se fit entendre. Cri qui alerta Gollum et Frodon et réveilla Sam. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel cri. **

**«-Les Cavaliers Noirs! s'exclama Sam qui avait reconnu leur son**

**-Cachez-vous! Hurla Gollum»**

**Frodon la sentit. Cela faisait atrocement mal. La blessure infligée par le Poignard Maudit du Chef des Nazgûl ne guérirait jamais complètement. Il le savait. Et à chaque fois qu'il approchait, il la sentait et c'était horrible. Si horrible qu'il n'arriva pas à bouger. **

**«-Allez Frodon, dit Sam en prenant sa main **

**-Vite, ils vont nous voir, dit Gollum **

**-Comment est-ce possible? Arwen les a tué, dit Sam**

**-Non, on ne peut pas les tuer, dit Gollum**

**Oh! Des spectres! Des spectres sur des Créatures Ailées!**

**Ils l'appellent. Ils appellent le Précieux.»**

**Alors qu'ils étaient cachés, Frodon commença à suffoquer et, sans vraiment le réaliser, rapprocha sa main de l'Anneau. Sam, le voyant, prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne.**

**«-Frodon! Ca va aller. Je suis là.»**

**Alors que Sam lui tenait la main, Frodon sembla un peu oublier la douleur de sa blessure ainsi que l'attirance de l'Anneau. Néanmoins, son regard n'était pas fixe et sa bouche était gonflée. Le Nazgûl sur sa Créature Ailée survolait le lieu où se trouvait le trio. Ces derniers étaient cachés sous un arbre et faisaient tout pour demeurer silencieux. Mais cela était si difficile tant l'Anneau voulait être trouvé. Sam resserra davantage son emprise sur la main de Frodon. Celui-ci arriva à reprendre un rythme respiratoire à peu près normal tandis que sa bouche reprit une taille à peu près normale. **

**Finalement, le Nazgûl s'en alla lorsque l'aube pointa à l'horizon. Frodon était redevenu stable, ce qui soulagea Sam. Les deux jeunes gens s'apprêtèrent à s'asseoir voulant se remettre de la frayeur qu'ils avaient eu. Malheureusement, ils n'en auraient pas le temps.**

**«-Vite Hobbits! dit Gollum, La Porte Noire est toute proche.»**

****1******_Je sais que Sam est censé être plus jeune que Frodon mais je donne à celle de ma fanfic le même âge que Frodon._**

**_Et oui, je sais. Encore un personnage masculin féminisé. Vous vous demandez sûrement «Encore? Mais tu vas féminiser tous les persos de LSdA ou quoi?». Alors non. Vous l'avez bien vu, une grosse partie des persos comme Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, Pippin, Gollum, Elrond, Saroumane ou encore Frodon sont restés des mecs. Pour Deagol, j'avoue, c'était pas prévu. C'est une idée qui m'est venue comme ça quand j'ai commencé à inclure le passé de Gollum dans ce chapitre. En effet, en cours d'écriture, je me suis aperçue d'un truc. Dans l'œuvre originale, ce qui était intéressant, c'était le parallèle entre les duos Frodon-Sam et Smeagol-Deagol. Deux personnes très proches mais, victimes de l'Anneau, leur lien va être mis en péril. Pour Frodon et Sam, au fur et à mesure que Frodon est possédé par l'Anneau et pour Smeagol et Deagol, ça s'est mal terminé avant même qu'il soit Gollum. Hors, comme dans cette fic, Sam est devenue une fille, le parallèle n'existerait plus si Deagol restait un garçon (en tout cas, c'est mon point de vue.) Il devait donc devenir une fille tout comme Sam pour que le parallèle reste maintenu. Ainsi Deagol devint Diagol. Au fait, si j'ai mis le passé de Gollum ici et pas dans la partie Le Retour du Roi, déjà, sachez qu'à la base, c'était prévu que le passé de Gollum apparaisse dans Les Deux Tours au moment où Frodon l'évoque (la caméra devait entrer dans l'œil de Gollum et on devait le voir sous forme de flashback) mais ils ont changé d'avis et l'ont mis dans Le Retour du Roi. Et je trouve ça idiot parce que je trouvais que le moment était mieux choisi pour ça alors je l'ai placé ici parce que, vous l'avez comprit, je le trouve plus à sa place. _**

**_Voilà, je crois que j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui_**

**_A la prochaine:)_**


	13. La Porte Noire

_Bonjour. Alors, avant de vous laisser tranquillement lire ce chapitre. Je tenais à m'excuser pour les problèmes de caractères qui varient de gras à italique à normal et ainsi de suite. J'ai régulièrement essayé de corriger ces problèmes de mise en page sans y parvenir. Donc, je pense malheureusement qu'il va falloir que ça reste comme ça. Bon, comme vous l'avez vu, ça arrive pas tout le temps mais quand ça arrive, j'y peux rien. Je jure, c'est vraiment indépendant de ma volonté. J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop._

_Bon en dehors de ça, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera assez court comparé aux précédents parce qu'il s'agit d'une courte scène entre Frodon et Sam. Ouais, j'avoue, j'ai hâte d'en finir avec Les Deux Tours parce que du côté de Frodon et Sam, c'est leeeeeeeennnnnnnnt_**_3-)_** _(merci à un célèbre monsieur du net pour la référence^^). Je sais, je me répète mais si je n'étais pas obligée de passer par cette partie de l'histoire, j'irais directement à Le Retour du Roi. Juré! Bon, j'arrête de me plaindre._

_Bonne lecture:)_

**Chapitre 12:La Porte Noire**

«-Le Mordor, dit Gollum»

Frodon, Sam et Gollum étaient arrivés à la Porte Noire. Cette dernière était gigantesque. Construite entre deux gigantesques montagnes dont la couleur se mêlait bien à la sienne, la Porte Noire était une forteresse bien gardée. Non seulement, elle bloquait le passage entre les deux montagnes mais en plus, ses tours de guets étaient construites dans les montagnes elles-mêmes de sorte à ce que si le moindre intru passait, ce dernier était repéré dans l'immédiat. Plus qu'une porte, cet endroit ressemblait à un lugubre château. Un endroit où personne n'aurait envie d'entrer. Et pourtant, c'était là que Frodon et Sam devaient se rendre.

«-Mon dieu! murmura cette dernière, Je ne sais pas ce que mon grand-père dirait s'il me voyait.

-Le Maître m'a dit de lui chemin jusqu'au Mordor. Alors, le bon Smeagol a fait ce qu'il lui a dit.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, dit Frodon»

Ils observèrent la Porte Noire. Ils semblaient bien être arrivés où ils voulaient aller. Seulement, ils y avaient plusieurs problèmes. Il y avait beaucoup de sentinelles que ce furent des Orques, des trolls ou encore des Uruk-Haï. Et surtout, la Porte Noire était inacessible.

«-C'est fermé, dit Sam, On ne pourra jamais passer.»

Une large d'hommes troupe se fit entendre. Un Orque fit sonner une corne à la Porte Noire. Le trio se cacha. Il fallait rester prudent. Alors que la troupe se rapprochait, la Porte Noire n'était plus fermée. Cette troupe; elle devait faire partie des recrues de Sauron! Peut-être que c'était une occasion pour s'inflitrer.

«-La Porte, dit Sam, elle s'ouvre.»

Sam se rapprocha davantage. Elle finit par se trouver sur un rocher en hauteur plat sur lequel elle se plaça à genoux afin de mieux voir. Alors qu'elle bougeait, elle ne remarqua pas que le rocher était fin.

«-Je vois un passage, dit Sam à Frodon»

Alors qu'il la voyait bouger, Frodon remarqua que la roche en dessous de la jeune fille hobbit s'effritait. Comprenant ce qui risquait de se passer, Frodon fut prit de panique.

«-Sam, non! s'écria-t-il»

Trop tard. Le rocher sur lequel se trouvait Sam s'écroula. La jeune hobbit cria dans sa chute. Frodon se leva et partit la chercher risquant de se faire repérer.

«-Maître! dit Gollum inquiet»

Alors qu'il descendait la montagne, il dû se cacher pour ne pas être repéré. Il eu très peur. Il ne voyait toujours pas Sam et certains hommes de la troupe avaient tournés la tête. Frodon aperçut Sam. Son corps s'était enfoncé dans la terre et elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Lorsque les hommes cessèrent de regarder, Frodon se permit de sortir. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'à Sam. Il tenta de la sortir du piège où elle était tombée mais son corps était bien enfoncé.

Deux hommes de la troupe étaient sortis des rangs afin de chercher d'éventuels intrus. Ils avaient sûrement entendus les bruits que Sam et Frodon avaient fait. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches. Frodon, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à sortir Sam du piège où elle était tombée assez vite, les recouvrit tous deux de sa cape elfique qui se confondrait avec le reste de l'environnement. Si ce cadeau de Celeborn et Galadriel leur permettait de ne pas être vus, il ne pouvait, malheureusement, pas couvrir leurs fortes respirations devenues plus fortes à cause de la peur. Les deux hommes étaient tout proches d'eux. Ils pouvaient sûrement les entendre respirer. Est-ce qu'ils allaient rester? Est-ce qu'ils allaient repérer la cape, la soulever et les trouver?

Devant les deux hommes, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'un gros rocher. Ce qu'ils avaient soupçonnés n'était sûrement qu'une impression. Ils se regardèrent puis tournèrent les talons.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'ils furent assez loin, Frodon souleva sa cape et extirpa Sam de la montagne du mieux qu'il put. Quand il eu finit, la troupe avait presque traversé la Porte Noire. Toutefois, il y avait encore une ouverture possible.

«-Tu n'es pas obligée de venir avec moi, Sam, dit Frodon en voyant que celle-ci était étourdie à cause de sa chute et son extirpation précipitée

-Je sais, Frodon, dit-t-elle, Mais je doute que même ces capes elfiques nous permettent de passer inaperçus ici ou à l'intérieur.»

Ayant comprit le message, Frodon ne chercha même pas à répliquer. Les amants se contentèrent de fixer la porte prêts à affronter les terribles périls du Mordor. Ils n'avaient qu'une petite marge de manœuvre alors ils devaient faire très vite.

«-Maintenant! dit Frodon

-Non! Non, Maître!»

Gollum avait tiré les deux Hobbits par leurs capes. Il semblait inquiet ou plutôt terrifié.

«-Ils vous attraperaient! Ils vous attraperaient!»

Frodon, ne voulant pas rater sa seule chance, tenta d'y retourner sans réfléchir. Gollum lui prit alors le bras suppliant.

«-Ne l'amenez pas à lui. Il veut le Précieux. Toujours il le cherche. Et le Précieux veut revenir à lui.»

Comprenant bien de quoi il parlait, Frodon réfléchit.

«-Mais nous ne devons pas le laisser l'avoir, dit Gollum d'une voix plus assurée»

La Porte Noire était sur le point de se refermer. Frodon devait absolument y aller. Il tenta à nouveau d'y retourner.

«-Non! dit Gollum en le retenant par le bras, Il y a un autre chemin. Secret. Un chemin aussi noir que la nuit.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé de ça avant? demanda Sam en colère

-Parce que le Maître ne l'a pas demandé.

-Il mijote quelque chose, dit Sam

-Vous dites qu'il y a un autre chemin jusqu'au Mordor? demanda Frodon

-Oui. Il y a un passage et des escaliers, et là, des tunnels.»

Tandis qu'il parlait, la Porte Noire s'était refermée. Frodon regarda Gollum. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Est-ce qu'il pouvait encore les guider ou était-t-il trop fou pour pouvoir leur permettre de progresser? Peut-être que finalement, lui et Sam devraient continuer à se débrouiller seuls.

«-Il nous a conduit bien loin, Sam.

-Frodon, non.»

Ce n'était pas seulement qu'elle n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir supporter ce personnage peu fiable. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester en compagnie de Gollum qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un danger. Le fait qu'il ait indiqué un chemin périlleux sans dire qu'il pouvait y en avoir un autre plus discret prouvait qu'il n'était digne d'aucune confiance. Il pouvait très bien tenter de les tuer à nouveau n'importe quand.

«-Il a fait une promesse, dit Frodon

-Non, répéta Sam

-Montre le chemin, Smeagol, dit Frodon

-Le bon Smeagol aide toujours.»

Alors que la Porte Noire se refermait, Sam baissait les yeux. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qui se passait. Comment Frodon pouvait-t-il faire confiance à cet horrible individu? Lui qui savait réfléchir et à qui il pouvait faire confiance? Lui qui n'avait pas hésité à fuir dès qu'il avait vu que l'Anneau avait corrompu un compagnon de la Communauté?

Frodon voyait bien que son amante était déçue. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire comprendre que sa folie pouvait peut-être disparaître si on l'aidait mais il voulait au moins qu'elle comprît qu'ils avaient besoin d'être guidés jusqu'au Mordor.

Tous deux suivirent Gollum ne sachant plus vraiment ce qu'ils devaient faire ou comment ils devaient réfléchir.

_Ca va, pas trop déçu? J'espère que vous prenez plus de plaisir à lire cette partie de l'histoire que moi à l'écrire. Enfin, je me motive en me disant que ça reste LSdA et qu'après ça, un meilleur opus m'attend. Allez, il faut le faire. Enfin, ça veut pas dire que je dois oublier les trucs IRL non plus._

_Allez, à la prochaine:)_


	14. Voix

_Et encore un! Au plus ils sont courts, au plus vite, on les poste. Seulement, le fait qu'il y ait pas grand-chose à écrire à chaque fois, ça peut gâcher un peu le plaisir de l'écriture parce qu'il y a pas grand-chose à raconter et...Bon du calme. Je sais que j'en suis à la partie c*****e de l'histoire mais devoir l'écrire est pas facile. Seulement, sans elle, ma fic ne ressemblera à rien. Je veux juste en finir vite avec cette partie qui avance aussi vite qu'une tortue. Même pas. Un escargot. Enfin, j'espère quand même que l'écriture de cette fic ne me fera pas haïr Les Deux Tours. Après tout, ça reste LSdA. Allez, finit de parler._

_Bonne lecture:)_

**Chapitre 13:Voix**

Frodon et Sam avaient atteint les forêts de l'Ithilien. C'était un endroit plus chaleureux que les Marais des Morts. Un beau paysage lumineux pleins de verdure, d'arbres et de buissons aux feuilles fines. Et au moins, on pouvait y entendre des oiseaux. Néanmoins, cela ne satisfaisait pas la femme Hobbit. Gollum traînait, ou plutôt sautait, dans la rivière à la recherche de poissons à mettre directement dans sa bouche avec une hâte incroyable. A force, il était presque difficile à se distinguer tant il se perdait dans le courant et les éclaboussures. Au bout d'un moment, Sam fut agacée.

«Hé le Puant, prends pas trop d'avance.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça? demanda Frodon

-Quoi?

-Tu l'insultes, tu le dénigres. Tu le maltraites tout le temps comme s'il était un déchet.

-C'est ce qu'il est, Frodon. Il ne sait que mentir et manipuler les gens. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est l'Anneau.

-Tu n'imagines pas le mal que l'Anneau lui a fait. Et qu'il continue à lui faire.

Je veux l'aider, Sam.

-Pourquoi?

-Je pense qu'il peut redevenir celui qu'il était avant que l'Anneau ne vienne à lui.

-...

Tu ne peux pas le sauver, Frodon, dit Sam qui s'était adoucie

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Rien!»

Jamais Frodon n'avait été agressif. Sam fut plus surprise qu'effrayée face à cette réaction. Elle ne dit pas un mot. Après plusieurs instants sans bouger, elle commença à marcher laissant Frodon surprit par sa propre réaction.

«-Je suis désolé Sam. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

-Je sais, dit-t-elle en se retournant, C'est l'Anneau. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le regarder. Comme s'il t'hypnotisait. Je l'ai bien vu. Tu ne manges pas. Tu dors à peine. Il s'est emparé de toi. Combats-le!

-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, Sam. Il m'a été confié. C'est ma tâche. La mienne! A moi seul!

-Est-ce que tu t'écoutes parler? Est-ce que tu entends le son de ta voix?»

Il ne l'écoutait plus. Il était déjà parti devant elle. Malgré ses excuses, il était resté agressif. Il était même allé jusqu'à ignorer ses conseils et rétorquer sur un ton hostile. Était-ce bien Frodon? Le hobbit souriant, doux, gentil et sentimental qu'elle connaissait bien? Celui qui lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait il y avait à peine plusieurs semaines? L'Anneau! Il était en train de transformer la personnalité de Frodon sans que celui-ci ne le réalisât. Il fallait le détruire au plus vite ou Frodon perdrait le contrôle de lui-même.

**.**

La nuit était tombée. Frodon et Sam dormaient à poings fermés. Gollum, lui, ne dormait pas. Ou plutôt ils ne dormaient pas. En effet, même si un seul corps était présent sur le lieu de repos nocturne, deux voix semblaient parler. Deux voix étranges qui avaient l'air d'échanger un dialogue. Et ce dialogue était loin d'être cordial.

«-_Nous le voulons, nous en avons besoin. Il nous faut le Précieux. Ils nous l'ont volé. Petits Hobbits sournois. Mauvais, perfides, faux! _

Non, pas le Maître.Si, le Précieux.

_Faux! Ils vont te trahir, te faire du mal, mentir!_

Le maître est mon ami.

_Tu n'as pas d'amis. Personne ne t'aime. _

Je n'écoute pas, je n'écoute pas.

_Tu es un menteur et un voleur. _

Non!

_Assassin!_

Va-t-en...

_M'en aller? Hihahahahaha!_

Je te hais.

Je te hais.

_Où serais-tu sans moi? Gollum! Gollum! Je nous ai sauvés. C'est moi. Nous avons survécu grâce à moi! _

Plus maintenant.

_Que dis-tu?_

Maintenant, c'est le Maître qui veille sur nous. Nous n'avons plus besoin de toi.

_Quoi?_

Va-t-en et ne reviens jamais!

_Non!_

Va-t-en et ne reviens jamais!

_Non!_

Va-t-en et ne reviens jamais!»

Que s'était-t-il passé? Où...Où était la deuxième voix? Non, pas la deuxième voix. La deuxième personne. Elle ne montrait plus aucun signe. Rien qui ne put indiquer sa présence. Est-ce que c'était possible? Est-ce qu'il y avait une possibilité d'envisager une existence sans lui qui, ayant prétendu être un sauveur, n'avait causé que des malheurs? Mais alors, si cela était vrai, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose.

«-Nous...Nous lui avons dit de partir. Et il s'en va, mon Précieux. Parti! Parti! Parti! Smeagol est libre!»

Fou de bonheur, Smeagol leva les bras en l'air et sautilla de partout heureux face à la nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait à lui loin des malheurs du passé qui, à cet instant, se trouvaient bien derrière lui.

_Et voilou pour ce chapitre aussi court que le précédent^^ (vive Les Deux Tours:( ). Je vous laisse sur cette joyeuse schizophrénie^^. Pardon de geindre et de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et à la prochaine:)_


	15. Agissements

**Et on continue avec les chapitres courts. Hourra:( J'en ai marre******:-C****** Je veux que ça devienne plus palpitant, qu'il y ait plus de tension, plus à raconter. **

_**Tu as dit que tu ferais une fanfic sur LSdA. Tu dois tout inclure y comprit les parties les moins intéressantes:(**_

**Mais c'est tellement c****t à raconter et en plus, l'histoire avance pas****3-)**

_**Tu n'as pas le choix. Ca fait partie du récit et tu ne dois pas en rater une miette**_**_:-C_**

**Mais c'est tellement lassant et ennuyant que j'ai l'impression de ne rien écrire du tout****:-(**

_**Tu fais c***r:(**_

**Toi, tu fais c***r:(**

_Bon, je vais éviter de trop faire ce genre d'intro parce que non seulement, c'est parfaitement ridicule mais en plus, ça vous fait perdre votre temps._

_Bonne lecture:)_

**Chapitre 14:Agissements**

Ce matin-là, Smeagol semblait s'être levé en premier car Sam ne l'avait pas vu. Elle ne souciait pas vraiment d'où il pouvait être car moins elle le voyait, mieux elle se portait. Elle avait décidé de laisser Frodon dormir car elle savait qu'il en avait bien besoin. Seulement, s'il semblait avoir meilleure mine, ses traits étaient toujours aussi ternes que lors de leur départ pour la Porte Noire.

Tout à coup, Sam entendit des pas feutrés. Gollum était revenu avec des lapins dans la bouche et les avait jeté sur Frodon. Le contact avec les prises chassées le réveilla.

«-Regardez ce que Smeagol a trouvé. Ils sont beaux. Ils sont jeunes. Ils sont tendres. Mangeons-lez.»

Sam fut surprise que Gollum semblât se montrer attentionné mais elle se mit à penser que Gollum avait un semblant de bonté s'il s'était donné du mal pour chercher un repas.

Gollum commença à faire craquer les bêtes. Frodon était gêné. Sam le vit bien. Gollum avait derrière la tête de manger ces belles prises uniquement crues et bien poilues. Malgré la bonté de Gollum, elle garda le même avis sur le fait qu'il était incapable de faire preuve de décence ou d'un semblant de raison. Elle décida d'intervenir mais en n'étant plus aussi amère que lorsqu'elle avait été en compagnie de ce personnage jusque-là.

«-Du calme, Gollum. C'est très...attentionné de ta part mais le lapin, nous, nous le mangeons d'une autre façon.»

«-Non! s'écria Gollum tandis que Sam cuisinait les lapins en ragoût, Vilaine fille! Vous les abîmez.

-Abîmer? N'importe quoi. Regarde, toute la viande est restée. Frodon, est-ce que tu pourrais couper la petite herbe dans le buisson derrière toi? Rien qu'à la voir, je sais qu'elle sera parfaite pour ces lapins.»

Frodon n'imaginait pas que la dague que Sam lui avait offerte servirait pour lui assister à la cuisine. Néanmoins, cela l'amusa.

«-Merci. Oh! Il ne manquerait plus que des patates et ce serait parfait.

-C'est quoi les patates, mon Précieux?

-Des pommes de terre. Bouillies et écrasés dans le ragoût de lapin. Tu en as déjà mangé, non?

-Nous avons oublié le goût de la nourriture, madame la Hobbit. Nous ne savons plus.»

En entendant une telle réponse, Sam ne trouva rien à dire. Frodon non plus ne dit rien. Des mots pareils étaient très déstabilisants. Sam semblait réfléchir. Tandis que ses pensées se formulaient dans sa tête, une bonne odeur se fit sentir.

«-C'est prêt, dit-t-elle, Gollum, puisque c'est à toi qu'on doit ce repas, tu ne veux pas au moins goûter la sauce?

-Goûter...la nourriture?

-Je sais que tu n'as pas aimé le lembas mais pourquoi ne pas essayer autre chose? Nous mangeons pleins de nourritures différentes. Tu pourrais finir par en apprécier certaines.»

Smeagol était hésitant. Alors qu'elle avait parlé, Sam avait déjà rempli un bol de sauce pour lui. Il avait peur mais voir la «vilaine fille» faire preuve de douceur envers lui était un peu agréable. Après une longue hésitation, il avança lentement et prit le bol entre ses mains. Il le renifla pendant un certain temps. Est-ce que c'était empoisonné? Pour éviter de prendre trop de risques, il y trempa à peine les lèvres. Frodon et Sam attendirent une réaction. Au début, Smeagol sembla être de marbre comme s'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'exprimer un avis voire qu'il ne voulait plus du tout avoir une telle expérience. Mais contre toute attente, il se mit à sourire. Puis, sans rien dire, il avala le contenu du bol d'une traite. Après cela, il se mit à sautiller dans tous les sens comme s'il venait de faire une découverte à la fois merveilleuse et primordiale pour le restant de ses jours. Ou bien alors peut-être qu'il s'agissait simplement de la redécouverte d'une simple joie de la vie perdue injustement lorsque le malheur était venu frapper à la porte de Smeagol.

**.**

Tandis que Frodon et Sam mangeaient, Gollum buvait encore un bol de sauce du ragoût de lapin de Sam. Cela changeait les Hobbits du lembas. Un repas, non pas plus consistant vu la manière dont le lembas était nourrissant, mais plus appétissant et agréable. Malgré elle, Sam ricana.

«-Il nous a laissé juste la moitié de la sauce.

-Ne te plains pas, c'est toi qui lui a proposé d'en goûter. Et ça permets à ta réputation de bonne cuisinière de s'élargir.

-Hihi! Elle serait encore meilleure si j'avais eu du matériel de forgerie bien chaud à portée de main. Ca m'aurait permit de faire cuire ce ragoût plus vite.

-Madame la Hobbit...

-En parlant de réputation.

-Nous sommes si heureux grâce à vous. Merci madame la Hobbit.

-Tiens? Je ne suis plus la vilaine fille, maintenant?»

Alors que Sam plaisantait et que Smeagol souriait, Frodon entendit un bruit. On aurait dû un oiseau ou une forme de volatile effrayé par un bruit très proche. Sam remarqua son regard inquisiteur. Tous deux décidèrent de se déplacer un peu plus loin pour voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer plus loin et effrayer les volatiles. Voyant leur attitude, Smeagol les suivit.

Ils virent une grande troupe armés marcher. Tous étaient vêtus tels des combattants. Ils semblaient former une unité groupée, disciplinée fonctionnant presque comme la mécanique d'une horloge. Un, deux, trois, quatre...Tels étaient les pas, ou plutôt le rythme, de ces hommes dont le bruit et la mécanique angoissante étaient si mal assortis avec le calme paisible de l'Ithildin.

«-Qui sont-t-ils? demanda Sam

-Des mauvais hommes, répondit Smeagol, Des serviteurs de Sauron. Ils sont rappelés au Mordor. Le Seigneur Noir rassemble toutes ses armées. Bientôt, il sera prêt.

-Prêt à quoi? demanda Sam

-A faire sa guerre, répondit Gollum, Celle qui ensevelira le monde dans l'Ombre.

-L'Ombre, murmura le Porteur de l'Anneau

-Frodon, regarde. Des oliphants!»

Sam avait raison. A ses côtés, l'armée avait deux oliphants transportant des hommes. Il s'agissait de sorte d'éléphants sauf qu'ils étaient immenses. En effet, ils faisaient vingt mètres de haut et avaient six défenses. Deux d'entre elles faisaient une taille normale tandis que deux autres semblaient dépasser la moitié de la taille moyenne. Les deux dernières, par contre, étaient gigantesques. Elles faisaient, en largeur, la taille de leurs pattes. Elles étaient également plus épaisses que les quatre autres; même plus que leurs trompes.

Sam avait du mal à en croire à ses yeux et pourtant, elle réalisait bel et bien ce qu'elle voyait. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté la Comté, elle était bien consciente que tout ce qu'elle vivait n'était pas un rêve. Réalisant pleinement ce qui arrivait, elle n'arriva qu'à prononcer ces mots:

«-A la Comté, personne ne nous croira.»

Alors qu'ils continuaient à regarder, Frodon et Sam entendirent encore des croassements de volatiles effrayés. Cette fois-là, ils avaient été plus proches. Cette agitation ne semblait pas normale. L'un des membres du trio sembla le comprendre car il s'éloigna.

«-Smeagol? dit Frodon surprit en voyant qu'il n'était plus là»

Tout à coup, des flèches furent tirées sur l'armée se dirigeant vers le Mordor. Frodon et Sam virent que des hommes encapuchonnés s'étaient cachés derrière les buissons et attaquaient les horribles silhouettes s'apprêtant à rejoindre le Seigneur Noir. Un oliphant fut également touchés. Du moins, l'un des hommes que ce dernier transportait. L'attaque déstabilisa l'animal qui passa près de Frodon et Sam. Dans l'agitation, l'homme abattu tomba auprès d'eux.

«-On n'aurait pas dû traîné ici, dit Frodon»

Alors que lui et Sam partaient précipitamment, Frodon heurta un homme sans le vouloir ne l'ayant pas vu. Ce dernier se saisit de lui. Voulant le défendre, Sam sortit son épée de son fourreau.

«-Hé! dit-t-elle»

Mais un homme tapa dans son ventre et la plaqua sur le sol avant de mettre son épée devant sa gorge. En voyant ça, Frodon tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de l'homme qui l'avait saisi; en vain.

«-Arrêtez, dit Sam, On n'est que des voyageurs.

-Il n'y a pas de voyageurs dans cette région, dit celui qui semblait être le chef des hommes encapuchonnés, Il n'y a que les serviteurs de la Tour Sombre.

-On est liés à une cause secrète, dit Frodon, Si vous combattez l'ennemi, vous ne devez pas nous retenir.

-Si vous n'aviez vraiment rien à vous reprocher, vous n'auriez pas tenté de fuir au moment où nous avons attaqué celui que vous appelez l'ennemi. En tout cas, le nôtre. Votre acte ne joue pas vraiment en votre faveur. Et je ne laisserai pas vos mensonges nous mettre en péril. Cette guerre fait déjà trop de morts.

Attachez-les, ordonna-t-il froidement à ses hommes»

Les hommes encapuchonnés se saisirent de Frodon et Sam. Les amants ne purent pas faire le moindre mouvement que tous deux furent entraînés séparément avec brutalité sans savoir où ils allaient être emmenés et sans possibilité d'échanger un regard pour se rassurer mutuellement.

_Vous trouvez cette fin de chapitre brutale? Ben, c'est rien par rapport au disque 1 de la version longue de Les Deux Tours. Oh oui! Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. A la prochaine. Moi, je repars pour de nouvelle souffrances^^_


	16. Murs

_Salut:) Actuellement, je suis trop crevée pour geindre ou faire une blague pour oublier que je me consacre à l'opus que j'aime le moins. Alors, je me contente de dire ceci_

_Bonne lecture:)_

**Chapitre 15:Murs**

Il ne savait ni où ils étaient, ni depuis combien de temps ils étaient forcés à tenir ce rythme insupportable. On lui avait ligoté les mains, couvert le visage et poussé pour qu'il marche sans qu'il fusse capable de voir où il allait. Mais ça n'était pas le pire. Comme il était incapable de parler, il n'avait pas pu prononcer le nom de Sam afin que, si elle était bien restée non loin de lui, eut pu lui répondre. Toutes les pensées de Frodon étaient dirigées vers elle. Qu'est-ce que ces hommes encapuchonnés lui avaient fait? Où l'avaient-t-ils emmené? Comme il voulait que cette marche s'arrêtât et surtout qu'on lui permît de voir où il était afin qu'il pût savoir si Sam était toujours auprès de lui.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs heures que la marche s'arrêta enfin. Frodon fut détaché et on l'autorisa à voir. Il regarda autour de lui. Quel ne fut son soulagement quand il vit Sam à côté de lui. Elle se tordait les poignets. Apparemment, on venait de la détacher et elle soulageait ses mains.

Frodon et Sam avaient été emmenés dans une grotte derrière une cascade. Devant eux se trouvait l'homme qui les avait fait capturer. Il avait ôté sa capuche et les fixait avec sévérité.

«-On vous dit Orques espions.

-Des espions? dit Sam outrée, Mais c'est du délire!

-Dans ce cas, qui êtes-vous?

Parlez.

-Nous sommes des Hobbits de la Comté, dit Frodon, Je m'appelle Frodon Sacquet. Et elle, c'est Samelia Gamegie.

-Votre amante?

-En quoi ça vous concerne? demanda Sam amère»

Elle et Frodon avaient de plus en plus de mépris pour l'homme en face d'eux. D'abord, il les capturait sur une simple suspicion puis refusait de les écouter et, par la suite, se permettait de les juger. Il était tout sauf agréable.

«-Où est votre ami fouineur? demanda l'homme, La créature errante d'aspect répugnant.»

Il avait vu Gollum? D'ailleurs, où était-t-il passé? Peut-être qu'il était parti à leur recherche quand il avait vu que les deux Hobbits ne les avaient pas suivi. Ou alors peut-être avait-t-il simplement décidé de les abandonner. Mais si c'était le premier cas, il valait mieux ne pas révéler qu'il avait été avec eux.

«-Il n'y a personne d'autre, dit Frodon, On a quitté Fondcombe avec sept compagnons. Une a été perdu dans la Moria. Deux étaient de notre race. Et il y avait aussi un Nain, une Elfe et deux Hommes. Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn et Boromir du Gondor.

-...

…

Vous êtes des amis de Boromir?

-...

Oui.

-Vous allez être peinés.

Sachez qu'il est mort.

-Mort? demanda Frodon qui ne pouvait pas y croire, Comment? Quand?

-En tant que ses compagnons, j'espérais que vous me le diriez.

-Mon dieu! dit Sam

-S'il est arrivé malheur à Boromir, dites-le-nous.

-Son cor a été rejeté sur la berge il y a plusieurs jours. Il était fendu en deux. Mais outre cela, je le sens dans mon cœur. C'était mon frère.

...

Isolez ces deux tourtereaux et faites en sorte qu'ils ne partent pas d'ici.»

**.**

Frodon et Sam avaient été entraînés plus loin depuis plusieurs heures. Le frère de Boromir n'avait pas voulu qu'ils virent que ses yeux baignaient de larmes. La nuit était tombée. Il était resté isolé sans bouger. Tout ce qu'il attendait était que les choses purent progresser pour sa troupe mais rien n'arrivait. Que pouvait-t-il faire?

**.**

Le Gondor. Le lieu qui protégeait si bien la Terre du Milieu malgré l'absence de Roi. Les hommes s'y battaient avec fierté. Le peuple s'était réuni pour célébrer leur victoire autour des fils de l'Intendant Denethor.

«-Boromir! Boromir! Criaient-t-ils

-Cette cité fut jadis le joyau de notre Royaume. Un lieu de lumière, de beauté et de musique. Et elle le redeviendra! Que les armées du Mordor sachent ceci: plus jamais ces terres ne tomberont aux mains de l'ennemi! La cité d'Osgiliath a été reconquise pour le Gondor!

-Pour le Gondor!

-Pour le Gondor!

-Pour le Gondor!

-Pour le Gondor!»

Boromir partit rejoindre son jeune frère. Ceux-ci se mirent à rire.

«-Beau discours, clair et concis, dit ce dernier

-Nous n'en boirons que davantage.

-Hahaha!

-Faites couler la bière! Ces hommes ont soif!

-Ouais!»

Une belle beuverie commença. Boromir et son frère étaient partis chacun de leur côté afin de détendre. C'était agréable et ils profitaient de cette journée, certes agitée, mais détendue.

«-Souviens-toi de ce jour, petit frère, dit Boromir, Aujourd'hui, la vie est belle.»

Ils burent leurs coupes en souriant. Ils se sentaient bien.

Mais alors qu'ils semblaient heureux, le frère de Boromir perdit son sourire.

«-Quoi? demanda Boromir

-Il est là.»

«Il», c'était Denethor, l'Intendant du Gondor et père de Boromir et son frère. S'il était connu pour être un Intendant respectable, il ne l'était pas pour être le meilleur des pères. Et ses fils le savaient bien.

«-Ne peut-il nous accorder un instant de paix? soupira Boromir

-Où est le meilleur du Gondor? Demanda Denethor, Où est mon aîné?

-Père, dit Boromir en se forçant à sourire tout comme il accepta son étreinte sans lui retourner d'affection

-Tu les as vaincus avec une seule main, dit Denethor

-Ils exagèrent. La victoire revient aussi à Faramir, dit-t-il en indiquant son jeune frère à son père

-Sans lui, cette cité serait encore debout, dit Denethor avec mépris, Ne devais-tu pas la protéger?

-Nous étions trop peu nombreux.

-Trop peu nombreux? Tu as laissé l'ennemi s'en emparer. Tu renvoies une piètre image à ton père.

-Ce n'est pas intentionnel.

-Vous le brimez alors qu'il s'efforce à vous obéir.»

Boromir s'isola dans un autre endroit forçant son père à le suivre. Il espérait qu'il écouterait. Lorsqu'ils furent un peu plus loin, il reprit la parole.

«-Il vous aime, père.

-Ne m'ennuie pas avec Faramir. C'est un incapable.

Bien plus urgent nous attend. Elrond a convoqué un conseil. Sans en dire l'objet mais je l'ai bien compris. Le bruit court que l'arme de l'ennemi a été trouvée.

-L'Anneau Unique.

Le Fléau d'Isildur!

-Tombé dans les mains des Elfes. Que ce soit les Hommes, les Nains, les Magiciens, même les Elfes. Ils vont tous le réclamer. Nous devons intervenir et faire en sorte que le Gondor le récupère.

-Le Gondor...

-Je sais, c'est dangereux. L'Anneau cherche à corrompre les faibles mais toi, tu es fort. Et nous avons besoin de forces. Le sang du Gondor a été versé, notre peuple s'éteint. Sauron attend son heure. Il rassemble des armées. Il reviendra. Et nous n'aurons pas la force de l'arrêter. Tu dois partir.

-...

-Rapporte-moi ce don de puissance.

-Non. Ma place est ici, avec mon peuple. Pas à Fondcombe.»

Boromir s'apprêta à retourner avec les hommes du Gondor. Mais Denethor le suivit sur le point de se mettre en colère.

«-Tu désobéirais à ton père?

-S'il faut aller à Fondcombe, envoyez-moi à sa place.»

Il était clair que Faramir avait écouté toute la conversation. Contrairement à son frère, il semblait trouver l'idée intéressante. Cependant, son père ne partagea pas son enthousiasme.

«-Toi? Oh! Je vois. Une chance pour Faramir, capitaine du Gondor, de briller. J'en doute. Pour cette mission, je n'ai confiance qu'en ton frère. Il ne me déçoit jamais.»

«-Souviens-toi de ce jour, petit frère.»

**.**

«-Capitaine Faramir!

On a trouvé le troisième, chuchota l'un de ses hommes.»

**.**

Frodon et Sam s'étaient endormis. Faramir alla auprès d'eux. Ses bruits de pas éveillèrent Frodon qui avait le sommeil léger. Lorsqu'il vit le regard sévère de Faramir, il fut plus apeuré qu'inquiet.

«-Suivez-moi. Tout de suite, dit Faramir d'un ton ferme»

**.**

Accompagné de deux hommes, Faramir entraîna Frodon jusqu'à un lac.

«-Là, en bas»

Frodon ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait mais il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire ce que lui demandait cet homme. Lui et Sam étaient menacés. Et s'il ne se montrait pas docile, qui savait ce qui pouvait leur arriver. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit que quelqu'un fouiller dans le lac afin de chasser une proie qu'il réalisa la situation. Gollum était là. Il avait bel et bien suivi la trace des Hobbits. Hélas, tenté par la nourriture, il s'était fait repéré par les hommes de Faramir. Il était en grand danger et Frodon ne pouvait rien faire.

«-Pénétrer dans le Lac Interdit est puni de mort.»

Terrifié, Frodon vit le Lac être encerclé par des archers tenant Gollum en joue. Ils ne pensaient quand même pas à faire cela! Gollum ne savait même pas que ce lac se faisait appeler le Lac Interdit.

«-Ils attendent mon ordre, dit Faramir en levant doucement sa main, Dois-je tirer?

-_Le lac est beau_

_Fraîche est son eau_

_Délicieusement juteux_

_Notre seule passion_

_Prendre du poisson délicieusement juteux!_»

Tandis que Gollum chantait, les archers se faisaient de plus en plus menaçant. Faramir avait bien comprit la situation. Il savait que Frodon avait menti. Que Gollum se fisse tuer ou pas ne changerait rien au fait que lui et Sam seraient accusés d'une quelconque forme de corruption envers l'homme du Gondor et sa troupe. Ils pourraient eux-mêmes se faire tuer. Frodon ne pouvait les laisser faire ça. S'il mourrait, l'Anneau pourrait tomber entre n'importes quelles mains et Sauron ne pourrait être vaincu lui qui corrompait si facilement n'importe qui. Et en dehors de cela, si Sam mourrait par sa faute, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Mais s'il disait à Faramir de ne pas le faire tuer, Gollum aussi se ferait capturer. C'était vrai. Mais c'était ça ou la mort. Et Frodon ne pouvait pas laisser Gollum mourir. Il était sûr qu'il avait montré des signes de rédemption; il méritait de vivre.

«-Attendez! Cette créature est liée à moi. Et moi à lui. C'est notre guide.

Je vous en prie! Laissez-moi le rejoindre.»

Avec l'autorisation de Faramir, Frodon descendit vers le lac. Il resta prudent. Il ne fallait pas qu'il montrât un quelconque signe de résistance ou les archers se mettraient sûrement à tirer.

«-Smeagol. Le Maître est là. Venez, Smeagol. Faites confiance au Maître. Venez.

-Nous devons partir maintenant?

-Smeagol, faites confiance au Maître. Suivez-moi. Venez. Venez Smeagol. Gentil Smeagol, c'est bien. Venez.»

Mais alors qu'il avait rapproché Smeagol jusqu'à lui, les archers se jetèrent brutalement sur lui. Que faisaient-t-ils? Ils n'avaient jamais dit qu'ils agiraient ainsi? Ils se comportaient tels des sauvages à le secouer et l'étrangler.

«-Ne lui faites pas de mal! Supplia Frodon, Smeagol, ne luttez pas. Ecoutez-moi.

-Maître!

-Arrêtez ça! supplia Frodon»

Mais cela ne servit à rien. Les hommes de Faramir entraînèrent Gollum avec lui en le tirant comme un sac tandis que Gollum criait suppliant. Frodon fixait Faramir avec colère tandis que celui-ci rejoignit ses hommes et indiqua à l'un d'entre eux de ramener Frodon là où il était parti le chercher.

**.**

«-Ca suffit, dit Faramir, Où les emmènes-tu? Réponds-moi.

-_Smeagol. Pourquoi pleures-tu, Smeagol? _

Des méchants Hommes nous blessent. Le Maître nous a menti.

_Évidemment. Je t'avais dit qu'il était perfide. Je t'avais dit que c'était un menteur._

Le Maître est notre ami. Notre ami.

_Le Maître nous a trahis. _

Non. C'est pas tes affaires! Laisse-nous tranquilles!

_Sale petit Hobbit! Il nous l'a volé!_

-Qu'ont-ils volé?

-_Mon Précieux!_

_AH!_»

**.**

Frodon avait raconté à Sam ce qui s'était passé alors qu'on l'avait reconduit là où elle et lui avaient été emmenés. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils aient pu osés faire une chose pareille. Ils se faisaient appeler Hommes et ils ne faisaient preuve d'aucune humanité.

«-Gollum, murmura-t-elle

Frodon, tu dois partir d'ici. Tout de suite! Mets l'Anneau. Juste cette fois. Mets-le. Disparais. Ils ne te verront pas et tu pourras reprendre le chemin.

-Ne me demande pas de t'abandonner. C'est au-dessus de mes forces quête ou pas.

-Frodon...

-Non Sam.»

Elle connaissait bien ces deux mots. Il les prononçait quand il prenait une décision irrévocable. Comme lorsqu'il avait décidé d'aller au Mordor seul. Il avait fallu qu'elle se mît en danger de mort pour qu'il la laissât l'accompagner à partir d'un chemin d'où elle ne pouvait plus revenir. Mais à cet instant, le forcer à mettre l'Anneau pour l'obliger à fuir ne servirait à rien. Il pourrait très bien l'enlever et refuser de bouger afin de rester auprès d'elle.

Constatant cette situation et ce que cela impliquait pour eux deux, Sam baissa tristement les yeux tandis que Frodon posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle fit alors la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle prit Frodon contre son torse et lui caressa les cheveux. Celui-ci ferma les yeux se laissant bercer par la douceur de son amante qui déposa un baiser sur son front.

Malgré ce petit moment tendre et calme, Sam savait que Frodon n'avait dit les choses qu'à moité. Habituellement, même dans les circonstances n'étant pas les meilleures, il arriva à se détendre lors de leurs étreintes. A cet instant, ce n'était pas le cas. Sa tête était relâchée mais ses épaules étaient tendues et son visage reflétait de l'angoisse.

«-Je sais que tu as été sincère. Mais je sais aussi que tu ne m'as tout dit.»

Frodon se releva. Il savait qu'il devait tout lui dire même s'il n'en avait pas envie. S'il ne le faisait pas, elle chercherait encore et encore des réponses. Il aurait tellement voulu ne pas en arriver là mais il n'avait plus le choix.

«-Je ne peux pas le mettre. Tu avais raison, Sam. L'Anneau s'empare de moi. Si je le mets, L'Oeil me trouvera. Il me verra. Tu as essayé de me le dire. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté.

-Frodon, dit Sam en le prenant dans ses bras»

Ils entendirent quelqu'un entrer. C'était Faramir. Il les fixa d'un regard moqueur alors que les Hobbits s'étaient retournés.

«-Vous êtes bien charmants, tous les deux. Mais si vous voulez rester dans une situation stable, vous allez devoir vous montrer dociles tous les deux.»

A ces mots, il sortit son épée de son fourreau. Terrifiés, Frodon et Sam reculèrent.

«-Laissez-moi dire ceci: maintenant, j'ai la réponse à toutes les énigmes.»

A ces mots, il se dirigea vers Frodon en pointant dangereusement son arme vers lui. Le Hobbit recula terrifié par l'acte menaçant sa vie.

«-Je vous tiens ici. Deux amants Semi-Humains. Ainsi qu'une armée d'Hommes à mes ordres.»

N'ayant plus rien pour reculer, Frodon eu le dos qui cogna légèrement la paroi tandis que Faramir pointait toujours son épée vers lui.

«-Et l'Anneau de Pouvoir à ma portée.»

A l'aide de son épée, Faramir parvint à trouver la chaîne maintenant l'Anneau autour du cou de Frodon. Le regard de l'homme était empli d'un désir de possession et de tentation tandis que Frodon était pétrifié de terreur.

«-_L'occasion pour que le Capitaine du Gondor Faramir prouve sa valeur._»

Alors que Faramir semblait comme hypnotisé par l'Anneau, Frodon n'arriva plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Il eu l'impression d'entendre un murmure. Un murmure très proche. Seul ce murmure était audible. Il était même de plus en plus audible. Bientôt, ce ne fut plus seulement un murmure. C'était presque un cri. Un cri?

«-Non! hurla Frodon en ouvrant les yeux et se détachant de l'emprise de Faramir»

Il courut en haletant vers un mur de pierre tandis que Sam se plaça entre lui et Faramir.

«-Arrêtez! Laissez-le! Vous ne comprenez pas? L'Anneau est monstrueux. Il doit le détruire. Nous allons au Mordor pour ça. A la Montagne de Feu.»

Tandis qu'elle parlait, un des hommes de Faramir vint vers lui.

«-Osgiliath est attaqué. Ils demandent des renforts.

-...

-Ecoutez-moi, supplia Sam, C'est un tel fardeau. Aidez-le.

-Capitaine?

-Préparez-vous à partir.

L'Anneau ira au Gondor.»

_To be continued..._

_Ouais, pas d'idée de phrase alors j'ai mis un truc aléatoire. J'espère que vous trouvez pas ça trop flemmard de ma part^^ A la prochaine:)_


	17. En quoi croire?

_Salut. Ouais, zéro enthousiasme comme vous pouvez voir_**_:-C. Bon, je ne vous apprendrai rien si je vous dis que je m'ennuie toujours autant_****_:-\_****_ Enfin bon, y a quand même une chose qui peut me réjouir. J'AI PRESQUE FINI LES DEUX TOURS:-)Plus qu'un chapitre après celui-là et je pourrai enfin passer à Le Retour du Roi_****_:_****_-) Allez, il me faut encore du courage. En attendant_**

**_Bonne lecture:)_**

**Chapitre 16:En quoi croire?**

«-Regardez. Osgiliath est en feu!

-Le Mordor est venu.»

Faramir, sourd aux mises en garde de Sam, avait emmené cette dernière et, surtout, Frodon au Gondor. L'aube se levait à peine. Et si le Capitaine était fier de lui, ce n'était pas le cas du Porteur de l'Anneau.

«-L'Anneau ne sauvera pas le Gondor. Il n'a que le pouvoir de détruire. Je vous en prie! Laissez-moi partir.

-Dépêchons! dit Faramir

-Faramir, vous devez me laisser partir!»

**.**

Osgiliath était un lieu en ruines empli de soldats. Tous s'agitaient. Ils étaient attaqués de toutes parts et semblaient ne plus savoir comment défendre la cité.

«-Faramir, les Orques ont pris la rive orientale. Ils sont trop nombreux. On sera envahis à la nuit tombée.»

Alors que les Hommes parlaient, Frodon fut soudain prit d'une terrible peur. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il eut du mal à tenir debout. Sam le vit et à se tourna vers lui inquiète et effrayée.

«-Frodon.

-Il l'appelle, Sam. L'Oeil sera bientôt tourné vers moi.

-Tiens bon, Frodon. Tout ira bien.»

Elle continua à parler en tentant de garder un ton rassurant. Mais Frodon ne l'entendait plus. Les forces de Sauron n'étaient plus très loin. Il le sentait. Et il savait également que l'Anneau s'emparait de son être bien malgré lui. Il avait de plus en mal à se contrôler que ce fut physiquement ou mentalement. Même réfléchir était difficile. Il ne sentait pratiquement plus que lui.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la voix de la soif se fit entendre, celle que cherchait le Seigneur Noir donc semblable à lui, que Frodon parvint à entendre à nouveau les voix du monde.

«-Amenez-les à mon père, dit Faramir, Dites que Faramir envoie un formidable présent. Une arme qui changera notre destin dans cette guerre.»

Les hommes étaient décidément trop stupides**1 **Ils ne faisaient que s'écouter et restaient persuadés d'avoir raison quoiqu'on pût leur dire. Que pouvait-t-il leur coûter d'admettre que quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux pu avoir raison et eux tort en particulier quand la situation était désespérée et qu'ils devaient protéger leur peuple?

**.**

«-Les hommes sont pleins de bonnes intentions, Samelia. Mais faillibles. Et surtout, ils refusent de l'admettre. Il faut bien réfléchir avant de leur parler d'échec du passé.»

**.**

Boromir et Faramir. Deux frères. Le deuxième avait perdu le premier. Le cadet ne voulait pas échouer comme l'aîné. Et il refusait d'admettre, ou plutôt d'accepter, l'échec. Et pourtant...

**.**

«-L'échec n'est pas une fatalité, Sam.»

**.**

Sam avait prit sa décision.

«-Vous voulez savoir ce qui est arrivé à Boromir? Vous voulez savoir pourquoi votre frère est mort? Il a voulu prendre l'Anneau à Frodon alors qu'il avait juré de le protéger! Il a même essayé de le tuer! L'Anneau a rendu votre frère fou!»

Faramir ne semblait pas arriver à croire ce qu'il entendait. C'était comme s'il ne voulait pas croire que son frère eût pu devenir fou. Et cela était compréhensible. N'importe qui aurait refusé de croire cela. Sam ne savait pas si elle avait agi. Pire. Elle eu très peur d'avoir empiré les choses pour Frodon et elle-même.

«-Attention!»

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage car le Osgiliath fut de nouveau attaquée. Les soldats ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ils ne comptaient plus que sur le Capitaine dont le regard était totalement vide depuis la révélation de Sam.

Frodon n'avait plus du tout le même regard. Son corps semblait comme mort. Si on ne le tenait pas, il aurait pu tomber sur le sol. Sa peau était devenu grisâtre et son regard semblait être celui d'un fantôme las de hanter les gens autour de lui.

«-Frodon? Dit Sam en le voyant dans cet état plus qu'inquiétant

-Ils sont là, dit-t-il à la fois à mi-voix et sur un ton rauque, Ils sont venus.»

Faramir avait entendu ces mots. Il n'en comprit pas le sens jusqu'à ce que...

«-Les Nazgûl, s'écria-t-il»

Leurs hurlements de lamentations se mêlaient aux cris de leurs Créatures Ailées. Ils se précipitaient vers Osgiliath. Chacun savait qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la pitié. En les voyant, Faramir prit Frodon et Sam et, contre toute attente, les cacha avec Gollum.

«-Restez ici, hors de vue.

Tous à l'abri!»

Tandis que les amants restaient cachés avec Gollum, les hommes se battaient avec acharnement contre les monstrueux spectres ni vivants, ni morts. Les Hobbits savaient très bien que la victoire était impossible. Mais peut-être trouveraient-t-ils, comme Arwen, un moyen temporaire de les battre. A cet instant, il n'était possible que d'espérer. Mais combien d'hommes tomberaient? Quel serait le prix à payer?

Frodon n'avait pas changé d'apparence. Toujours ce corps comme mort, cette peau grisâtre, cette peau fantomatique emplie de lassitude. Le Hobbit s'était appuyé contre un mur afin de ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol. Mais alors qu'il semblait ne plus tenir sur ses jambes, il se releva. Il marcha très lentement, le regard vide et sortit de la cachette qu'il partageait avec Sam et Gollum.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? dit Sam qui ne comprenait pas, Où vas-tu?»

Sa marche était toujours fois de plus, il ne semblait pas l'entendre. Cette aura semblait encore en lui. Il était arrivé au sommet d'une des tours d'Osgiliath. Il semblait regarder quelque chose à la fois avec fascination et jouissance. Mais ce quelque chose n'était pas de bonne augure. En effet, il s'agissait du Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar. Le chef des Nazgûl; celui qui lui avait infligé cette horrible blessure qui ne guérirait jamais complètement. Mais étrangement, il n'avait plus mal. Au contraire, il avait de se sentir bien. Il prit la chaîne autour de son cou et mit sa main devant elle. Bien qu'elle ne voulut pas croire que Frodon était sur le point de mettre l'Anneau, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Elle se précipita vers lui.

L'index gauche de Frodon effleura quelque chose dans ses vêtements. La fiole de Dame Galadriel! Il l'avait caché afin que personne ne la trouvât. Que faisait-t-il? Le Nazgul qui l'avait blessé! Il sentait la douleur. Pas aussi fortement qu'auparavant mais il la ressentait. Il était prit entre plusieurs sensations: l'envie de s'enfuir, celle de mettre l'Anneau, celle de vouloir être protégé par la magie des Elfes ou celle de céder à Sauron. Néanmoins, il réussit à lâcher l'Anneau, se détourner légèrement du Nazgûl et commença à quitter la tour. Cependant, il avançait trop lentement encore attiré par cette aura bien malgré lui. Ses doigts quittèrent la lumière d'Eärendil et il manqua de s'évanouir jusqu'à ce que Sam arriva jusqu'à lui les faisant rouler tous deux en direction de leur cachette alors que Faramir tirait une flèche sur le Roi-Sorcier. Lorsqu'ils y parvinrent, sans savoir pourquoi, Frodon se saisit de Dard et, le regard noir, la pointa vers Sam. Cette aura monstrueuse avait reprit le dessus sans qu'il s'en fût rendu compte et il était de commettre l'un des actes horribles qu'il eu pu faire et, surtout, qu'il n'aurait jamais songé faire dans le passé. Sam, en plus de ne pas comprendre le geste de son amant, fut terrorisée par ce dernier. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Frodon pour qu'il lui fît une chose pareille? Lui qui s'était servi de cette même épée pour la protéger il y avait seulement quelques semaines?

«-C'est moi, dit-t-elle, C'est ta Sam.»

Frodon garda la même position et le même regard. Tenant en joue sa propre amante, il ne semblait plus être Frodon à cet instant. La Hobbit refusa d'y croire. Elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps et ils s'aimaient.

«-Tu ne reconnais pas ta Sam? lui demanda-t-elle en refusant de croire que cela pu être possible»

Frodon ne bougea pas. Il semblait complètement indifférent aux mots de la Semi-femme gardant la même attitude agressive.

Sam commença à pleurer. Ces larmes. Le Hobbit qui tenait l'épée perdit toute trace d'agressivité dans ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche et la peur avait prit de l'agressivité sur son visage où l'on ne voyait plus aucune forme de violence. La peur. Il semblait bien voir ce qu'il était en train de faire. En train de menacer la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Que lui était-t-il arrivé pour en arriver à faire une chose aussi immonde? Lui qui s'était juré de ne jamais lui faire de mal! Réalisant ce qu'il était de faire, il se leva de Sam, le regard empli de terreur et lâcha Dard ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il respira de grandes goulées d'air et s'assit empli empli de lassitude et de dégoût de lui-même.

«-Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'y arriverai pas, Sam.

-Je sais. C'est injuste. On ne devrait même pas être ici. Mais on y est.

C'est comme dans les histoires et les légendes. Celles qui comptaient vraiment. Qui sont remplies de dangers. Parfois, on ne voulait pas connaître la fin parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être joyeuse. Comment le monde pourrait renaître après que des horribles choses s'y soient passées? Mais finalement, c'est ce qu'elles sont. Le passé. Même les ténèbres finissent par être du passé. De nouveaux jours peuvent venir. Et quand le soleil brillera, il n'en sera que plus é se souvenait toujours de ces histoires. Celles qui signifiaient quelque chose. Même quand on était trop petits pour comprendre. Mais je crois que je comprends maintenant, Frodon. Les personnages de ces histoires ne revenaient jamais en arrière parce tout ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était pour quelque chose en quoi ils croyaient.

-En quoi croyons-nous, Sam?»

La Hobbit se tourna vers son amant. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avec conviction. Il ne devait pas perdre confiance. Lui qui s'était juré d'aller jusqu'au bout.

«-Il y a du bon en ce monde, Frodon. Et il mérite qu'on se batte pour lui.»

Les yeux de Frodon se mirent à baigner de larmes. Il serra Sam dans ses bras. Elle répondit à son étreinte. Ses mots avaient été simples et pourtant, ils étaient parvenus à redonner du courage à Frodon, à croire qu'il était capable de résister à l'Anneau; lui qui avait failli pourtant céder si facilement. Mais elle avait raison. Malgré les faiblesses des peuples de la Terre du Milieu, beaucoup étaient de son avis. Il pensa à leurs amis de la Communauté. Il voulait tant les revoir vivant, tant que Sauron fût vaincu afin que tout se terminât pour le meilleur. Que Sauron fût vaincu. Il était le Porteur de l'Anneau, il était le seul qui pouvait le vaincre. Et quand il l'aurait fait, il y aurait une chance qu'ils furent tous sains et saufs. Oui, il y avait du bon dans ce monde. Et leurs amis se battaient pour lui. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle ils lui faisaient confiance et ne devait pas faillir.

Ayant reprit espoir, il déserra son étreinte tout en gardant ses bras autour des épaules de Sam et l'embrassa. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur le fait qu'il fût content d'être avec elle; mais il avait été tellement obsédé par l'Anneau qu'il en avait oublié que la puissance du terrible Seigneur Noir n'avait pas empêché son rêve le plus merveilleux de se réaliser. C'était comme revivre le jour de leur découverte mutuelle. Celui qui avait changé leurs vies à jamais et d'aimer l'autre en ne souffrant plus de ce sentiment mais en en vivant quelque chose de merveilleux. Et même en pleine guerre, personne ne les empêcherait ni de vivre leur amour, ni de se battre pour tout le bon qui méritait que l'on combatte afin qu'il subsiste. Au bout d'un long moment, ils relâchèrent leur étreinte et se regardèrent confiants en ce qu'il fallait croire.

**.**

Faramir avait observé la scène. Il regarda les amants. Il semblait avoir réalisé quelque chose. Ou plutôt une chose essentielle. Il alla vers les Hobbits et les regarda.

«-Je crois que nous commençons enfin à nous comprendre, Frodon Sacquet. Samelia Gamegie.

-Vous connaissez nos lois. Celles de votre père. Si vous les relâchez, vous serez exécuté.

-...

Alors, ce sera le cas. Celui qui détruit le bonheur de ceux qui s'aiment n'est qu'un monstre.

Relâchez-les »

**.**

«-Ces anciens égouts mènent aux abords de la cité. Vous aurez l'abri de la forêt.

-Capitaine Faramir, vous avez prouvé que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, dit Sam, Et d'honorable.

-La Comté doit être un beau pays, mademoiselle Gamegie, où les forgerons y sont grandement honorés.»

Sam fut très gênée en entendant ces mots. Elle ne savait pas comment les prendre. Elle se faisait souvent rabrouer par sa famille à cause de sa profession et qui n'était pas bien vue du reste de la Comté étant donné qu'elle faisait une profession vu comme destinée à la gente masculine même si elle se révélait utile pour la population. De plus, elle ne se vantait jamais et ne se voyait pas vraiment comme honorable alors les compliments, elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'habitude. Même quand ses amis ou Frodon lui-même lui en faisaient, elle ne savait jamais comment réagir. Soit elle les laissait parler et ne disait rien, soit elle baissait les yeux montrant ainsi sa gêne.

Ce fut la deuxième chose qu'elle fit en présence de Faramir.

«-Quelle route prendrez-vous?

-Gollum dit qu'un passage près de Minas Morgul grimpe dans les montagnes, dit Frodon

-Cirith Ungol?»

En entendant ces mots, Faramir fut comme pris de colère. Il saisit Gollum par le cou et le plaqua contre un mur.

«-S'appelle-t-il comme ça?

-Non, non.

…

Oui.

-Frodon, une sombre terreur hante les cols de Minas Morgul. Ne passez pas par là.

-C'est le seul chemin. Le Maître a dit que nous aller au Mordor alors il faut essayer.

-Il le faut.»

Faramir lâcha Gollum qui se massa le cou.

«-Allez-y Frodon. Avec la bienveillance des Hommes.

-Merci.»

Alors que Frodon et Sam partaient, Gollum s'apprêta à les suivre. Mais il fut retenu brutalement à nouveau par Faramir.

«-Si tu leur fais du mal, meurs sur-le-champ!»

Il le relâcha peu après avoir prononcé ces mots. Gollum suivit à nouveau les amants les rattrapant rapidement.

**.**

«-Avancez, dit Frodon»

Voyant que Gollum semblait avoir du mal à avancer, Sam souleva sa main et l'aida à marcher. Gollum ne comprit pas ce geste mais se laissa faire ne s'étant pas remis du fait qu'on l'ait ligoté et que Faramir l'eut presque étranglé. Néanmoins, cette marque d'affection le toucha.

Sam se pencha vers lui.

«-Frodon ne voulait pas que ces hommes te fassent du mal, Gollum. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Il essayait de te sauver.

-De me sauver?

-Oui. Alors pardonne-lui, d'accord?

-...

Oui. Pas de rancune. Gollum_! Gollum! _

-Bien. Tu peux t'accrocher à moi jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux.

-Oh! Gentille Dame Hobbit. Oui gentille.»

Sur ces mots, deux Hobbits et celui dont on ne savait pas s'il pouvait réellement être un guide quittèrent Osgiliath pouvant enfin reprendre le chemin dont on les avait inutilement écarté et feraient tout pour rattraper le temps perdu et accomplir la mission cruciale pour le monde.

**1**_Ne voyez dans cette phrase aucune tentative d'offenser la gente masculine. C'est juste qu'en général, quand on croise les Hommes (les Elfes, les Magiciens, les Hobbits, les Nains...ne faisant pas partie d'eux dans ce monde) dans Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ce sont soit des trouducs, soit des crétins qui passent leurs temps à faire des c*******s (Aragorn est vraiment la seule exception [je compte pas Boromir vu qu'il finit quand même corrompu]). Et si Faramir s'améliore par la suite, dans Les Deux Tours, c'est quand même un sale type._


	18. Un visage, une décision

_Oui! Enfin le dernier chapitre sur Les Deux Tours. Je n'en pouvais plus:-C Ah, je me sens libérée d'un coup. Enfin, j'en ai fini avec l'opus que j'aime le moins. Grand soulagement:) Allez, assez plaint._

_Bonne lecture:)_

**Chapitre 17:Un visage, une décision**

Ils étaient enfin sortis d'Osgiliath. Frodon et Sam marchaient sans se hâter ayant retrouver leur bonne humeur, et surtout leur joie. Chacun des deux était calme, serein. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'ils semblaient être quand ils étaient silencieux. Sam, elle, s'interrogeait. Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Alors que la marche continuait, elle ne voulut plus les garder pour elle.

«-Je me demande si un jour tu seras le héros de chansons ou d'histoires.

-Quoi?

-Tu n'as pas pensé à ça?Frodon, le plus intrépide des Hobbits. Tu t'imagines?

-Tu as oublié le personnage le plus important. Samelia la Courageuse. C'est d'elle dont je veux entendre parler. L'intrépide Hobbit ne sera pas aller loin sans la Hobbit courageuse.

-Ne te moque pas. J'étais sérieuse.

-Moi aussi.»

A ces mots, il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se remettre à marcher laissant Sam perplexe. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se mit à sourire.

«-Samelia la Courageuse.»

«-Smeagol.

-Gollum.»

Gollum était parti assez loin devant. Il ou plutôt ils ne voulaient pas que les Hobbits ne les entendent. Ils avaient besoin de réfléchir et pour cela, ils devaient parler avant de les retrouver.

«-Le Maître. Le Maître veille sur nous. Le Maître ne nous ferait pas de mal.

_Le Maître a rompu sa promesse. _

Ne demande pas à Smeagol. Pauvre, pauvre Smeagol.

_Le Maître nous a trahis. Mauvais, perfide, faux! Nous devrions lui tordre son sale petit cou._

Mais madame la Hobbit sera tellement triste si nous faisons ça.

_Qu'avons-nous à faire ce que ressent cette vilaine fille?_

Elle est gentille avec nous maintenant. Nous ne pouvons pas la rendre triste.

_Gentille? Elle est du côté du Maître qui nous a trahi. _

Le Maître. Il l'a elle et le Précieux.

_Hahaha! Tu veux le Précieux mais aussi la fille, n'est-ce pas? _

Je n'écoute pas. Je n'écoute pas.

_Le Maître: menteur, perfide, faux. Il a le Précieux et la fille. Nous devons tuer le Maître. Comme ça, nous aurons le Précieux et la fille. Et nous serons le Maître_

Mais la fille a des yeux partout et elle est corrompue par le Maître. C'est trop risqué! C'est trop risqué!

…

…

_Nous pourrions la laisser s'en charger. Oui, mon Précieux, elle pourrait. Et alors, on prend le Précieux et la fille une fois qu'il est mort._

Quand il est mort.

_Chut. _

-Smeagol?

-Gollum, tu nous entends?

-Venez Hobbits, la route est longue. Smeagol va vous la montrer. Suivez-moi.»

Les amants suivirent ignorant totalement ce que le perfide monstre était sur le point de préparer ainsi que le sort qui risquait de les attendre au bout de la sombre route désolée de nuages noirs, d'éclairs, de cendres et de flammes de laquelle beaucoup n'étaient jamais revenus.

_ET J'AI FINI LA DEUXIEME PARTIE! Ah, je me suis bien e*****é_**_:-D_**_ Mais bon, ça, c'est fini puisque je vais ENFIN m'attaquer à Le Retour du Roi. Mais bon, deux inconvénients. Primo, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'y attaquer tout de suite pour raison IRL. Deuzio, j'ai la version longue qui dure QUATRE HEURES! Oui, quatre p****n d'heures! Donc, une fois que je m'y mettrai, ça me demandera énormément de temps d'écriture; encore plus que pour La Communauté de l'Anneau_**_:-0_**_ Alors, j'adore ce film autant que La Communauté de l'Anneau et je prendrai plus de plaisir à écrire sur lui mais vu qu'il s'y passe pleins de trucs, ce sera très dur à raconter. Alors, je vais avoir besoin de courage et vous de patience_

_A la prochaine:)_


	19. Objectif vain?

_Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut:) Après tant d'attente, voici enfin la troisième et dernière partie, le troisième où on résout tout après le premier acte où on présente les personnages et le deuxième où on pose le problème. Hem, hem. Bon, je rappelle que Le Retour du Roi est l'opus le plus dense (Quatre heures!). Il va donc être le plus difficile à retranscrire donc l'écriture va prendre beaucoup plus de temps que les opus les précédents. D'autant plus que les vacances d'été arrivent dans moins d'un mois et demi donc qu'à un moment, je ne serai sans doute plus là pour écrire car je prendrai mes vacances loin de mon ordinateur et mes DVDs. Il va donc falloir être TRES patient._

_Maintenant que je vous ai averti, je vais vous dire ceci: comme je me base sur la version longue des films, à partir de là, vous ne verrez plus Saroumane celui-ci se faisant tuer par Grima dans cette version du film. Dsl, je sais qu'il est presque pas apparu dans cette fic mais vu le choix de point de vue que j'ai pris, je pouvais pas le faire apparaître beaucoup. Encore dsl._

_Bonne lecture:) _

**Chapitre 18:Objectif vain?**

Cela ferait bientôt un an qu'ils étaient partis. Un an que la guerre avait commencé. Un an que cette horrible histoire avait bouleversé leurs vies et condamnés à aller loin de chez eux. Et pourtant, étrangement, être séparé de ceux qui lui était cher ne lui faisait plus aussi mal dans son cœur. Tandis que Sam dormait encore, Frodon regardait l'Anneau. Ce n'était plus la fascination ou de l'envie qui le poussait à faire cela. Mais bel et bien du plaisir. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, il s'était demandé pourquoi tous ceux qui s'étaient trouvé autour de lui en avaient eu autant peur. Ce n'était qu'un anneau après tout. Pourquoi faudrait-t-il forcément le détruire? Il n'y avait vraiment que ce Seigneur Noir qui pouvait s'en servir?

«-Réveillez-vous! Réveillez-vous! Réveillez-vous dormeurs. Il faut partir. Il faut partir tout de suite.»

Gollum venait vers les Hobbits. Frodon se hâta de remettre l'Anneau dans ses vêtements. Si Sam le voyait faire ce qu'il faisait, elle penserait qu'il agirait mal et s'inquiéterait inutilement pour lui. La voix forte de Gollum avaient réveillé la Hobbit qui s'étirait. Quand elle eût fini, elle posa le regard sur son amant. Cela avait le teint pâle.

«-Frodon?

Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir dormi»

Frodon baissa les yeux. Cela sembla être une réponse positive aux yeux de Sam qui soupira. Elle ne lui fit pas de reproches car elle savait que ce qui lui arrivait était bien malgré lui.

«-Moi, j'ai trop dormi. Il doit être tard.

-Non. Il n'est pas encore midi.

Les jours s'assombrissent, Sam.»

Leur conversation, certes peu joyeuse, mais calme fut interrompue par un Gollum trop pressé au goût de la Semi-Femme.

«-Dépêchons-nous! Le temps presse!

-Frodon doit d'abord manger.

-Madame la Hobbit, nous ne pouvons pas perdre de temps.

-Il ne marchera pas vite s'il ne mange rien.»

Sans ne discuta davantage et resta assise; puis elle tendit du lembas à son amant.

«-Tiens.»

Alors qu'il avait prit le lembas, Frodon remarqua que Sam n'avalait rien. Cela l'intrigua. Il ne le cacha pas.

«-Et toi?

-Oh, je n'ai pas faim. Et puis, je commence à en avoir un peu assez de manger la même chose tous les jours.

-Sam.

-Oh. D'accord, il n'y en a presque plus. Tu peux manger, Frodon. Je l'ai rationné. Ca devrait suffire.

-Pour quoi?

-Le voyage de retour.»

Il s'était apprêté à manger mais arrêta son geste à l'entente de ces mots. Il n'imaginait pas que Sam ne serait pas consciente de la réalité à laquelle ils faisaient face. Que ce voyage ne servait qu'à atteindre un but et sans doute à rien d'autre. Il eut envie de lui dire mais se retint. Il savait pourquoi elle était ainsi. Lui n'avait plus personne à la Comté, du moins pas de famille à qui il manquait et qui l'attendait. Donc, il n'avait pas peur du sort qui pouvait l'attendre au bout du chemin. Mais Sam. Toute sa famille devait l'attendre. Sa famille à laquelle elle n'avait jamais pu dire «Au revoir» car elle avait dû partir précitemment à cause de cette terrible histoire. Et elle espérait tellement les revoir qu'elle gardait l'espoir de revenir. Il ne voulut pas le lui ôter. S'il le faisait, il lui briserait le cœur et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire dans une situation aussi désespérée que la leur.

«-Venez, les Hobbits, dit Gollum qui pressaient les amants, Nous sommes tout proches du Mordor. Pas d'endroits sûrs par ici. Vite!»

**.**

Frodon et Sam s'étaient endormis. Pendant ce temps-là, ils préparaient leur plan. Seulement, rien n'était vraiment finalisé. Ils avaient vraiment besoin de réfléchir. Le problème était qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout d'accord.

«-Trop risqué. Trop risqué. Tue-le. Tue-le maintenant. Oh!

_Silence! Ne les réveille pas! Ne gâche pas tout maintenant. Sinon, tu ne les auras jamais. Ni la fille, ni le Précieux._

Mais ils nous soupçonnent.

_Que dit mon Précieux? Smeagol perdrait-t-il patience?_

Non! Pas ça, jamais! Smeagol déteste le Maître. Smeagol veut le mort. Il a le Précieux et la fille.

_Tu le verras mort. Et ensuite tu auras le Précieux et la fille. Smeagol a déjà eu le Précieux. Il peut le reprendre. Et la fille ne se doute de rien. Elle est même devenue gentille avec Smeagol. Elle se laissera piéger. Comme cette chère fille d'autrefois. Ils sont à nous! Nous! _

Il nous les faut. Prenons-les!

_Patience! Patience! D'abord, il faut mener le Maître à elle et ensuite nous prendrons la fille et après le Précieux. _

Emmenons-les dans les escaliers venteux

_Oui, les escaliers. Et puis..._

Nous gravirons les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au tunnel

_Et quand ils seront entrés..._

-Gollum, tu parles tout seul?»

Madame la Hobbit s'était réveillée! Et si elle avait entendu leur plan? Si elle allait tout dire au Maître? Si elle avait comprit ce qu'il voulait réellement lui faire? Qu'allaient-t-ils donc faire?

«-Je comprends que tu veuilles t'assurer que nous ne nous trompions pas de direction mais tu as besoin de dormir toi aussi. Ce serait trop idiot que tu sois trop fatigué. Il ne faudrait pas que le monde court à sa perte simplement car nous n'avons pas assez dormi.»

Elle n'avait pas tout entendu. Rien n'était donc perdu. Heureusement pour eux sinon tout leur plan aurait été vain. Et ils n'auraient jamais eu ni le Précieux, ni la fille.

«-Que se passe-t-il?»

Le Maître! Il avait aussi été réveillé.

«-Gollum ne dort pas. Il essaie de se repérer précisément sur le chemin que nous sommes censés prendre. Mais je trouve qu'il est trop angoissé. Depuis le début, il se débrouille bien alors il ne devrait pas avoir autant peur de se tromper.

-Sam a raison, Smeagol. Tu devrais dormir. Tu as besoin de toutes tes forces pour le chemin.

-Oui. Oui. Le Maître a raison.»

**.**

Ils étaient arrivés au Carrefour du Roi Tombé. On y voyait une grande statue de Roi sans sa tête, ni son épée. La tête était tombée sur le sol. Un glaive se trouvait devant la tête. Des fleurs avaient poussées autour d'elles. L'endroit n'était pas accueillant. Le ciel était sombre empli de nuages gris. On n'y voyait presque rien. Même pas le paysage entourant les Hobbits et le guide.

«-Ce n'est pas un endroit convenable, n'est-ce pas? Hihihihihihi!»

Frodon et Sam n'écoutaient pas Gollum. La Hobbit marchait machinalement. Frodon, lui, allait plus lentement. Il semblait préoccupé. Sam finit par entendre que personne n'avait l'air de marcher derrière elle. Elle se retourna afin de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle vit le regard de son amant et ne comprit pas pourquoi il était ainsi.

«-Frodon? Qui y-a-t-il? demanda-t-elle

-J'ai un pressentiment. Je crois que je ne reviendrai pas.

-Ce sont des pensées morbides. Tu reviendras, Frodon. Ce sera un aller et retour. Comme pour ton oncle. Tu verras.»

A ces mots, elle déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. Il aurait aimé être rassuré par ce tendre geste mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il savait que malgré n'importe quelles paroles, plus le bout du chemin serait proche, moins il y aurait d'espoir de retour. Il préféra ne pas évoquer davantage la question Sam ne semblant pas vouloir l'admettre. Il choisit la résignation et continua à marcher, cette fois-ci, machinalement.

«-On dirait que ces terres faisaient partie du Gondor, dit le Hobbit, quand il y avait un Roi.»

Tandis qu'il parlait, un rayon de soleil passa à travers les nuages. Celui-ci éclaira le paysage de fleurs entourant l'immense statue sans tête de Roi ainsi que la tête à terre. Tête qui était entourée de belles fleurs blanches au-dessus du crâne. Celles-ci devinrent lumineuses sous les rayons de l'astre du jour. Ce qui ne laissa pas Sam indifférente.

«-Frodon, regarde. Le Roi a de nouveau une couronne. Et il tient fièrement son glaive**1**»

Hélas, le passage du rayon de soleil fut de courte durée. Le paysage devint à nouveau sombre et grisâtre. La couronne avait disparue. Les Hobbits ne voyaient plus qu'une tête entourée de mornes fleurs.

«-Venez, Hobbits. Il ne faut pas s'arrêter. Par ici.»

Sam ne fit pas tellement attention aux indications agaçantes de Gollum. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce qu'elle avait vu était un signe. Elle ne savait pas de quoi mais bel et bien un signe.

**.**

A Fondcombe, une Elfe se trouvait devant Elrond. Celle-ci ressemblait énormément à Arwen. L'un des chose montrant qu'elle n'était pas elle était que ses cheveux étaient bruns auburns. Elle parlait à Elrond en semblant vouloir le convaincre d'une chose très importante.

«-_Des cendres le feu s'élèvera_

_La lumière des ténèbres surgira_

_Une nouvelle lame naîtra de celle qui a été brisée_

_L'homme sans couronne sera à nouveau couronné_

Vous savez ce que ça veut dire.

-Elrohir.

-Reforgez l'épée. Père, reforgez Nasril.»

Elrond refusa d'écouter davantage sa fille et s'apprêta à quitter sa chambre. Celle-ci s'assit sur son lit en lisant un livre lasse de l'attitude de son père qui refusait de l'écouter. Cette lassitude. C'en fut trop. Le livre tomba des mains d'Elrohir malgré elle. Entendant le bruit, Elrond se retourna. Alarmé, il toucha les mains de sa fille.

«-Tes mains. Elles sont froides.

-...

Je suis si lasse, père., Lasse de voir que vous préférez fuir plutôt que d'agir, lasse de voir ce que vous ne croyez en rien, lasse de vous vois être incapable de vous détacher du passé...lasse de vous voir rejeter Arwen à cause de ses choix.**2 **Ma sœur; votre fille.

-...

-Aucun bateau ne l'emmènera. Vous le savez. Et bien, que vous le vouliez ou non, ce ne sera pas mon cas non plus.»

**.**

Le trio escaladait de plus en plus de plus de passages rocailleux dissimulés dans les montagnes. Ce n'était pas des lieux vraiment pratiquables mais si c'étaient les seuls endroits par lesquels il fallait passer, il valait mieux passer par ces endroits. Cependant, Frodon et Sam avaient déjà beaucoup de mal à y parvenir. Alors être pressés par Gollum qui ne leur permettait jamais de reprendre leur souffle n'arrangeait rien au fait qu'ils suivaient difficilement le chemin.

«-Plus haut, tout en haut nous allons, ensuite dans le tunnel nous entrons.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce tunnel? demanda Sam

-...

-Gollum?»

Elle n'aima pas ce silence. C'était trop étrange. D'abord, elle surprenait Gollum en train de parler seul. Et à cet instant-là, il refusait de lui répondre. Pourtant, normalement, le trio savait où il devait aller.

Sam n'était pas dupe. L'attitude de Gollum était trop étrange. S'il refusait de donner une réponse, ça voulait sûrement dire qu'il mijotait quelque chose. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Frodon. Il savait qu'il refuserait de le chasser car il dirait qu'ils avaient absolument besoin de guide pour aller jusqu'au Mordor. Alors, elle se contenta de saisir Gollum par le cou.

«-Ecoute-moi bien. Si tu essaies de nous entrainer dans un piège, si j'ai le moindre doute, tu le paieras cher. Alors ne pense même pas à lui faire du mal ou ce que je te ferai subir sera pire que le feu de l'Enfer. Compris?»

Gollum, terrorisé, ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de hocher la tête comme pour dire qu'il avait comprit les propos de la Hobbit. Celle-ci voyant qu'il avait comprit le message le lâcha et il se massa le cou.

«-A partir de maintenant, je te surveille.»

Après avoir dit ces mots, elle alla rejoindre Frodon. Celui-ci avait l'air de se poser des questions. Il semblait avoir vu les gestes des deux interlocuteurs mais pas avoir entendu leur discussion.

«-Qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Juste une petite discussion sur l'attitude et la décence.»

**.**

Ils étaient arrivés à Minas Morgul. C'était une forteresse presque noyée dans l'obscurité. Elle était uniquement éclairée faiblement par de fines lumières blanchâtres et verdâtres. Il y régnait un silence pesant. Pas de voix, pas de cris d'animaux. Comme s'il n'y avait que le vide dans la montagne.

«-La Cité Morte, dit Gollum, Un endroit dangereux qui regorge d'ennemis. Vite! Vite! Ou ils nous verrons! Par ici. Nous l'avons trouvé. Le passage pour le Mordor. L'escalier secret. Montez.»

Frodon ne sut pas pourquoi mais il aima cette vue. Bien que tout semblait morbide dans cette «Cité Morte» et qu'on la disait dangereuse, il avait tellement envie de s'y rendre. Mais surtout, il avait l'impression que quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui disait de venir. Comme si la Cité elle-même l'attendait ou lui demandait de venir jusqu'à elle. Le plus étrange était qu'elle ne semblait pas hostile. Bien au contraire, elle semblait même...attirante.

Lorsqu'elle vit ce qui se passait, Sam fut terrifiée.

«-Non Frodon!

-Pas par là! s'écria Gollum»

Mais Frodon resta sourd aux appels de la Hobbit et de Gollum. Il continua à avancer. Sa démarche était tout aussi lente et morbide que lorsqu'ils étaient à Osgiliath. Il semblait également tout aussi sourd que lors de ce jour. Comprenant ce qui arrivait, Sam et Gollum se précipitèrent vers le Porteur de l'Anneau.

«-Que fait-t-il? dit Gollum hors de lui

-Non! dit Sam en tentant de faire revenir Frodon à lui

-Ils...Ils m'appellent, dit Frodon d'une voix faible sans sembler être capable de contrôler ses paroles et son corps

-Non, dit Gollum alors que lui et Sam tiraient Frodon de toutes leurs forces dans l'autre sens»

Tout à coup, une immense lumière blanche s'éleva de Minas Morgul jusqu'au ciel. Le tonerre se mit à gronder et la terre brutalité fit revenir Frodon à la réalité tandis que Sam le tira de toutes ses forces.

«-Cachez-vous! s'exclama Gollum»

Les Hobbits ne se firent pas prier. Lorsqu'ils se furent dissimulés, ils virent le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar sur sa monture. A sa vue, Frodon eut atrocement mal. Celui qui l'avait poignardé à la Tour d'Amôn Soul était à nouveau près de lui.

«-Je sens son coup! s'exclama Frodon en touchant son épaule»

La Créature Ailée du chef des Nazgûl se mit à pousser un hurlement. Celui-ci fut si fort que les deux Hobbits durent se boucher les oreilles de peur de devenir sourds.

Une immense armée sortit de la Cité. Elle semblait être prête à un grand combat. A voir le nombre plus que grand composant cette dernière, que ce fut Orques, Uruk-Haï, hommes ou bien d'autres encore, il était évident que ce serait sûrement le combat le plus important de la guerre qui se déroulait depuis le retour de Sauron.

Le Roi-Sorcier s'apprêtait à survolait le lieu. Frodon et Sam se baissèrent. Par chance, le Roi-Sorcier ne les vit pas et il partit rejoindre l'armée. Frodon respira de grandes goulées d'air soulagé de lui avoir échappé.

«-Venez Hobbits, dit Gollum, Il faut grimper»

**.**

Ils arrivèrent aux Escaliers Cirith Ungol. Il n'était pas évident d'y monter. Ou plutôt d'y grimper. En effet, ces escaliers ressemblaient plus à des parois qu'autre chose. De plus, celles-ci étaient humides. Et Gollum ne se chargeait que trop bien de rappeler du danger qu'ils encouraient tous.

«-Prudence Maître. Attention à la chute. Les escaliers sont très dangereux. Venez Maître. Venez à Smeagol.»

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Frodon glissa. Il était sur le point de faire une chute dont il ne pourrait pas remonter. La Hobbit ne le comprit que trop bien. Mais elle ne laisserait sûrement pas ça arriver.

«-Frodon. Gollum, prends son bras. Je vais le pousser.

-Oui madame la Hobbit. Oui.»

Ils s'y mirent à deux. En collaborant, malgré la méfiance de Sam que Gollum percevait bien, ils arrivèrent à hisser Frodon au sommet qui respira de grandes goulées d'air.

«-A vous maintenant. Venez madame la Hobbit. Voilà. Oh Hobbits, vous avez inquiété Smeagol.»

Sam était inconsciente. N'arrêtant pas de se priver de nourriture pour faire en sorte qu'ils en eurent assez assez pour le voyage de retour, ses forces l'abandonnaient et elle commençait à en subir les conséquences. Gollum décida d'en profiter. Il se tourna vers Frodon.

«-Le Maître porte un lourd fardeau. Smeagol le sait. Un très lourd fardeau. Votre chère amante n'a aucune idée de ce que vous éprouvez. Comme elle.

-Qui est «elle»?

-Tout comme elle autrefois, madame la Hobbit le voudra. Smeagol le voit dans ses yeux. Vous verrez.

-Non.

-Smeagol sait que vous l'aimez et que vous la pensez incapable d'une telle chose. Mais l'amour ne fait que rendre aveugle ceux qui le ressentent. Elle vous le demandera. La fille veut vous le prendre. Vous verrez.»

En entendant ces mots, Frodon mit la main sur l'Anneau. Il ne voulait pas croire une chose pareille. Sam était incapable de lui faire du tort. Encore moins du mal. Elle ne lui prendrait donc jamais quelque chose dont elle savait qu'il ne pourrait apporter que du malheur dans le monde.

Et pourtant...

**.**

«-En qui puis-je avoir confiance?

-Ne vous fiez qu'à vous-même. Et à vos forces.»

**.**

Que devait-t-il penser? Est-ce qu'il devait écouter son cœur? Est-ce qu'il devait écouter sa raison? Et si l'amour rendait vraiment aveugle? Il ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait veiller sur l'Anneau et faire en sorte que personne ne s'approchât de lui.

**1**_SYMBOLISM!_

**2**_Les Elfes ne peuvent pas mourir que blessés mais aussi de chagrin ou de lassitude. _

_Ah, je commence déjà à prendre plus de plaisir que pour la partie précédente. Bien plus dense, plus de tension. Mais ça veut dire aussi plus de boulot. Bon, j'ai encore à faire et cette fois, ça va être plus dur. A la prochaine:)_


	20. Voir ou ne pas voir

_Hello:) Je ne vous cache pas que ce chapitre a été l'un des plus durs à écrire. Même s'il est beaucoup plus court que celui sur la Moria, il a été beaucoup plus dur à écrire. Et pour cause:dans La Communauté de l'Anneau, le passage dans la Moria était linéaire, c'est-à-dire que tout se passait successivement. Dans Le Retour du Roi, ce qui va se passer est découpé en mini-séquences dans tout le film pendant que d'autres personnages font d'autres trucs ailleurs. Donc, un truc super casse-g****e à retranscrire en fic sous forme cohérente. J'espère que j'ai à peu près réussi ici._

_Bonne lecture:)_

**Chapitre 19:Voir ou ne pas voir**

Frodon ne savait pas où il était. Il regarda autou de lui. Il se trouvait à une tour ou plutôt une ville blanche. On pouvait y voir un arbre blanc. Mais alors qu'il observait autout de lui. Il entendit de lourds pas.

Le siège de Minas Tirith allait commencer. La Cité n'était plus en sûreté. Une immense armée composée d'Orques, de trolls ou encore de gobelins arrivait avec des catapultes. Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches, ils ne tardèrent pas à faire feu.

Les soldats de Minas Tirith ne firent que se protéger. Mais il leur était trop difficile de réfléchir quand les charges des catapultes que l'armée de Sauron envoyait n'étaient autres que des têtes humaines. Terrifiés, ils ne parvinrent pas à réagir et ne purent que crier.

Au bout d'un long moment, l'armée décida de charger les catapultes avec d'immenses pierres. Celles-ci atteignirent la Cité. Beaucoup manquèrent de toucher les habitants qui n'avaient, pour la plupart, jamais eu aussi peurs de leurs vies. Les soldats de la Cité ne les protégeaient pas. En fait, ils ne prenaient aucune initiative. Qu'attendaient-t-ils? S'ils ne faisaient rien, tous les habitants se feraient tuer!

Un vieil homme vêtu tel un seigneur se montra. Sans doute le maître de cette cité. Peut-être allait-t-il réagir à cette terrible attaque.

«-Le Rohan nous a abandonné. Théoden m'a trahi.

Abandonnez vos postes! Courrez! Sauvez vos vies!»

Alors que cet homme donnait des ordres incensés et surtout complètement fous qui allaient mettre la Cité en péril, il reçut un coup. Une silhouette vêtue de blanc dont le visage était entièrement recouvert par un capuchon venait de le frapper avec un bâton blanc. Elle lui donna d'autres coups jusqu'à le faire tomber sur le sol sans qu'il ne fût capable de se relever tout en le regardant avec mépris. Puis elle prit le cor se trouvant autour de son cou et se tourna vers les soldats. Le cor était presque semblable à celui qu'avait porté Boromir. Après s'en être emparé, la silhouette souffla dans ce dernier.

La silhouette était montée sur une jument blanche. Celle-ci n'avait ni selle, ni étriers, ni rênes, ni sangles, ni croupière, ni bride, ni mors, ni seden, ni sacoches, ni coussinet. La silhouette et la jument bougeaient dans la ville sans que la personne étant le cavalier ou le cavalière ne lui donnât d'ordre comme si elles étaient liées. La personne faisait des signes au soldat avec son bâton blanc tout en continuant à souffler dans le cor qu'elle avait prit.

Certains soldats mirent les habitants en sûreté. D'autres se rendirent jusqu'aux murs de la Cité afin de se servir de leurs propres catapultes pour tirer sur l'armée qui les assiégiait. Une silhouette de la taille d'un Hobbit était avec eux. Mais c'était un Hobbit! Frodon avait reconnu les yeux de Pippin. Que faisait-t-il à cet endroit? Cela lui fit un choc mais il fit tout pour rester calme. Il tenta de lui faire des signes pour lui montrer sa présence mais il ne semblait pas le voir.

«-Pippin! dit Frodon»

Mais il ne l'entendait pas. Il se comportait comme s'il n'était pas là. Pourquoi les choses se passaient-t-elles ainsi? Pippin n'aurait jamais ça. Au contraire, il aurait été heureux de le revoir après autant de temps de séparation.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Pippin ne pouvait pas le voir. Sinon, il lui aurait répondu. Il se dit qu'il y avait sûrement une raison à tout cela mais qu'il ne trouverait peut-être encore les réponses. Le plus important était de savoir si Pippin avait une chance de sortir vivant de ce terrible siège. La silhouette blanche chuchota à l'oreille d'un des soldats. Celui-ci cria alors:

«-Archers, visez les Orques et les Trolls!»

Malgré leurs efforts, certains Orques et Trolls étaient parvenus à entrer dans la cité par les tours. Les archers ne renonçaient pas. Pippin était épouvanté et terrifié par ce qu'il voyait. En le voyait à cet endroit, la silhouette blanche le poussa et lui fit rapidement signe de partir. Puis elle se retourna et frappa des Orque avec son bâton et une dague. Mais Pippin ne partit pas. Il vit l'un des Orques se diriger vers la silhouette blanche prête à la frapper dans le dos. Alerté par cela, il sortit sa propre épée de son fourreau et poignarda le fourbe avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'attaquer la personne en blanc.

Frodon eu tellement de mal à croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Pippin ayant sauvagement tué un Orque pour sauver cette personne vêtue de blanc? Pippin s'était bien déjà défendu mais attaquer et tuer, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Que lui était-t-il donc arriver pour qu'il agissât ainsi et qui pouvait bien être la personne en blanc pour qu'il la protégât? Sûrement quelqu'un à qui il tenait beaucoup. Pippin sembla lui-même surprit et surtout effrayé par ce qu'il avait fait car il resta immobile face à l'Orque gisant et sa main tremblait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une pierre de catapulte arriva vers la Cité qu'il revint à la réalité et retourna au combat tandis que Frodon perdit connaissance.

Quand il revint à lui, la nuit était tombée.

«-Grond! Grond! Répétait l'armée de Sauron»

Tous s'apprêtaient à enfoncer la porte de la Cité à l'aide d'un immense bélier à tête de sanglier. Cette fois-ci, les catapultes n'envoyaient pas des rochers mais des rochers enflammés.

«-Retournez à la porte, dit le soldat à qui la silhouette blanche chuchotait des ordres, Vite!»

Il n'y avait rien à faire. La porte de la Nùmenor n'était pas assez solide pour résister au terrible bélier Grond. Et elle allait bientôt céder.

«-Doucement. Doucement, dit le soldat aux ordres de la personne en blanc qui tendait son bâton»

Des trolls entrèrent dans la cité. La silhouette blanche fit signe aux Archers de tirer avec son bâton. Elle-même se battit. Mais il n'y eut rien à faire. Malgré tous les efforts de Minas Tirith, l'armée de Sauron était bien trop dense et bien trop équipée. La Cité fut bientôt en feu. La silhouette chuchota à nouveau des ordres dans l'oreille du soldat qui avait commandait les troupes. Celui-ci cria:

«-La Cité est assiégiée! Allez au deuxième niveau! Evacuez les derniers civils! Retraite!

-Vite sortez! Sortez!»

L'armée de Sauron n'entra pas immédiatement dans Minas Tirith. Ils se contentèrent de sourire fiers de leur immonde victoire. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs instants que leur chef se décida à redevenir sérieux:

«-Entrez dans la Cité. Tuez tous ceux que vous croiserez.»

Tandis que la grande agitation causée par la retraite dans le Gondor était à son comble, Pippin se précipitait vers la silhouette blanche. Lorsqu'il arriva auprès de cette dernière, il l'agrippa:

«-Denethor est devenu fou! Il est en train de brûler Faramir vivant!»

Faramir était en danger! Frodon n'arrivait pas à le croire. Sans se demander comment Pippin le connaissait ou qui était Denethor, il suivit la silhouette sur sa jument blanche qui avait fait monter son ami sur cette dernière**1** Ils se précipitèrent dans une salle. Le même homme à qui la silhouette vêtue de blanc avait prit son cor avait reprit connaissance. Il avait préparé un bûcher pour Faramir et lui-même et versé diverses huiles sur leurs deux corps tandis que des serviteurs s'apprêtèrent à brûler le bûcher avec des torches. Quand elle vit ça, la silhouette blanche frappa le sol avec son bâton. Les serviteurs reculèrent terrifiés. Furieux, Denethor prit une torche à l'un d'entre eux et enflamma lui-même le bûcher. Voyant cela, Pippin se précipita vers ce dernier. Traversant courageusement les flammes, il en sortit Faramir et écrasa celles qui avaient atteint son corps avant qu'elles ne consummèrent ce dernier. Ce qui fit entrer Denethor dans une colère noire. Il se saisit de lui.

«-Non! Vous ne me prendrez pas mon fils!

-Ah!»

Voyant que Denethor secouait Pippin et le rapprochait dangereusement des flammes sans s'en rendre compte, la silhouette se rapprocha avec sa jument tandis que cette dernière frappa Denethor faisant accidentellement tomber ce dernier sur le bûcher. Le vieil homme, trop abondamment recouvert de divers huiles, fut trop rapidement consummé par les flammes en hurlant de douleur sur le bûcher tandis que Faramir remuait faiblement le visage et ouvrait doucement les paupières. Il semblait avoir été gravement blessé et affaibli après un long combat.

Frodon s'était rapproché de Pippin espérant pouvoir agir mais la silhouette blanche avait été plus rapide que lui pour le sauver des griffes de cet homme sauvage. Les deux hobbits regardèrent ce dernier brûler vif en hurlant, terrifiés.

Quand il ne cria plus, Pippin baissa les yeux. Il reprit ses esprits quand il vit Faramir.

«-Emmenez-le en dehors de la Cité et trouvez vite un médecin, dit-t-il»

Les serviteurs s'empressèrent de faire ce qu'il dit tandis que la silhouette blanche emmena à nouveau Pippin avec elle. Ils tentèrent de sortir à leur tour de la Cité. Malheureusement, une terrible surprise les attendait. Ce qui allait également être le cas de Frodon. Devant les trois silhouettes se trouvait cet horrible monstre sur sa Créature Ailée. Le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar les avait attendu. Frodon sentit son terrible coup et toucha son épaule en gémissant de douleur sur le sol tandis que la silhouette en blanc et Pippin lui faisaient face. La personne en blanc leva son bâton vers lui mais le chef des Nazgûl lui rit au nez.

«-Ne reconnais-tu donc pas la vue de la mort, mage de pacotille?»

Pippin cacha son visage derrière la silhouette blanche en poussant un cri de terreur.

«-Voici mon heure de gloire!dit le Nazgûl fier»

Il enflamma son épée. Ce geste fit encore plus mal à Frodon qui ne put retenir un cri et terrifia davantage Pippin. Le sort du Nazgûl brisa le bâton du mage qui s'écroula sur le sol avec sa monture et le Hobbit.

«-Non! S'exclama Pippin»

Malgré sa peur, il se releva et brandit son épée. Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas assez puissant pour vaincre le terrible Roi-Sorcier. Impuissant, il ne pouvait que le regarder sans réagir.

«-Vous avez échoué, dit l'horrible Nazgûl, Le monde des Hommes tombera.»

Soudain, un cor se fit entendre. Ce n'était pas celui du Gondor. Pippin sembla connaître ce son. Il alerta le Roi-Sorcier qui s'en alla chevauchant sa Créature Ailée. Frodon poussa des soupirs presque étouffés ne comprenant pas ce qui venait d'arriver. Il n'eût pas le temps de tenter de se relever qu'il perdit à nouveau connaissance.

**.**

Sam ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le paysage ressemblait à d'immenses champrs. Elle entendit un immense bruit ainsi qu'un cor. Elle se retourna. C'était une grande troupe. Une troupe de cavaliers. Tous semblaient prêts à livrer une bataille. Leur chef fit face à une autre armée. Sam la regarda. C'était une armée composée majoraitement d'Orques et de Trolls mais il y avait également des Gobelins ou encore des hommes. Les deux armées se trouvaient devant une Cité assiégée. Sam comprit. L'une des armées de Sauron avait presque réussi à conquérir la Cité se trouvant sous ses yeux et l'armée venant d'arriver était venue arrêter celle de Sauron car cette Cité devait avoir demandé leur aide comptant sur eux en tant qu'allié qu'elle ne comprit pas, c'est qu'aucune personne présente ne semblait la voir. Personne ne lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là ou encore ne lui dit de partir car un danger se préparait. Non, c'était comme si elle était invisible. Plus curieuse qu'inquiète ou effrayée par la situation, elle resta afin de comprendre ce qui se passait.

La bataille des Champs de Pelennor n'allait pas tarder à débuter. Un cavalier blond tenait entre ses mains un soldat faisant la taille d'un Hobbit. Le chef, faisant tout pour garder son sang-froid face à la bataille se préparant ne remarqua pas les deux soldats. Sam, ne comprenant pas ce que faisait ce soldat plus petit que les autres dans la bataille. Après tout, si on ne pouvait pas la voir, elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Lorsqu'elle regarda le petit soldat de plus près, elle eu un mouvement de recul ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'elle voyait. Ces yeux. C'était ceux de Merryl! Que faisait-t-elle dans cette troupe? Et qui était ce cavalier qui l'avait emmené avec lui?

«-Merryl! cria-t-elle, Merryl!»

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. En plus de ne pas la voir, personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Et Merryl ne faisait pas exception. Le soldat serra Merryl contre elle de manière tendre et bienveillante. Celle-ci accepta l'étreinte et y répondit en mettant sa main sur son bras.

«-Courage Merryl, dit le soldat, Pour nos amis.»

Sam fut surprise. La cousine de son amant et le soldat avaient l'air proches.

«-Formez les rangs, sales vers de terre! Formez-les! ordonna brutalement le chef de l'armée de Sauron, En rang! Ceux qui ont les lances, en avant! Archers, en arrière!»

Le chef de l'armée dans laquelle se trouvait Merryl se tourna vers ses troupes.

«-Eomer, formez votre bataillon vers le flanc droit.

-Flanc prêt.

-Chevauchez. Suivez la bannière du Roi près du centre. Grimbold, vous et vos soldats, faites tout pour aller jusqu'aux murs. Chevauchez et n'ayez pas peur des ténèbres.

Levez-vous! Levez-vous, cavaliers du Rohan! Les lances seront secouées, les boucliers seront éclaboussés. Les épées s'entrechoqueront, le sang coulera avant le lever du soleil!»

Les deux armées pointèrent leurs lances. Sam ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle allait assister à une terrible bataille.

«-Quoiqu'il arrive, restez avec moi. Je veillerai sur vous.»

Merryl! Elle se trouvait dans cette armée. Il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi. Même si ce cavalier bienveillant restait auprès d'elle, il ne pouvait pas tenter l'impossible. Elle aussi voulait rester auprès d'elle. Une idée lui vint mais elle était absurde. Elle aurait besoin de ses deux mains pour le faire. Qu'importait, elle voulut tenter. Si personne ne pouvait la voir, ça voulait dire que personne ne pouvait la toucher. Elle ne risquait donc rien en essayant.

«-Dame Galadriel, dit-t-elle confiante»

Elle prit sa Corde Elfique, commença à l'attacher autour de sa taille, s'accrocha à la lance, tenta de mettre sa Corde autour de cette dernière et...Quelque chose d'inattendu se passa: la Corde Elfique s'accrocha d'elle-même autour de la lance. D'abord très étonnée, Sam finit par comprendre. Cette Corde avait une volonté aidait toujours ceux qui avaient réellement besoin ou qui le méritaient. Et dire qu'elle ne s'en rendait compte qu'à cet instant.

«-Merci, murmura-t-elle»

Le chef de l'armée frappa les lances avec son épée tandis que Sam continuait à observer. Comme il frappait seulement le bout, il ne la touchait pas. Il était donc impossible de savoir si elle pouvait ressentir des sensations physiques ou non malgré le fait qu'elle put interagir avec certains objets comme la lance du cavalier veillant sur Merryl.

«-Chevauchez! Chevauchez! Chevauchez jusqu'à la mort! La mort!

-La mort!répétèrent les soldats

-La mort!

-La mort!

-La mort!

-La mort! S'écria à son tour Merryl avec les soldats et à la surprise de Sam

-La mort! S'écria le soldat veillant sur Merryl juste après

-La mort! S'écrièrent-t-ils tous ensemble

-En avant Èorlingas!»

L'armée chargea sans hésiter. Cela fut étrange pour Sam mais elle ne ressentit que ce qu'elle pourrait qualifier de demi-sensations; agitée dans tous les sens mais sans être capable d'en ressentir les effets. Pas de tournis, pas d'é de vision troublée à force d'être agitée...Rien. Elle voyait clairement la bataille qui commençait, clairement les cavaliers; quand elle baissait la tête, elle voyait clairement le cavalier blond et Merryl protégée par ce dernier.

«-Feu! Cria le Chef de l'armée de Sauron»

Les Archers bombardèrent l'armée de flèches. Ils espéraient sûrement les condamner à la retraite. Sam vit beaucoup de cavaliers tomber au combat. Par réflexe, elle fermait les yeux ou baissait la tête ne sachant pas réellement si elle courrait le risque de subir le même sort que les cavaliers ou non ne sachant pas réellement quelle était sa condition là où elle se trouvait. Cependant, si elle pouvait servir de bouclier à son amie, elle ne le regretterait pas.

«-Je suis avec toi, Merryl. Même si tu ne peux pas me voir, murmura-t-elle

-La mort! Cria l'autre Hobbit tandis que Sam se mit à sourire tristement»

Beaucoup de cavaliers tombèrent encore et encore. Malgré tout, l'armée ne s'arrêtait pas de galoper. Prêt à tuer l'armée de Sauron ou prêt à mourir pour montrer leur détermination à le vaincre et à ne pas laisser la Terre du Milieu entre ses mains.

«-Chargez! Hurla le Chef de l'armée où se trouvait Merryl

-Feu à volonté! Cria le Chef de l'armée de Sauron espérant que plus de tirs de flèches persuaderait davantage leurs adversaires de battra en retraite»

Mais il n'y eut rien à faire. Les chevaux des cavaliers écrasèrent littéralement leurs adversaires tandis que ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas encore approchés ne comprirent pas leur attitude ou préférèrent ne pas chercher à la comprendre et partirent en courant.

Merryl et le cavalier blond combattaient de toutes leurs forces sous les yeux de Sam. Elle eut du mal à en croire à ses yeux. Son amie capable de se battre aux côtés de ce soldat blond. Elle ne lui connaissait pas une telle force. Elle la savait capable de se défendre mais attaquer, elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire. Qui était ce cavalier blond? Pourquoi Merryl lui faisait autant confiance? Se connaissaient-t-ils si bien et ce cavalier avait-t-il suffisamment de cœur pour veiller sur elle?

«-Repoussez-les vers la rivière! ordonna Eomer

-Sécurisez la Cité! dit le Chef»

Ils semblaient avoir l'avantage. Cela réjouit Sam. Malheureusement, cela allait être de courte durée. De grands pas lourds se firent entendre. Ils devinrent de plus en plus proches et également de plus en plus denses. Lorsqu'ils les auteurs de ces pas apparurent, un cor se fit entendre.

Une immense armée d'Oliphants était arrivée. En les voyant, tous furent totalement désemparés. Comment faire face à des adversaires aussi gigantesques, en particulier quand ceux-ci étaient commandés par des hommes les chevauchant?

«-Reformez les rangs, dit le Chef à ses troupes sans voulor se laisser impressionner ou être désemparés devant les cavaliers, Reformez les rangs. Prenez-les de front. Sonnez la charge!

Chargez!»

Hélas, la plupart des cavaliers ne purent que succomber sous les pattes des Oliphants ou les flèches de leurs dresseurs.C'était une véritable boucherie. Les chevaux, les hommes tombaient pour ne plus jamais se relever. Le sang coulait. Si Eomer parvint, par un miracle inexplicable, à abattre deux terribles bêtes, ce ne fut que pour mieux tomber sans qu'on le pût savoir s'il avait survécu aux coups qu'il avait reçu ou non.

Merryl et le cavalier blond traversaient le champ de bataille. Le cavalier donnait des indications à la petite soldate tandis que Sam les observait en souriant. Merryl était vraiment douée. Si seulement elle pouvait la voir afin qu'elle pût partager un sourire complice avec elle.

«-Prenez les rennes. Relevez-les. A gauche!

Mettez votre épée à droite. Tranchez!»

Tous deux tranchèrent les pattes d'un Oliphant faisant chuter ce dernier sur le sol. Quand il tomba, le cavalier blond visa sa tête avec son épée et l'abattit. Ils firent la même chose avec deux autres Oliphants, ce qui réjouit la Hobbit sur la lance.

«-Bravo Merryl, murmura Sam en souriant»

Malheureusement, les autres cavaliers restaient en difficulté devant les bêtes féroces. Jamais ils n'avaient fait face à une telle puissance et la peur commença à atteindre les cavaliers.

«-Abattez-les!Abattez-les!Abattez-les! Cria le Chef»

Soudain un autre Oliphant, qui avait été gravement blessé par Eomer avant que celui-ci ne tombât, s'écroula sur le sol. Dans sa chute, il terrifia le cheval du cavalier blond et de Merryl. Le cavalier lâcha sa lance, ce qui entraina la chute de Sam. Quand elle se releva, elle constata que la Corde Elfique s'était détachée.

«-Vous êtes formidable, dit-t-elle en voyant que l'objet donné par Dame Galadriel pouvait se détacher seul»

Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata avec horreur que son amie n'était pas à proximitié. Elle partit à sa recherche avec difficulté tant la peur générale régnait à cause de la terrible bataille.

«-Merryl!Merryl!»

Elle avait oublié que personne ne pouvait la voir ou l'entendre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était s'assurer que son amie était en vie. Hélas, elle ne vit rien. Voir, peut-être. Entendre. Elle ne sut pas si ses oreilles la trompaient mais elle espéra que c'était le cas.

«-Rassemblez-vous autour de moi! Autour de moi!»

Des lamentations criardes se firent entendre. Le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar sur sa Créature Ailée sortit de la brume. Le Chef ne put que le regarder impuissant tandis que la terrible bête volante s'empara de lui. Sam vit cela horrifiée. Tout comme le cavalier blond qui sembla aussi terrifié qu'elle. Le Chef tomba de sa monture gravement blessé tandis que le Nazgûl se rapprocha de lui.

«-Repaîs-toi de sa chair, dit-t-il à sa bête ailée

-Je vous tuerai si vous osez le toucher!»

Le cavalier blond faisait face au Roi-Sorcier. Il semblait avoir perdu tout contrôle de lui-même. Il ne semblait pas faire ça par loyauté pour protéger son Chef mais pour autre chose. Seulement, Sam n'arriva pas à comprendre quoi.

«-Ne te mets pas entre un Nazgûl et sa proie, dit froidement le Roi-Sorcier»

Alors que la Créature Ailée tentait de briser le cavalie blond en morceaux avec ses dents, celui-ci se mit sur le côté et le décapita en deux coups. Sam sursauta de frayeur en voyant la tête suivie du corps de la Créature s'écrouler sur le sol.

Si le Roi-Sorcier tomba, ce ne fut que pour se relever plus facilement. Il se tint fier face au cavalier blond qui fut pétrifié de terreur face au terrible spectre ni vivant, ni mort. Il tenta de frapper le cavalier blond à l'aide d'une masse. Celui-ci ne put que l'esquiver n'étant armé que d'une épée et d'un bouclier pas assez lourds pour résister à une telle arme. Le cavalier blond était très agile, ce qui permettait à son corps de subir des blessures physiques graves. Sam ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait pour ce cavalier blond mais c'était le cas. Peut-être parce qu'il avait protégé son amie ou alors parce qu'il était seulement courageux ou alors tout simplement parce qu'il avait l'air d'être une bonne personne qui n'aurait jamais dû être victime d'une terrible guerre. Hélas, la septième tentative d'esquive du cavalier se solda par un échec. Le Roi-Sorcier parvint à atteindre son bouclier et le brisa infligeant au cavalier une terrible douleur. Il avança vers le cavalier terrorisé et le prit par le cou tandis que Sam regardait la scène épouvantée et surtout impuissante.

«-Idiot! Aucun homme ne peut me tuer. Meurs!»

Alors que tout semblait perdu pour le cavalier blond, Sam entendit un bruit. Elle se retourna et vit...Merryl. Elle était vivante! Elle s'était servie de la Dague des Dunedains du Nord offerte par Galadriel. Voyant le cavalier blond en danger, elle avait transpercé la jambe du Roi-Sorcier avec cette dague arrachant un cri de douleur à ce dernier qui tomba à genoux sur le sol. Hélas, en agissant ainsi, Merryl lâcha sa dague et tomba sur le sol en hurlant elle-même serrant sa main.

Le cavalier blond se releva fièrement face au Nazgûl sur sol. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et enleva son casque. Il avait la mine fière, les cheveux tombant dans son dos et sur son torse. Ses yeux tels des flammes qui auraient brûlé son adversaires si elles avaient été réelles. Mais ce fut pas cela qui surprit le plus Sam.

«-Je ne suis pas un homme.

Ah!»

A ces mots, elle se saisit de son épée et transperça la tête du terrible Chef des Nazgûls condamnant ce dernier à la défaite et au trépas. Hélas, si le trépas du Roi-Sorcier signifiait une grande défaite pour Sauron, cela n'empêcha le cavalier ou plutôt la cavalière blonde de subir le même sort que Merryl. Toutes deux étaient à terre se massant les mains qui venaient de frapper le terrible Nazgûl disparaissant lentement tandis que Sam regardait toujours impuissante ce qui se passait.

«-Merryl!Merryl!

Oh!Merryl!»

Elle se mit à courir ne sachant pas où aller. Elle était sur le point de pleurer lorsqu'elle arriva près d'une rivière. Elle y vit des Orques non loin de la bataille semblant attendre quelque chose. En effet, des petits bateaux à voiles étaient en train d'arriver. Des renforts! L'armée où se trouvait Merryl allait être dans une situation encore plus critique que celle où elle se trouvait déjà. Elle n'aurait aucune chance!

«-En retard comme toujours. Dépêchez-vous, pourriture vaseuse!Descendez de vos navires!»

Sam était désemparée. Mais alors qu'elle croyait tout espoir perdu, une surprise l'attendait. D'un des bateaux descendirent Aragorn, Arwen et Gimli. Aragorn tenait fièrement une épée entre ses mains. Une épée que Sam ne connaissait pas. Lui, Arwen et Gimli coururent vers l'armée de Sauron. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Tous trois semblaient être accompagnés de la «pourriture vaseuse» venant d'être mentionnée. Sauf que celle-ci n'était pas du côté de Sauron mais bel et bien de celui des amis de Sam. Ils se joignirent à la bataille et commencèrent à éliminer de nombreux Orques, Trolls, Hommes et un nombre inimaginable de sbires. Ils ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas du tout vulnérables face à eux. En effet, Sam constata plus étonnée qu'effrayée qu'il s'agissait de fantômes. Des fantômes se battant aux côtés de ses amis. D'étranges esprits dont elle aurait dû avoir peur mais dont la présence, étrangement, la rassurait. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ça. Au final, peu importait de qui ou de quoi venait l'aide dans cette horrible guerre. La seule chose qui comptait était de battre Sauron.

«-Et si nous faisions de nouveaux scores? proposa Arwen à Gimli

-Vous appréciez tant les compétitions maintenant. Vous étiez pourtant si sérieuse autrefois.

-Dites-vous que c'est votre influence sur moi.

-Alors que le meilleur gagne.

-Ou la meilleure.

-Hi!Ah!»

Sam eut du mal à les suivre mais ce qui la surprit davantage fut l'apparente complicité entre Arwen et Gimli. Eux qui avaient du mal à s'entendre au début de leur voyage semblaient avoir envie de s'amuser ensemble même si c'était pour des compétitions. Compétitions consistant à compter leurs adversaires tomber aux combats. Etrange aux yeux de la Hobbit mais l'esprit guerrier des Elfes et des Nains devait y être pour quelque chose. Et elle préférait largement voir ses amis avoir l'avantage que les infâmes sbires de Sauron.

«-Quinze, seize, compta Arwen

-Dix-sept! compta Gimli»

Aragorn combattait courageusement. L'épée qu'il tenait semblait plus puissante que celle que Sam avait connu lors de leur rencontre. Les renforts aidaient également l'armée courageuse de toutes leurs forces. Aragorn était héroïque. Prêt à tout pour gagner ce combat comme l'avait fait cette courageuse armée à son arrivée. Malheureusement, il se sut impuissant contre un gigantesque Oliphant.

«-Arwen! appela-t-il»

L'Elfe entendit. Elle se précipita vers l'Oliphant. Elle sauta sur l'une de ses plus grandes défenses puis sur ses pattes avant de grimper au sommet de l'immense animal. Puis elle commença à tirer sur les Hommes se trouvant sur ce dernier.

«-Trente-trois, trente-quatre, compta-t-elle»

Voyant qu'ils étaient très nombreux, elle visa la selle et les sangles. Elle coupa ces derniers, ce qui entraina les Hommes dans une longue chute dans laquelle la vie leur fut ôtée. Arwen se précipita ensuite vers l'Oliphant et visa sa tête avant que celui-ci ne fît d'autres innocentes victimes. La créature s'écroula sur le sol tandis qu'Arwen se laissa glisser sur sa trompe. Elle se tint devant Gimli. Bien qu'elle ne souriait pas, le fait qu'elle montra son «exploit» au Nain en pointant sa tête vers ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir prouvait sa fierté.

«-Ca ne compte quand même que pour un!»

Sam ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face à la mauvaise foi de son ami se révélant être un très mauvais perdant. Sam vit également les fantômes, heureusement, mettre en déroute l'armée de Sauron et chasser ceux qui avaient assiégés la Cité devant les Champs de Pelennor tandis qu'Aragorn, Arwen et Gimli continuaient à se battre.

«-Allez venez pour voir! répétait Gimli en combattant fièrement»

Mais alors que Sam se réjouissait à peine de les revoir bien malgré elle, elle se sentit faible. Elle tomba sur le sol et respira de grandes goulées d'air. Elle voulut tendre la main vers l'homme, l'Elfe et le Nain mais aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait la voir. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'elle sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

**.**

Deux Hobbits ouvrirent les yeux. Ils se trouvaient dans ce qui ressemblait à Lothlòrien. Plus précisément à l'un de ses lieux de la Lorien avec une belle cascade lumineuse coulant dans une eau cristaline et des rochers couleur argentée. On pouvait voir de la mousse sur les plus petits. Frodon et Sam se regardèrent. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui leur arrivaient. Ils n'eurent ni le temps de se poser davantage de questions, ni de se lever qu'ils entendirent des pas. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils reconnurent la Sorcière-Elfe.

«-Une fois de plus, nous avons partagé des choses dans nos esprits respectifs, dit Galadriel

-L'Oeil a donc réussi à rassembler tant de forces? affirma Frodon plus qu'il ne le demanda

-Donc nous avons chacun eu des visions? demanda Sam

Est-ce que c'était réel ou est-ce que c'était dans nos têtes?

-Pourquoi le fait que cela pourrait être dans vos têtes ne voudrait pas dire que cela ne pourrait pas être réel, Sam? demanda Galadriel, Rien n'est jamais sûr. Il y a des chances de défaite tout comme il y a des chances de victoire. Pour vous aussi bien que pour vos amis.

-...

Ils sont si courageux, dit Frodon

-Et dire que pendant qu'ils risquent leurs vies dans cette guerre, nous nous cachons dans la montagne, dit Sam

-Cacher? demanda Galadriel, Non. Chaque jour, vous courrez le risque d'être vus ou suivis par les sbires du Seigneur Noir qui se répandent de plus en plus chaque jour dans le monde. Vous prenez les chemins les plus dangereux dans lesquels nombreux pourraient périr. Vous êtes tous deux face à l'emprise de l'Anneau. Mais malgré tout, vous vous montrez résistants et vous n'avez jamais renoncé parce que vous savez que vous devez réussir tous deux. Se battre sur un champ de bataille ne signifie pas être courageux. Être courageux signifie risquer sa vie pour ce que l'on estime être juste et pour ceux qui nous sont chers.

-...

-...

-Le sort de vos dépendent de vous. N'oubliez jamais ça. N'oubliez jamais ça.»

**.**

Frodon et Sam se réveillèrent mutuellement en respirant fortement. Constatant qu'ils avaient tous les deux fait la même action, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Sans rien dire, ils comprirent rapidement ce qui s'était passé. Ils ne voulurent pas se raconter leurs visions. Ils en savaient assez pour que cela les bouleversât. Ils s'étreignirent silencieusement et délicatement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ils savaient tous deux ce que l'un et l'autre ressentait. Les gestes étaient suffisants pour se réconforter mutuellement. C'était tendre, apaisant. Assez pour qu'ils gardèrent confiance en eux.

Caché un peu plus loin, Gollum observa les amants. Il n'aima pas ce qu'il vit. On lui avait bien dit d'être patient mais cela était si dur. Il grogna pour se calmer mais il eut du mal. Il se contenta de se retirer un peu plus loin afin de ne pas attirer l'attention ou plutôt pour ne pas étrangler le maudit hobbit ayant le Précieux et la fille.

**1**_N'y voyez pas là de sous-entendus zoophiles^^_

_Oui, je sais. Le coup du rêve fait par Frodon et Sam pour que l'histoire reste de leur point de vue tout en faisant apparaître le reste de la Communauté au moins encore une fois, c'est une grosse facilité pour pas qu'ils soient pas trop effacés pendant le reste de l'histoire malgré le choix de point de vue parce qu'ils commençaient à me manquer_**_:-S_**_. Mais y a aussi ça: le siège de Minas Tirith et la Bataille des Champs de Pelennor sont mes passages préférés du film et Eowyn est également mon personnage préféré de la trilogie. Alors non, j'avais pas envie de les laisser de côté dans ma fic_**_:-()_**_. Promis, j'aurai plus recours à ce genre de facilité par la suite. _

_A la prochaine:)_


	21. Abomination!

_Coucou:)Désolée pour l'attente mais ces derniers temps, j'étais pas mal occupée. Et je vais devoir aussi dire autre chose. En effet, certaines circonstances font que je ne vais plus avoir accès à mes films pendant un temps indéterminé. Ce qui fait que je ne vais plus pouvoir écrire jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Alors, va fallor être très patient. Faut pas vous plaindre car ça va devoir aussi être mon cas et ça m'énerve:(_

_En tout cas, ça ne m'a pas empêché de retranscrire un de mes passages préférés de la trilogie (la bataille de Minas Tirith et mon passage préféré de Le Retour du Roi comme je l'ai dit avant mais le chapitre que vous allez lire est un de mes passages préférés de la trilogie tout court) tout en y insérant ma propre touche personnelle. Par contre attention, c'est pas un chapitre à lire si on veut avoir des pensées guillerettes. Vous êtes prévenus^^_

_Bonne lecture:) _

**Chapitre 20:Abomination!**

Les deux Hobbits et Gollum marchèrent longtemps dans des endroits aussi hasardeux que périlleux. Ils finirent par arriver à ce qui ressemblait à l'entrée d'une grotte. Frodon et Sam n'aimèrent pas cet endroit. Non seulement, le lieu paraissait aussi sombre et lugubre que la Moria mais de plus, les parois avaient l'air rugueuses, humides et tranchants.

«-Là-dedans.

-Quel est cet endroit?

-Le Maître et Madame la Hobbit doivent entrer dans le tunnel.

-Maintenant que je suis là, je n'en ai pas envie.

-C'est...vraiment nécessaire?

-C'est le seul chemin.

-Entrez ou repartez.

-Frodon?

-C'est impossible.»

Alors que Frodon et Sam entraient dans la grotte à contrecoeur, ils constatèrent qu'une horrible odeur se dégageait du lieu où ils venaient d'entrer. La jeune Hobbit ne cacha pas son dégoût.

«-Oh! Quelle puanteur!

-C'est la crasse des Orques. Ils entrent ici parfois.

Dépêchons-nous!»

Sam trainait le pas. Elle n'aima pas davantage le lieu. Ou plutôt elle avait peur. La caverne était étroite, sombre. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avancer.

«-Smeagol vous l'avait dit, murmura Gollum en se penchant vers Frodon, Votre chère amante n'a aucune idée de ce que vous éprouvez. Elle était réticente à vous suivre. Ce n'est pas digne d'un être aimant.»

Il continua à avancer. Frodon avait écouté attentivement les paroles de Gollum. Il mit la main sur l'Anneau. Sam finit par être plus près de lui après avoir affronté son dégoût et sa peur à la fois. Elle s'accrocha à son dos et ses coudes. Frodon resta de marbre.

«-Sam?

-Hmmm?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale

-Pourquoi poses-tu une telle question? demanda Sam qui ne comprenait pas

-Réponds-moi.

-Bien sûr que oui. De tout mon cœur.

-Alors sois honnête.»

A ces mots, Frodon ouvrit sa chemise. Sam ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait. Il arrêta de se dévêtir à l'endroit où pendait l'Anneau à la chaîne se trouvant sur son cou.

«-Si je te le donnais, tu le prendrais?

-Frodon!

-Est-ce que tu le ferais?

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?

-Sam, est-ce que tu le ferais?

-J'arrive pas à croire que...Comment peux-tu poser une question pareille?

-Sam.

-Gollum. Ecoute-moi, je ne sais pas où il nous entraine mais maintenant, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas au Mordor.

-Sam, réponds-moi.

-Frodon, tu ne dois pas écouter Gollum. Il fait en sorte que l'Anneau te rende fou. Sortons d'ici. Vite!

-Sam.

-Frodon.

Ah!»

Un éboulement avait éclaté séparant Frodon et Sam. Tous deux touchèrent les rochers essayant de trouver vainement une sortie.

«-Sam! Sam!

-Frodon! Frodon!»

Chacun des deux cria longtemps le nom de l'autre en l'entendant à peine. Alors que Sam était sur le point de lever autant de pierres et rochers qu'elle le pourrait, elle sentit une forme répugnante lui sauter dessus et lui mettre une main sur la bouche.

«-Oui!Nous l'avons enfin!

_Oui Smeagol, nous l'avons._»

A ces mots, Gollum enleva sa main de la bouche de Sam terrorisée et écrasa ses lèvres avec une brutalité si intense qu'elle l'imagina en train de lui arracher la langue. Elle décida de lui mordre la sienne et hurla encore plus fort quand Gollum se dégagea pour soulager la douleur que la Hobbit lui avait infligé.

«-FRODON!»

Mais Gollum se jeta à nouveau sur elle bloquant tout son corps. Cette fois-là, il arracha une partie de son haut et lêcha sa poitrine.

«-Non! gémit Sam dégoûtée et terrifiée, Non!

-Madame la Hobbit sera heureuse sans le Maître. Elle a Smeagol à présent.

-Laisse-moi!»

Sam était de plus en plus affaiblie par les tortures que lui infligeaient Gollum. Elle était sans forces et condamnée à l'immobilité dans un lieu morbide

**.**

«-SAM!»

Même si ça n'était que des bribes de phrases, Frodon avait comprit à travers les cris de désespoir de son amante et ceux de plaisir de Gollum que la brute ignoble infligeait d'horribles tortures à la pauvre Hobbit. Il tentait d'enlever tous les roches et les pierres qui lui obstruaient le passage. En vain. Mais alors qu'il le faisait, ses mains se collèrent sur des toiles d'araignées puantes. Elles étaient tellement solides qu'elles semblaient indestructibles. Il tirait tellement sur ses bras qu'il crut qu'il s'échapperait de ce piège au prix d'y laisser ses mains. Heureusement, cela ne serait pas à un tel prix. Toutefois, son geste le fit glisser en arrière. Derrière lui se trouvait un immense trou dans lequel il glissa. Il poussa un hurlement alors qu'il fit une longue chute.

Lorsqu'il eût finit de tomber après une longue chute qui lui avait semblé interminable, le spectacle qui se révéla à lui fut épouvantable. Il y avait des fragments d'os étendus sur tout le sol. L'on pouvait voir de la toile d'araignée sur chaque paroi de la grotte. Non, pas seulement les parois. La grotte entière! Et dans cette toile, il y avait des oiseaux, des Orques, des mouches ou encore d'autres différentes races, animaux ou insectes de la Terre du Milieu prisonniers dans cette même toile. Ils étaient soit à l'état de décomposition, soit le corps encore en chair, ce qui montrait que certains avaient trépassés depuis peu; car c'était bien ce qui leur était arrivé. Ils étaient tous morts. Morts! Piégés. A la merci d'une monstruosité ne pouvant leur vouloir que du mal.

Un bruit se fit entendre. Un bruit ressemblant à un grondement mêlé à un rugissement. Frodon, comprenant qu'il était en danger, commença à s'enfuir. Il courrut aussi loin qu'il le put. Mais il y avait tellement d'os. Il trébucha et tomba sur la toile. Comprenant ce que cela impliquerait s'il ne parvenait pas à se libérer de cette matière puante, il recula le plus possible de cette dernière.

Il s'était enfoncé si profondément dans la grotte que tout ce qu'il pouvait y distinguer était l'obscurité. Une obscurité lugubre lui donnant l'impression d'être aveugle. «Ne suivez pas les lumières» avait dit Gollum. S'il le tenait, il l'étranglerait pour avoir osé faire ce qu'il avait fait. Pas pour l'avoir piégé mais pour avoir touché Sam. S'il le retrouvait...Les lumières? Mais bien sûr! Comment avait-t-il pu ne pas y penser? Sans perdre davantage de temps, il fouilla dans ses vêtement et en sortit la fiole précieuse qui lui avait fait revenir une partie de sa lucidité à Osgiliath quand il était en grand danger tandis que la voix de Dame Galadriel raisonnait dans sa tête.

«_-Adieu Frodon Sacquet. Je vous offre la Lumière d'Eärendil, notre étoile de prédilection. Qu'elle vous éclaire dans les endroits sombres quand toutes les autres lumières seront éteintes._

-_Aiya Eärendil!Elenion Ancalima!_»

La lumière elfique fut si éblouissante que le Hobbit dut détourner les yeux afin de ne pas être aveuglé. Celle-ci sembla sentir ses mouvements car elle s'atténua. Frodon regarda autour de lui tout en déplaçant la lumière dans sa main. Les choses étant enfin distinguables autour de lui, il vit ce qu'il crut être une vision mais qu'il allait vite devoir accepter comme réel. La Lumière d'Eärendil révéla une gigantesque horreur arachnide aux longues pattes épaisses sumontées d'yeux froids au-dessus de crochets variés sous une gueule ouverte prête à dévorer n'importe quoi. Frodon tenta de couper les crochets du montre avec Dard mais il y en avait trop. La chose l'attaqua avec ses pattes. Il parvint à peine à l'effleurer mais cela fut suffisant pour la distraire. Il courrut aussi vite qu'il le put sans regarder où il allait tandis qu'elle le poursuivait. Son grognement se faisait toujours entendre. Et si elle était derrière lui? Il se risqua à regarder en arrière. Ce fut une énorme erreur. En se retournant, il n'avait pas prit garde à la toile se trouvant juste devant lui. Il fut emprisonné dans cette dernière comme une pauvre petite proie prisonnière du piège d'un immense et redoutable prédateur. Il tenta de se dégager mais s'agiter dans une toile aussi collante ne le faisait que s'emmêler davantage dans cette dernière. Face à ce terrible danger, il gémit de terreur tandis qu'une horrible voix chantonna.

«-_Vilain petit moucheron_

_Pourquoi es-tu grognon?_

_Dans la toile, emprisonné_

_Bientôt, tu seras..._

_mangé_»

Gollum! C'était lui. Il avait chanté dans l'ombre avant de se montrer sur le dernier mot en souriant fier de lui et le regard malveillant. Frodon l'avait bien comprit. Smeagol avait disparu. Peut-être même était-t-il condamné depuis le début à ne jamais revenir. Quoiqu'il en fût, le Hobbit le regarda avec rage. Non seulement il l'avait séparé de Sam en déclenchant un éboulement mais en plus il lui avait fait du mal. Il n'y avait plus que de la rage en lui. Celle-ci le guida et le poussa à sortir Dard de ses vêtements oubliant totalement la menace de l'horrible arachnide géant. Il tenta de couper la toile de l'horrible bête prêt à tout pour se jeter sur Gollum afin de lui infliger n'importe quelle punition. Le lâche piégeur s'enfuit sachant que si le monstre le voyait, il risquait de finir à son tour piégé. Tout comme Frodon. Il lui fallut beaucoup d'efforts pour se dégager de cette horrible chose gluante. Mais le prix à payer lui infligea une blessure dans son cœur; la lumière d'Eärendil et Dard s'étaient entremêlées dans la toile de l'horrible prédateur. Les mains de Frodon ne purent les enlever tant la matière de cette bête dévoreuse de proies innocentes étaient solides. Il dut se résoudre à les abandonner à contrecoeur. Il s'enfuit là où le monstre ne semblait pas pouuvoir le suivre.

Hélas, alors qu'il venait d'échapper à une monstruosité, il tomba sur le terrible piégeur.

«-Oh, le Maître s'en est sorti? Pas cette fois.

-Où est Sam?

-Hahaha!

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

-Madame la Hobbit est allée là où personne ne veut aller même si l'on doit s'y rendre inévitablement un jour.»

A ces mots, Frodon ne devint plus que colère. Il roua Gollum de coups. Frodon était si brutal qu'il arrachait des cris de douleur à ce dernier. Il ne parvenait même pas à se défendre. Il n'était plus capable que de gémir.

«-Ce n'est pas nous. Ce n'est pas nous! Smeagol ne ferait rien pour faire souffrir le Maître. On a promis. Il faut nous croire. C'est le Précieux. C'est le Précieux qui nous a poussés à le faire.»

Frodon cessa ses coups. Il avait écouté attentivement les paroles de celui qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il semblait si sincère. Mais des paroles raisonnèrent dans son esprit.

**.**

«-Tu ne peux pas le sauver.»

**.**

Elle avait raison depuis le début. L'empathie ne pouvait parfois pas aider quelqu'un. Mais surtout, on ne pouvait pas aider ceux qui n'avaient pas envie de l'être.

Sam! Il lui avait arraché. Pire. Il l'avait...Frodon ne pouvait pas y croire. Il fixa Gollum. S'il avait eu des flammes dans les yeux, elles l'auraient brûlé vif.

«-Bien essayé. Mais...JE TE HAIS ASSEZ POUR TE DETRUIRE!

-AH!»

Frodon disait la vérité. Jamais il n'avait autant haï quelqu'un de sa vie. A cet instant, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose: faire disparaître ce monstreux personnage qui était allé bien trop loin; même au-delà des limites. Il se jeta sur Gollum, s'empara de lui et l'étrangla de toutes ses forces. Gollum parvint à se dégager. Quelqu'un de lucide, face à une menace imminente de mort, se serait enfui mais pas Gollum. Il n'avait pas oublié son objectif. Le Précieux devait être à lui quelle que fût la situation. Il se jeta à nouveau sur le Hobbit et tenta d'arracher la chaîne autour de son cou. Cette erreur fut celle qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Malgré la chute de Frodon qu'il avait provoqué, celui-ci s'empara de son adversaire, blessa sa main droite à l'aide de la dague offerte par sa tendre amante et envoya cet abominable monstre au fond d'un gouffre. Gollum hurla dans sa chute. Hurlement qui raisonna dans toute la grotte. Frodon eut peur, craignant qu'un tel bruit attirerait l'horrible créature arachnide. Heureusement, il n'en fut rien.

Bientôt, les cris de Gollum ne furent plus audibles. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose: il n'avait probablement pas survécu à sa chute. Frodon fut satisfait de cela. Il avait payé pour ses mensonges et son crime odieux. Et pourtant, il ne tirait aucune satisfaction de cela. Il n'ignorait pas que Gollum n'était pas le seul à blâmer pour tout ça. Frodon savait bien qu'il avait trop stupide. Il avait cru des mensonges. Mensonges qui l'avaient incités à devenir odieux même blessant. Et cela avait aidé Gollum à arriver à ses fins. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intelligence de se méfier. Et à cause de sa bêtise, _c_elle qui avait tout fait pour le protéger, celle qu'il aimait ne serait plus jamais à ses côtés.

«-Je suis tellement désolé, Sam. Tellement désolé.

Oh Sam!»

Il n'y avait plus rien en lui. Ni détermination, ni espoir. Aucune raison d'avancer. Il était seul. Il ne savait pas si c'était la fatigue ou le désespoir mais il n'eut plus la force ni d'avancer, ni de tenir debout. Alors qu'il était sur le point de pleurer, il tomba genoux et s'écroula sur le sol.

**.**

Frodon ne sut pas s'il rêvait ou s'il était arrivé dans un autre monde mais il était dans un paysage lumineux à la végétation d'automne. Il leva la tête. Devant lui se tenait Galadriel souriante. Elle s'avança doucement et se pencha vers lui. Elle ne remua pas les lèvres mais formula des pensées dans son esprit.

«-_**Cette tâche vous a été confiée, Frodon. Samelia n'aurait pas voulu que vous abandonniez quelle que soit la situation. Si vous ne l'accomplissez pas, personne ne le fera.**_»

Elle voyait bien sa détresse. Elle tendit tendrement sa main vers lui. Frodon comprit. La Dame de la Lorien avait raison. Le sort du monde était toujours en jeu. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de renoncer. D'un geste assuré, il prit la main qui s'offrait à lui. Cette dernière le releva avec force.

**.**

Avait-t-il rêvé une fois encore ou ce qu'il avait vu était-t-il réel? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait continuer. Après, que ferait-t-il? Il avait tout perdu. Aucune famille ne l'attendait à la Comté, Bilbon terminait ses jours chez les Elfes et ses cousins et amis se battaient à la guerre sans aucun espoir de survie. Sam était tout ce qu'il avait; leur amour était fort et tendre. Et à cet instant, elle était...Il ne voulait pas formuler cet horrible mot. Mais malgré cela, il savait qu'il devait continuer. _«La route avance, avance sans arrêt» _chantait Sam sans cesse. C'était vrai, ni Dame Galadriel, ni elle ne voulaient que Frodon n'abandonnât. Et lui non plus ne voulait pas abandonner. Ce ne serait qu'après être parvenu jusqu'au Mordor qu'il ferait quelque chose pour lui-même. Et s'il n'ignorait pas qu'il n'avait plus envie d'être de ce monde, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas être en paix tant qu'il ne serait pas arrivé au bout du chemin. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

**.**

Entre l'entrée obstruée d'une grotte et un autre passage étroit peu visible, une Semi-Femme ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Il y avait des traces de coups et des hématomes sur son corps On pouvait également voir des morsures profondes sur son épaule. Un fragment de sa lèvre inférieure avait été arraché et saignait abondamment. Personne n'aurait pu dire si elle était vivante ou morte. Mais une chose était sûre en ce qui la concernait, la force de sa détermination n'avait pas disparu.

_Ca va? Pas trop secoué^^ ? J'avais dit que c'était pas un chapitre fait pour avoir des pensées guillerettes. Ouais, j'ai voulu séparer Frodon et Sam d'une autre façon parce que l'histoire du pain elfique me paraissait vraiment trop débile comme moyen de le faire. Peter Jackson a fait une super trilogie de films mais ça, ça faisait vraiment partie des idées qu'il aurait dû éviter._

_Allez, à la prochaine. Enfin, dès que je le pourrai. Dsl. _


	22. Abomination,jeune garçon,jeune fille

_COUCOU:) Et ouais, je sais, ça fait longtemps mais j'avais dit que je reprendrais cette fic si je pouvais la reprendre. Cependant, les chapitres iront beaucoup plus lentement qu'avant étant donné que je manque de temps et que je dois gérer des trucs IRL. De plus, ce chapitre ne sera, hélas, pas très long. Mais je ferai mon possible._

_Bonne lecture:)_

**Chapitre 21:Abomination, jeune garçon, jeune fille**

Bien que sa détermination était à nouveau forte, il errait à nouveau sans savoir où aller. Pire que tout, il était toujours perdu dans cette horrible antre. Il ne voyait rien que ce fut à l'intérieur de cette dernière ou la moindre fente, même la plus étroite, qui lui aurait permit de trouver un chemin vers une quelconque sortie. Sans la lumière d'Earendil, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pouvait se déplacer dans ce terrible endroit obscur. Mais alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, il eût l'impression de voir...Oui, cela ressemblait bien à un semblant de lumière. Frodon se précipita vers ce dernier. Il ne rêvait pas. C'était bien l'Oeil. Et ce n'était pas tout. Des escaliers menaient à la sortie de l'antre ainsi qu'à la Montagne du Destin où Frodon pourrait...Il avait du mal à y croire. Mais alors qu'il allait se précipiter, il se reprit. Le monstre n'était sûrement pas loin et il devait être prudent. Il marcha à pas de loups. Il ne devait absolument pas attirer l'attention sur lui y comprit sans faire le moindre bruit. En parlant de bruit, il crut entendre un minuscule objet tomber derrière lui. Cela l'incita à se retourner. Il ne vit rien. Il n'eût pas le temps de se demander ce qui se passait que quelque chose le piqua au cou**1**. Frodon n'arriva plus ni à respirer, ni à penser. Il eût l(impression que des centaines de coûteaux l'avaient poignardé tous en même temps à la nuque et à la gorge. Alors que les fonctions physiques de son corps lui auraient ordonné de tousser, il ne put le faire car, sans que personne n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi, un immense flot de bave sortit de la bouche du hobbit avant qu'il ne tomba sur le sol tout en s'arrpetant de respirer.

Araigne avait repéré et traqué sa propre proie. Une fois qu'elle l'avait trouvé, elle s'était empressée d'utiliser son dard sur ce joli petit cou qu'elle avait trouvé très doux. Elle en était sûre: en plus d'être belle, cette chose proprette et bien nourrie allait être très appétissante. Un met digne des plus fins gourmets. Cela la changerait de tous ces Orques affreux au goût immonde et des maigres prisonniers de la Tour Sombre que l'Oeil lui accordait alors qu'ils n'avaient plus que la peau sur les os et la crasse des cachots de la Tour. Elle enroula délicatement son mets dans un concon de toile afin de ne pas l'endommager. Lorsque cela fut fait, elle s'apprêta à l'emmener dans son petit nid douillet afin de trouver l'endroit approprié pour profiter d'un repas bien mérité. Mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de partir. Une silhouette surgit brusquement.

«-Lâche-le, sale monstre!»

Sam était parvenue à se frayer une sortie. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour parvenir à réfléchir car l'infâme Gollum et ses horrible caresses avaient encore hanté son esprit. Avoir pensé à Frodon qui allait sûrement être sa prochaine cible lui avait redonné du courage et elle s'était hâtée de reprendre sa route. Non seulement, il était en danger de mort mais il fallait se dépêcher de détruire l'Anneau ou tout espoir pour Frodon de rester celui qu'il était serait perdu . Lorsque sur son chemin, elle avait vu Dard et la Lumière d'Earendil sur le sol sans Frodon à proximité, elle avait eut très peur. Comprenant qu'il lui était sûrement arrivé quelque chose, elle les avait prit et était parti à sa recherche. Quand elle avait vu cette horrible chose jouer avec son amant avec ses pattes, une colère avait enflammé ses yeux

«-Lâche-le! Tu ne le toucheras plus!

Finissons-en!»

A ces mots, Sam se jeta sur l'horreut arachnide et la frappa de plusieurs coups d'épée. Mais la créature l'envoyer voltiger. Elle se rapprocha et tenta de l'embrocher avec ses tentacules. Dans la confusion, Sam lâcha la Lumière d'Earendil. Se trouvant près d'une paroi, Sam tenta de l'escalader forçant le monstres à la poursuivre avec ses pattes qu'il ne pouvait utiliser en même temps que ses tentacules. Voyant qu'elle lui avait échappé, Sam tenta de sauter, ce qu'elle parvint à faire. Elle en profita pour récupérer Dard. La créature, elle, ne savait pas sauter. Cette faiblesse lui fit prendre du temps pour retourner vers sa deuxièlme proie. Mais celle-ci, bien décidée à ne pas la laisser gagner, leva à nouveau Dard vers elle et lui trancha un œil. Devenue borgne, la monstruosité percevait difficilement Sam. Néanmoins, elle pouvait toujours l'entendre et la fit chuter par les jambes à l'aide de deux pattes à peine distinguables. Une fois Sam au sol, le monstre arachnide tenta de piquer Sam avec son dard qu'elle évita tant bien que mal. Elle avait à nouveau perdu Dard et tentait de la récupérer tout en essayant d'échapper à l'abominable horreur. Sa main parvint enfin à atteindre le fourreau. Elle eût tout juste le temps de se servir de la lame pour toucher le ventre de la monstruosité qui s'était dangereusement rapproché de douleur. Celle-ci hurla de douleur et ne parvint plus à le moindre mouvement. Elle était gravement blessée. Sam se releva et récupéra la Lumière d'Earendil qu'elle secoua devant le monstre affaibli et meurtri qui ne parvenait plus qu'à gémir et boîter ou plutôt ramper de côté. C'était pathétique.

«-Arrière!Arrière!»

Terrifiée par la lumière qui ne révélait plus que ses faiblesses ainsi que l'épée qui ne pouvait plus que la réduire à néant, le pathétique monstre n'eût pas d'autre choix que d'obéir et disparut dans l'obscurité.

Quand la pathétique horreur se fut éloignée, Sam se précipita vers le cocon qui emprisonnait son amant et retira, non sans difficulté, la toile qui recouvrait son visage. Elle eût peur de s'y coller les mains celle-ci semblant bien plus solide que de la toile ordinaire mais après plusieurs minutes d'effort, elle parvint à voir enfin ce visage qu'elle adorait.

«-Frodon!»

Mais quand elle vit ses yeux grands ouverts, qui eux-mêmes auraient été en joie de revoir les siens, il ne réagit pas. Comme s'il ne la voyait pas.

«-Non,Frodon! Frodon! Réveille-toi!»

Elle le secoua encore et encore mais il ne réagit toujours pas. Pire, il ne respirait pas. Non, cela ne pouvait pas vouloir dire ce que Sam pensait.

«-Ne me laisse pas seule. Ne va pas là où je ne peux pas te suivre. Réveille-toi!»

Mais il ne bougeait pas. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas parler. Il ne pouvait également pas entendre les supplications de son amante; celle-ci dut alors faire face à la triste réalité.

«-Tu ne dors pas. Tu es mort!»

Acceptant l'inacceptable, Sam éclata en sanglots. Elle serra Frodon dans ses bras tout en posant sa tête contre la sienne. Elle le berça tendrement profitant d'un dernier instant avec celui qu'elle chérissait plus que tout au monde même si celui-ci ne pouvait pas sentir sa présence contre la sienne.

Son chagrin était immense mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. Il ne pouvait plus y aller et si quelqu'un d'autre le trouvait, il succomberait à son pouvoir et Sauron régnerait sur la Terre du Milieu pour toujours. Elle prit une inspiration et glissa sa main près du cou du hobbit qu'elle aimait. Quand elle sentit la chaîne, elle tira dessus et la brisa. Puis, elle la mit autour de son cou. Quand elle eût finit, elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer l'Unique sur sa paume pendant plusieurs instants. Ce ne fut que pour le lâcher en serrant les lèvres de rage. A cause de lui, elle avait tout perdu. D'abord, elle avait été arrachée à sa famille, ensuite à ses amis et à cet instant, elle avait à tout jamais perdu celui qu'elle aimait. Quand elle serait arrivée à destination, elle s'en débarrasserait sans hésiter. Après. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait. Il fallait se concentrer sur le plus urgent.

Tout à coup, la lame de Dard devint bleue. Sam eût à peine de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer que des voix se firent entendre.

«-Arrière charogne!»

Dans sa hâte, Sam n'eût pas le réflexe d'emmener Frodon, Dard ou la Lumière d'Earendil, qui s'était éteinte d'elle-même lorsque la sombre monstruosité n'avait plus caché la lumière du jour. Si les Orques la trouvaient, ce serait l'Anneau qu'ils trouveraient et tout serait perdu. Elle alla dans la première cachette qu'elle put trouver peu avant que les présences ne se manifestèrent.

«-C'est quoi?»

Un Orque avait aperçu Frodon entouré de la toile de la monstruosité arachnide. Tous s'approchèrent de lui. Sam aurait voulu tous les tuer en les voyant sur le point de faire elle ne savait pas quoi à son pauvre amant mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne put que bouilloner intérieurement.

«-On dirait qu'Araigne s'est bien amusée.

-Elle en a tué un autre.

-Non. Celui-là est pas mort.

-Pas mort?

-Elle l'a piqué avec son dard et il s'est ramolli comme un poisson sans arête. Et ensuite, elle joue avec. Elle adore les manger bien frais. Emmenez-le à la Tour!

-Samelia, crétine!

-Ce vaurien se réveillera dans quelques heures.

-Il regrettera d'être né.»

Vivant! Frodon était vivant! Sam était arrivée à temps et avait réussi à empêcher cette Araigne de le tuer! Malheureusement, sa stupidité avait poussé ces Orques à l'emprisonner au morbide château de l'Oeil. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Cependant, elle se rapella d'une chose: elle pouvait encore le sauver. Elle ne se laisserait pas avoir par une désillusion de plus. Qui savait ce que ces monstres seraient capables de faire à son pauvre amant. Elle ne voulut même pas l'imaginer et se hâta de partir au secours de son Frodon en se jurant intérieurement de ne plus jamais le perdre.

**1**_Araigne pique Frodon au cou dans le livre et pas aux pectoraux comme dans le film. De plus, c'est une incohérence créée par Peter Jackson car Araigne n'aurait jamais pu blesser Frodon ici étant donné qu'il porte le Mithril le protégeant de tout même d'une «lance qui transpècerait un sanglier»_

_**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Alors, comme vous l'avez comprit, je ne reposterai pas tout de suite. Néanmoins, ça ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne mais faudrait faire avec un rythme irrégulier. Je vous demande de respecter ce que je peux faire. En attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimé.**_

_**A la prochaine:)**_


	23. Tour de Cirith Ungol,arrivée au Mordor

_Ceci est, en quelque sorte, l'avant-dernier et en même temps pas l'avant-dernier chapitre. Vous allez comprendre. _

_Bonne lecture:)_

**Chapitre 22:La Tour de Cirith Ungol, arrivée au Mordor**

Bien que l'éveil fut brutal, sa vision était floue. De plus, son corps lui semblait si lourd. Plus particulièrement ses poignets. Mais étaient-t-ils vraiment lourds? Ou était-ce autre chose? Alors qu'il tentait de se remettre les idées en place, il finit par voir distinctement. Frodon semblait se trouvait dans une salle obscure morbide. Ses sens lui revenant petit à petit, il réalisa qu'on lui avait solidement ligoté les poignets et jeté sur le sol.

«-Bas les pattes! Cette chemise scintillante est à moi!

-C'est chose lumineuse est pour le Grand Oeil, comme le reste.»

En touchant son corps, Frodon se rendit compte qu'il était complètement nu. On lui avait ôté le Mithril; mais surtout, on lui avait dérobé l'Anneau. Sauron avait gagné. Tout était perdu. Et surtout, il ne lui restait plus rien. Le monde était condamné au chaos et lui n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il n'essaierait pas de s'enfuir de là où il avait été emmené car rien n'avait plus d'importance.

«-Je n'obéis pas aux rats puants de Morgul!

-Touche ça et je te plante ce fer dans les boyaux.

-Il a voulu me transpercer. Tuez-le!»

Tandis que les Orques se disputaient dans la Tour de Cirith Ungol, une jeune Semi-Femme tentait de s'y infiltrer. Beaucoup l'auraient traité de folle mais elle devait le faire. Seulement, comment y entrer sans se faire repérer. La lame de Dard était constamment bleue et il était presque impossible de se dissimuler. Si elle savait quelle pouvait être la seule solution, elle ne voulait pas y avoir recours. Elle le détestait tellement. Ce fut avec dégoût qu'elle le prit et le porta à son doigt.

**.**

Elle se trouvait dans un paysage chaotique. Tout n'était que désolation. Il n'y avait pas de silhouette. Cependant, malgré ce chaos désertique obscur, Sam parvint à distinguer les escaliers de Cirith Ungol. Elle remarqua également qu'il n'y avait aucun Orque à proximité. C'était sa seule chance. Elle se mit à courir. C'était la seule chose à faire. Qui savait ce qui pouvait arriver au hobbit à cet instant-là? Il y avait peut-être beaucoup d'escaliers mais elle s'en fichait. Atteindre le sommet était tout ce qui importait.

Soudain une silhouette arriva devant elle. Celle-ci semblait flotter. Mais ce fut pas ce qui terrifia le plus la jeune hobbit. Celle-ci était mince, élancée, une forte poitrine, des cheveux roux lisses, soyeux ainsi que de beaux yeux noisettes. Elle portait également une magnifique robe verte et une pierre diamantée rouge ornait son front. Sam ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle se voyait elle-même mais elle ne ressemblait plus à Samelia. Cette femme était d'une grande beautée. La hobbit eût si peur qu'elle trembla et ne parvint pas à faire le moindre mouvement. La belle femme se rapprocha d'elle et vint derrière son dos. Sam sentit la silhouette lui caresser les épaules et se figea. Mais lorsque la belle femme émit un chuchotement ressemblant à une chanson, elle se détendit. Elle ferma les yeux tandis que la silhouette continua à chuchoter et à la caresser. Après les épaules, ce fut bientôt le tour des arrières-bras. Sam ne ressentait aucune gêne; au contraire, la sensation était agréable, presque apaisante.

«-Tu peux être aussi belle qu'une Elfe. Grâce à ta beauté, tu seras admirée partout où tu iras.»

Les mains de la belle femme-hobbit étaient descendues jusqu'aux épaules de Sam. Celle-ci n'opposait pas de résistance trop exaltée dans ce bain de douceur ensorcelante.

«-Il te trouvera tellement parfaite qu'il ne douteras plus jamais de toi comme il l'a fait. Il n'auras d'yeux que pour toi et t'idolâtreras.»

Les avant-bras, les mains. Les mains! Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, la silhouette se rapprochait des doigts de la Hobbit. Sentant ce toucher étrange, Sam se détacha brutalement de l'étreinte de son mystérieux double et ouvrit les yeux. Son corps était à peine distinguable. A la place, on ne voyait plus qu'une ombre opaque et des yeux de feu. De feu! Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. L'Anneau! Sam devait absolument l'enlever. Ce qu'elle fit sans hésitation.

**.**

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait été assez idiote pour faire ça! Pire que tout, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait été assez stupide pour avoir manquer de se faire berner par un stupide double! Et cela alors que la situation était bien plus que grave. Comment avait pu t-elle croire que cette chose aurait pu l'aider? Elle était pourtant consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire le bien. Et pourtant, elle avait cédé. Ce pouvoir maléfique était donc si grand qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle se pensait être incapable de faire? Elle eût peur. Peur de le porter. Peur d'être obligée de le garder trop longtemps. Mais elle ne devait pas faillir. Après tout, si Sauron, car cela avait bien été lui, avait bien su voir en elle ce qu'elle avait désiré pendant longtemps, il s'était tout de même trompé sur un point: Sam ne voulait pas, ou du moins plus, être idolâtrée par Frodon. Dans le passé, cette volonté profonde d'être idolâtrée ne venait que d'un sentiment de jalousie à l'écart d'une fille qui serait sûrement plus chanceuse qu'elle grâce à sa beauté: cela malgré le fait que son cœur s'était résigné à ce que son amour soit à sens unique. Mais ça n'était plus le cas de l'instant présent. Sam savait que Frodon n'aimait pas Rosie. Plus important que tout, elle savait que son amour pour lui était réciproque. Et même s'il avait douté d'elle, ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. Le responsable était l'Anneau. Ce même Anneau qui avait cherché à corrompre Sam. Si ça avait été elle qui l'avait porté depuis le début, elle aussi l'aurait sûrement fait douter de Frodon. Et même si Sam avait été la plus belle possible avant toute cette horrible histoire, l'Anneau aurait sûrement fait douter Frodon d'elle. Elle le savait. C'était pourquoi elle n'avait pas à céder à ce genre de tentation.

Soudain, des pas se firent entendre. Des Orques! Sam les avait complètement oublié. Non seulement eux mais le fait qu'elle était redevenue totalement visible. De plus, aucune colonne ou quelconque ouverture ne se trouvait à proximité pour se cacher seulement quelques secondes. Le temps pour réfléchir ou se déplacer discrètement était limité. Limité ou...Il ne pourrait pas attendre. Elle devait le sortir de cet Enfer avant qu'il ne fût trop tard. N'ayant pas d'autre alternative possible, Sam pointa Dard vers les Orques qui s'approcheraient et se mit à nouveau à courir dans les escaliers la lame prête à égorger et à embrocher tous ceux qui se trouveraient sur son passage.

«-Ca, c'est pour Frodon!

Ca, c'est pour la Comté!

Et ça, c'est pour Mag!»

Dans la Tour de Cirith Ungol, un Orque s'amusait à fouetter un pauvre hobbit espérant lui arracher des cris de douleur. Mais aucun son ne sortait de la bouche de ce dernier. L'âme de Frodon souffrait déjà tant qu'il aurait été incapable de ressentir une quelconque blessure physique. Il avait fermé les yeux n'attendant plus que de quitter l'Enfer où il se trouvait. La Terre du Milieu n'avait plus aucune importantce pour rien. Il ne se souciait plus de rien. Même de ne plus être de ce monde.

Cependant, son silence déplut fortement à son geôlier. Il alla même jusqu'à le mettre en colère. Celle-ci le poussa à poser son fouet et à s'emparer d'une épée.

«-Tu n'es pas amusant, rat de fumier. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais te saigner comme un porc.»

Mais alors qu'il brandissait la lame, l'Orque fut brutalement interrompu dans son élan. Mais surtout, son souffle s'était arrêté, son sang s'était glacé; car son corps avait été profané par un poison brillant.

«-Pas si c'est moi qui te saigne d'abord.»

Cette voix. En l'ayant entendu, Frodon avait brutalement ouvert les yeux. Il devait absolument s'assurer que ceci était bien vrai, qu'il n'était pas fou. Il se retourna.

«-Sam!»

C'était bien elle. Elle s'était emparée de Dard et avait transpercé le cœur du monstrueux Orque geôlier qu'elle fixa folle de rage. Le fouet. Il avait osé! S'il était encore vivant, elle se serait emparée elle-même pour lui faire subir la même souffrance qu'il venait de faire endurer à Frodon. Mais il n'en aurait pas valu la peine. Elle retira Dard de son corps et se baissa vers le hobbit qu'elle chérissait en le regarda en souriant tout en lui caressant la joue rassurée et, surtout, heureuse de le voir en vie.

Elle était vivante. Vivante! Il avait tellement peur que ce fût un rêve ou la folie qui commençait à lui faire avoir des visions. Et pourtant, elle était bien là. Elle était venue pour le sauver. Mais le méritait-t-il?

«-Oh Sam, j'ai cru que...que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. Oh Sam, je suis désolé. Tellement désolé pour tout.

-Ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour les excuses, dit Sam en le détachant, Il faut vite sortir d'ici.

-C'est trop tard. C'est fini. Sam, ils l'ont pris.

Ils ont pris l'Anneau!

-Non Frodon.

-...

-Ils ne l'ont pas.»

Frodon ne comprenait pas. Que voulait dire Sam? Il avait encore l'Anneau sur lui avant de perdre connaissance et de se trouver dans cet horrible endroit. Et quand il s'était réveillé, il ne l'avait plus. Alors pourquoi cela pourrait être vrai?

«-Je croyais t'avoir perdu. Alors je l'ai pris. Pour être sûre qu'il soit en sûreté.»

En voyant l'Anneau entre les mains de son amante, Frodon ne sut pas quoi éprouver. Du soulagement? De l'envie? Elle avait été si courageuse. Mais il pensait qu'elle ne devait pas le garder. Il ne voulait pas que son cœur d'or devint corrompu. Et c'était sa mission à lui!

«-Donne-le-moi.

Donne-moi l'Anneau Sam.»

Sam hésita. Ce maudit Anneau avait déjà fait tant de mal à Frodon. Non seulement, il l'avait rendu agressif, manqué de le rendre fou et il était allé jusqu'à faire douter Frodon de Sam. Peut-être que cela était trop dangereux. A peine eût-t-elle le temps de réfléchir que Frodon tendit la main.

«-Sam, donne-moi l'Anneau!»

Ce n'était ni un ton agressif, ni inquiétant mais suppliant. Mais cela causa tout de même du souci à Sam. Elle ne savait si cela signifiait que Frodon commençait à être réellement corrompu par Sauron ou si ce ton venait d'une volonté de la protéger du terrible Seigneur Noir. Se rappelant de ce qu'elle venait de vivre en mettant l'Anneau et voulant avoir confiance en son amant, elle finit par ouvrir son poignet. Frodon arracha, plus qu'il ne prit, brusquement l'Anneau.

«-Tu dois comprendre. L'Anneau est mon fardeau. Tu ne peux pas le porter, Sam. Il pourrait te détruire.

Sam ne dit rien mais elle espéra que ces mots furent réellement la pensée de son amant.

«-Viens Frodon. Tu as besoin de vêtements. Tu ne peux pas marcher dans le Mordor nu comme un ver.»

**.**

«-Le Mordor. On a réussi.

-Ils sont si nombreux. On ne passera jamais inaperçus.»

Déguisés en Orques, Frodon et Sam avaient réussis à sortir de la Tour de Cirith Ungol sans se faire repérer. Mais le plus dur était encore à faire.

«-C'est lui. L'Oeil.»

L'Oeil qui était parvenu à le tourmenter des kilomètres n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui. Sa puissance serait bientôt bien trop immense. Surtout pour lui qui grignotait son être petit à petit. Voyant sa peur, Sam mit une main sur l'épaule de Frodon.

«-Il faut y aller Frodon. On n'a pas le choix. Commençons par descendre la colline.»

**.**

Alors que ce qui semblait être la dernière formation d'Orques semblait être partie, Sam voulut tenter une sortie.

«-Regarde, les Orques s'en vont. Tu vois, la chance nous sourit enfin.»

Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, une nouvelle formation d'Orques s'approcha. Ils espérèrent que la noirceur de la colline se confondroit avec leurs vêtements trouvés.

«-Je vais vous fouetter jusqu'au sang!

-Je vous ai dit de rester en formation! Restez en formation!»

Malheureusement, cela ne fut pas le cas.

«-Debout, limaces!, Vous deux! Vous irez en première ligne! Avancez! Rentrez dans le rang!

-Aux portes, tas de limaces! Allez, avancez! On vous a pas dit que c'était la guerre?»

Forcés d'entrer dans la formation d'Orques, Frodon et Sam n'eurent pas d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Si près du but et ils se retrouvaient embrigandés dans les rangs de l'ennemi qui pourrait devenir le Maître de la Terre du Mileu par la faute! Comment allait-t-ils s'en sortir pour empêcher cela?

Tandis qu'ils marchaient dangereusement dans cette formation morbide, Frodon et Sam entendirent les Orques chanter une mélodie sinistre.

«-_On est fouettés, forcés d'marcher_

_On est fouttés, forcés d'marcher  
_

_On ne veut pas êt' mêlés à cette guerre  
Mais on y forcés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres  
On s'arrête pas d'marcher toute la journée  
On est fouettés, forcés d'marcher_

_On est fouettés, forcés d'marcher  
On est fouettés, forcés d'marcher  
On est fouettés, forcés d'marcher  
Gauche, droite, gauche, droite, gauche  
On est fouettés, forcés d'marcher  
Gauche, droite_

_On va jamais s'arrêter de se battre  
Le jour la nuit jusqu'à en perdre notre âme  
On est tous les esclaves du Seigneur Noir  
Gauche, droite, gauche, droite, gauche, droite_

_On est fouettés, forcés d'marcher  
On est fouettés, forcés d'marcher_

_On ne veut pas êt' mêlés à cette guerre  
Mais on y forcés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres  
On s'arrête pas d'marcher toute la journée  
On est fouettés, forcés d'marcher  
Gauche, droite, gauche, droite_»

Tandis que les Orques faisaient entendre leur voix sinistre, le Porteur de l'Anneau chuta dans les bras de son amante. Sam ne put comprendre que Frodon était de plus en plus faible. S'ils ne sortaient pas vite de cette troupe macabre jamais ils ne pourraient atteindre la montagne de feu!

«-Compagnie, halte!Inspection!»

Ils allaient se faire repérer!

«-Sam, aide-moi!

-Lève-toi, Frodon.

-Il est si lourd.»

Alors que Frodon tenait difficilement sur ses jambes, l'inspecteur militaire se rapprochait dangereusement.

«-Oh non, dit Sam, Il faut faire quelque chose.

-Frappe-moi.

-Quoi?

-Déclenche une bagarre.»

Il fallait faire comme ces brutes? Mais Frodon était déjà tellement affaibli.

L'inspecteur militaire. Il était de plus en plus proche. Il fallait agir.

«-Me touche pas!

-Me bouscule pas, ver de terre!»

La chute de Frodon provoqua celle de deux autres Orques. Un en frappa un autre qui tomba sur deux autres Orques qui se frappèrent aussi. Cela provoqua une réaction-à-chaîne qui provoqua la bagarre souhaitée par les deux hobbits.

«-Ca suffit! Ordonna le chef de la formation furieux, Ca suffit!

-Toi, dit l'inspecteur militeur en regardant le chef de la formation dans les yeux, Je t'étriperai si tu n'arrêtes pas ça!»

-Vas-y Sam! Vite! Dit Frodon en voyant que l'occasion se présentait

-Reformez le rang! Reformez le rang!»

Tandis que le tumulte régnait toujours dans la formation d'Orques stupides mais brutaux, les deux hobbits partirent en toute hâte prêts à tout pour terminer cette horrible guerre.

**.**

Le sommet n'était plus très loin. Mais Frodon était de plus en plus faible. Si la possibilité de détruire l'Anneau se faisait de plus en plus pressentir, plus Frodon se rapprochait du Mordor, plus ses forces le quittaient.

«-Je...Je n'arrives plus à porter l'Anneau. C'est...C'est un tel poids!»

Les vêtements des Orques étaient si lourds. Ajoutés au fardeau du Seigneur Noir, le poids de ses sbires ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses. Ca ne serait sans doute que minime mais cela le ferait se sentir plus léger.

«-On va par là. Tout droit. Ne nous encombrons pas de choses inutiles.»

Comprenant le message, Frodon ôta les vêtements des Orques qu'ils portaient. Sam fit de même. Alors qu'elle ôtait la dernière parcelle de cette infâme souillure, elle aperçut une minuscule lueur derrière l'ombre du monstrueux Seigneur des Ténèbres.

«-Frodon, regarde. Il y a une lumière là-haut. Elle est si belle, si brillante. Même l'ombre du Mordor n'arrive pas à la cacher.»

Frodon, qui avait les paupières closes et s'était assis, ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Bien qu'il vît la lumière que son amante lui décrivait, cela ne lui redonna aucune force. Il prit sa main. Comprenant qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, Sam serra la sienne tendrement espérant que ce simple geste lui donnerait le courage suffisant pour réussir.

**.**

Lorsque Sam constata que la gourde de Frodon était complètement vide, elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Même si elle lui avait parlé d'une éventuelle chose, elle se doutait un petit peu que cela n'arriverait pas. Elle pensait que cela rassurerait Frodon mais son silence avait finalement confirmé qu'il était conscient que ça n'arriverait pas. Et le fait que leurs provisions étaient arrivés à terme en étaient la preuve.

«-Prends la mienne. Il reste quelques gouttes.

-...

Il n'y en aura plus pour le retour.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un retour.»

Alors elle savait? Elle n'avait évoqué un voyage de retour uniquement pour lui donner un peu d'espoir? Et dire qu'il était resté silencieux parce qu'il pensait que c'était elle qui en avait besoin, elle qui espérait qu'ils rentreraient chez eux afin de mener une existence paisible et heureuse à la Comté comme ils l'avaient toujours désiré au plus profond de leurs cœurs.

«-Je...

-Je sais, dit Sam d'une voix douce, Moi aussi.»

Sur ces mots, ils échangèrent un long baiser qui serait sûrement leur dernier tout en se serrant longuement dans leurs bras avant de repartir le cœur lourd mais déterminés à réussir.

_ET VOILA! J'AI PRATIQUEMENT TERMINE LA TROISIEME ET DERNIERE PARTIE! Pourquoi pratiquement? Et bien, parce qu'à partir de là, il y aura pas moins de NEUF FINS diffirentes à choisir. Alors certaines seront sans doute divisées en plusieurs parties. Ah, me reprochez pas ça. Qui dit LSdA dit trois trilliards de fins alors j'ai le droit. Laissez-moi juste le temps de les écrire._

_A la prochaine:)_


	24. Le dernier péril

_Et c'est partie pour le début de la fin. Serrez bien les fesses! _

_Bonne lecture:) _

**Chapitre 23:Le dernier péril**

Frodon titubait plus qu'il ne marchait. Sam surveillait ses pas. Une seule erreur et tout serait perdu. L'Oeil surveillait chaque recoin et les hobbits avaient déjà de se faire prendre devant la Porte Noire. Et cela manqua d'être encore le cas quand la flamme gigantesque manqua de les apercevoir.

«-Couche-toi Frodon! Cache-toi! Hurla Sam tandis qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le sol»

A peine le hobbit eût-t-il le temps de voir une lueur de feu sur le sol qu'il se jeta presque littéralement sur ce dernier.

«-Frodon! Cria Sam terrifiée voyant la lumière de l'Oeil passant très près de lui»

Par chance, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vit pas le Hobbit. Hélas, si le Seigneur des Ténèbes n'avait pas réussi à voir le Porteur de l'Anneau, sa surveillance était fixée sur toute la montagne. Il n'y avait que derrière le coin où les hobbits étaient cachés qu'il ne pouvait pas les voir. Mais le moindre geste et ils étaient prit. Incapables de se relever, ils étaient totalement impuissants. Si près du but et ils ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre!

Soudain, pour une raison que Frodon et Sam ne ignoraient, l'Oeil se détourna de la montagne.

«-Frodon! L'Oeil! Il s'est dirigé vers le nord. Quelque chose l'a attiré.»

Sam se redressa et aida délicatement Frodon à se relever. Tous deux se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la Montagne du Destin mais plus prudemment et plus doucement. Ils étaient obligés de passer par des chemins rocailleux. Ils étaient si glissants et infligeaient des écorchures. Les forces des deux hobbits se réduisaient de plus en plus. La fatigue mêlée au poids de l'Anneau infligeaient de plus en plus de douleurs atroces à Frodon. Il ne parvint plus à avancer.

Bientôt, les amants ne furent plus capables que de ramper. Malgré tous les efforts de Frodon pour atteindre la Montagne du Destin, il n'arriva plus qu'à rester à demi-conscient. Sam parvint tant bien que mal jusqu'à lui. Elle l'entendit respirer. Ce lieu étant sûrement pire que l'Enfer pour lui, elle savait que le seul moyen pour le faire revenir à la réalité était qu'il se rappelât qu'il n'était pas seul. Elle le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le berça.

«-Tu te rappelles de la Comté, Frodon? Ce sera bientôt le printemps. L'herbe sera verte comme les émeraudes et douce comme de la soie. La nature va fleurir. Les oiseaux feront leurs nids dans les arbres en chantant. Et les légumes et fruits les plus délicieux pousseront dans chaque recoins aux alentours. Il y aura des fraises à la crème. Tu te souviens du goût des fraises, Frodon?

-Non Sam, dit Frodon en ouvrant faiblement les yeux, Je ne me souviens d'aucune nourriture, ni d'un seul chant d'oiseau, ni de la beauté de la verdure, ni de la douceur de l'herbe, ni d'aucune fleur.

Je suis...Je suis nu dans l'obscurité. Il n'y a que ce regard...ce regard horrible et ce voile de Ténèbres.»

Plus Frodon parlait, plus ses yeux s'ouvraient. On ne pouvait y lire que de la terreur. C'était comme s'il ne voyait plus Sam. Comme si l'Oeil le voyait encore et l'avait piégé.

«-Je le vois de mes propres yeux!

-Alors débarassons-lui de lui une fois pour toutes! Allez Frodon! Je ne peux pas porter ce fardeau pour toi mais je peux TE porter! Courage!»

Sur ces mots, elle se releva, se saisit de son amant et le prit sur ses épaules tout en continuant à avancer prête à tout pour vaincre ce maudit Seigneur des Ténèbres en se jurant qu'elle ne le laisserait pas les détruire.

**.**

Sam se servait de toutes ses forces restantes afin de conduire Frodon à cette horrible montagne de feu. Pratiquement prisonnier d'un sommeil sans rêve, ce n'était que grâce aux essoufflements de la jeune forgeronne que le hobbit parvenait à rester conscient bien qu'il eût les paupières fermées. Il ignorait s'ils approchaient du but mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne pensait plus tenir longtemps. Il avait mal. Si mal qu'il ne savait plus s'il était vivant ou non. Ce souffle, il fallait à tout prix qu'il continuât à l'entendre.

Plus elle avançait, plus elle avait l'impression de voir une lumière. Elle ne savait pas où elle en était. Est-ce que c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe? Est-ce qu'elle devait se cacher parce que c'était l'Oeil ou se rapprocher parce que c'était la porte? Quand elle eût enfin la réponse, elle fut rassurée.

«-Regarde Frodon, la Montagne du Destin. C'est la porte! Nous y sommes presque!»

Il ne réagit pas à sa phrase mais le fait que ce fût bientôt terminé réjouissait déjà la jeune forgeronne car son amant serait bientôt libéré de cet horrible fardeau.

«-Hobbits malins!»

Cette voix! Non, ça n'était pas possible! Cette horrible créature! Comment pouvait-t-il être vivant? Devant les deux Semis-Humains au sommet d'un haut rocher se trouvait Gollum. Il avait l'air à la fois réjoui et furieux. Ce son avait incité Frodon à ouvrir les yeux à la fois terrifié et furieux tandis que Sam regardait le monstre terrorisée.

«-Hobbits malins pour avoir réussi à monter si haut!»

Sans ajouter un mot, Gollum se jeta sur les amants. Tous deux firent une chute brutale qui les séparèrent sur le sol. Frodon tenta de s'enfuir ne sachant pas si Gollum voulait l'Anneau ou s'en prendre à Sam mais l'horrible créature l'immobilisa rapidement.

«-Toi! dit-t-il sur un ton venimeux

-Pas dans cette direction, dit Gollum en s'emparant du cou de Frodon, Le Précieux ne doit pas aller dans cette direction. D'abord, le Maître doit mourir. Ensuite, nous prendrons le Précieux et la fille.

-Ne...p...pense...m...même...p...pas..à...la...t...tou...toucher...! dit Frodon en tentant de dégager les bras de Gollum avec ses mains

-Nous faisons ce que nous voulons. C'était au Maître d'être assez fort pour protéger la fille.

Ah!»

Sam s'était emparée d'une grosse pierre et l'avait jeté sur le crâne de Gollum. Le choc avait suffit pour libérer Frodon de l'emprise de ce dernier. Néanmoins, tandis que Frodon toussait, Gollum remonta.

«-Non!»

La jeune forgeronne n'eût pas d'autre choix que de retenir l'abonible chose.

«-Je sais me défendre seule, dit-t-elle sur un ton venimeux en frappant Gollum

-Sam! Hurla Frodon réalisant ce qui pouvait arriver à cet instant

-Vas-y Frodon!

-Non, je ne te laisserai pas avec cette horreur!

-Je m'en sortirai, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Sam!

-C'est ta seule chance. Vas-y!

-Non!

-VAS-Y!»

Bien que Sam maîtrisait toujours Frodon, celui-ci savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Et devoir partir sans elle en la sachant en danger, pire, entre les mains d'une abominable horreur voulant la torturer, était atroce. En la sachant forte et en la voyant avoir le dessus, il ne put qu'espérer qu'elle s'en sortît. Il tourna la tête à contrecoeur en fermant les yeux puis les réouvrit et se mit à courir.

Gollum souriait de manière malveillante. Il avait réussit à prendre le dessus sur Sam et riait. Celle-ci, immobilisée, était terrifiée.

«-Oui. Oui. Nous sommes proches du but, mon Précieux. Proches du but.»

Proches. Quel horrible mot! Cela ne lui suffisait pas de lui faire subir autant de souffrances. Il fallut aussi qu'il fît autre chose d'horrible pour se sentir comblé.

«-Proches? Proches?!

Qu'est-ce qui compte le plus pour toi, Gollum? Que tu me fasses souffrir ou que tu aies le Précieux?

-Sam et le Précieux sont ce qui est le plus important pour nous. Ne croies que nous voulons te faire souffrir, Sam. Nous te donnerons tout ce que tu voudras. Le Précieux permets d'avoir n'importe quoi. Il nous a donné tout ce que nous voulons. Il te donnera tout ce que tu voudras à toi aussi. Et bientôt, nous aurons le Précieux et Sam.

-Tu ne peux pas me donner ce que je veux, Gollum. Tu m'as touché en te fichant de savoir si je le voulais ou pas. Le Précieux me fait horreur. Et j'aime Frodon.

-AH! hurla Gollum fou de rage et sans contrôle de lui-même, Nous aurons bientôt Sam et le Précieux. Et pour nous en assurer, nous allons mettre Sam au lit quelques minutes le temps de retrouver le Précieux.»

Alors que Gollum cherchait une pierre pour assommer Sam, celui-ci commit une grave erreur. Il libéra son bras près duquel se trouvait le fourreau où Dard était rangé. La jeune forgeronne en profita pour dégainer la lame elfique et fit projeter Gollum loin d'elle. Libre, elle se hâta d'aller vers la Montagne du Destin où elle espérait que son amant se trouvait.

«-Frodon!»

C'était un horrible de lave. Tant de vapeurs brûlantes s'en dégageaient que Sam avait du mal à respirer. Ces dernières formaient une brume si épaisse que l'on ne distinguait presque rien. Tout était entremêlé à des flammes rougeoyantes semblant menacer de brûler ceux qui s'approchaient d'elles.

«-Frodon! Hurla Sam, Frodon!»

Elle parvint à le voir. Il se trouvait au bord du précipice où coulait la rivière de lave. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Son regard était étrange. Tout en ayant ses yeux rivés vers elle, il semblait fixer le vide tant son visage était inexpressif.

«-Je suis là, Sam, dit-t-il d'une voix monocorde»

Sam ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi n'était-t-il pas soulagé de voir qu'elle avait échappé à Gollum alors qu'elle avait dû presque le forcer à partir jusqu'à la Montagne de Feu parce qu'il refusait de l'abandonner?

Non, il ne fallait pas réfléchir! Ils étaient enfin arrivés au bout! Après tant d'épreuves, ils y étaient arrivés. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire.

«-Détruis-le, dit Sam»

En entendant ces mots, Frodon sembla revenir à la réalité. Son regard était perplexe. Il avait prit la chaîne maintenant l'Anneau sur son cou et l'avait regardé dans la paume de sa main. Ca allait être fait. C'était finit. Ca allait finir.

«-Jette-le dans le feu!»

Sans dire un mot, Frodo tendit le bras vers le feu du Mordor. C'était étrange. A cet instant où il était arrivé au but, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions: s'il n'y avait vraiment aucun espoir de retour comme Sam et lui le pensaient, que ferait-t-il une fois l'Anneau détruit? Devait-t-il vraiment forcer son amante à atteindre avec lui ce but sans retour alors qu'elle ne méritait pas ça? Pourquoi devrait-t-il être obligé d'accepter que tout fût fini? Pourquoi devrait-t-il abandonner la seule chose qui lui permettait encore d'être sain d'esprit et, surtout, d'exister? Et si Bilbon n'était pas devenu fou en le portant, pourquoi ne serait-t-il pas capable lui-même de rester sain d'esprit et d'en faire bon usage? Et puis si l'Anneau avait été à Bilbon, il ne devrait pas lui revenir à lui comme c'était prévu depuis le début? Pourquoi devrait-t-il renoncer à ce droit?

«-Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Lâche-le!»

Bientôt, Frodon n'entendit plus la voix de Sam. Uniquement des sons ressemblant des murmures. Ces murmures semblaient provenir de ce qui se trouvait en face de lui. L'Anneau. Il lui parlait et le regardait. Ca n'était pas des mots mais ces murmures, Frodon était bien capable de les comprendre. Plus il les écoutait, plus il devait admettre l'évidence:il n'y avait qu'une vérité.

Il se tourna vers Sam qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. Son regard était froid, dur. Toute sa détermination pour détruire l'horrible Unique semblait avoir complètement disparu. Il ne semblait ne pas vouloir s'approcher davantage de la montagne du Mordor, avoir envie de prendre un autre chemin mais surtout ne pas vouloir faire ce qu'il avait dit qu'il ferait quand il était à Fondcombe. Ce ne que lorsque une voix froide sortit de la bouche du semi-homme que la semi-femme comprit ce qui se passait.

«-L'Anneau est à moi.»

A ces mots, il arracha l'Anneau de la chaîne et s'apprêta à lemettre à son index.

«-Non. Non, dit Sam d'une voix suppliante»

Mais cela ne servit à rien. Frodon sourit. Non pas de ce sourire rieur et enjoué que Sam lui connaissait mais d'un sourire abominable; moqueur, sinistre, malveillant, ignoble. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus qu'une funeste ombre pernicieuse destructrice ne rêvant que de nuire autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas Frodon. Il était parti; disparu possédé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'avait corrompu à jamais.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, ce nouveau scélérat mit l'Anneau et disparut devant les yeux de Sam.

«-NON! Hurla-t-elle»

Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait cela! Ca n'était pas possible! Ca ne pouvait pas être réel! Ils avaient fait tout ce chemin ensemble sans que son amant ne fût capable de mettre l'Anneau une seule fois. Il n'avait pas pu le faire! Pas à cet instant où ils avaient enfin atteint leur but! Ou bien...Non, il ne pouvait avoir été détruit par lui! Il ne pouvait pas ne plus exister! Il ne pouvait ne pas avoir été transformé en un être immonde au cœur plus dur que le métal!Pas lui!

Tandis qu'elle se perdait dans ses lamentations, Sam vit des traces se former au-dessus du précipice de lave où elle se trouvait. Le nouveau scélérat était en train de quitter la Montagne du Destin. En cherchant à repérer où il allait sans pouvoir le voir, elle ne prit pas garde à une forme visqueuse montant derrière elle. Cette dernière l'assomma avec un rocher. Quand elle eût perdu connaissance, Gollum se jeta sur la silhouette invisible dont il était parvenu à repérer la trace. Il parvint à monter sur ses épaules. Le nouveau scélérat tenta de l'ôter de lui mais la créature était lourde et insistante. Gollum s'accrochait successivement pour l'affaiblir ainsi qu'à ses épaules qu'il tenait fermement pour lui faire bien mal. Tandis que Gollum mettait en œuvre son plan, Sam reprit ses esprits. Mais elle n'était qu'à demi-consciente. Elle vit à peine l'horrible créature obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Quand Gollum le trouva, il arracha le doigt du nouveau scélérat avec ses dents. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et s'écroula sur le sol la main ensanglantée tandis que la monstrueuse chose exulta en tendant l'Anneau vers le haut en le regardant avec délectation avant de sauter, voire danser, de joie.

«-Oui. Oui! Précieux! Précieux! Précieux! Précieux! Précieux! Précieux! Précieux!»

Tandis qu'il dansait, le hobbit ensanglanté le regardait. Cet hideux humanoïde arachnide! Non seulement, il avait prit ce qui lui appartenait mais en plus, il avait osé le mutiler!

«-Ah!»

Après avoir poussé un autre cri de joie, Gollum enjambé le mutilé et se jeta sur Sam en riant. Celle-ci poussa un cri et tenta de se dégager. Mais Gollum la maintint sur le sol tentant de l'embrasser et profaner son corps. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar! Tout ceci ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver pour de vrai! Gollum n'était pas là! Elle n'était pas à cet endroit! C'était une vision! C'était ça! Elle ne sentait pas vraiment ses mains crasseuses en train de la toucher et de la caresser. Elle ne sentait pas vraiment ses lèvres en train de lui sucer la peau.

Le hobbit corrompu vit cet horrible spectacle. D'abord, l'horrible créature lui prenait ce qui était à lui et à cet instant ceci? Il allait trop loin! Peu importait ses blessures! Pris d'un élan de rage, il se releva, hurla et arracha Gollum de la silhouette de la jeune forgeronne. La créature tenta de revenir vers cette dernière mais le hobbit possédé par les ténèbres le tenait fermement. De plus, il tentait de lui arracher l'Anneau qu'il lui avait traîteusement volé. Ce fut comme une bataille où chacun à la fois de prendre à et de dominer l'autre où les cris et les coups s'enchainaient sans relâche. Petit à petit, les deux adversaires se rapprochaient de la crevasse de feu tandis que Sam ne pouvait que les regarder incertaine de leur sort et paralysée de terreur.

Soudain, les deux tombèrent. En voyant cela, Sam se précipita vers la crevasse.

Frodon s'était accroché aux parois avec ses mains. Gollum avait fait de même mais avec une seule main. L'autre était serrée dans l'Anneau. Frodon lui-même regardait Gollum et semblait avoir envie de se jeter sur lui. Mais en regardant la lave, il se demandait quel était le bon choix. Il voyait Gollum essayer de remonter. S'il allait assez haut, peut-être pourrait-t-il l'attraper.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il cru entendre quelque chose se diriger vers le haut de la crevasse. Au même instant, il entendit un gémissement suivi d'un glissement. C'était Gollum. Il essayait de regagner le sommet mais d'une seule main, il en était capable. Frodon comprit. Il détourna la tête et baissa les yeux en versant des larmes.

Soudain, le visage de Sam apparut. A sa vue, Gollum tenta à nouveau de remonter en souriant. Mais en servant encore et toujours d'une seule main, il ne parvenait encore et encore à glisser. Il sentit l'Anneau glisser de sa paume. Il serra son poignet; malheureusement, cela le déconcentra et il glissa davantage de la pente en gémissant davantage de peur mais aussi de désespoir. Cependant, il refusa d'abandonner. Il continua d'avancer. Encore et encore. Et encore et encore. Hélas, sa première main finit par lui échapper tandis que sa deuxième main finit par l'abandonner;tout comme le Précieux qu'il pensait lui être infaillible. Ce dernier le trahit le menant vers une mort atroce tandis qu'il criait dans sa chute. Ce fut dans le terrible lac de lave qu'il poussa un hurlement de douleur et d'effroi face au sort cruel dont il avait comprit l'arrivée imminente et qu'il refusait d'accepter. Bientôt, il fut dissout dans les flammes à petits feux**1** abandonné par Sam ET le Précieux dans la douleur et l'indifférence. Néanmoins, s'il n'était pas parvenu à avoir atteint Sam, il avait senti le Précieux dans sa main une dernière fois. Cela lui avait apporté un peu du bonheur. La seule chose qu'il regrettait avant de mourir de ne pas le partager avec Sam. Au moins en jouissait-t-il lui-même. Et cela lui apporta une jouissance suffisante pour ses derniers instants malgré son dernier regret. Bientôt, seule sa main tenant le Précieux fut visible jusqu'à ce que cette dernière fut emportée par une vague longeant discrètement les flots de lave.

Frodon s'accrochait à des parois inexistantes. Il semblait si faible. Sam le regardait. Son visage était triste. Tous ceux qui avaient compté sur lui, qui lui avaient fait confiance. Ils le trouveraient lamentable et, surtout, auraient honte de lui tout comme il avait en cet instant honte de lui-même. Il avait promit d'amener l'Anneau au Mordor pour le détruire et, au lieu de ça, il avait cédé à son pouvoir. Il avait échoué. Il était pathétique.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées sinistres, Sam se pencha vers lui et tendit son bras.

«-Donne-moi ta main, dit-t-elle»

Frodon regarda longtemps cette dernière. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la prendre ou pas. Pire. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment le droit de partir avec Sam? Il avait voulu la délaisser, lui avait fait traversé un chemin de terreur et d'horreurs et elle était restée avec lui, l'avait aidé jusqu'au bout; et lui, horrible imbécile lamentable l'avait abandonné en manquant de devenir un monstre. Il ne méritait pas sa main secourable. Non! Il ne LA méritait pas.

«-Prends ma main!»

Tandis que Sam tendait sa main à Frodon, celui-ci commença à lâcher prise résolu à ne pas la suivre. L'une de ses mains n'était déjà plus sur la paroi. Prêt à accepter un sort funeste, il lui disait silencieusement pardon et adieu espérant qu'elle trouverait un jour quelqu'un de vraiment digne d'elle.

«-Ne lâche pas! Ordonna Sam d'une voix ferme»

Elle avait comprit son intention. Mais au lieu de l'avoir regardé avant de se résigner et de partir, elle était restée et insistait pour qu'il ne s'en allât pas vers un morbide destin. Pourquoi? C'était tout ce qu'il méritait!

«-Ne lâche pas.»

Cette fois-ci, la voix de Sam avait été suppliante. Frodon crut y distinguer des pleurs. Les larmes de Sam blessaient le cœur de Frodon. Il détestait la voir malheureuse; et c'était le cas à cet instant. Mais surtout, c'était à cause de lui! Il était tellement méchant! Peu importait s'il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Pas tant qu'il avait encore une raison de vivre et quelqu'un qu'il pouvait rendre heureux. Il aimait Sam. Sam l'aimait et elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Sa décision était prise.

«-HISSE-TOI! Hurla Sam»

Résolu, Frodon attrapa la main de son amante. Cette dernière prit ses deux mains et parvint à le remonter. Les deux se mirent à courir prêts à quitter au moins cette horrible montagne de feu sachant qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de retrouver leur belle Comté. Au moins seraient-t-ils dans un endroit moins morbide.

Pendant ce temps, l'Anneau unique qui baignait dans la lave de la Montagne du Destin révéla à nouveau ses inscriptions.

_Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous. Un Anneau pour les trouver. Un Anneau pour les amener tous; Et dans les Ténèbres les lier. _

Puis il se disolva aussi lentement que Gollum. Cette destruction à petit feu sembla telle une torture physique pour le Grand Oeil que celui-ci sembla pousser comme un hurlement de douleur bien qu'elle n'avait pas eût le temps d'avoir pu reformer son propre corps. Petit à petit, l'Oeil disparut détruisant ainsi la forteresse de Barad-dûr du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était finit. Il était mort. L'Anneau avait été détruit!

Hélas, la destruction de l'Anneau avait également des conséquences. Sans Anneau et sans Seigneur des Ténèbres liés, le Mordor entier commença disparaître y compris la Montagne du Destin où Frodon et Sam se trouvaient. La lave les rattrapaient dangereusement. Ils ne cessaient pas de courir mais malgré tous leurs efforts, ce terrible feu liquide était bien plus qu'eux. Bientôt, il n'y eu plus qu'un immense rocher sur lequel ils pouvaient se maintenir en vie le reste du paysage étant entouré de lave et de fragments de pierres. Comprenant qu'il n'y avait aucune issue possible, Frodon et Sam s'assirent acceptant que le paysage impitoyable les avait battu et que tout était fini. Fini. En regardant autour de lui et en constatant ce qui s'était passé, Frodon réalisa pleinement ce qui était arrivé: plus de Mordor, plus de Sauron, plus d'Anneau. Il était libre!

«-Il est détruit»

Trois mots dit d'une petite voix; mais qui avaient une telle importance pour le monde entier qu'ils signifiaient plus que beaucoup. Surtout pour Frodon qui était enfin débarassé de cet horrible fardeau. Il se sentait léger; comme si son être lui appartenait à nouveau.

«-C'est accompli.

-Oui Frodon. C'est fini maintenant.»

Frodon s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Il se mit à sourire tout en poussant de grandes goulées d'air. Il semblait faire partie d'un autre monde que celui qui l'entourait. Un monde merveilleux et doux.

«-Je vois la Comté. La Rivière Brandevin. Les feux d'artifice de Gamlad. Cul-de-Sac. La lumière de l'Arbre des Fêtes.»

Elle commençait à le retrouver. Tout doucement mais elle voyait qu'il revenait. Frodon. Le vrai Frodon. Celui qui voulait une vie normale et heureuse avec ses amis. Sam aussi aurait tant aimé pouvoir exaucer des rêves si elle avait pu rentrer chez elle. Elle se mit à y penser malgré elle tandis que les mots sortirent de sa bouche.

«-Mon grand-père qui m'a apprit tout ce que je sais. La Forgerie Bonenfant. Nos coins secrets de la Comté. Ton sourire. Notre chanson. Pendant que nous chantions, j'espérais secrètement que le précieux allié deviendrait un jour un être aimé. Et pas seulement pendant ces moments. Je n'osais rien dire parce que j'avais peur de te perdre. Et j'avais ma famille qui me répétait de me marier avec un hobbit pris au hasard sans se soucier de ce que je pouvais ressentir. Mais j'avais pu me marier avec quelqu'un, ça aurait été avec toi.

Ca aurait été avec toi!»

Entendre ces mots rendaient Frodon si heureux tout en torturant son cœur. Il savait que Sam l'aimait mais il n'avait jamais su, jusqu'à cet instant, que cela faisait si longtemps que c'était le cas. Et elle l'avait vu en compagnie de Rosie qu'elle s'était imaginée un temps être aimée de Frodon. Comme elle avait dû souffrir pendant des années! Face à de telles paroles, le hobbit ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire totalement déstabilisé face à ce qu'il venait d'entendre tout comme à la situation dans laquelle lui et Sam se trouvaient. Ils étaient sur un rocher entouré d'une coulée de lave fumante sans aucun espoir de survie. Seraient-t-ils emportés par une asphyxie imminente ou une marée de flammes montante qui réduirait leurs chairs en cendres? Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'ils seraient bientôt morts. Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était seul. Le seul regret de chacun était d'entrainer l'autre dans sa mort imminente.

A cet instant, s'il savait que tenter d'apporter de l'espoir à Sam ne servirait à rien sa lucidité ne lui permettant pas d'en avoir, il savait, néanmoins, très bien qu'elle avait besoin plus que tout de réconfort. Et il y lui en donnerait. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et mit son bras autour de son épaule alors qu'elle pleurait.

«-Je n'ai jamais voulu être avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, dit Frodon»**2**

Sam laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Frodon. Elle aurait aimé ne pas mourir mais être avec Frodon lui donnait le courage de faire face à la mort. Et comprendre à chaque fois un peu plus qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait lui permettait de se sentir apaisée face à ses incertitudes qu'elle perdrait une fois qu'elle quitterait ce monde.

«-Je suis heureux d'être avec toi, Samelia Gamegie. Ici à la fin de tout.»

A ces mots, Frodon et Sam s'entourèrent de leurs bras en respirant bruyamment. Leurs fronts se touchèrent et ils s'étreignirent de toutes leurs forces. Chacun enfouit son nez dans la nuque de l'autre tout en déposant un baiser. Et bientôt, tous deux s'écroulèrent sur le rocher les yeux clos ne donnant plus le moindre signe de vie.

**1**_Ce qui est scientifiquement impossible mais bon, dans un film, fallait que ça aie l'air drammatiqe_

**2**_Je sais, c'est mièvre. Mais je trouvais que ça correspondait bien à ce que diraient les personnages vu qu'ils sont seuls avec leurs pensées et qu'ils croient qu'ils vont mourir. _

_Et voilà! Encore quelques chapitres et c'est ouais, triste mais c'est comme ça. Profitez encore des quelques derniers moments avec les persos que vous aimez. Croyez-moi, il le faut. _

_A la prochaine:)_


	25. Sept compagnons

_Coucou. Et ouais, alors que je postais le chapitre précédent au début du mois, je poste le suivant à la toute fin du même mois. Ca prend vraiment du temps ces trucs-là^^ Ah et autre chose: entre temps, je suis allée voir l'expo Tolkien à la BNF. C'était plutôt chouette et instructif. En tout cas pour moi qui n'ai pas lu les romans. Mais surtout, c'était vachement joli. Pendant l'expo, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être un perso du Seigneur des Anneaux. Je suis trop contente d'y être allée:):):):):):)_

_Hem hem, revenons à la fic. Si j'ai mis plus de temps, c'est parce que là, y a pas mal de contenu original et moins de celui des films. Donc, je suis encore un peu loin d'avoir finit la troisième et dernière partie de ma fic. Va falloir encore un peu de patience. J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire malgré tout._

_Bon assez parlé, je vous laisse lire tranquillement._

**Chapitre 24:Sept compagnons**

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression d'être capable de remuer les paupières. Pourtant, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait découvrir. Que s'était-t-il passé? Etait-t-il encore dans le Mordor?

Plongé dans ses pensées, Frodon sentit, tout à coup, comme un poids sur son corps. Il y avait également une main tenant la sienne. Voulant comprendre, Frodon ouvrit les yeux.

Il se trouvait dans un lit très confortable avec des draps probablement en soie. La salle autour de lui était magnifique. Les murs étaient épurés, propres de tons colorés mêlant le jaune et le blanc. Mais ce fut autre chose qui attira les yeux du hobbit. Il vit une tête aux cheveux roux ainsi que des yeux fermés sur un visage marqué de cernes. Ce visage était féminin. Ils étaient restés ensemble jusqu'au bout. Sam et lui. Même au-delà de la fin. Il aurait tellement aimé que les choses ne se passèrent pas ainsi. Si seulement il était retourné sur la rive et avait fait quelque chose pour qu'elle restât avec la Communauté ce jour-là. N'importe quoi et elle ne l'aurait pas suivi jusqu'à cet horrible chemin. Il la regarda tristement. Il avait cédé au pouvoir de l'Anneau et pourtant, elle avait refusé de le quitter. Comme il était indigne d'elle et de son amour! Il l'enlaça à la fois tristement et tendrement comme pour lui demander silencieusement pardon de l'avoir mené à sa perte imbécile qu'il avait été d'avoir cédé à la tentation.

Ce fut comme si elle émergeait. Sam ouvrit doucement les yeux et gémit. En l'entendant, Frodon se dégagea légèrement d'elle tandis que Sam tourna la tête vers lui. Quand elle le vit éveillé, elle l'embrassa fougueusement et le serra dans ses bras. Frodon réalisa qu'il se fichait pas mal de savoir s'ils étaient dans une autre vie ou pas. Tout ce dont il se souciait, c'était d'être avec elle et de ne jamais l'abandonner. Il répondit à son étreinte heureux d'être à ses côtés.

Alors qu'ils étaient toujours enlacés, les deux amants entendirent une porte s'ouvrir. Ils se dégagèrent légèrement afin de voir qui était leur visiteur. Le visage de ce dernier, ou plutôt de cette dernière, n'avait rien de familier mais ce n'était pas le cas de sa tenue. C'était la silhouette vêtue de blanc qu'il avait vu dans son rêve en train de se battre courageusement aux côtés de Pippin et de nombreux soldats dans une cité assiégée. Mais celle-ci avait enlevé son capuchon, ce qui la rendait parfaitement distinguable. Bien qu'elle n'avait plus le bâton qu'elle avait utilisé lors du siège de la Cité Blanche, il comprit que c'était une magicienne. Ce qui le surprit, c'était que son visage semblait être celui d'une jeune fille alors qu'elle avait des cheveux blancs. La Magicienne se mis à sourire tandis que la porte s'ouvrit. Merryl et Pippin se tenaient devant le trio. Tous deux se mirent à rayonner de joie.

«-Frodon! dit Merryl le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles»

A ces mots, les deux cousins de Frodon se jetèrent sur le lit et enlacèrent ce dernier chacun leur tour. Frodon, persuadé qu'il ne les reverrait jamais, était tellement heureux de les voir devant lui qu'il avait du mal à y croire. Lui aussi rayonnait dans les bras de ses cousins. Bientôt Gimli, Arwen et Aragorn entrèrent successivement. Le Nain souriait de toutes ses dents en frappant dans ses mains joyeusement tandis que l'Elfe affichait un air attendri et souriant.

«-Gimli! Arwen! Aragorn!»

Aragorn souriait aussi. Il avait également une allure plus fière que quand Frodon l'avait connu. Elégamment, et surtout, noblement vêtu.

«-Frodon, dit la magicienne, Vos amis avaient si peur pour vous. C'est un miracle de vous voir vivant.»

Vivant? Alors, lui et Sam avaient survécu? Les autres étaient arrivés à temps et les avaient sortis de cet Enfer? C'était un miracle!

«-Où sommes-nous?

-En Ithildin, Frodon, dit Sam, Cette magicienne et les Aigles nous ont retrouvés dans le Mordor alors que nous étions inconscients et nous ont ramenés ici.

-Héhé! dit la Magicienne, Quand Sam a reprit ses esprits, elle a voulu rester avec vous. C'est en vain que nous avons voulu la convaincre de vous laisser vous reposer. Elle voulait être à vos côtés à votre réveil.»

Frodon caressa l'épaule de Sam. Il avait comprit qu'elle n'avait rien dit à leur sujet. Elle avait bien fait.

La Communauté était enfin réunie. Ils avaient gagné cette horrible guerre. Comme si l'amitié qui unissait leurs cœurs leur avait permit de remporter la victoire grâce à l'espoir que tous avaient malgré leur triste séparation. C'était tellement incroyable que Frodon avait peur que tout ceci fut un rêve pervers.

«-Bonjour monsieur Sacquet. Je suis soulagé de vous voir éveillé.»

Faramir venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il était vivant! Frodon avait craint le pire depuis que ses rêves l'avait montré à moitié mort sur un bûcher. Quel soulagement de voir qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de funeste! Il était accompagné d'une femme que Frodon ne connaissait pas. Si elle n'était pas aussi belle qu'une Elfe, elle avait un visage de neige et des cheveux blonds que le hobbit trouva très beaux.

«-Nous vous devons bien plus que de la reconnaissance, dit la femme en question, Sans vous et Samelia, nous n'aurions jamais pu gagner cette guerre.

-C'est Eowyn du Rohan. Elle s'est battue pendant la guerre avec nos amis, expliqua Sam»

Elle décida de ne pas lui parler de ce qu'elle avait vu en rêve: Eowyn achevant le Roi-Sorcier en compagnie de Merryl. La dernière chose que Frodon avait besoin qu'on lui mentionnât étaient les Nazguls après les horribles choses qu'ils lui avaient fait.

«-Hé Frodon, regarde ce qu'on a retrouvé.»

A ces mots, Pippin lança la magnifique chemise protectrice si précieuse volée au hobbit durant sa captivité à la Tour de Cirith Ungol.

«-Comment...

-Ces sales Orques voulaient nous faire croire que tu étais mort et nous ont donné ça comme soi-disant preuve, dit Merryl, Mais évidemment, on les a pas cru parce qu'on savait que vous alliez réussir. Et comme on savait qu'on allait te revoir, on l'a gardé précieusement.»

Plus que le cadeau précieux de Bilbon, Frodon était si heureux de retrouver la joie et l'insouciance de ses cousins. Il s'était demandé ce qui avait pu leur arriver depuis qu'il avait vu Pippin et Gamlad affronter les armées de Sauron en rêve. Il avait même eu si peur pour eux. Les voir avoir gardé leurs sourires et leurs phrases pleines d'entrain le toucha tant qu'il éprouva un mélange de joie et de tristesse.

«-Vous êtes formidables, dit-t-il d'une petite voix

-Tu en doutais? demanda Pippin

-Et incorrigibles, ajouta Sam

-Vous avez beaucoup de chance, Frodon. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un hobbit est protégé par un don des Elfes. Votre oncle a eu raison de vous le transmettre.

-Comment savez-vous que c'est Bilbon qui m'a donné cela? demanda Frodon

-...

Pardonnez-moi de vous parler d'elle après toutes les horreurs que vous avez dû subir, Frodon. Je me doute que cela a dû vous faire horriblement souffrir. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle tenait beaucoup à vous.»

Frodon ne comprit pas. De quoi parlait-t-elle? Et surtout de qui?

«-Tout ce qu'elle a vu, je l'ai vu aussi. Elle est tombée à travers le feu et l'eau. Au plus profond cachot, au plus haut sommet, elle combattait le Balrog de Morgoth.

-Gamlad.

-Elle parvint à le vaincre mais quand il se brisa sur le flanc de la montagne, les ténèbres l'entourèrent. Elle s'égara hors de la pensée et du temps. Les étoiles tournaient au-dessus d'elle. Chaque jour était aussi long qu'une existence terrestre. Mais ça aurait pu ne pas être la fin. Sa tâche n'était pas accomplie et elle aurait dû être renvoyée. Mais ce n'était pas sa volonté.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Certains magiciens comme ceux de la race de Gamlad ont le don de pouvoir revenir à la vie comme vous avez pu le comprendre, monsieur Sacquet. Mais ça n'était pas mon cas. Autrefois j'étais sa disciple et mon existence s'était prématurément achevée quand j'ai voulu protéger une Cité d'Elfes d'un assaut d'Orques durant ma précédente vie. Et il faut croire que mon acte a été suffisant pour lui prouver que j'étais digne de protéger ce monde puisque lorsqu'elle avait encore la chance de pouvoir revenir parmi vous, elle a fait un autre choix.

-Lequel?

-Elle a décidé de me léguer son don en me laissant cette phrase en tête. «Vous êtes partie trop tôt. Vous aviez des ambitions. Vous êtes courageuse, vous avez des choses à accomplir. Dites à ceux qui croyaient en moi quel est le passé qui nous lient. Ils vous feront confiance. Combattez les ténèbres, réussissez là où je ne peux plus intervenir.» Et c'est moi qui ai eu une nouvelle existence terrestre à sa place.

-Oh!

-Peu auraient osé faire ça. En général, ceux qui ont droit à une seconde vie se l'accordent mais Gamlad a préféré usé sa seconde vie pour en sauver une autre. C'était quelqu'un d'admirable.

…

Quand je suis revenue à la vie, comme le don venait de Gamlad et non de moi, sa vie est comme entrée en moi. J'ai donc vu tous ses souvenirs et ainsi, je connaissais votre visage ainsi que ceux de vos amis. J'ai également compris la gravité de la situation dans laquelle la Terre du Milieu se trouvait. Et grâce à Gamlad, j'avais réussi à avoir cette vie mais aussi les capacités et les pouvoirs que je n'avais pas pu apprendre. Je suis donc revenue plus forte que dans mon passé et prête à ne pas laisser le monde que j'aimais se transformer en un monde dominé par la souffrance et la peur. Pas parce j'avais comprit que Gamlad avait confiance en moi mais parce qu'elle savait que je n'abandonnerai jamais le combat pour la justice.»

Frodon avait attentivement écouté le récit de cette magicienne. Il voyait enfin celle qui avait sauvé Faramir et Pippin de ce fou qui avait tenté de brûler son propre fils vivant. Il ne se l'était pas avoué mais au fond de son cœur, il avait espéré que c'était Gamlad qui avait fait ceci car il avait eu le faible espoir qu'elle eut pu survivre. Et le fait de savoir que cela aurait pu être le cas lui fit mal dans son cœur. Mais en même temps, le fait qu'elle ait sacrifié sa vie pour, non seulement sauvé la sienne et celles de ses amis, mais sacrifié sa chance de survie pour la laisser à une personne qui lui était chère n'était qu'une preuve de plus de sa gentillesse et de son courage. D'autant plus que Gamlad avait choisi la bonne personne qui achèverait ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu terminer puisque, malgré son erreur du passé, cette magicienne en face de lui était digne de confiance puisqu'elle avait motivé des troupes à se battre, défendu une cité assiégée et sauvé son cousin, son ami ainsi que Sam et lui-même. Elle avait être écoutée des Aigles qui avait sûrement reconnu l'essence de Gamlad dans son corps pour accomplir une telle chose car peu avant leur confiance en Terre du Milieu.

«-Je suis Wendral la Blanche, dit la magicienne»

Quand Wendral eut finit son récit, Frodon eut à la fois une impression étrange de découverte et de déjà-vu. Certes, il ne connaissait pas Wendral mais sa manière de parler, ses longues phrases ressemblaient à des mots que Gamlad auraient exprimés. Et elle lui avait parlé comme si elle le connaissait malgré ses quelques efforts de distance pour ne pas le déstabiliser. Oui, Gamlad était en face de lui. Morte mais en face de lui sous la forme de cette Wendral qui s'excusait de ne pas être revenue pour lui pour des raisons qu'il comprit très bien. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère. Gamlad avait fait ce qu'elle avait fait pour de bonnes raisons y comprit sauver sa vie. Il s'en souviendrait toujours comme quelqu'un de bien.

Quand la conversation fut finie, Sam se tourna vers Wendral:

«-Je suis sûre que Gamlad aurait été fière de vous, Wendral. Merryl et Pippin n'arrêtent pas de dire que vous avez accompli de grandes choses.»

Wendral ne dit rien mais se remit à sourire. Puis elle reprit la parole.

«-Vous avez encore besoin de repos Frodon. Nous allons vous laisser.

-Sam peut rester, dit-t-il, Nous voudrions être seuls un moment.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi? demanda Pippin surpris

-Pippin, dit Frodon

-S'il vous plait, laissez-nous, insista Sam

-Mais...

-Ils nous retrouveront plus tard, Pippin, dit Merryl, Si tu avais été obligé d'accomplir une quête jusqu'au bout, tu aurais besoin de faire enfin ce que tu veux après ça.

-...

D'accord. A plus tard alors.

-A plus tard, dit Frodon

-A plus tard, dit Sam»

L'assemblée quitta enfin la salle même si Pippin semblait toujours un peu contrarié.

Quand ils furent sûrs d'être seuls, Sam s'allongea sur le lit et s'appuya sur le torse de Frodon qui l'entoura de son bras et lui caressa le dos. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle savourait ses doux gestes en fermant les yeux.

«-Ils ne savent pas, dit Sam, Ni sur ce qui s'est passé, ni sur nous.

-Sam?

-Hmmm?

-Tout ça, c'est réel? Vraiment réel?

-Oui Frodon, c'est réel. Moi aussi, j'ai eu du mal à y croire quand je me suis réveillée. D'abord, je pensais que nous n'étions plus de ce monde. Mais j'ai compris que tout ceci était réel pas parce que Gamlad n'était pas là mais pour une autre raison.

-Laquelle?

-Si nous étions morts, Boromir serait aussi à nos côtés.»

Un silence s'installa entre eux. A l'entente de cette évidence, Frodon fut à la fois soulagé et très mal-à-l'aise. Il aurait dû comprendre l'évidence en voyant le cadet du Gondor sous ses yeux au lieu de l'ainé plutôt que de rester dans l'incertitude. Pour ne plus avoir l'air aussi bête, il préféra changer de sujet.

«-Merci de ne pas leur avoir dit pour nous.

-Après ce que nous avons vécu, je ne pense pas que tu aurais aimé parler de ça à ton réveil. En particulier avec tes cousins.

-Hahaha!»

Sam éprouva un mélange un grand soulagement à entendre Frodon rire. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis si longtemps et elle avait eu peur qu'il n'en fût plus jamais capable. Elle se cala davantage contre son torse afin de profiter davantage de la chaleur du hobbit qu'elle chérissait.

«-Frodon.

-Hmmm?

-Ce que j'ai dit sur ce rocher, je ne l'ai pas dit parce que j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Je l'ai dit parce que je le pensais. Comme ce que j'ai dit quand nous sommes partis pour le Mordor.

-Moi aussi Sam. Je l'ai toujours pensé. Toujours. Et grâce à nos amis, nous sommes vivants.

-Et je compte bien vivre cette vie avec toi.

-Cette vie a déjà commencé, dit Frodon avant de l'embrasser»

Il avait raison. L'Anneau était détruit, ce fardeau était derrière eux. Et plus important encore, ils avaient comprit qu'ils s'aimaient. Ils avaient encore du mal à le croire mais ils allaient vivre comme un couple normal. Pas de souffrance, pas de peur de perdre l'autre, pas de danger de mort. Juste eux deux et une vie normale et calme dans un lieu paisible et sans malheurs où ils pourraient être heureux.

**.**

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait eu besoin de rester en catimini pour observer ce qui allait se passer. Pas parce qu'il avait toujours aimé fouiner pour raconter des choses amusantes qu'il avait vu. Non, cette situation était différente. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si important au point que Frodon et Sam ne voulaient le dire à personne, même pas à eux? Pippin s'était caché discrètement. Merryl avait bien tenté de le tirer par le bras puis par le col mais il s'était obstiné. Préférant lui sauver la mise au cas où il se ferait prendre plutôt que de fuir comme une lâche, elle était restée avec lui. Tous deux avaient observé ce qui s'était passé.

Quand Pippin vit Frodon et Sam échanger un baiser, il ne fut pas que stupéfait. Il n'avait rien soupçonné entre ces deux-là. Jamais. Ce fut comme s'il était face à une terrible vision. Comme s'il était piégé dans un cauchemar. Ca ne pouvait pas être réel. Ca ne se pouvait pas!

Merryl se mis à sourire. Ca n'était pas trop tôt. Il avait vraiment fallu que ces deux têtus firent un voyage qui aurait pu les tuer pour comprendre leurs véritables sentiments. C'était à la fois exaspérant et drôle. Elle était si heureuse pour son cousin qui avait trouvé le bonheur. De plus, elle avait toujours apprécié Sam qui, en plus d'avoir du caractère, était la fille la plus gentille qu'elle ait jamais connu. Mais en même temps, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'ignorait pas.

Pippin resta comme pétrifié pendant encore un certain temps. Ce que sa cousine finit par remarquer. Il était comme condamné à l'immobilité par une quelconque magie. Comme si on l'avait transformé en statue. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il bougea enfin. Ce fut comme si il s'enfuyait car il partit en courant tandis que Merryl le poursuivait.

Pippin courait. Il ne savait pas où mais il voulait être n'importe où sauf à l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter. Il courait. Il courait encore et encore, encore et encore, encore et encore, encore et encore.

Quand il fut épuisé, il tomba à genoux devant un banc sculpté en pierres et éclata en sanglots. Comment avait-t-il pu être assez bête pour ne se douter de rien? Quand ils étaient tous les quatre, Frodon et Sam n'intégraient pas toujours Merryl et Pippin dans leurs conversations, quand il s'agissait de le raccompagner après une soirée, Frodon préférait que ce fut Sam qui le raccompagnât plutôt qu'un autre, Sam disait plus à Frodon qu'à une autre personne de passer le voir à la Forgerie Bonenfant quand il le voulait, elle avait passé des nuits à Cul-de-Sac...Tous ces signes. Il ne réalisait cela qu'à cet instant! Et la dernière chose cruciale: Sam n'avait pas hésité à le suivre jusqu'au bout au prix de délaisser la Communauté et manqué de mourir avec lui. Comment il avait pu être aussi aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre? Et lui, pauvre imbécile, qui croyait pouvoir un jour être aimé de Sam. Lui qui avait été séduit par son caractère fougueux, sa gentillesse, son optimisme. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui poignardait le cœur sans que que la dague fût capable de le tuer mais était coincée en le condamnant à rester entre la vie et la mort obligé à regarder ce spectacle pire que l'Enfer.

Quand Merryl retrouva enfin Pippin, elle le vit au bord des larmes. Cela devait bien arriver mais elle avait espéré que ce fut pas aussi tôt. Elle avait souvent vu Pippin regarder Sam ou bien être très souriant dès qu'ils se voyaient. Et il avait été plus inquiet pour elle que pour Frodon lorsque ce dernier avait été blessé par une lame de Morgul et qu'elle était restée soudainement inconsciente et faible longtemps sans explication. Elle savait aussi que Pippin ne voyait pas les petits signes des sentiments que les personnes n'arrivaient pas exprimer à cause de la peur. Ce qui s'était révélé sous ses yeux lui avait brisé le cœur.

Comment réconforter une âme perdue? Sans réfléchir, Merryl s'assit sur le banc et caressa les cheveux de Pippin.

«-Ils ne pouvaient pas être qu'amis. C'était évident, Pippin.

-Laisse-moi, dit le hobbit d'une voix agressive sans s'arrêter de pleurer

-Non.

Je sais que tu souffres Pippin mais tu dois oublier Sam. Elle n'est pas la seule femme-hobbit dans ce monde.

-Tais-toi!»

Pippin avait relevé la tête. Ses traits étaient déformés par la fureur.

«-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est! D'aimer une personne que tu vois être heureuse dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. D'aimer quelqu'un qui te vois seulement comme un ami. D'aimer une personne qui ne t'aimera jamais.

-...

…

C'est vrai que je ne sais pas ce que c'est de voir une personne que j'aime heureuse dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, Pippin. Par contre, je ressens très bien cette...cette...rage de ne pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un qui ne m'aimera jamais parce je ne suis qu'une amie pour lui.»

En entendant ces mots, Pippin s'arrêta brusquement de pleurer. Qu'est-ce que Merryl voulait dire? Elle aimait quelqu'un qui lui avait brisé le cœur? Mais qui?

«-J'étais si malheureuse quand mon père a abandonné ma mère alors qu'elle était malade. Encore plus quand elle n'a pas survécu à cette maladie. Je n'avais plus aucun parent et personne ne voulait d'une fille de rien. Et il y a eu cette journée où...où j'ai vu ce garçon voler des légumes dans un champ quand je faisais la même chose. Pas parce qu'il était dans le besoin comme moi mais parce que ça l'amusait. Oui, ça l'amusait d'énerver les gens. Même si j'étais stupéfaite de voir que quelqu'un faire ça juste pour s'amuser, je l'ai aidé à s'enfuir parce que le propriétaire du champ avait une faux. On a réussi à s'échapper de justesse.

-Je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé après. Je t'ai présenté à mes parents parce que je savais que tu avais besoin d'aide. C'est pour ça qu'on t'a confié aux Brandebouc. Ils rêvaient d'avoir un enfant mais ils ne pouvaient pas en avoir. Mais Merryl, pourquoi tu parles de notre première rencontre?

-Laisse-moi finir. J'étais si heureuse. J'avais une famille.»

Merryl n'écoutait pas Pippin. Elle se parlait à elle-même et ne faisait plus attention à lui. Plus elle évoquait son passé, moins elle faisait attention à sa présence. Et elle se mit à de lui à la troisième personne comme s'il n'était pas là.

«-Après que ce garçon m'ait trouvé, j'ai décidé de lui apprendre des tas de trucs. Des tours, des mauvais coups. Il adorait ça. On a grandi ensemble. Il a finit par être aussi doué que moi. Doué, rusé. Et on passait tellement de bons moments dans les auberges, les fêtes à danser, à chanter, à boire. Mais il n'a jamais comprit que plus le temps passait, plus j'ai arrêté de le voir comme un ami.

-Merryl?

-Oui. Au fil du temps, j'ai arrêté de le voir seulement comme un ami. Je ne lui ai rien dit parce que je savais qu'il n'y avait d'yeux que pour une autre fille. Alors, je me suis contentée de continuer cette vie tranquille qu'on avait même si je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, il souffrirait de la vérité sur les sentiments de cette fille et que je devrais le consoler en tant qu'amie. Et puis, il y a eu cette horrible guerre dans laquelle nous avons été embarqués. Nous avons rencontrés des amis, été capturés, sauvés, entrainés dans une bataille avec des arbres enchantés puis séparés à cause du danger. J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais le revoir; et je me suis retrouvée sur un champ de bataille et que j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Je me suis répétée «Faites qu'il s'en sorte.». Et un miracle s'est accompli. Non seulement il était vivant mais il était venu me retrouver; et il m'a dit qu'il prendrait soin de moi. Même s'il ne le pensait pas de la façon dont je l'espérais, j'étais contente d'entendre ça.»

En réalisant ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Pippin eut un mouvement de recul. Son visage était toujours couvert de larmes mais toute sa tristesse avait disparue. Il n'y avait plus que de la stupéfaction. Est-ce que Merryl venait bien de dire tout ceci? Est-ce qu'elle venait vaiment d'à peine sous-entendre qu'elle...

«-Et maintenant, nous sommes là condamnés à ne jamais être aimés de ceux que nous aimons.

Alors Pippin, tu crois toujours que je ne comprends pas ce que tu ressens?»

Pippin n'arriva pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une telle chose fut possible. Tout ce temps! Et elle n'avait rien dit parce qu'elle avait vu qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Sam. Quand Pippin réalisa ceci, il voulut dire quelque chose mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit tellement il était encore stupéfait. Ce qui poussa Merryl à continuer à parler mais cette fois-ci en versant des larmes.

«-Désolé Pippin. Je pensais être capable de te consoler mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

-Merryl!»

Il était trop tard. Quand le jeune Touque avait retrouvé la capacité de parler, son amie avait déjà tourné les talons et courrait n'ayant aucune envie d'être suivie.

«-Merryl! appela encore Pippin»

**.**

On frappa à la porte de la chambre de Frodon.

«-Entrez, dit-t-il»

Sam s'étant relevée, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne furent gênés de voir Wendral entrer.

«-Aragorn souhaiterait vous voir tous les deux au dîner qui va être organisé. Mais avant, lui et Arwen ont un message pour vous. Le voici «Parth Galen est un bel endroit pour ouvrir son cœur à l'autre». Ils ont dit que vous compridriez.

-...

-...

-Je suppose que je vous verrai au dîner.»

Wendral sortit laissant les deux hobbits perplexes. Ils ne s'étaient pas doutés une seule seconde que l'homme et l'Elfe avaient assisté à leur premier baiser. Et ils avaient fait mine de ne rien savoir. Mais en même temps, cela n'était pas surprenant: Aragorn et Arwen avaient bien fait comprendre chacun de leurs côtés à Frodon et Sam qu'ils savaient que l'un aimait l'autre. Ironiquement, ils avaient donc su bien avant les hobbits eux-mêmes que ces derniers s'aimaient. Ce que Frodon et Sam n'ignoraient pas non plus, c'était que Faramir savait aussi puisqu'il avait vite comprit que les deux hobbits s'aimaient vu qu'ils n'avaient pas nié la chose quand Faramir avait demandé à Frodon si Sam était son amante. Mais tous les autres l'ignoraient. Enfin, si Wendral avait les souvenirs de Gamlad en elle, est-ce que ça voulait dire que, si cette dernière s'était doutée de l'amour mutuel des deux hobbits avant qu'eux-mêmes ne le découvrirent. Cela les amusa plus qu'autre chose. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils avaient besoin de conversations un peu légères.

**.**

«-Tu peux m'aider à faire le nœud, s'il te plait?»

Sans rien dire, Frodon hocha la tête et se mit derrière Sam afin de faire ce que celle-ci lui avait gentiment demandé. On avait donné à Sam une belle robe verte ainsi qu'un peigne et une crème pour lisser ses cheveux. Frodon portait également des habits élégants. Il avait été exigé que les deux porteraient une épée. Sam s'était emparée de sa lame fétiche tandis que Frodon avait prit la fidèle Dard. On leur avait précisé que de tels attributs renforceraient l'image héroïque que l'on avait d'eux au dîner depuis la destruction de l'Anneau. Cela les avait beaucoup embarrassé. Plus particulièrement Frodon qui avait encore honte de ce qui s'était passé dans la Montagne du Destin. Il ne se voyait comme rien de plus qu'un minable qui ne méritait aucune attention et que seule Sam méritait d'être à cette table. Il ne le dit pas à voix haute pour ne pas ternir la joie que lui et Sam avait retrouvé. Mais celle-ci était trop maline.

«-Il est hors de question que j'aille seule à cette table, Frodon.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas compris à quoi tu pensais? Depuis qu'on nous a dit qu'on était des héros, tu ne dis plus rien et tu baisses les yeux.»

Il venait de finir son nœud. Elle se tourna vers lui et souleva son menton afin de le forcer à la regarder.

«-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on pense de nous qui compte, Frodon. Ce qui compte, c'est que tout ça soit finit et qu'on rentre chez nous.

-Mais tout le monde va croire un mensonge. Je n'ai rien accompli. Au contraire. C'est toi qui a conservé tout ton courage jusqu'au bout, pas moi. Regarde.»

Il montra sa main droite où ne se trouvait plus que quatre doigts et la tendit vers Sam tout en la regardant tristement. Gollum n'avait laissé qu'un minuscule fragment de son index. Il y avait également une cicatrice où l'on pouvait voir la trace de ses dents crochues.

«-C'est bien la preuve que je dis la vérité.»

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Sam se résigne à accepter ses propos, celle-ci se contenta de prendre sa main.

«-Non. C'est juste la preuve que Sauron était un être monstrueux capable de détruire n'importe qui. Isildur, Boromir, Gollum. Ils étaient tous des gens biens et pourtant, l'Anneau les a rendu fous. Et tu as dit toi-même que l'Anneau aurait pu me détruire. Mais maintenant, tout ça est fini et il n'y a plus de danger. Alors, ne te fais pas de reproche inutilement et laisse les gens croire ce qu'ils veulent. La guerre est finie, l'espoir est revenu. Laissons les rumeurs être des rumeurs tant que ça peut rendre les gens heureux.

-Mais Sam, j'ai...

-Frodon, écoute-moi: je me fiche de ça. En ce moment, ce qui est important, ce n'est pas ce qui a failli arriver, c'est ce qui arrive. L'Anneau n'existe plus et c'est la seule chose qui compte. Alors, ne pense plus à ce qui est arrivé sur la Montagne du Destin.»

Sur ces mots, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'ajouter.

«-Viens, on nous attends.»

**.**

«-Les voilà!»

Merryl avait accueilli son cousin et Sam en signalant son arrivée au dîner avec grand enthousiasme. Cela les avait fait sourire. Frodon ressentait moins de honte et eût un regard amusé.

«-Bonsoir mes amis, dit Aragorn, Venez donc vous joindre aux réjouissances. Vous l'avez bien mérité.

-Aragorn, dit Sam après s'être assise, Nous avons entendu les gens de l'Ithildin parler. C'est vrai ce qu'ils disent? Vous allez être couronné au Gondor?

-Oh! dit Arwen, Nous allions vous le dire mais les rumeurs sont allées plus vite que nous.

-C'est formidable, dit Frodon, Bravo Aragorn!

-Votre courage a sauvé la Terre du milieu, chers hobbits. C'est vous qu'il faut féliciter. La paix est enfin revenue en Terre du Milieu et tous ses peuples ne vivront plus dans la terreur. Quant à vous, je vous souhaite de tout cœur de retrouver la joie de votre pays.

-Et un peu de nouveauté, dit Merryl, Allez vous deux, tout le monde est au courant.

-Wendral nous a bien transmis le message, Aragorn, dit Frodon

-Et on dirait que le bouche-à-oreilles a fait le reste, dit Sam

-Désolé, dit-t-il, C'était malgré nous.

-Pardon pour ceci, dit Arwen à Sam

-Hum.

-C'était là votre premier baiser? demanda Pippin, Wow!

-Quoi? Demanda Sam

-C'est rien, c'est juste que...la rivière était jolie. Et vous deux là-bas...Ca a dû...être agréable.

-Je ne pense pas que ce terrain-là soit nos affaires, Pippin, dit Merryl rapidement en fixant Pippin tout en lui faisant comprendre implicitement qu'il devait faire attention à ses mots

-Vous avez raison Merryala, dit Wendral

Frodon, Samelia, je sais que ça va vous paraître étrange mais nous avons besoin de savoir des détails sur votre voyage.

-Pourquoi? demanda Frodon surpris

-Oui pourquoi? demanda Sam à son tour

-L'histoire de la destruction de l'Anneau est la chose la plus importante qui est arrivée car c'est ce qui a permit la victoire des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu. Beaucoup interrogeront les Hommes sur cette fameuse victoire alors que ce ne sont pas eux qui ont accompli ce miracle. Ils doivent donc dire à qui revient le mérite et comment cela s'est produit. Nous devons donc l'entendre de votre propre bouche.

-...

-...

-Nous savons qu'il était avec vous. Faramir nous a parlé de cette créature repoussante d'aspect répugnant.

-...

Il disait vouloir nous guider jusqu'au Mordor. Mais...il nous a piégé. Il nous a séparé Sam et moi puis a voulu voler l'Anneau. Mais j'ai réussi à lui échapper. Seulement, un gigantesque monstre sur pattes était sur mes traces. Elle m'a piqué et j'ai perdu connnaissance. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé après ça.

-Samelia, le savez-vous? demanda Wendral

-G...Gollum a...a voulu...voulu...m'empêcher d'aller jusqu'à Frodon mais il a échoué. Quand...Quand Frodon était inconscient, je suis arrivée au moment où cette créature allait le dévorer et je...j'ai réussi à la...la toucher.

-Tu...Tu l'as combattu? Dit Merryl, Wow!

-Incroyable, murmura Pippin impressionné par le courage de Sam et, surtout, réalisant davantage que son amour pour Frodon aurait pu lui être fatal,

Bravo, chère dame, ajouta-t-il de son ton habituellement enjoué pour qu'on ne soupçonna pas ce qu'il pensait réellement, Bravo.»

Merryl l'écoutait et le regardait. Personne ne semblait s'en douter mais elle voyait bien que le ton et le sourire de Pippin était forcés. Mais en même temps, on pouvait déceler un peu de joie dans sa voix. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il y en avait bel et bien.

Frodon n'avait pas idée de la bravoure dont Sam avait fait preuve pour lui au moment où il était sans connaissance. Affronter une monstruosité pareille. Sam avait été soit inconsciente, soit très courageuse. Peut-être un peu des deux. Mais surtout courageuse. Un énorme élan de tendresse s'empara de lui et il se saisit de la main de Sam en tentant de lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle à travers ce simple geste.

En sentant cette main sur la sienne, Sam comprit ce à quoi Frodon pensait, elle la serra doucement répondant avec la même tendresse.

«-Mais ça n'explique pas comment vous êtes parvenu jusqu'au Mordor, constata Wendral

-A...Avant que Frodon n'ait pu reprendre connaissance, des Orques sont arrivés. Ils avaient réussi à emmener Frodon mais j'avais réussi à prendre l'Anneau et ils ne l'ont pas récupéré. Mais il était hors de question que je laisse Frodon dans cette tour affreuse. Alors, je...je suis montée là-haut et j'ai...je l'ai retrouvé et nous sommes partis de cet endroit déguisés en Orques jusqu'au Mordor.

-Wow! dit Merryl une nouvelle fois, Alors comme ça, Sam t'a sauvé?

-Tellement de fois que je ne peux pas les compter, dit Frodon en caressant doucement l'épaule de son amante qui frémit

-Bien, dit Wendral, Nous ne vous demanderons rien de plus. Vous avez besoin de ne plus penser à ceci.»

**.**

Dans les paysages de l'Ithildin.

«-Je ne savais pas que tu as dû faire face à cet horrible monstre pour me sortir de cette tour.

-Je n'ai pas tellement eu d'occasions de le dire jusqu'ici, dit Sam en ayant un léger rire»

Sans rien dire, Frodon serra son amante contre lui. Cette dernière, tout d'abord un peu déstablisée par ce brusque élan de tendresse soudain, ne sut pas quoi faire d'autre à part répondre doucement à son étreinte comprenant que Frodon recherchait auprès d'elle de l'affection.

«-Sam, tu es si courageuse.

-Non Frodon. Je suis juste amoureuse.»

**.**

La nuit étant tombée, le jeune couple de Hobbits était reparti dans leur chambre. Ils n'étaient pas encore couchés. Frodon rêvait près d'une fenêtre tandis que Sam le regardait en souriant. Aucun des deux ne parlaient mais chacun des deux pensait à la même chose. Finalement, ce fut Frodon qui brisa le silence.

«-Quand on sera de retour à la Comté, tu pourras venir vivre à Cul-de-Sac. Oh! On fera les choses officiellement bien sûr. Je ne te presserai pas avec ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Vivre avec toi a toujours été un de mes plus beaux rêves. J'aimerais déjà même être à Cul-de-Sac.

Mais avant ça, je voudrais passer du temps avec ma famille à mon retour. Ils ont besoin de moi. Enfin sauf certains d'entre eux.»

Bien qu'il ne sourit pas, un son ressemblant à un ricanement sorti de la bouche du semi-homme. Frodon savait que même si elle les aimait tendrement, Sam était agacée par sa famille. Et même si elle se languissait de les revoir car elle se savait aimée d'eux et que son départ les avaient sûrement attristés, il savait qu'au plus profond d'elle-même, elle redoutait leur reproches. Ils seraient sûrement en colère qu'elle fût partie si longtemps sans explication. Et même si Frodon, Sam, Merryl et Pippin pourraient parler d'un voyage périlleux qui les avaient poussé à quitter la Comté temporairement, rien ne pourrait soulager la future colère d'Hamfast Gamegie, de sa femme Bell née Bonenfant et sa sœur Maya. Par contre, Sam ne redoutait pas son frère Anson. La seule réaction qu'il aurait serait une grosse déception et colère de ne pas la voir morte. Elle était même satisfaite à l'avance à l'idée de le voir enrager quand elle le remettrait à sa place sans même parler. La seule personne qui serait vraiment heureuse de la revoir sans rien lui reprocher serait sa sœur Mag. Celle dont elle s'était si souvent occupée, qu'elle soignait quand elle se faisait des blessures superficielles, qu'elle faisait sourire en lui fabriquant des jouets. Non seulement, Sam la réconforterait autant qu'elle le désirerait pour rattraper le temps perdu mais Mag lui donnerait les sourires qu'il faudrait pour que Sam supportât tous les reproches qu'on lui ferait.

«-Ca prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Oui, le temps qu'il faudra.»

A peine avaient-t-ils parlés que les deux Hobbits réalisèrent quelque chose: c'était leur première vraie conversation de couple. Jusque là, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient réussi à s'avouer leur amour mutuel et avaient été renforcés par ce dernier, les horribles circonstances dans lesquelles ils s'étaient retrouvées n'avaient pratiquement parlé que de la quête de l'Anneau sans pouvoir réellement profiter de leurs sentiments comme un couple normal. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'imaginèrent à la Comté, à Cul-de-Sac. En train de parler de tout et de rien. Ou bien près du feu. Dans une chambre en train de se câliner. Voire en train de faire des choses bien coquines. Juste eux deux. Frodon et Sam partirent se coucher heureux de se comprendre mutuellement tout en ayant dans leur cœur ce même désir de mener cette vie qui s'ouvrait enfin à eux et qui n'allait pas tarder à s'accomplir. Et si l'impatienc était encore mêlée à beaucoup de choses, elle n'en demeurait pas moins.

_Oui, je sais. Vous êtes sûrement en train de vous demander «Hein? Mais c'est qui cette magicienne complètement inventée? Pourquoi y a pas le Gandalf-femme? Il est pas mort normalement. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Gandalf, c*****e?» Ben voilà. Je crois que je fais partie des rares personnes qui pensent que Gandalf aurait dû rester mort. Je veux dire quand il tombe vers ce qui est censé être sa «mort», la Communauté est détruite, tout le monde est dévasté au début. Mais malgré tout, ils parviennent tous à passer à autre chose. Et après boum! «Ah mais en fait je vais bien parce que j'ai le pouvoir de revivre.» Narrativement, je trouve que ça gâche ce que ça signifiait en terme de symbolique pour les autres personnages. Après oui, scénaristiquement, il a fait avancer beaucoup de choses mais je pense que ça aurait été mieux si ça avait été un autre magicien qui avait fait ça. Enfin, je pense que vous avez comprit mon idée après ce que vous venez de lire. J'espère que ça vous a pas mit en colère. _

_A la prochaine:)_


	26. Hélas

_Coucou:) Et oui, j'en ai mis du temps pour poster celui-ci, n'est-ce pas? En plus, dites-vous bien qu'entre-temps, je suis allée voir l'Expo Tolkien à la BNF. C'était vachement chouette:)_

_Bien assez parlé de ma vie, repassons à ma fic._

_ATTENTION, je sais que j'ai placé le rating K+ sur ma fic (10 ans et +). Néanmoins, j'estime que ce chapitre globalement plus violent et plus gore que les précédents pourrait effrayer cette tranche d'âge-là. Alors, UNIQUEMENT pour celui-ci, je signale que je place le rating T (13 ans et +). Je me doute que les lecteurs sont des nostalgiques plus âgés que ça mais si vous êtes accompagnés d'enfants (on sait jamais^^). Après, si vous êtes seuls, il y a aussi ça: si vous êtes trop sensibles, je vous déconseille également la lecture de ce chapitre pour les mêmes raisons. _

_Je vous conseille donc fortement de zapper ce chapitre et d'attendre le suivant. Vous comprendrez très bien ce qui s'est passé malgré le fait que vous ne lisiez pas ce chapitre car je replacerai le contexte dans le chapitre suivant, soyez rassurés. _

_Voyons les plus courageux. Je vous laisse dix secondes pour vous décider à rester ou pas_

_10..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_ZERO!_

_Bravo pour votre courage:) Maintenant, voyons voir si vous avez le cœur bien accroché^^_

_Bonne lecture:) _

**Chapitre 25:Hélas**

Sans qu'elle ne put s'expliquer pourquoi, Sam eut très chaud. Voulant comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait près d'un horrible de lave. Tant de vapeurs brûlantes s'en dégageaient que Sam avait du mal à respirer. Ces dernières formaient une brume si épaisse que l'on ne distinguait presque rien. Tout était entremêlé à des flammes rougeoyantes semblant menacer de brûler ceux qui s'approchaient d'elles.

Alors, l'Ithilien. Frodon et elle qui avaient réussi à se retrouver sains et saufs près de leurs amis. La préparation du retour à la Comté. Une vie normale à portée de main avec celui qu'elle aimait. Tout ceci n'avait donc été qu'un rêve trop beau pour être vrai? Pourquoi n'avait-t-elle pas été réaliste? Frodon et elle-même l'avaient dit: il n'y aurait pas de retour. Peut-être même était-t-il déjà trop tard. Il fallait qu'elle s'en assura. La preuve, elle sentit à nouveau les blessures infligées par l'immonde Gollum. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'était pas là. Elle avait donc bel et bien réussi à s'en débarrasser. Cela voulait dire autre chose. Si elle était sur la Montagne du Destin, son amant s'y trouvait forcément. Elle cria son nom en courant jusqu'à lui.

«-Frodon! Hurla Sam, Frodon!»

Elle parvint à le voir. Il se trouvait au bord du précipice où coulait la rivière de lave. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Son regard était étrange. Tout en ayant ses yeux rivés vers elle, il semblait fixer le vide tant son visage était inexpressif.

«-Je suis là, Sam, dit-t-il d'une voix monocorde»

Sam ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi n'était-t-il pas soulagé d'être enfin arrivé à destination, lui qui ne rêvait que d'être débarassé de ce fardeau qu'il haïssait et dont il allait enfin pouvoir se libérer?

Non, il ne fallait pas réfléchir! Ils étaient enfin arrivés au bout! Après tant d'épreuves, ils y étaient arrivés. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire.

«-Détruis-le, dit Sam»

En entendant ces mots, Frodon sembla revenir à la réalité. Son regard était perplexe. Il avait prit la chaîne maintenant l'Anneau sur son cou et l'avait regardé dans la paume de sa main. Ca allait être fait. C'était finit. Ca allait finir.

«-Jette-le dans le feu!»

Sans dire un mot, Frodo tendit le bras vers le feu du Mordor. C'était étrange. A cet instant où il était arrivé au but, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions: s'il n'y avait vraiment aucun espoir de retour comme Sam et lui le pensaient, que ferait-t-il une fois l'Anneau détruit? Devait-t-il vraiment forcer son amante à atteindre avec lui ce but sans retour alors qu'elle ne méritait pas ça? Pourquoi devrait-t-il être obligé d'accepter que tout fût fini? Pourquoi devrait-t-il abandonner la seule chose qui lui permettait encore d'être sain d'esprit et, surtout, d'exister? Et si Bilbon n'était pas devenu fou en le portant, pourquoi ne serait-t-il pas capable lui-même de rester sain d'esprit et d'en faire bon usage? Et puis si l'Anneau avait été à Bilbon, il ne devrait pas lui revenir à lui comme c'était prévu depuis le début? Pourquoi devrait-t-il renoncer à ce droit?

«-Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Lâche-le!»

Bientôt, Frodon n'entendit plus la voix de Sam. Uniquement des sons ressemblant des murmures. Ces murmures semblaient provenir de ce qui se trouvait en face de lui. L'Anneau. Il lui parlait et le regardait. Ca n'était pas des mots mais ces murmures, Frodon était bien capable de les comprendre. Plus il les écoutait, plus il devait admettre l'évidence:il n'y avait qu'une vérité.

Il se tourna vers Sam qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. Son regard était froid, dur. Toute sa détermination pour détruire l'horrible Unique semblait avoir complètement disparu. Il ne semblait ne pas vouloir s'approcher davantage de la montagne du Mordor, avoir envie de prendre un autre chemin mais surtout ne pas vouloir faire ce qu'il avait dit qu'il ferait quand il était à Fondcombe. Ce ne que lorsque une voix froide sortit de la bouche du semi-homme que la semi-femme comprit ce qui se passait.

«-L'Anneau est à moi.»

A ces mots, il arracha l'Anneau de la chaîne et s'apprêta à lemettre à son index.

«-Non. Non, dit Sam d'une voix suppliante»

Mais cela ne servit à rien. Frodon sourit. Non pas de ce sourire rieur et enjoué que Sam lui connaissait bien mais d'un sourire abominable; moqueur, sinistre, malveillant, ignoble. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus qu'une funeste ombre pernicieuse destructrice ne rêvant que de nuire autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas Frodon. Il était parti; disparu possédé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'avait corrompu à jamais.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, ce nouveau scélérat mit l'Anneau et disparut devant les yeux de Sam.

«-NON! Hurla-t-elle»

Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait cela! Ca n'était pas possible! Ca ne pouvait pas être réel! Ils avaient fait tout ce chemin ensemble sans que son amant ne fût capable de mettre l'Anneau une seule fois. Il n'avait pas pu le faire! Pas à cet instant où ils avaient enfin atteint leur but! Ou bien...Non, il ne pouvait avoir été détruit par lui! Il ne pouvait pas ne plus exister! Il ne pouvait ne pas avoir été transformé en un être immonde au cœur plus dur que le métal!Pas lui!

Tandis qu'elle se perdait dans ses lamentations, Sam vit des traces se former au-dessus du précipice de lave où elle se trouvait. Le nouveau scélérat était en train de quitter la Montagne du Destin. En cherchant à repérer où il allait sans pouvoir le voir, elle ne prit pas garde à une forme visqueuse montant derrière elle. Cette dernière sauta par-dessus ses épaules avant de se jeter sur la forme invisible en face d'elle. Sam chuta à genoux quand Gollum sauta sur Frodon qu'elle ne voyait pas. Mais alors qu'elle espérait que la créature prendrait l'Anneau et qu'un conflit physique entre Gollum et le Hobbit permettrait la destruction de l'Anneau et, par conséquent, de Sauron, rien ne se passa ainsi. La silhouette de Frodon redevint visible devant ses yeux, se saisit de Gollum avec ses bras et le regarda avec fureur.

«-Toi, tu n'interviendras plus jamais dans mes affaires, dit-t-il d'un ton venimeux»

A ces mots, il prit Gollum au cou avec les deux bras sans aucune pitié tandis que celui-ci s'agitait pour tenter de se libérer. En vain.

«-Non! Non! Pitié! Ne le laisse pas nous faire de mal!Précieux!»

Frodon le jeta avec dédain et mépris dans le Mordor. Gollum hurla. Ses cris de peur suivis de ceux de douleur furent entendus par Sam qui, paralysée de terreur, ne put rien faire d'autre que gémir emplie d'une peur indescriptible. Petit à petit, plus aucun son de cri ne fut audible. La créature répugnante s'était dissout dans les flammes du Mordor. Mais cette fois, l'Anneau ne l'avait pas suivi. L'Anneau était entre les mains de Frodon. Non, pas de Frodon. Entre les mains d'un monstre. Ce monstre qui avait le même abominable sourire moqueur, sinistre, malveillant, ignoble.

«-Sam? Qu'as-tu donc? demanda le scélérat»

La Hobbit détourna le regard. Elle ne voulait. Non, elle ne devait pas regarder ces yeux. Ces yeux où il n'y avait plus que cette ombre malveillante en laquelle Sam ne pouvait pas avoir confiance. En laquelle elle avait peur.

«-Jette l'Anneau, Frodon, dit la jeune fille espérant, malgré elle, qu'une part de son cher amant était encore enfoui dans cet horrible être, Détruis-le.

-Le détruire? demanda le monstre qui voyait la chose comme inenvisageable, Pourquoi ferais-je cela?

-Toi, tu ne le ferais pas. Mais celui que j'aime le ferait. Il voudrait que la Terre du Milieu soit en paix, rentrer à la Comté et avoir une vie calme avec moi et ses amis.»

Le sourire du scélérat avait disparu quand Sam avait prononcé «Celui que j'aime» comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de lui mais d'un tout autre personnage. Que racontait-t-elle donc? Elle ne l'aimait pas? Lui à qui elle devait tout? Qui avait été le seul à la soutenir dans ses projets quand personne ne croyait en elle? Qui l'avait sauvé de la noyade alors qu'elle avait bêtement mis sa vie en péril? Qui l'avait sauvé des griffes de Gollum parce qu'elle n'était pas fichue de se débrouiller seule face au danger? Quelle ingrate! Néanmoins, il décida de laisser sa colère de côté et de lui laisser une chance de se montrer raisonnable. Après tout, s'il savait se montrer persuasif, peut-être deviendrait-t-elle lucide. Il sourit de nouveau, s'agenouilla devant Sam et tendit une main vers son visage. Comme si ce contact allait la brûler, Sam détourna la tête avant que le monstre n'ait eu le temps de la toucher. Il n'apprécia pas cela mais décida de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

«-Je suis celui que tu aimes, Sam, dit-t-il, Mais ne comprends-tu donc pas? Tout ceci est bien mieux que ce que tu imagines. N'as-tu pas envie d'être la Reine de la Terre du Milieu? C'est ce que tu mérites. Tu sera la meilleure Reine de la plus glorieuse Terre existante.

-Une Terre où il n'existe rien de plus que le désert et la mort ne vaudra jamais la magnifique Terre qu'elle est en ce moment, dit Sam d'un ton mêlant colère et froideur»

Ces mots mirent le monstre hors de lui. Il saisit Sam par les cheveux et l'obligea à se relever. La jeune fille crut qu'l allait lui arracher la tête; mais il se contenta de parler de lui parler d'une voix calme mais menaçante.

«-Je suis désolé. Mais puisque tu refuses de me suivre, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser la force.»

Il l'avait forcé à le regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle y avait vu. Elle avait refusé d'y croire. Elle s'était sûrement trompée. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ces yeux, ces flammes. Ces yeux. Non, pas ces yeux. Cet Oeil. Cet Oeil de feu. L'Oeil. Il était en lui. Non, il était lui. Il était l'Oeil!

Sam eût à peine le temps de le réaliser qu'une voix sortit de l'Anneau tout en brillant de cet écrit elfe ne décrivant rien d'autre que la domination du monde.

_Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous. Un Anneau pour les trouver. Un Anneau pour les amener tous; Et dans les Ténèbres les lier. _

Ce fut comme si cette voix faisait partie du monstre se trouvant devant elle car elle se faisait entendre en même temps que le scélérat souriait de ce sourire machiavélique terrifiant.

«-_Ash Nazg Durbatulûk Ash Nazg Gimbatul Ash Nazg Thrakatulûk Agh Burzum-Ishi Krimpatul_»

Tout à coup, des cris se firent entendre. Des cris qu'elle avait entendu quand elle et Frodon faisaient ce voyage si périlleux. Les Spectres! Les Nazgûl sur les montures ailées. S'il était vrai que le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar était mort, il en restait toujours huit. Et lorsque sept vinrent vers les Hobbits, le jeune garçon n'eut plus peur d'eux. Au contraire, ce furent eux qui semblaient intimidés. Intimidés par ce regard, cet Anneau mais surtout ces yeux. Ces yeux qui ne signifiaient que trop bien qui était celui qui se trouvait sous leurs yeux. Sans une once de compassion, le Hobbit aux orbites de flammes se saisit de Dard qui se trouvait toujours autour de la taille de Sam et menaça l'un des Nazgûl se trouvant sur sa monture. Celui-ci, sentant probablement la magie de la lame elfique mêlée au regard de flammes fut terrifié et descendit de sa monture tandis que le scélérat entraina Sam avec lui en la tirant par le bras tout en montant sur la monture ailée. Les autres Nazgûl s'inclinèrent sous les yeux de Sam qui refusait d'y croire. Pourtant, ses yeux semblaient se résigner plus que le reste de sa personne puisque des larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'elle ne put les contrôler. Le monstre s'apprêta à mettre le cap vers Barad-dûr.

«-Avant toute chose, tu vas payer pour ton insolence, dit l'horrible scélérat d'un ton glacial»

Sam réalisa pleinement qu'elle pleurait. Elle avait perdu celui qu'elle aimait. Jamais il ne reviendrait. Celui qui se trouvait devant elle n'était plus qu'un démon.

Lorsqu'ils furent à Barâd-Dur, Sam et le démon se trouvaient devant un Palantir. Le démon saisit Sam par les épaules et la força à avoir son regard rivé vers le Palantir.

«-Regarde, ordonna-t-il

-Non, dit Sam en sanglotant, Je ne veux pas.

-Regarde! Tout de suite! répéta le démon d'une voix autoritaire et emplie de colère»

Sam pleura davantage. C'était vrai. Ce n'était pas Frodon. Il avait disparu pour toujours. Il n'y aurait plus que ce monstre, ce Roi tyrannique qui avait détruit tout ce qu'il y avait de bon dans le cœur du Hobbit. Le doux et joyeux Hobbit n'existait plus, il n'aimait plus les choses simples de la vie, il n'aimait plus Sam. Il n'était plus qu'un souverain tyrannique, considérant celle qu'il voulait comme Reine comme sa propriété personnelle et était corrompu par le pouvoir.

Forcée à regarder dans le Palantir, une vision d'horreur se révéla aux yeux de Sam. Sur le champ de bataille où les Orques et les Trolls se battaient contre des soldats tombant telles des colonnes ou gisant en sang, la Hobbit aperçut Gimli, Eowyn et Faramir sur le sol le regard vide et la bouche grande ouverte de laquelle un filet rouge coulait. Face à cette vision d'horreur, Sam voulut fermer les yeux. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le faire, elle sentait deux bras s'emparer du sien avec une force brutale. Le monstre était prêt à lui faire tout le mal possible et elle ne pouvait pas lutter.

«-N'y penses même pas ou je t'arrache le bras.»

Prisonnière entre la souffrance physique et la souffrance morale, Sam ne put que regarder encore et toujours à travers le Palantir en pleurant davantage. Aragorn tentait encore et toujours de résister mais il était à terre maîtrisé par un gigantesque troll. Tous les mouvements d'Arwen étaient bloqués par une nuée d'Orques et elle ne pouvait rejoindre son amant. Même si elle ne pouvait pas entendre sa voix, Sam put lire sur ses lèvres. Elle criait «Non!» en voyant la détresse dans laquelle Aragorn se trouvait et se sachant impuissante à l'aider. Wendral, elle, était dominée par le dernier Spectre ailé restant sur sa monture. Sam voulut crier quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle n'arrivait plus qu'à gémir tandis que d'autres visions se succédèrent. Minas Tirith, le Gondor, la Comté...Tout n'était plus que cendres et désespoir. C'était sans espoir. Les ténèbres avaient gagnés.

Alors que Sam était plongée dans ses sombres pensées, allant jusqu'à ne même plus sentir la poigne du monstrueux souverain sur son bras, des Orques pénétrèrent dans la pierre. Dard bleuit mais pour montrer à ces créatures répugnantes et sans cœur qu'il ne les attaquerait pas, le scélérat rangea l'épée de celui qui avait été un Hobbit au cœur doux n'existant plus autour de sa taille.

Les Orques traînaient Merryl et Pippin dans le lieu sans aucune pitié. Les deux Hobbits avaient les maiens ligotées derrière leurs dos. Ils furent jetés au sol sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Leur arrivée, ou plutôt leur capture, fit revenir Sam à l'instant présent. Merryl et Pippin ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Ils virent d'abord Frodon l'Anneau à l'index avec l'écrit elfique menaçant puis son sourire malveillant avant de voir ses yeux littéralement en flammes. En voyant l'Anneau au doigt du scélérat ainsi que ses yeux de feu, tout fut clair pour Merryl. La terreur s'empara d'elle et elle respira de grandes goulées d'air refusant de croire que cela ait pu arriver. Pippin, lui, ne comprit pas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit le visage et les yeux baignant de larmes de Sam qu'il réalisa pleinement ce qui arrivait.

«-Frodon, murmura-t-il»

Sam ne put que baisser les yeux tout en continuant à pleurer. En la voyant ainsi, Pippin passa de l'incrédulité à la peur.

«-Frodon! Répéta-t-il en criant cette fois-là»

Sam échangea un regard empli de détresse avec le Hobbit captif. En le voyant, le démon ressera son emprise sur le bras de la jeune forgeronne. Celle-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur.

«-Sam! Hurla Pippin terrifié

-Non! Hurla Merryl également terrifiée»

Tandis qu'ils criaient, le démon lâcha le bras de Sam qui se massa ce dernier sentant encore la douleur que le monstre lui avait infligé.

«-Sortez, dit froidement le monstre aux Orques, Mais d'abord, arrangez-les bien.»

Comprenant ce que le scélérat voulait dire, les Orques infligèrent des coups aux ventres, aux dos et aux visages des deux pauvres captifs. Quand elle vit ceci, Sam ne put que hocher la tête terrorisée refusant de croire croire ce qui était en train d'arriver.

«-Désormais, nous n'avons rien à craindre. »

Après s'être amusés, les Orques laissèrent les deux pauvres Hobbits ligotés à terre et Sam entre les mains du démon.

Sans rien dire, le démon prit Dard entre ses mains et la pointa vers la nuque de Pippin. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul en rampant sur le sol terrorisé. Sam, réalisant pleinement ce qui était en train de se passer, se plaça entre le démon et Pippin.

«-Non! Supplia-t-elle»

Ce geste et cette parole firent entrer le scélérat dans une colère dans une colère noire. Il poussa Sam qui tomba sur le sol tremblante.

«-Sam! S'exclama Pippin

-Frodon, que t'est-t-il arrivé? demanda Merryl d'un ton implorant

-Ne te mêle pas de ça! Ordonna le démon à Sam en la saisissant par les cheveux tout en ignorant Merryl, Tu n'interviendras pas dans mes affaires. Tu apprendras à m'obéir. Tu seras ma femme et ma Reine. Tu me donneras l'héritier de ce Royaume et il règnera de la même façon que je le ferai.»

Tout était finit. Ce n'était pas Frodon. Il avait disparu à jamais. Sam avait perdu l'être qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde pour toujours. Mais pire que tout, un nouveau monstre était né. Pire. Un Souverain de l'Ombre autoritaire et tyrannique s'apprêtant à dominer le monde en n'y apportant rien de plus que le malheur, la désolation et le sang. Réalisant ce que cela signifiait, Sam baissa les yeux tristement. Puis elle les ferma avant de soupirer tristement et les rouvrir. Les traces de ses larmes étaient toujours visibles mais une détermination forte était apparue sur son visage.

«-Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles, dit-t-elle en se relevant, Je me mêle toujours de ce que je veux et surtout...JE NE FAIS JAMAIS CE QU'ON ME DIT!»

A ces mots, Sam se jeta sur le scélérat. Celui-ci, bien que sûr qu'elle ne parviendrait à rien, pointa Dard vers elle. Mais il n'avait pas réalisé une chose importante. Il était face à des mains rudes s'étant emparée de plusieurs lames. Pas seulement de leurs embouts mais également des lames elles-mêmes. Quand il s'apprêta à porter Dard sur la jeune fille, celle-ci l'arrêta en la saisissant par les deux mains sous les yeux ébahis et épouvantés des deux captifs. Les paumes de Sam commencèrent à saigner tandis que le démon continua à lutter contre elle en avançant alors que la jeune hobbit serrait les dents en glissant sur le sol. Elle serra la lame de toutes ses forces. Pendant un long moment, elle lutta contre le démon qui la fixait d'un regard moqueur et malveillant persuadé qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance contre lui. Sam le crut aussi pendant plusieurs instants. Mais alors qu'elle avait de plus en plus mal, elle décida qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester dans cette position sachant qu'elle fatiguerait trop vite et que le démon finirait par avoir le dessus. Elle lâcha Dard. Le scélérat tenta de la frappa avec sa main qui tenait l'embout. Mais la Hobbit saisit cette dernière qu'elle serra entre ses poignets ensanglantés. Le monstre tenta d'enlever les mains de la Hobbit avec son autre main mais celle-ci lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit chuter au sol. La douleur le fit lâcher Dard que Sam saisit le plus vite possible. Réalisant que c'était sa seule occasion de mettre ce démon hors d'état de nuire, elle pointa Dard vers sa gorge.

«-Non! Hurla Merryl

-Sam, pas ça! Hurla Pippin à son tour»

Sam n'était pas sourde. Elle entendit bien les supplications de ses amis. Ils étaient les cousins de Frodon. Et pour eux, celui qui était devant eux l'était encore malgré les évidences montrant que ce n'était pas le cas. Et si la Hobbit savait que celui qu'elle aimait n'existait plus, ces mots l'empêchaient de faire un geste de plus. Elle ne pouvait plus que pointer la lame de Dard vers le scélérat à terre. Ce dernier n'était en rien terrifié, juste amusé. Ce qu'il n'hésita pas à montrer.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Tue-moi.

-...

...

...

-Si tu fais ça, tu deviendras un monstre.

-...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

TU es le monstre!»

A ces mots, Sam enfonça Dard dans la gorge du scélérat qui n'eût pas le temps d'en croire ses yeux. Son souffle s'arrêta, son sang se glaça. Ses orbites ouverts ne fixaient plus rien tandis que la lame elfique demeurait enfoncée dans la gorge de la bête de chair. Un liquide rougeoyant s'échappa de la glotte du monstre tandis que Merryl et Pippin fixaient la scène épouvantés.

A la vue de ce liquide n'ayant qu'une signifation bien plus compréhensible, Sam retira la lame elfique terrifiée. Elle osa la relever vers son regard. Cette lame honorable venait d'être souillée à jamais par l'horreur elle-même, par les ténèbres qui règneraient sur la Terre du Milieu pour toujours.

«-Sam, qu'est-ce que tu as fait? s'exclama Merryl entre l'épouvante et les sanglots

-Frodon, murmura Pippin»

La jeune fille hobbit avait pleinement réalisé la situation et respirer de grandes goulées d'air. Elle lâcha brutalement l'épée malgré elle et tomba, plus qu'elle ne s'assit, sur une chaise se trouvant à proximité.

«-Ce n'était plus lui, dit-t-elle sans se retourner tout en versant une larme, Nous l'avions déjà perdu.

…

…

…

…

Je l'ai perdu.»

Elle s'arrêta de parler quelques instants. Son regard oscillait entre Dard et le monstre mort. L'Anneau était toujours sur son index. Quand elle avait été emmenée dans cette horrible tour, elle refusait encore d'y croire; mais à cet instant où elle voyait le cadavre après tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre en à peine quelques heures qui lui avaient semblé être une éternité, elle avait cessé d'être dans toute sorte déni.

«-Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, dit-t-elle»

Elle se releva, presque chancelante, et alla ramasser Dard. Une toge se trouvait non loin d'elle. Elle essuya la lame souillée par le sang du monstre avec cette dernière puis alla libérer les deux hobbits ligotés qui ne purent un mouvement toujours trop épouvantés par ce qui s'était passé mais surtout horriblement malheureux pour celui qui était encore leur cousin à leurs yeux.

«-Vous devez partir d'ici. Mais surtout ne vous faites pas repérer par les Orques. Dard vous permettra de mieux vous préparer face à eux.

Et prenez aussi ceci.»

A ces mots, elle s'empara de la dague que le monstre avait sur lui. Le poignard qu'il n'était pas digne possédé car seul un être généreux et doux le méritait. Un être capable d'amour qui avait reçu ce cadeau de la part de celle qu'il avait aimé de tout son cœur. Un être qui l'avait sauvé de la noyade, sauvé des griffes d'une horrible créature qui avait tenté de l'étrangler, qui l'avait caché du regard des yeux d'un ennemi puissant quand elle s'était piégée dans ses griffes, qui l'avait réconforté quand elle lui avait dit qu'un homme l'avait brutalisé en lui volant un baiser contre son gré, qui lui avait dit être content d'être avec elle en affichant un sourire radieux.

Lui ne le méritait pas. Il avait été monstrueux, il aurait été prêt à faire tout le mal possible autour de lui. Il avait déjà commencé en prenant plaisir à voir mourir tous les défenseurs de la Terre du Milieu d'une manière atroce, en étant indifférent aux souffrances des prisonniers des Orques, en prenant plaisir à voir ces derniers être frappés et en brutalisant et en traitant sa future Reine comme une créature obéissante soumise à ses moindres caprices.

Elle n'avait donc aucune raison de la lui laisser. Mais elle n'avait pas non plus de raison de le garder. A quoi bon conserver une chose destinée à une personne morte? Pourquoi le conserver quand on estimait que ce n'était pas à soi?Et surtout, pourquoi le garder pour soi quand on en avait pas envie?

Dans un geste brutal, Sam mit la lame sur sa paume et la trancha net. Elle poussa un faible gémissement tandis que les deux autres hobbits sursautèrent de stupeur. Du sang coula de la main de la jeune forgeronne qui l'essuya avec sa dague tout en la tendant à Pippin. Il ne sut comment réagir face à ce geste. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une longue hésitation qu'il décida de prendre la dague ensanglantée sans comprendre ce que la forgeronne voulait.

«-Bientôt, cette dague sera tout ce qui restera de moi, dit Sam, Ramenez-la aux autres.

-Sam! S'exclama Pippin

-Dites-leur que le Porteur de l'Anneau et la forgeronne de la Comté sont allés jusqu'au Mordor et vous ont libéré avant de partir pour la Montagne du Destin en sachant qu'ils ne seraient pas réunis à nouveau avec la Communauté. Dites-leur que Samelia Gamegie a juré sur son sang qu'elle resterait toujours avec Frodon Sacquet; même s'il était déjà...à bout de forces.»

Pippin fit un pas vers Sam mais Merryl lui retint l'épaule. Les deux hobbits avaient clairement comprit l'intention de leur amie mais Pippin ne voulait surtout pas laisser Sam faire une chose pareille. Il avait déjà perdu son cousin. Il ne voulait pas perdre...Il baissa la tête. Merryl tourna cette dernière vers elle et lui releva le menton en le fixant d'un regard compatissant ayant comprit ses sentiments secrets qu'il venait juste de découvrir à sens unique tout en sachant que celle qu'il aimait n'en avait plus pour longtemps. S'il avait le cœur brisé, Pippin se résigna silencieusement à laisser la jeune forgeronne à son sort bien que cela fut à contrecoeur.

«-Partez, dit Sam»

Merryl et Pippin ne dirent pas un mot de plus mais serrèrent Sam dans leurs bras. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs instants qu'ils partirent à contrecoeur en retenant leurs larmes laissant une jeune forgeronne mélancolique fixant une porte s'étant bien trop brutalement refermée à son goût.

**.**

Il ne restait plus personne dans la pièce. Personne à part une forgeronne et un monstre mort. Elle s'était retournée vers lui avec une seule idée en tête. S'il était vrai qu'il était un monstre et que sa vie avait disparu, il restait encore un moyen de sauver son être profond. Elle prit délicatement son corps dans ses bras et s'en alla à pas de loups en dehors de la tour sans être vue de personne. Puis elle se dirigea lentement à nouveau vers la terrible montagne. L'Anneau avait beau vivre toujours, l'Oeil de Sauron ayant disparu car s'étant emparé de celui qui avait jadis été un hobbit, la traversée n'eut plus à être aussi discrète. Néanmoins, les vapeurs contenaient toujours ces vapeurs empoisonnées, les cendres n'en demeuraient pas moins, les braises étaient toujours aussi ardentes, la chaleur était toujours aussi étouffante et le ciel demeurait éternellement obscur. Mais malgré la fatigue et le désespoir, Sam ne renonça pas. Quand elle n'arrivait pas à marcher, elle se baissait et trainait le corps du monstre sur le sol tout en le poussant; ou bien elle s'asseyait et le tirait. Quand elle arriva enfin à nouveau au sommet, son soulagement fut plus qu'immense. Elle arracha, plus qu'elle ne retira, l'Anneau du doigt du monstre. Puis elle le fixa le regard noir.

«-Je te hais, fulmina-t-elle»

A peine avait-t-elle dit ces mots qu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers le monstre qu'elle ne pût s'empêcher de regarder avec tendresse.

«-Frodon, bientôt tu seras libre, dit-t-elle»

A ces mots, elle mit lentement sa paume vers la lave de la Montagne du Destin. L'Anneau glissa doucement avant de faire une chute fatale dans les flots brûlants.

Les mots terribles furent lisibles à nouveau mais aucune voix ne se fit entendre. Seulement la couleur brillante de

_Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous. Un Anneau pour les trouver. Un Anneau pour les amener tous; Et dans les Ténèbres les lier. _

Etant sûre que tout était terminé, Sam s'en alla en tenant Frodon dans ses bras. Oui, c'était Frodon. L'être du hobbit était en paix. Il n'était plus l'hôte de cette horrible chose. Il n'était plus mort en tant que monstre. Il était mort en tant que Frodon. Le hobbit généreux et doux que tous avaient connu. Avec qui elle avait été. Celui qu'elle avait aimé. Celui qui l'aimait. Un hobbit sans aucun poids. Un hobbit n'étant rien d'autre que lui-même. Tout comme la fougueuse Samelia Gamegie était elle-même à cet instant et allait rester sa personne jusqu'au bout du chemin.

Bientôt, le Mordor s'effondra. La destruction de ses terres et ses monts déréglèrent les torrents de lave qui se répandirent tout autour de la jeune hobbit qui n'eut plus aucune échappatoire. Mais elle s'en moquait. La seule issue qui lui restait fut un rocher au milieu d'un brouillard de cendres. Elle s'y assit tout et plaça Frodon à côté d'elle. Soit, elle mourrait brûlée vive par la lave qui monterait vers le rocher, soit elle serait bientôt asphyxiée par le brouillard de cendres qui serait trop intense pour qu'il lui restât de l'air. Comment cela pourrait-t-il lui importer? Elle n'avait plus rien. Une famille vers laquelle elle ne pouvait plus revenir et un amant perdu à jamais. Mais cela ne durerait plus longtemps. Bientôt elle et Frodon seraient à nouveau enlacés en train de s'embrasser, de se toucher, de se caresser, d'entraîner leurs corps dans de fabuleuses danses de chair. Cela serait comme dans leur rêve. Un magnifique rêve.

«-Patience mon amour. Nous serons bientôt à nouveau réunis.»

Alors que la lave se rapprochait dangeureusement de ses jambes tandis que la jeune forgeronne murmurait à l'oreille de son amant défunt, un cri se fit entendre.

_Et VOILA! Je vous avais prévenu^^ J'espère que ceux qui sont restés n'ont pas sous-estimés leurs sensibilités LOL_

_Allez, à la prochaine les fous^^ _


	27. Rêve et confession

_Ah vous voilà:) Si vous n'avez pas réussi à lire le chapitre précédent, ce n'est pas grave. Vous aurez des explications de la remise en contexte dans celui-ci. Je remets le Rating initial K+ (10 ans et +). Vous pouvez le lire en toute sécurité:) _

**Chapitre 26:Rêve et confession**

D'abord elle cria. Son propre hurlement la réveilla. Manquant d'air, ce fut comme si elle suffoquait. Petit à petit, elle reprit sa respiration. Quand elle fût sûre d'avoir assez d'air, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était de nouveau dans sa chambre en Ithildin. A côté d'elle, Frodon était endormie. L'une de ses mains était sur son oreiller. Elle y vit quatre doigts. Elle comprit. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar dont elle eut à la fois horriblement peur et terriblement honte. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et se leva de son lit tout en enfilant un doux manteau de nuit en soie afin de prendre un peu l'air et se calmer.

Malgré son sommeil, Frodon avait senti un bruissement de vêtement d'une matière très douce lui frôler le visage, cela l'avait réveillé. Il eût à peine le temps de tourner la tête et voir Sam quitter la chambre sans pouvoir dire un mot.

**.**

La nuit était belle dans l'Ithilien. Un paysage forestier sobre et pourtant quelques traces de civilisations persistaient même si elles étaient peu nombreuses. Mais là, ce n'était qu'un jardin sauvage sous une, qui bien qu'étoilée, n'avait pas de lune. Ce paysage nocturne était sombre mais ces lueurs, même faibles, rassuraient Sam qui eut la certitude qu'elle ne se trouvait réellement plus ni dans la terrible obscurité réelle du paysage cauchemardesque du Mordor, ni face au terrible risque de perdre Frodon à jamais et le voir devenir un démon en faire sa victime quotidienne. Hélas, malgré cela, la boule dans son estomac ne disparut pas. Si elle n'avait plus peur, elle avait honte. Honte d'avoir laissé son esprit créé de telles images dans sa tête alors qu'elle savait que la menace était derrière elle. Derrière lui. Derrière eux.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna pas cer elle avait une bonne idée de l'identité de la personne en train d'approcher. Frodon la regarda préoccupé et posa délicatement une main sur son épaule.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce

-...

Rien. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, c'est tout.

-S'il te plait, ne me mens pas.»

Il avait comprit qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité. Il la connaissait trop bien. Elle savait qu'elle aurait la lui dire dès qu'il avait posé sa question. Mais elle avait honte. Tellement honte! Non seulement il avait déjà tellement souffert mais en plus, il devrait aussi faire face à ça? A une amante lamentable incapable de voir qu'il ne serait plus jamais capable de faire du mal autour de lui? Seulement, Frodon voulait que Sam fût honnête avec lui. Mais que ferait-t-il après ça?Serait-t-il en colère? Si c'était le cas, elle l'accepterait. Et elle ferait face aux conséquences.

«-J'ai fait un rêve.

-C'était un cauchemar?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passait?

-...

Nous étions sur la Montagne du Destin. Et...tu...tu avais encore mis l'Anneau. Mais...ce n'est pas tout.

-...

Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

-...

Cette fois, Gollum ne te l'avait pas prit.»

Plus il écoutait Sam, plus il se faisait une idée sur ce qui avait pu se passer si une telle chose s'était passé ainsi. Il eût peur de ce qu'il allait attendre mais il savait que Sam avait besoin de se confier. Le voir échouer ne l'avait pas seulement rendue malheureuse. Cela l'avait aussi terrifiée. Et ce qu'elle était sur le point de raconter allait sûrement dévoiler qu'elle avait bien plus souffert que ce qu'elle avait montré. Frodon avait admiré qu'elle se montrât forte et l'aida à surmonter cette horrible épreuve; mais il ne voulait pas que cela lui fût au prix de s'oublier elle-même au point d'enfouir sa propre souffrance. Ce fut pourquoi il poursuivit.

«-Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

-...

…

Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

…

…

Tu es redevenu visible. Après ça, tu as...jeté Gollum dans la Montagne de feu...et...et tes yeux...se sont transformés en...en l'Oeil.»

Sa voix était mal assurée. Forcément, elle racontait un rêve horrible. Frodon était horrifié en entendant ces mots car ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer que la chose aurait pu être réelle. Néanmoins, il tenta de rester calme pour que Sam ne fut pas davantage bouleversée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

«-Tu...tu t'es approché de moi et tu...tu...

-J'ai quoi? demanda Frodon d'une voix douce en lui caressant le dos

-Tu m'as fait des choses horribles.»

Frodon eut peur de ce qu'il entendit. Néanmoins, il fit tout pour rester de marbre. Sam avait besoin de réconfort; il devait calme pour la mettre en confiance et la pousser à se libérer de cette terreur si douloureuse.

«-Quelles choses? demanda-t-il à nouveau

-Tu voulais que je devienne la Reine de la Terre du Milieu. Ta Reine. Je ne voulais pas parce que tu voulais devenir un tyran. Alors, tu m'as emmenée de force à la Forteresse de Barâd-Dur et tu m'as forcé à regarder dans un Palantir. Je ne voulais pas regarder mais tu m'as menacé de m'arracher le bras si je ne le faisais pas. Il y avait des Orques et des Trolls qui se battaient contre des soldats. Gimli, Eowyn et Faramir étaient morts. Aragorn, Arwen et Wendral se battaient encore mais ils étaient en mauvaise posture face à des Orques, un immense Troll et un Spectre ailé.»

Alors qu'il ne pouvait que s'imaginer l'horreur de la scène qui le terrifiait déjà, il réalisa que Sam l'avait vu et surtout l'avait comme vécu. Comme cela avait dû être horrible pour elle. Laisser de côté sa peur de lui-même pour le moment. Il devait le faire pour elle pour la rassurer.

«-Et deux Orques sont arrivés. Ils avaient capturés Merryl et Pippin.

-...

Que leur ont-t-ils fait?

-...

Rien jusqu'à ce que tu leur demandes de les frapper pour t'amuser.»

Se contenir. Se contenir.

«-J'ai voulu t'empêcher de leur faire du mal mais tu m'as interdit d'intervenir. Tu as que je ne me mêlerai pas de tes affaires. Que j'apprendrai à t'obéir. Que je serai ta femme et ta Reine. Que je te donnerai l'héritier du Royaume et qu'il règnera de la même façon que tu le ferais.

…

…

Je...Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui était en train d'arriver. Je...Je ne voulais pas croire que c'était en train d'arriver. Je...Je...Je ne voulais pas accepter que...que cet Oeil était...dans ton corps.»

Frodon savait que Sam minimisait ses propos pour ne pas le blesser mais il avait très bien comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle l'avait vu totalement déshumanisé. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Elle l'avait vu disparaître à jamais. L'Oeil n'avait pas été en lui. Il était devenu l'Oeil. Il ne savait quel était le pire. Le fait que Sam était encore et toujours de minimiser ses propos pour le ménager alors que c'était elle qui avait besoin de réconfort ou bien celui qu'il aurait réellement pu devenir cet abominable démon.

Il entraina délicatement Sam contre son torse et lui caressa les bras afin qu'elle put se détendre. Cela sembla fonctionner car ses épaules, tremblantes au début de la discussion, n'émirent plus le moindre mouvement.

Mais alors qu'elle semblait plus confiante, Sam se détacha de l'étreinte de son amant. Celui-ci ne comprit pas.

«-Sam, demanda Frodon confus

-Non. Je...Je ne peux pas. C'est...C'est trop dur.

-Sam, dit Frodon en la prenant par les épaules, Ne te cache pas de moi. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

-...

-Je veux t'aider, dit Frodon en déposant un baiser dans sa nuque

Fais-moi confiance, ajouta-t-il en y déposant un autre»

Même si ces mots et gestes étaient réconfortants et auraient dû mettre Sam davantage en confiance, ils ne la firent que ronger de culpabilité. Comment pouvait-t-elle lui expliquer ce qu'elle lui avait fait? Lui qui lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur? Comment pourrait-t-il encore le croire si elle lui avouait ce qu'elle avait fait? Même si ça n'avait été qu'en rêve, faire une chose pareille à quelqu'un que l'on disait aimer était abominable.

Seulement, Frodon voulait que Sam fût honnête. Mais surtout, il voulait l'aider à se libérer d'une immense douleur car il avait comprit que c'était cela qu'elle ressentait. Il était prêt à entendre le pire. Et même s'il devait se haïr à cause davantage de monstruosités qu'il aurait commis, il rassurerait Sam en lui répétant qu'il l'aimait, qu'il tenait à elle plus que tout au monde et qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Sam se tourna vers Frodon. Son regard était plein de honte. Elle savait qu'elle devait dire la vérité mais c'était si dur. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes avant de se décider et de prendre une inspiration. Elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche mais ses mots étaient toujours hésitants.

«-Tu as demandé aux Orques de sortir. Et moi, je ne pouvais pas accepter de te laisser maltraiter Merryl et Pippin. Alors, j'ai...j'ai...j'ai fini par accepter l'inacceptable. Et je...je...je t'ai...je t'ai...je t'ai...détruit.»

Bien qu'elle eût remplacé ce qu'elle voulait dire par un autre mot. Frodon avait très bien comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il ne savait pas si elle voulait minimiser ses paroles ou si elle était encore dans le déni de son acte. Frodon lui-même s'imaginait très mal Sam lui faire ceci. Elle qui l'aimait. Mais justement, c'était lui qu'elle aimait. Pas le démon qu'il était devenu dans cet horrible rêve. Dans cet horrible rêve où il n'était plus lui-même; où il n'existait plus. Et Sam avait voulu que la Terre du Milieu fût sauvée. Que le monde ne fût pas la proie de la destruction et que le sang ne fût pas versée. Et il la savait assez courageuse pour savoir qu'elle se serait battu jusqu'au bout pour ceci même si on lui avait ôté tout ce qui lui était cher.

Il se contint à nouveau, fit tout pour ne pas s'imaginer dans la positin où Sam venait de le décire et ne dit pas un mot attendant la fin du récit de Sam.

«-Après ça, j'ai libéré Merryl et Pippin et je leur ai demandé de fuir après leur avoir fait promettre de dire que nous avions rejoint la Montagne du Destin mais que nous n'avions aucun espoir de retour. Ils sont partis et je t'ai emmené avec moi jusqu'à la Montagne de Feu. J'ai ôté l'Anneau de ton doigt et je l'ai jeté du haut de la Montagne pour libérer définitivement ton être de ce fardeau.

Le Mordor a commencé à s'effondrer. Et bientôt, il ne restait plus que...ce rocher au milieu du brouillard et des cendres. Je m'y suis assise et je t'ai placé à côté de moi.»

Frodon eut peur de ce qu'il allait entendre. Plus encore que des propos que Sam venait de lui dire sur sa propre «destruuction». Peut-être parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir deviné ce que son amante allait lui dire. Pendant un instant, il voulut croire que ça n'allait pas être ce qu'il pensait. Malheureusement, il n'allait pas se tromper.

«-Je t'ai maintenu auprès de moi en attendant une seule chose: ne plus être de ce monde. La lave pouvait m'emporter, je pouvais étouffer à causer de ce maudit ciel sans air. Je m'en moquais. Tu n'étais plus là. Alors je n'avais plus aucune raison d'être ici non plus.»

Les mots de Sam avaient été plus clairs et moins hésitants. C'était parce qu'elle était plus sûre de ce qu'elle voulait dire et qu'elle avait été prête de décrire son sort de manière précise telle une personne souhaitant s'autopunir d'une mauvaise action qu'elle venait de comettre.

C'en fut trop pour Frodon. Il prit Sam dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Comment Sam pouvait imaginer une telle chose? Ce qu'elle avait fait était de sa faute à lui, pas de la sienne. S'il détestait l'idée d'avoir failli devenir un monstre le dégoûtait encore de lui-même, l'idée que Sam voulut subir une mort atroce parce qu'elle aurait été obligé de le tuer le répugnait. Mais surtout le bouleversait. Elle avait toute sa vie devant elle. Elle ne devait pas avoir en tête de faire une telle chose.

«-Sam. Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous allons rentrer chez nous. Tout ça est fini maintenant.

-Frodon, dit Sam en commençant à pleurer»

Le semi-homme caressa les cheveux et déposa susccessivement un baiser dans la nuque et sur la joue de la semi-femme. Cela sembla la calmer un peu mais il préféra rester dans cette position un certain temps pour être sûr qu'elle allât mieux. De plus, il voulait encore lui parler.

«-Ecoute-moi Sam. Je veux que tu saches ceci: si la meilleure pour sauver la Terre du Milieu aurait été de me détruire, le faire aurait été la meilleure solution. Tu n'as pas à te blâmer d'avoir laissé ton esprit envisager une chose pareille. Nos amis auraient sûrement tous fait pareil s'ils avaient été face à ce choix.

-Oh Frodon!

-...

…

Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne veux pas que tu fasses.

-...

…

-Si jamais un jour pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison tu devrais être vraiment obligée de me détruire car il n'y aurait pas d'autre solution possible, ne mets pas fin à ta vie après ça. Pas à cause de moi.

Je t'en supplie, ne le fais pas!

-...

…

Frodon, tu te rends compte de ce que tu demandes?

-Sam...»

Elle s'était détachée de son étreinte. Elle semblait en colère. Frodon ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-t-il dit de mal?

«-Tu penses vraiment que je peux vivre dans un monde où je ne peux pas voir ton visage? Où je ne peux ni te parler, ni te toucher? Où je ne peux pas t'embrasser, ni te serrer dans mes bras, ni te caresser? Non Frodon, tu me demandes l'impossible. Pour moi, un monde sans toi n'a aucun sens. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.»

A l'entente d'une telle confession, Frodon écrasa ses lèvres contre celle de son amante qui ouvrit la bouche presque aussitôt. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Soudain, des mots se mirent à sortir de sa bouche malgré lui. Il ne les avait ni réfléchi, ni cherché. Mais c'était son cœur qui parlait.

«-Oh Sam. Pour moi aussi, un monde sans toi n'a pas de sens. Quand j'ai été capturé par les Orques, je pensais ^qe plus rien ne pouvait être fait pour détruire l'Anneau. Mais le pire était que je croyais t'avoir perdu à jamais. Je les ai laissé me torturer parce que je ne voulais plus vivre. J'espérais qu'ils me tueraient vite parce que je croyais que je n'avais plus aucune raison d'être de ce monde dans lequel je pensais que tu n'étais plus.

-Frodon, murmura Sam en réalisant ce qui aurait pu arriver si elle n'était pas arrivée à le sauver à temps des cachots de Cirith Ungol»

Ils s'étreignirent si fort qu'ils se firent mal. Mais ils s'en moquaient. Cette confession mutuelle leur avait fait ressentir un grand besoin d'affection soudain. Ils ne s'étaient jamais dit leurs sentiments d'une manière aussi ardente. Et à cet instant où c'était le cas, chacun des deux réalisait pleinement que l'autre l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait. Ils voulurent se le signifier davantage et trouvèrent une façon très simple de le faire.

«-Je t'aime Frodon. Je t'ai toujours aimé.

-Je t'aime aussi Sam. De tout mon cœur.»

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser. A bout de souffle, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres. Chacun enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de l'autre rassuré et confiant en l'avenir. Et surtout heureux d'être autant aimé de la personne que leur cœur avait choisi.

_Ca va? Vous avez supporté ceux qui n'ont pas lu le chapitre précédent? Et ça, c'était la version adoucie^^ Pour ceux qui ont lu le chapitre précédent, ça n'a pas été trop pénible de lire à peu près la même chose en moins gore? Ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre suivant sera moins répétitif (et plus doux aussi)._

_A la prochaine:)_


	28. Confession

_Et voilà le nouveau chapite:) Après deux chapitres pas joyeux-joyeux, en voici un plus léger. Pas grand-chose à dire de plus._

_Bonne lecture:)_

**Chapitre 27:Confession**

Non loin de la Cité de Minas Cirith, les Champs de Pelennor n'étaient plus qu'un paysage de tristesse, de désolation et de morts. Les cadavres de morts étaient étendus de toutes parts que ce fut d'Orques, de Gobelins ou d'hommes. Le sang souillait la terre qui était pourtant du plus bel éclat blanc il y avait encore à peine quelques heures.

Malgré cet horrible spectacle, un jeune semi-homme était déterminé à retrouver une semi-femme parmi tous ces guerriers tombés. Elle-même avait été à la bataille et il espérait par-dessus tout qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Ni pire. Il courrut de toutes parts cherchant partout le moindre signe de celle dont on l'avait séparé.

«-Merryl!»

Aucune réponse.

«-Merryl! Hurla-t-il à nouveau»

Alors qu'il cherchait encore, il entendit un grognement derrière lui. Il se retourna. Une silhouette semblait bouger en-dessous du corps d'un Orque. Pippin devait absolument voir de qui il s'agissait. Il se précipita vers ce qu'il avait vu, se mit à genoux, ôta brutalement le cadavre et vit qui était en-dessous de ce dernier. C'était une jeune fille de sa race vêtue d'une armure. Elle avait les yeux clos mais sa faible respiration avait révélé qu'elle était encore en vie. Tout comme les hommes tombés au combat, elle ne devait rien avoir fait d'autre que combattre vaillament sur cette terre métamorphosé en champs morbides. Dieu merci, elle n'avait pas subi le même sort qu'eux!

«-Merryl, dit Pippin en soulevant légèrement vers lui la jeune fille affaiblie, Merryl, c'est moi. Pippin.»

La petite soldate se demanda si elle avait bien reconnu cette voix. Peut-être que son esprit avait rejoint l'au-delà et lui jouait des tours. Ou alors, elle entendait seulement ce qu'elle voulait entendre avant de mourir. Quelque fût la situation, elle voulait au moins savoir si elle pouvait voir ce visage avant de quitter ce monde. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Sa vision devint nette. Tout d'abord, elle constata qu'elle se trouvait qu'elle se trouvait dans le même lieu juste avant qu'elle ne perdît connaissance. Cela signifiait qu'elle avait juste été inconsciente. Alors, elle était en vie. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Ce visage. C'était lui! Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait à vivre mais au moins, elle serait près de lui; dans ses bras.

«-Je savais que tu me trouverai, murmura-t-elle faiblement»

Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça! C'était toujours Merryl qui le tirait des ennuis dans lesquels il se jetait. Jamais ce genre de situation ne devait arriver! Elle ne devait pas se retrouver dans un tel état! Si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi stupide! S'il n'avait pas touché le Palantir, jamais lui et Merryl n'auraient été séparés. Il aurait été là pour elle et il l'aurait protégé de cet Enfer. Quel imbécile!

«-Tu vas encore me laisser?»

Cette question brisa le cœur de Pippin. Il voulut montrer à son amie qu'il n'était plus le même hobbit, qu'il ne ferait plus d'actes aussi idiots et dangereux et qu'il serait toujours auprès d'elle.

«-Non Merryl, je vais prendre soin de toi.»

Il fit tout pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il prit sa cape et la posa délicatement sur le corps chaud de son amie qui se mit à sourire. Tous deux restèrent ainsi le temps qu'il faudrait jusqu'à qu'une solution soit trouvée pour les survivants de la bataille.

**.**

Il n'y avait pas repensé jusqu'à cet instant. Mais depuis que Merryl lui avait dit la vérité sur ses sentiments, ce moment lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui rappelât, il avait oublié ses propres mots. Ses propres mots mais aussi ses propres pensées. A ce moment-là, seule Merryl avait compté. Il n'avait pensé ni à ceux de la Comté, ni à ses amis...Et même pas à Sam. Seulement à Merryl et personne d'autre.

«-Tu ne dors pas?»

C'était sa voix. L'Ithilien était-t-il donc le lieu des nuits blanches? Ou alors, le simple fait qu'ils savaient malgré eux qu'ils avaient encore des choses à se dire les empêchaient de trouver le sommeil?

«-Non. Et toi non plus à ce que je vois.»

Ils restèrent silencieux.Même s'ils savaient qu'ils devaient se parler, il y avait toujours ce malaise entre eux. Chacun savait que rien ne serait plus pareil et peut-être qu'il n'y aurait pas de solution.

«-Pippin, je...je suis désolée pour...pour ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui.

-Quoi?

-Tu...Tu étais très malheureux et je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. J'ai été idiote...et égoïste.

-Merryl, ne pense surtout pas ça.

-Oh!

-Tu ne pouvais pas garder ça pour toi éternellement. Tu as bien fait de me dire à quel point ça te faisait mal. Tu as souffert bien plus que moi. Je suis désolé d'avoir été trop bête pour ne pas le voir.

-Pippin.

-Je ne suis pas doué pour les mots, Merryl. Mais je peux dire ça. Quand tu m'as parlé de ce qui s'est passé sur les Champs de Pelennor, ça m'a fait réalisé quelque chose.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Ce jour-là, je te cherchais. Je ne voulais trouver personne d'autre que toi. Et je n'ai pensé à personne. Même pas à ceux qu'on a laissé à la Comté ou à nos amis. Même pas à Frodon.

Et à Sam non plus.

-Pippin.

-Je m'étais juré de te retrouver. Je m'étais juré de ne pas renoncer jusqu'à ce que j'aie réussi. Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. Juste à toi.

Et quand je t'ai enfin retrouvé, j'étais tellement heureux. Je voulais prendre soin de toi. Seulement de toi.

-Pippin, de quoi tu...

-Mais j'étais aveugle. Quand j'ai été sûr que les risques étaient devenus moins grands pour toi, je n'ai plus fait attention à toi comme j'aurais dû le faire au moment où je l'ai fait à cet instant. Je n'avais pas comprit pourquoi j'étais tant décidé à te retrouver. Pourquoi j'avais peur de ne pas arriver à temps pour te chercher.

Malgré moi, j'étais toujors persuadé que Sam pourrait m'aimer parce que je m'étais mis en tête que ça pouvait toujours être possible même si on avait tous été séparés et que je n'avais toujours aucune idée de ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Je...je n'avais pas comprit que...que ce que je ressentais pour elle était moins fort au fil du temps.

-Quoi?

-Et aujourd'hui, ce que j'ai vu et que tu m'as dit, ça m'a ouvert les yeux.

-Pippin.

-Tout ce temps qu'on passait ensemble, une partie de moi voulait que ça se passe toujours comme ça. J'aurais dû davantage m'en rendre compte quand nous avons dû faire face à Isengard, et encore plus quand nous avons été séparés et que j'ai pensé qu'on ne se reverrait plus jamais. Mais l'autre partie était tellement occupée à se demander si Sam pouvait un jour m'aimer que je n'avais pas comprit à quel point c'était si important pour moi d'être avec toi; mais surtout, je n'avais pas réalisé que...que j'avais besoin de toi.

-Pippin.

-Je sais que Sam ne m'aimerait jamais, maintenant. Mais surtout,j'ai compris une chose importante. Je ne l'aimais pas. Enfin pas de la manière dont je me l'imaginais. En fait, je l'admirais. J'admirais sa manière de ne pas écouter ce que les autres pensaient d'elle, sa façon de se battre, je la trouvais belle. Seulement, j'ai réalisé que je ne la connaissais pas vraiment. Pas comme Frodon qui est allé au-delà de tout ça et qui sait tout d'elle.

En fait, je sais vraiment tout de quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin, c'est toi qui devra juger ça.

-Pippin, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-S'il te plait, laisse-moi finir.

Je sais que cette personne est toujours prête à tout pour aider ceux qui lui sont chers quand ils ont des ennuis; voire quand ils sont en danger. Qu'elle peut même mettre sa propre vie en danger pour eux. Qu'elle aime la vie et qu'elle profite de chaque jour qui passe avec plaisir. Qu'elle est jolie, intelligente, drôle, courageuse. Et quand je suis près d'elle, j'arrive à me sentir heureux. Je ne supporterai pas seulement l'idée d'être séparé d'elle encore une fois.

-Pippin.

-Merryl, c'est peut-être trop tard maintenant; mais quoiqu'il arrive, je veux que tu saches que...que je suis sûr de ce que je vais dire maintenant. Même si...même si tu ne veux sûrement plus de moi après ce qui s'est passé, je vais quand même le dire. Je...je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, Merryl. Et tant pis si ça ne sera sans doute plus jamais possible entre nous.»

Merryl était toute ébaubie. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu aucun espoir sur les sentiments de Pippin à son égard. Lui qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Sam. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il avait mûrit à ce point. Mais surtout, elle avait cru qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Et pourtant non. Ca n'avait été qu'une passion. Pippin avait eu la maturité suffisante pour s'en rendre compte. Et à cet instant, il avait réalisé vers qui son cœur se dirigeait vraiment. Et son cœur se dirigeait vers nulle autre qu'elle-même. C'était réel. Merryl était prête à remercier n'importe quelle divinité pour qu'un tel miracle fût possible. Cependant, la lueur triste dans les yeux de Pippin la ramena à la réalité. Il s'imaginait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Pas question de le laisser croire une chose pareille alors qu'elle avait enfin la chance d'être heureuse. Et également celle de le rendre heureux. Elle fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Trop surpris, Pippin n'osa pas réagir. Merryl, elle, s'était laissée emporter par son propre baiser. Mais elle constata vite qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse à ce dernier. Elle se retira des lèvres de Pippin et se pencha vers son oreille. Le jeune hobbit entendit un murmure rieur.

«-Crétin de Touque.»

En entendant ces mots, Pippin comprit ce que le geste de Merryl avait signifié. Il la laissa retirer sa tête et attendit un autre baiser. Quand Merryl posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, cette fois-là, il les ouvrit. Les deux bouches se mirent à entamer une danse tandis que les deux joyeux hobbits fermèrent les yeux pour mieux apprécier la sensation de leurs lèvres liées. Bientôt, la sensation fut si grande qu'ils éprouvèrent l'envie de se toucher mutuellement d'une manière bien moins pudique. Mais Merryl réalisa quelque chose. L'Ithildin n'était pas vraiment le lieu idéal pour ces choses-là. Elle recula gentiment Pippin et lui fit comprendre la situation en lui montrant le paysage qui les entouraient. Pippin comprit le message tandis que Merryl se mit à réfléchir. Elle eût vite une idée. Pippin le comprit en voyant son regard malicieux mais il n'eût pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question qu'elle s'empara de lui. A peine eût-t-il le temps de sursauter qu'elle l'entraina vers sa chambre avec des idées coquines dans la tête. Il ne fallut que peu de temps à Pippin pour comprendre que la nuit serait agitée. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Incroyable! Il avait cru qu'il avait ruiné sa seule chance de pouvoir être aimé un jour et il se trouvait dans le lit de la fille qu'il avait toujours aimé sans le savoir sur le point de passer sa véritable première nuit avec elle. Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'avaient ressenti Frodon et Sam lors de la leur. Si seulement il avait pu demander des conseils à son cousin avant ceci. Comment devait-t-il s'y prendre? S'il n'était pas à la hauteur? Merryl sembla deviner ce à quoi il pensait car elle embrassa délicatement son front comme pour lui dire que tout irait bien. Si elle-même était angoissée et aurait aimé demander des conseils à Sam sur comment elle avait passer sa première nuit avec Frodon afin de savoir comment elle aurait pu s'y prendre avec Pippin, elle préféra cacher sa propre peur. Le mieux était de se laisser porter par les évènements. Elle commença à se dévêtir en souriant avec espièglerie tandis que Pippin la regarda avec un plaisir intense.

La nuit allait être très longue.

_Je vous avait dit. Inattendu ou pas trop? A vous de juger. Honnêtement je vais l'avouer, même si j'aime beaucoup le couple Frodon-Sam dans cette fic, j'ai une petite affection pour ces deux-là^^_

_Pas grand-chose de plus à dire_

_A la prochaine:)_


	29. Nombreux évènements

_Salut à tous:) Je sais que les temps actuels ne sont pas ce qu'on peut appeler les plus joyeux_**_:-( Je ne vous détaillerai pas pourquoi, vous savez tous de quoi je parle:-C Nous en sommes tous victimes malheureusement. La seule chose qui peut nous consoler et que cela nous permets au moins de profiter des jeux, des séries et d'autres trucs que nous n'avons pas pu terminer:) Quant à moi, je rattrape un peu mon retard sur les fanfics que je voulais terminer. Ca va quand même faire bientôt un an que j'ai commencé celle-là:o Et ouais, le temps passe vite\\-)_**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture:) _**

**Chapitre 28:Nombreux évènements**

Un chaud soleil inondait la pièce depuis à peine deux heures quand Merryl s'éveilla. Elle n'osa pas ouvrir ses paupières de peur de découvrir que la nuit précédente n'avait été qu'un merveilleux rêve. Heureusement, les sensations qu'elle éprouva en gardant les yeux clos la rassurèrent rapidement. Une peau caressant son corps, des cheveux bouclés. SON odeur.

Un sourire béat se dessina sur son visage quand elle repensa à leurs ébats. Elle et Pippin avaient beau être complètement inexpérimentés avant la nuit précédente, le fait d'avoir vu leurs corps dévoiler leurs formes avaient éveillé en eux un désir si ardent qu'ils s'étaient crus insatiables au point qu'ils ne s'endormiraient peut-être jamais. Alternant tendres attouchements, fiévreuses caresses des heures durant, ils s'étaient crus dans un songe merveilleux et avaient oublié le monde autour d'eux. Cela n'avait qu'au milieu de la nuit que leurs corps, épuisés, étaient tombés dans le sommeil; corps totalement vidés de leurs puretés respectives. Devaient-t-ils être surpris par cela? Ils avaient perdus leurs candeurs bien des jours, des semaines, des mois auparavant. D'autres choses auraient bien finit par suivre

Merryl entrouvrit les yeux. Même dans leur sommeil, ils avaient été étroitement enlacés. Lui à moitié en boule comme un chaton sur sa poitrine, elle le serrant tendrement dans ses bras chauds. Et dire que la veille encore, elle avait pensé qu'elle passerait le reste de la vie seule. En réalisant pleinement que ça ne serait pas le cas, elle n'eût qu'une envie, montrer à quel point elle était heureuse que, non seulement Pippin aît pu tourner la page sur un amour impossible, mais aussi qu'il aît finalement répondu à ses sentiments.

«-Merci d'avoir compris, murmura-t-elle à l'endormi»

Elle retira discrètement quelque mèches de sa figure afin de voir le visage de Pippin. Il avait l'air d'un enfant niché dans un nid douillet après avoir été bercé; nid duquel il refuserait de sortir si on le lui demandait. Même poliment. Attendrie, la jeune semi-femme ne put résister à l'envie d'y déposer un baiser.

Pippin soupira, ce qui surprit Merryl. Habituellement, il avait le sommeil lourd. Il aurait dû l'avoir encore plus avec la nuit agitée qu'ils avaient eu la veille. Mais non, un simple baiser avait suffit à le réveiller. Quoiqu'il en fût, il étira ses bras de manière peu grâcieuse; ses os craquèrent. Ce qui fit rire Merryl malgré elle.

Quelle était cette voix? Alors qu'il émergeait petit à petit, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange en-dessous de son corps. Ce n'était pas son lit. Non. C'était de la chair. Il crut même sentir deux bras autour de lui. Il n'était quand même pas endormi avec...Il devait s'en assurer. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et leva la tête. Une vision inattendue se révéla à lui. Il se trouvait sur Merryl dépourvue de tous vêtements. Lui-même ne portait rien. Il baissa la tête vers les formes de sa camarade de bêtises et la remonta vers la sienne. Ce ne fut qu'au sourire de cette dernière qu'il réalisa pleinement la situation.

Il voulut se lever rapidement du lit mais il ne parvint qu'à trébucher brusquement et lamentablement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Merryl et lui; nus dans un lit! Alors qu'il n'était pas encore remis de sa surprise, celle-ci se mit à sourire.

«-Bonjour, dit-t-elle d'une voix douce

-...

Alors...tout ça...c'était...c'était pas un rêve?

-Hihi! Comme vous pouvez le voir, mon cher Pirigrin.»

Merryl s'était attendue à ce que cette taquinerie le fît rire mais, contre tout attente, cela ne fut le cas. Pippin se releva et s'assit brutalement sur le lit. Il avait l'air mélancolique. Cela surprit Merryl. Pourquoi n'avait-t-il pas sourit? Il ne devrait pas être heureux d'avoir comprit que leur nuit de délices avait été réelle? Ou bien alors...Un terrible doute s'empara d'elle. Est-ce qu'il regrettait? Est-ce qu'il pensait que tout ceci était une erreur? Même si elle redoutait la réponse à cette question, elle devait la poser. Néanmoins, elle ne voulut pas la poser directement car si c'était vraiment ce que Pippin pensait, elle préférait qu'il le lui disât plutôt que de laisser sortir ses mots de sa propre bouche. Ce fut pourquoi elle se contenta de demander:

«-Pippin, qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit; ça va...tout changer, n'est-ce pas?

-De quoi tu parles?

-Toi et moi, on va plus être pareils. On devra plus faire...ce qui...enfin...moins passer de temps. Enfin...on devra...moins...moins faire ce qu'on aime. On va devoir...devenir...responsables et moins...nous.»

Alors, c'était juste ça? Il avait peur qu'à cause de certains changements qu'amenaient une vie de couple, ils deviendraient des coquilles vides condamnées à ne suivre à la lettre que des responsabilités imposées par ce que leur ordonnait leur entourage sans avoir droit à un brin d'insousiance ou de garder sa propre personnalité qui le différenciait des autres? Quel soulagement! Ses sentiments étaient les mêmes. Il ne regrettait rien. Il avait juste besoin d'être rassuré sur le futur.

«-Pippin, c'est vrai que nous avons passé un cap qui va amener de nouvelles choses, dit-t-elle en mettant une main sur son épaule, Mais ça sera des bonnes choses. Et on sera toujours nous; les fantastiques et irremplaçables Merryala Brandebouc et Perigrin Touque.»

Les paroles de Merryl déguisées en plaisanterie étaient à l'image de sa digne allure de combattante sur les Champs de Pelennor: pleines de force et de courage; courage qui ressemblait davantage à du réconfort. Dans un moment comme celui-ci où il avait réagi comme un chaton appeuré, Pippin se sentit bien minable; il avait pourtant porté l'habit guerrier du Gondor et il était encore effrayé par des choses simples. Il n'y avait ni de quoi être fier, ni aucune légétimité à porter un tel habit si l'on pouvait ne pas avoir peur du changement ou, pire, faire face à des situations inattendues. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas ça qui avait manqué en un an. Un an. Cela faisait déjà un an qu'ils avaient quitté la Comté. Ils venaient à peine de se remettre de terribles épreuves et ils allaient devoir raconter à leurs familles respectives qu'ils n'étaient plus de simples amis. Comment allait-t-ils le prendre?

Ils préférèrent ne pas penser à cela et se contentèrent de se sourire.

«-Tu as raison, dit Pippin, Nous sommes irremplaçables après tout

-Hihi! Je sais, dit Merryl

C'est justement parce que tu es irremplaçable que je t'ai choisi, ajouta-t-elle en lui embrassant l'épaule»

Attendri par de telles paroles, Pippin eût une envie soudaine de montrer à quel point elles les avaient touché. Aucun mot ne lui venant à la bouche, il préféra utiliser les gestes. Il se saisit du menton de Merryl, amena doucement son visage jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa délicatement. Merryl se laissa emporter par la douceur de celui qu'elle pouvait appeler son amant savourant le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. En amour, Pippin n'était pas le même qu'à ses habitudes. Normalement, il était joyeux, plaisantait, riait, était bon vivant, mettait tout le monde de bonne humeur. A cet instant, il était juste tendre et attentionné dans ses gestes; et il était silencieux pour lui faire profiter de l'instant présent. Où était passé le Pippin gaffeur infantile? Celui qui aimait faire des blagues, qui ne disait pas ou ne faisait parfois pas des actes intelligents? A cet instant, Merryl constata à quel point il avait changé. Etait-ce l'amour ou les dangers de la Guerre de l'Anneau qui l'avaient changé en une personne capable de réfléchir avant de passer aux actes? Peut-être les deux. Elle apprécia ce Pippin plus adulte, néanmoins, elle avait préféré le Pippin de la veille. Le Pippin adolescent fou de désir face à son corps couvert de trésors. Elle-même avait adoré les siens et ressentait à nouveau ce désir. Afin de lui faire comprendre cela, elle se mit à caresser ses têtons. Pippin comprit le message et, contre toute attente, détacha ses lèvres de celle de Merryl qui ne comprit pas.

«-Maintenant? demanda-t-il

-Ben oui. Moi qui pensais que tu serais ravi à l'idée de faire une revanche.

-Comment ça une revanche? Pourquoi faire?

-A ton avis? dit-t-elle en commençant à s'étendre sur le lit, Tu n'as pas envie de savoir qui est le meilleur à ça?

-Mais on le sait déjà, dit Pippin en la regardant, C'était moi.

-Sûrement pas! C'était moi.

-Moi!

-Moi!

-Moi!

-Moi!

-Moi!

-Oh, calmons-nous, dit Merryl lasse, Ca ne sert à rien nous disputer. Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir.

Et tu sais ce qu'il faut faire, ajouta-t-elle taquine

-...

Bon d'accord. Attention, le Touque attaque!

-Hahaha!»

Pippin bondit sur Merryl prêt à lui refaire une grande démonstration d'amour et de plaisir semblable à la veille. Mais alors que les hobbits commençaient à peine leurs ébats, un craquement, auquel ils ne prêtèrent pas attention, se fit entendre. Lorsque ce dernier s'acheva, le lit de la chambre en Ithilien s'écroula sur le sol sous les exclamations du jeune couple. Comment était-ce arrivé? Ce n'était quand même pas eux qui avaient...Leurs ébats de la veille avaient-t-ils si brutaux au point de...Et leurs débuts de cette matinée avaient-t-ils également...

«-...

Oh non! dit Pippin, Comment on va expliquer ça à Faramir?

-Pippin, c'est ma chambre. Passe par la fenêtre et retourne dans la tienne. Comme ça, je trouverai une raison et il ne te reprochera rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Merryl?! Après tous les coups qu'on a organisé ensemble, après toutes les fois où on s'est fait attraper et après toutes les fois où tu m'as sorti de pleins de galères, tu voudrais être la seule à avoir des reproches alors qu'on est tous les deux censés être dans cette galère? Tu rêves!

-...

Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on lui dise la vérité?

-Pourquoi pas? Lui et les autres seront contents pour nous.

Ils l'ont bien été pour Frodon et Sam.

-Sauf que Frodon et Sam, eux, n'ont pas cassé un lit de l'Ithilien.

-Boh! Eux, ils ont une excuse pour ça. Ils ont eu le temps de se faire plaisir ailleurs. Non nous et on s'est montrés...trop enthousiastes pour le lit.

-J'admire ton esprit critique, dit Merryl mi-cynique, mi-rieuse

-...

-...

Pippin, sérieusement, je n'ai pas envie que les autres sachent pour nous à cause d'un lit cassé. Je sais déjà ce que je vais dire pour ça. Et nous leur dirons pour nous quand il faudra.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

-Oui.

-D'accord. Mais je me sens lâche.

-Tu ne le seras pas vu que je serai pardonnée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Tu comprendras.

Retourne vite dans ta chambre.»

Pippin s'éxecuta. Il se rhabilla et passa par la fenêtre. Néanmoins, trop curieux, il resta derrière cette dernière. Mais il n'y avait pas que de la curiosité. Si Faramir était trop fâché contre Merryl, il resterait soit pour dire la vérité et porter le blâme avec elle, soit pour inventer un mensonge et être blâmé à sa place. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, il entendit quelqu'un frapper.

«-Entrez, dit Merryl

-Je vois que...Oh!

-Je sais, Faramir. J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit et...Enfin, vous avez compris. Je suis vraiment désolée...pour ça.»

Le cauchemar! Ah ça, c'était pas mal. Restait à savoir si Faramir allait y croire ou non.

Pourquoi Faramir ne disait-t-il rien? Pourquoi restait-t-il planté droit comme un «i»? Est-ce qu'il pensait que Merryl se moquait de lui?

«-Sortez de votre cachette, Pirigrin, finit-t-il par dire»

Silence.

«-Faramir, je ne sais pas ce que vous insinuez mais Pippin n'est pas ici, dit Merryl avec le plus calme

-Merryala, vous êtes une excellente comédienne mais même ceci et un bon mensonge ne me trompent pas. Je connais trop bien votre réputation de fouteurs de troubles pour savoir que vous avez commis ceci à deux.»

Merryl voulut répliquer quelque chose mais elle sut vite que cela ne servirait à rien. Elle baissa les yeux en riant légèrement malgré elle.

Pippin n'entendait plus rien. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Est-ce qu'il devait faire ce que Faramir lui demandait? Ou est-ce qu'il devait attendre que Merryl trouvât une autre excuse?

Il finit par entendre un léger rire émit par son amante. Rire qui fut suivi par un silence. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire? Merryl n'avait plus la moindre réaction. Peut-être qu'elle s'était avouée vaincue. Si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait pas rester dehors plus longtemps.

Pippin se montra. Quand Merryl remarqua qu'il était resté, elle ne fut même pas surprise. Quel crétin! Certes, mais un crétin honnête. Il avait été tellement sincère quand il avait dit qu'il se serait senti lâche de la laisser être blâmée seule d'une catastrophe dont ils étaient tous deux responsables. Cela la toucha mais le fait que Faramir ait comprit ce qui s'était vraiment passé l'embarassa.

«-J'en déduis que j'ai vu juste, dit Faramir en souriant, Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: le bonheur est ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux mais évitez de faire souffrir trop de lits. Vos prochains hôtes ne seront sans doute pas aussi indulgents que moi.»

Sur ces mots, Faramir sortit laissant les deux hobbits bouche bée. Comment réagir face à ça? Ils étaient bien trop déstabilisés pour faire quelque chose. Et Faramir était déjà parti. Finalement, une seule chose leur vinrent à l'esprit: ils rirent. A la fois soulagés et de bon cœur sachant que personne ne leur en voulait mais surtout parce qu'on préférait se réjouir pour eux plutôt que de leur en vouloir pour des dégâts d'objets matériels facilement remplaçables.

**.**

«-Six ans. Il n'est resté que six ans dans ces terres. Six ans dans les cités minières de ces temps-là. Et pourtant, il a laissé bien des traces. Dans les forges bien sûr. Mais aussi parce qu'il racontait des choses que nous connaissions pas. Sur la simplicité de la vie. Il disait toujours qu'être trop obsédé par le futur faisait plus peur qu'autre chose...

-...et qu'il fallait profiter de l'instant présent avec ceux qui nous étaient chers avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.»

Dans les jardins de l'Ithilien, Sam et Gimli discutaient. Ce dernier tenait sa promesse faite à Fondcombe. Il racontait à Sam ce qu'elle ignorait sur son grand-père. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à cette dernière. Bien au contraire!

«-Il me répétait souvent ça à moi aussi. Il le disait uniquement à ceux en qui il avait entièrement confiance ou qu'il aimait vraiment. Je crois qu'il l'a dit aux vôtres parce qu'il avait vraiment foi en eux. Ils l'ont sauvé en lui apprenant tout ce qu'il m'a apprit à son tour.

-Ce n'est pas seulement grâce aux Nains que votre grand-père a survécu lorsqu'il s'est perdu dans les mines. C'est aussi parce qu'il avait de la curiosité pour les choses inconnues et également du talent. Il apprenait vite, il s'adaptait à ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Et malgré toutes ses qualités, il a demandé aux nôtres de ne jamais révéler son existence. Il devait être modeste. Enfin, il y a des aspects de lui que vous avez connu mieux que les miens.

-Oui. Je pense que vous dites vrai pour la modestie. Mais je crois aussi que c'est pour les mêmes raisons que Bilbon qui ne voulait pas qu'on parle de lui dans le monde après son aventure avec les Treize nains.

-Quelles choses?

-Ne pas lier toutes ces choses aux autres hobbits. Le besoin de tranquilité de notre race nous dominera toujours je suppose.

-...

Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire Samelia. Si trop de gens vous étiez reconnaissants, on vous demanderait sans arrêt votre aide en situation d'urgence et vos vies ne connaitraient plus jamais la tranquilité. C'est une bonne manière de considérer les choses car la tranquilité est préférable à des situations périlleuses permanentes.

Et laissez-moi vous affirmer ceci: que ce soit les Bonenfant, les Gamegie, les Sacquet, les Brandebouc ou les Touque, j'ai appris des hobbits que la vie ne se résumait pas à apprendre à manier une hache ou à forger dans des mines mais à ouvrir son cœur, à profiter de tous les moments importants qui s'offraient à nous et qu'aucun instant de la vie n'est insignifiant. Il ne faut la gâcher pour rien au monde.

C'est pour toutes ces raisons que je me suis battu jusqu'au bout. Pour que tous ceux qui souhaitent une telle vie ne soient pas condamnés à vivre dans un monde de tyrans assoiffés de sang réduisant leurs espoirs à néant.»

Ces mots firent sourire Sam. Gimli avait vraiment un grand cœur. Il avait tenu sa promesse et il semblait s'être bien assagi depuis que Frodon et la forgeronne avaient quitté la Communauté. Pas seulement lui d'ailleurs. Tous les compagnons avaient l'air de ne plus être les mêmes personnes depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Fondcombe. Et de nombreuses choses allaient encore changer.

**.**

Alors qu'elle se promenait, Sam vit Eowyn de dos assise sur un banc tête baissée. Ce simple signe lui fit comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle voulut aller la voir afin de lui demander ce qu'elle avait.

«-Laisse-la, Samelia.»

C'était la voix d'Arwen. Elle se trouvait juste derrière Sam. Quand était-t-elle arrivée? Les Elfes parvenaient-t-ils toujours à être si discrets? Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser ces questions-là.

«-Elle a besoin d'être seule, ajouta l'Elfe

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?

-C'est Eomer.

-Qui?

-Son frère. Il était au Rohan encore hier mais plus aujourd'hui. Un messager est arrivé ce matin. La lettre qu'il a amené a rendu Eowyn horriblement triste.

-Pourquoi? Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Eomer?

-C'est compliqué.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Pendant la bataille de Minas Tirith, le Roi du Gondor Théoden est mort au combat.

-L'oncle d'Eowyn.

-Exact. Et comme Théoden n'avait plus d'héritier direct, c'est Eomer qui aurait dû lui succéder. Ce qui a été le cas. Il était le Roi jusqu'à hier.

-Pourquoi? Est-ce qu'il est...

-Non. Il a abdiqué et quitté le Rohan.

-Abdiquer? Mais pourquoi?

-Il s'est estimé indigne du trône du Rohan. Dans sa lettre, il a dit que celui qui devient monarque en laissant lâchement son souverain tomber au combat ne mérite pas de le devenir à sa place. Pour lui, Eowyn qui l'a défendu jusqu'au bout mérite davantage cette place que lui. Il a ajouté

_Tu as déjà trouvé ton Roi. Je compte sur toi._

-Mais alors Faramir, non seulement il va devoir veiller sur l'Ithilien mais en plus, il va...

-...également devenir Roi du Rohan.

Il sait déjà tout ça. Ca ne lui serait pas une tâche car il a été le fils de l'Intendant du Gondor. Mais la mauvaise expérience que ça a été pour lui ne l'encouragera pas à assurer un titre de souverain. Je suppose qu'il laissera davantage à Eowyn qu'à lui-même la charge du Rohan.

Eowyn est quelqu'un de bien et a tout à fait les épaules pour diriger ce pays. Elle s'est battue pour lui. Elle s'est même battue pour le Gondor.

Il lui faudra simplement du temps pour accepter qu'Eomer est parti sans lui dire «Au revoir».

-Pauvre Eowyn. Elle doit se sentir abandonnée. Si seulement nous pouvions faire quelque chose.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Elle n'est pas seule.»

**.**

«-Wendral.

-Qui y-a-t-il Frodon? Vous semblez tout troublé.

-Je voudrais vous parler. Mais avant ça, vous devez me promettre que vous ne répéterez rien de ce dont je vais vous parler.

-Frodon...

-S'il vous plait. C'est vraiment primordial.

-Sachez Frodon que lorsqu'on me demande de ne jamais répéter ce que l'on est sur le point de me dire pour une quelconque raison, je ne le répète jamais à quiconque.»

Décidément, cette magicienne n'avait pas hérité que de la mémoire de Gamlad. Elle avait également certaines de ses manières dont celle de parler.

«-Merci Wendral.

-Maintenant dites-moi tout.

-C'est...tellement difficile.

-Détentez-vous. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne le répèterai à personne.

-D'a...D'accord. Vous...vous voyez ma main?

-Celle où il n'y a plus votre index?

-Oui. Et bien, s'il me manque un doigt, c'est parce que...parce que...parce que...parce que Gollum me l'a arraché.

-...

…

Il vous l'a arraché pour vous prendre l'Anneau. N'est-ce pas?»

Alors elle savait depuis le début? Elle avait comprit qu'il avait échoué à cause de ce simple détail? Et dire qu'il croyait être sûr que personne ne saurait jamais la vérité. Malgré lui, une larme lui échappa.

«-J'aurai pu faire des choses horribles à Sam. Elle a fait un cauchemar cette nuit; où elle m'a vu...

-...devenir semblable à Sauron.»

D'autres larmes suivirent. Wendral rapprocha doucement de son torse, ce qui sembla lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Frodon se laissait aller à cette douceur. Il n'y avait que Gamlad qui l'avait traité ainsi. Elle lui manquait encore mais il savait qu'il pouvait aussi avoir confiance en Wendral car la magicienne n'avait pas que la vie de Gamlad en elle. Elle l'avait aussi sauvé lui et Sam. Il n'avait donc pas peur de tout lui dire.

«-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Wendral. Je l'aime mais...mais comment...comment je pourrai la rendre heureuse si elle me voit comme ce...ce monstre que j'aurai pu devenir?

-Frodon, souvenez-vous de ce que Gamlad a dit.

-...

-Gollum avait un rôle à jouer dans tout ça. Quelques auraient été les circonstances, il aurait suivi l'Anneau que vous ayez échoué ou non. Et son sort aurait été le même tout comme le vôtre. Jamais vous ne seriez devenu semblable à Sauron, Frodon. Et ceci, Samelia le sait.

-Alors, pourquoi fait-t-elle ces cauchemars?

-Parfois malgré nous, nos esprits créent les images les plus horribles à cause des horreurs que nous avons vécues car nos sentiments et nos peurs prennent souvent le dessus sur nos rationnalités.

-Alors, que dois-je faire?

-Montrez à Samelia que vous êtes toujours le hobbit qu'elle aime. Rassurez-la, écoutez-la, soyez doux et soyez toujours présent pour elle.»

Ce n'était que des mots simples mais ils furent suffisants pour redonner confiance Frodon. Il sourit reconnaissant.

«-Merci Wendral.»

_Et voilà. Après tous ces chapitres parenthèses, l'intrigue va enfin avancer un peu plus. Enfin, disons qu'on va plus revenir vers les films. _

_A bientôt et merci pour votre patience:)_


	30. Le renouveau

_Ca y est! On revient enfin dans le film. Il était temps^^ Bon, bien que je me remette enfin dans l'une des trois trilliards de fins, ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que je vais les suivre à la lettre et ne pas continuer à rajouter du contenu original. Et ouais, je n'ai pas terminé^^ Bon, rassurez-vous, je n'ai non plus en tête d'écrire encore dix chapitres, faut pas exagérer non plus^^_

_Allez, bonne lecture:)_

**Chapitre 29:Le renouveau**

Le grand jour était arrivé. Le Fléau d'Isildur n'était plus. Nasril avait été reforgée. Elle avait été renmmée Anduil. Le Gondor allait avoir un Roi à nouveau. Quelle n'avait été la honte de Sam quand elle n'avait pas reconnu la lame brisée resplidissante à nouveau en une qu'elle avait vu à Fondcombe. Elle avait fallu qu'elle l'a vit de près pour se rendre compte de la vérité. A cet instant où elle le savait, elle se trouvait au Gondor parmi une immense foule venue assister en masse au couronnement d'Aragorn. Dans la foule, il y avait ceux du Gondor comme Faramir mais aussi ceux du Rohan comme Eowyn.

Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Le Rôdeur n'était plus. Le Souverain allait renaître.

Autre chose que personne n'aurait pu envisager, il y allait déjà y avoir une Reine. Généralement, les Rois se mariaient après avoir été couronnés ou bien ils étaient déjà mariés Prince et les deux époux étaient couronnés le moment venu. Mais les conditions étant exceptionnelles dans ce contexte-ci, les nouveaux souverains se marieraient après leur couronnement.

Wendral se tenait fièrement devant Aragorn et Arwen une couronne à la main. L'instant était solennel. Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes avant que le couple d'homme et d'Elfe ne fut officiellement devenu Roi et Reine. Quelques secondes. Quelques secondes. Cette couronne! Celle qu'avait jadis porté Isildur. Elle était à cet instant sur la tête d'Aragorn. Aragorn, le Roi du Gondor. Le Roi du Gondor! Il était enfin de retour dans la Cité Blanche! Le Roi était revenu dans la Terre du Milieu!

Wendral s'apprêta à poser la Couronne de la Reine fut sur la tête d'Arwen. Elle restait d'un calme cérémonieux malgré la situation que tous connaissaient. Chacun savait que ce jour marquait la fin d'une longue incertitude sur le sort de la Terre du Milieu longtemps gouvernée par des dirigeants fatalistes ne croyant plus en rien. Ceux qui étaient couronnés croyaient en cet instant en l'avenir et savait en cet instant que l'espoir était revenu.

«-Le règne des Rois a commencé.»

Les Souverains se tournèrent vers la foule. Celle-ci applaudit et poussa des exclamations de joie. Mais malgré toutes ces acclamations qui étaient dirigées vers eux, Aragorn et Arwen ne se tinrent pas fièrement comme des grands êtres surpassant le peuple par leur rang. Ils restaient simplement devant eux sans gravir les marches sur leur chemin.

«-Ce jour n'est pas celui d'un seul homme et d'une seule femme, dit Aragorn, Mais celui de tous. Reconstruisons ce monde ensemble et partageons ces temps de paix.»

La foule applaudit à nouveau. Tout le monde s'attendit à ce qu'Aragorn et Arwen les regarderaient en souriant. Mais contre attente, ils se mirent à chanter. D'abord l'un après l'autre, puis ensemble. Ce qui étonna la foule au point qu'ils cessèrent tout applaudissement.

«-_Et Eärello_

_Endorenna utùlien_

_-Sinome Maruvar ar Hildinyar_

_-tenn' Ambar-Metta_»

Peu après avoir marché, le Roi et la Reine entamèrent la marche traditionnelle des souverains en restant le plus neutre possible.

Mais alors qu'ils parcouraient le chemin en restant solennels, il aperçurent un visage familier qu'ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à voir. Une Elfe aux même traits que ceux d'Arwen venait de sortir de la foule. La seule différence avec Arwen qui avait les cheveux marrons biens foncés était que l'Elfe sortie de la foule, elle, avait les cheveux bruns auburns.

Elrohir!

Elle portait le médaillon traditionnel des Conseilliers des Souverains de la Terre du Milieu. En voyant ce dernier, le couple comprit immédiatement la situation. Arwen vint doucement vers Elrohir. Sa sœur jumelle la regarda timidement puis baissa les yeux. En constatant ce que sa sœur avait fait, la Reine ne sut pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas vu que le Roi s'était rapproché. Le Souverain posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de la Souveraine. Celle-ci tourna la tête. Aragorn hocha la tête en souriant, ce qui rassura immédiatement Arwen. Il s'éloigna un peu afin de laisser les deux sœurs quelques instants. Arwen releva la tête d'Elrohir. Cette dernière la retourna et s'écarta légèrement. Arwen aperçut Elrond; leur père. Ainsi, il avait décidé de laisser ses deux filles partir. D'abord en acceptant l'union de la première avec un homme mortel, ensuite en laissant la deuxième veiller sur la race des Hommes. Et il était venu leur dire «adieu» avant de partir vers les Havres Gris pour ne jamais revenir. Il souriait tristement. Arwen sourit à son tour mais ce sourire était plus réconfortant, rassurant faisant ainsi comprendre à son père qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur de quoi que ce fût. Elrohir le vit également et tourna la tête vers sa sœur. Cette dernière serra sa jumelle dans ses bras. A cet instant, elle devint confiante et lui rendit son étreinte en souriant.

La Conseillière s'était rangée avec les quelques gardes se trouvant aux côtés des Souverains. Ces derniers continuaient la marche. Ils se dirigèrent vers les quatre hobbits qui s'étaient réunis. Ils savaient. Aragorn et Arwen avaient beau être leurs amis, ils savaient que les choses avaient changées. Ils étaient Roi et Reine. Ils devaient donc les traiter comme tels. Pour cette raison, ils s'inclinèrent modestement devant les Souverains. En voyant ceci, Aragorn n'eut qu'une réaction.

«-Mes amis, ce n'est pas à vous de vous incliner.»

Aragorn et Arwen se mirent à genoux. Ils furent bientôt par la foule sous les yeux ébahis des quatre Semi-Humains. Malgré elle, Merryl eut un léger ricanement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel respect. Elle qu'on passait son temps à enguirlander parce que ce n'était qu'une «fouteuse de troubles». Voilà qu'elle était traitée comme une héroïne de la Terre du Milieu par le monde entier alors que tous ceux de la Comté n'auraient jamais droit à cette forme de respect alors qu'ils la regardaient de haut. Quelle ironie!

Pippin sourit. Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré! La bataille d'Isengard avec Ent, la séparation déchirante entre lui et Merryl, la vie infernale avec Denethor, l'assault de la Cité Blanche, l'affrontement avec la mort de près dans les flammes du bûcher de l'Intendant du Gondor...Enfin peu de reconnaissance! Pas qu'un peu d'ailleurs, il devait l'admettre. C'était tellement agréable! Il se demanda s'il allait parler de ça autour de lui. Oui ou non? Il ne savait pas encore mais à ce moment, il savoura autant qu'il put l'instant présent.

Sam, elle, était très embarassée. C'était devant les grands héros qu'on s'inclinait. Et elle ne se voyait pas du tout comme une héroïne. Elle avait juste agi uniquement selon ce qui lui paraissait juste, pas parce qu'elle avait cherché à accomplir de grands exploits. Tout ce qu'elle avait désiré était protéger le hobbit qu'elle aimait car elle savait qu'il portait un terrible fardeau qui pouvait lui le faire dépérir ou le rendre fou. Même les deux à la fois. Et ce qu'elle voulait, à cet instant, c'était retourner à une vie sans danger, sans inquiétudes, ni peurs où elle pourrait être enfin heureuse.

Frodon, lui, était celui qui se sentait le plus mal. Le voilà qui était tel un héros alors qu'il avait échoué la quête qui lui avait été confiée. Celle-ci n'avait été victorieuse que par un heureux hasard et, malgré tout, il se retrouvait glorifié devant une gigantesque assemblée. Il se sentit très mal. Ou plutôt il se sentit lâche. Cette foule, y compris certains de ses amis, croyait quelque chose qui était faux. Il n'était qu'un imposteur et il ne voulait pas être ceci. Il avait très envie de dire la vérité; mais en voyant tous les sourires de ces gens, il se rappela de ce que Sam avait dit: qu'il fallait laisser les gens croire ce qu'ils voulaient tant que ça pouvait les rendre heureux. Elle avait raison. Ils avaient besoin d'être heureux. Leur ôter ceci serait monstrueux après les horreurs qu'ils avaient vécus. Non seulement, ils avaient le droit de se dire qu'ils avaient été sauvés par des êtres courageux mais si cela leur permettait de prendre exemple sur eux pour devenir de meilleures personnes, autant garder la vérité uniquement pour ceux qui devaient la connaître.

**.**

Ainsi la Guerre de l'Anneau s'arrêta réellement. Bien qu'éternellement liée par l'amitié et par l'amour, la Communauté de l'Anneau fut dissoute. Treize mois après qu'ils furent partis pour leur grand voyage, les quatre hobbits retournèrent vers leur chère maison.

Cela sans savoir ce qui les y attendaient.

_Ouaip. Plutôt court cette fois. Allez, vu que j'ai pas grand-chose, je vous dit seulement «A une prochaine fois» Tchao!_


	31. Plus jamais chez soi

_Et voilà. Ca fait maintenant un an que j'ai commencé cette fic. Et je ne l'ai toujours pas terminé alors que j'ai dit en être bientôt à la fin il y a déjà un certain temps. Certes, j'ai davantage de temps libre maintenant mais la situation grave actuelle ne me donne pas forcément la pêche pour écrire. _

_Malgré tout, je ferai de mon mieux. Juré! 'Tain, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écris TRENTE chapitres (+un Prologue). Alors pour parler un peu de celui-là, on s'éloigne à nouveau des films pour refaire du contenu original. Enfin, cette fois, c'est plus tellement du contenu parenthèse par rapport aux chapitres d'avant le couronemment d'Aragorn. Là, ça fait partie de l'intrigue. J'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse profiter._

_Bonne lecture:) _

**Chapitre 30:Plus jamais chez soi**

Quatre Semi-Humains voyageaient à travers les routes sur quatre poneys. Deux d'entre eux étaient de jeunes garçons tandis que les deux autres étaient de jeunes filles. Frodon, Sam, Merryl et Pippin n'étaient plus très très loin de chez eux. Ils se réjouissaient déjà.

Frodon allait enfin retrouver sa maison. Et il ne serait plus seul. Sam viendrait vivre avec lui et tous deux mèneraient enfin la vie heureuse qu'ils désiraient tant. Ils auraient le confort d'un doux foyer, un beau jardin avec de douces fleurs aux plus beaux parfums et, plus important que tout, de l'amour réciproque et sincère. Frodon n'avait pas encore pensé à tous les détails mais, en cet instant, ce n'était pas le plus important. Lui et Sam étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient et il comptait profiter de cette liberé autant que possible.

Sam. Dire qu'elle allait bientôt revoir sa famille. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse à l'idée de revoir leurs visages. Certes, ils lui reprocheraient d'être partis sans avoir dit au revoir et, surtout, sans raison mais elle savait malgré tout qu'ils seraient plus que joyeux de la revoir. Et chose qui les réjouieraient davantage: sa décison de se marier. Ils leur avaient tellement répéter de prendre un époux qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'être qu'aux anges en apprenant ceci. Cependant, si les Sacquet étaient appréciés par la Comté pour leur bonne humeur et leur convivialité, ils étaient, toutefois, considérés comme de fous associaux. Peut-être les Gamegie penseraient-t-ils que Frodon n'était pas le meilleur parti pour Sam et qu'ils n'aimeraient pas avoir un tel hobbit comme beau-fils pour ces raisons-là. Mais ce qui pouvait ces doutes étaient que les Sacquet possédaient bien plus de biens que les Gamegie. Ils ne seraient sûrement pas contre le fait de se remplir les poches.

Merryl et Pippin avaient beau être sur deux poneys séparés, ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas lâchés du regard et faisaient trotter leurs montures pratiquement côte à côte. Ils ressentaient à la fois de la joie et un peu de peur. Comment allaient-t-ils annoncer à leurs familles respectives que ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était devenu plus que de l'amitié? Est-ce qu'ils seraient pris au sérieux? Est-ce que l'on penserait qu'un couple à la réputation de fouteurs de troubles serait plus qu'irresponsables?

Alors que le groupe n'était plus qu'à une courte distance de la Comté, Sam arrêta son poney. Cela surprit les autres hobbits. La jeune Semi-femme fit signe à ses compagnons de faire de même. Voyant la jeune forgeronne à l'arrêt, ils se dirent qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix. Sam semblait suspicieuse; comme si elle réfléchissait à une chose importante. La voyant dans des réflexions, personne ne voulut parler.

«-Vous entendez? demanda finalement Sam au bout d'un certain temps

-...

Je n'entends rien, avoua Merryl, Aucun bruit.

-C'est ça, dit Sam, Pas de gens qui parlent, pas de pas, pas de chants de d'oiseaux. Pourtant, nous sommes tout près de la Comté. On devrait au moins entendre des oiseaux.

Ce silence est trop étrange.»

Quelques secondes après avoir parlé, Sam décida de descendre de son poney. Le groupe ne comprit pas sa réaction. Qu'avait-t-elle en tête?

«-Sam? demanda Frodon

-Restez ici. Je vais voir ce qui se passe. Quand j'aurai le fin mot de l'histoire, je vous appellerai.»

Les trois hobbits préférèrent ne rien dire afin de ne pas contrarier la forgeronne mais ils avaient le sentiment que son action n'était pas une bonne idée.

**.**

Sam avançait très lentement. Si quelque chose de bizarre était vraiment en train de se produire, il valait mieux faire très attention à ne pas se faire repérer. Les pas de la hobbit étaient tout juste feutrés. Sa respiration était très lente. Elle savait que plus elle avançait, plus elle était proche de sa terre d'origine. Cependant, elle avait très peur de ce qu'elle allait y découvrir. Elle n'ignorait rien. Après tout, cela avait une année terrible. Une année dont d'autres conséquences allaient se révéler sous ses yeux à l'instant même.

Lorsque ce qu'elle avait craint se révéla sous ses yeux, elle voulut crier. Mais sa terreur était si forte qu'elle n'y parvint pas. La Comté, autrefois terre de lumière, de verdure et de joie n'était plus qu'une terre de cendres, de noirceur et de végétation inexistante. Ce n'était plus que des paysages gris, des arbres noircis, des maisons détruites. Que s'était-t-il passé? Des incendies? Des pillages? Une invasion?

Plongée dans ses pensées et dans sa terreur, Sam ne prit pas garde aux bruits de pas précipités d'une silhouette; elle-même ne la vit même pas. Ce ne fut que lorsque cette dernière chuta sur son corps que Sam reprit conscience de la réalité.

«-Attrapez-la! Attrapez-la!

-Elle ne nous échappera pas!

-Allez!»

**.**

«-Attrapez-la! Attrapez-la!

-Elle ne nous échappera pas!

-Allez!»

Frodon, Merryl et Pippin entendirent des pas précipités ainsi que des cris de foule. Les poneys commencèrent à s'agiter. Les hobbits eurent du mal à les calmer plus particulièrement Frodon qui dû également calmer la monture de son amante.

«-C'est quoi ça? demanda Pippin

-J'en sais rien, dit Merryl, Mais c'est pas bon signe.

-Il a dû arriver quelque chose à Sam, dit Frodon inquiet, On n'aurait jamais dû la laisser partir seule. Venez.»

**.**

Elle eut à peine le temps de reprendre contenance que Sam reconnut vite le visage se trouvant sur sa corpulance. Rosie! C'était donc elle que l'on poursuivait? Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait?

«-C'est elle!»

Une troupe de hobbits venaient d'arriver sur le chemin. Rosie n'eut pas le temps de se relever que l'on se saisit d'elle. Elle s'agita dans tous les sens en criant:

«-Lâchez-moi espèce de sales...

-Tais-toi! dit une femme-hobbit, Tu as encore cru que tu pouvais t'enfuir mais on t'aura toujours.

-Ouais, dit une autre femme-hobbit, soit tu restes dans ta belle cellule pour toute ta vie, soit on attend le retour de la jeune Samelia pour savoir ce qu'on fait de toi. Et en attendant, on te garde bien. Alors, plus d'entourloupes inutiles.»

Qu'est-ce que cette femme-hobbit voulait dire? Pourquoi voulait-t-on l'attendre précisément à la Comté pour décider du sort de Rosie? Pourquoi avait-t-elle été arrêtée? Pourquoi la Comté n'était plus comme avant? Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à tous ses beaux paysages; à son atmosphère paisible?

Ayant perdu tous ses moyens, Sam parvint néanmoins à se relever. Lorsque l'assemblée la reconnut, tous se turent immédiatement. La forgeronne ne comprit pas. Pourquoi personne ne parlait? Qu'attendaient-t-ils d'elle? Pourquoi voulaient-t-ils qu'elle revint pour décider du sort de Rosie? Qu'avait-t-elle fait pour avoir été emprisonnée?

«-Sam!»

Cette voix! Quelqu'un courut vers Sam. Cette dernière le, ou plutôt la, reconnut sur le coup.

«-Mag!»

Sa petite sœur chérie. En la voyant, Sam réalisa qu'elle avait cru ne jamais la revoir et la prit dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer.

«-Sam! Je savais que tu reviendrais. Je savais.

-Oui Mag, je suis revenue. Oh, pardon d'être partie si longtemps.

-Sam?»

Une autre personne venait de sortir de la foule. Sam la connaissait également. Il s'agissait de Diamond de Cleeve, une amie d'enfance. Elle tenait un bébé dans ses bras.

«-C'est vraiment toi?

-Oui Diamond. C'est moi.

-Oh mon dieu! Mais on était pleins à penser que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps?

-Ce serait trop long à expliquer.

Mais Diamond, que s'est-t-il passé ici? Pourquoi tout le monde poursuit Rosie?»

Tandis que Sam posait ces questions, Diamond baissait les yeux. Ces derniers révélèrent de la peur et du chagrin. Mag posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Son visage exprimait une grande détresse.

Sam eut peur. Très peur. Diamond et Mag ne disaient rien. La foule n'avait pas également aucune réaction. Rosie sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais un des hobbits qui la tenait solidement lui frappa le crâne, ce qui l'incita à ne même pas ouvrir la bouche.

«-Sam, dit Diamond, Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pendant que tu es partie; mais ce dont je ne doute pas en voyant ton visage, c'est que la première chose que tu désirais, c'était revenir pour retrouver ta famille. Malheureusement, à part ta petite sœur, tu ne les reverras plus.

-Quoi?!

-C'est ça, dit Rosie sur un ton jouissif, Plus jamais!

-Tais-toi, trainée! dit une femme-hobbit en la frappant dans le ventre

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer, reprit Diamond, Plusieurs jours après que tu sois partie avec tes amis, d'horribles créatures sont venues par centaines dans la Comté. Elles ont tout envahis, tout détruit. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont été tués. Et certains d'entre nous ont eu la vie sauve pour...travailler et leur...donner de la nourriture et les...divertir.

-Des Orques d'Isengard, pensa Sam

-Ils nous enfermaient chez nous tous les soirs. dit Diamond, Mais certains d'entre nous se sont battus. On n'allait pas leur laisser la Comté alors plutôt que s'enfuir, on est passé par des passages secrets pour se réunir et résister. Nous avions...toutes ces armes que tu nous as fabriquées à la Forgerie Bonenfant. On s'en est servi contre eux et on en a fait notre Quartier Général.

Je...je suis désolée de m'être servi de cet endroit que tu adores pour le transformer en lieu de regroupement...d'opérations.

-Calmes-toi Diamond. Vous n'aviez pas le choix. Ce n'est pas ça que je veux savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma famille?

-Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer.

On sortait en cachette pour ramener de la nourriture, on discutait de stratégies pour se débarrasser de ces...choses. Enfin, pas toute la Comté ne l'a fait.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Pendant que nous, on faisait tout pour se débarrasser de ces...monstres, d'autres se sont...rangés à leurs côtés.

-Oh mon dieu! S'exclama Sam

-Et parmi ces autres, en voici une.»

A ces mots, Diamond pointa sa main vers Rosie le regard empli de haine et de colère. Sam tourna le regard vers le doigt de Diamond puis le visage de Rosie dont le sourire mêlait folie et malveillance. La forgeronne eut peur de comprendre: une invasion, son pays natal détruit, l'unique présence de sa petite sœur sur les lieux, un bébé dans les bras de son amie, une traîtresse retenue solidement par des semi-humains en colère. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose.

«-Ta famille avait peur. Ils ne se sont pas impliqués parce qu'ils craignaient de se faire tous tuer. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque d'impliquer Maya. Elle portait toujours une vie en elle. Ils savaient ce que nous faisions mais ils ne nous ont jamais trahi. Seulement...

…

-Seulement quoi?

-...

Seulement, Rosie ne voyait pas les choses comme ça. Même avant sa trahison, elle délirait. C'était peu après ton départ. Elle répétait «Cette garce de Samelia a corrompu monsieur Frodon et l'a emmené loin de sa terre natale pour en faire son jouet et le soumettre à tous ses caprices. Elle sera punie! Elle sera punie!» Et un jour, on l'a retrouvé en train d'attaquer ta maison.»

En entendant ces mots, Sam s'effondra sur le sol. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait vu en rêve. Sa famille qui parlait d'elle. Sa sœur qui serrait le cheval en métal qu'elle lui avait par l'intermédiaire de sa mère dans ses bras; elle qui était convaincue qu'elle allait revenir. Anson et Maya qui n'y croyaient pas; plus particulièrement Anson qui n'avait pas du tout envie d'y croire. Hamfast dit l'Ancien et Bell qui faisaient tout pour tenter d'y croire; Bell rassurante envers sa plus jeune fille.

Et tout à coup, cette silhouette mystérieuse qui s'introduisait dans la maison. Cette silhouette invisible, morbide sur le point d'attaquer les pauvres Gamegie. Alors, c'était Rosie? Mais pourquoi?

Alors que Diamond allait continuer son récit, Sam se releva. Son regard était devenu glacial. Mag fut effrayée.

«-Sam, murmura-t-elle

-Retourne avec Diamond.

-Mais...

-Fais ce que je te dis.»

Effrayée, Mag n'osa pas désobéir. Sam marcha très lentement vers Rosie. Les deux femmes-hobbits qui l'avaient saisie la serraient toujours fermement.

«-Qui as-tu tué en premier? demanda Sam tandis que Rosie ricanait

PARLE! ajouta-t-elle en se saisissant de sa gorge

-Ton abruti...de frère et...ton père ont saignés en premier, dit Rosie d'un sourire jouissif entre deux souffles, Il m'a suffit ...d'un poignard pour ça. Pour ta...mère, ça a...aussi...été...facile...mais...pour ta...soeur.

-Arrête Sam, dit Diamond en enlevant l'emprise de cette dernière de la gorge de la folle traitresse, Cette...monstrueuse barbare n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Diamond...

-Laisse-moi te dire ce qui s'est passé. Moi et d'autres hobbits avons entendu des cris venant de ta maison. Quand nous sommes arrivés, il était trop tard pour ton père, ton frère et ta mère. Rosie avait attaqué Maya. Nous avons tout fait pour l'en empêcher. Mais...il était trop tard pour elle. Nous n'avons pu sauver que Mag et...»

Sam mit un doigt sur la bouche de Diamond. Elle avait comprit. Le bébé que son amie tenait dans ses bras. Sa sœur mourante avait dû supplier qu'on sauvât l'enfant avant qu'il ne fut trop tard. Et voilà où ce pauvre nourrisson en était: dans les bras d'une femme-hobbit qui s'était jurée de s'occuper d'un pauvre enfant sans aucune famille de peur à ce que la seule parente restante de cette dernière ne revint jamais. Sa seule parente. Sam n'y croyait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire.

«-Qu'est-t-il arrivé à mon beau-frère? demanda Sam d'un ton las bien qu'elle se doutait déjà à peu près de la réponse

-Il n'était pas là le jour où Rosie a commis ces horreurs, dit Diamond, Il était caché dans la Forgerie avec d'autres hobbits. Quand il a su, il a refusé de s'occuper du bébé. Il disait qu'il lui rappelait trop sa mère. Il a prit l'une des épées de la Forge et...il s'est poignardé.

-...

…

-Rosie a été la pire de tous les hobbits qui nous ont trahi. Elle nous enfermait même chez nous tout comme eux. Et elle est même allée jusqu'à justifier son meurtre en faisant croire que ta famille complotait contre eux.»

A ces mots, Sam s'empara à nouveau de la gorge de Rosie.

«-Tu as osé? Espèce de...

-Sam, dit Diamond en s'emparant à nouveau du bras de Sam, Ca ne te mènera à rien.

-Pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas faire? Demanda une hobbit, Tu connais nos lois Diamond. Pour cette traînée, c'est soit la cellule à vie, soit le bannissement, soit la victime de tout ça décide de son sort. Alors, laisse Samelia lui faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle le mérite bien.

-Ouais!

-Ouais!

-Envoie-la en Enfer!

-Oui!

-Haha!

-Ha!

-Fais-lui payer à cette trainée!

-Vous ne voyez donc pas? Dit Diamond, Il a fallu si longtemps pour qu'on parvienne à chasser ces monstres. Vous vous rendez compte qu'il a fallu qu'un bébé manque de mourir pour qu'on ait enfin le courage d'espionner un traître de près? Qu'on ose prendre le risque de suivre Rosie à la trace pour ENFIN trouver la solution qui nous permettrait de nous débarrasser de ces horreurs qui nous ont tous fait souffrir? Qui ont tués tellement d'entre nous? Qui ont détruit nos maisons? Notre pays? On s'est battu jusqu'au bout. Si on se mets à tuer, même au nom de tout ça, on ne vaudra pas mieux que ces horreurs qui nous ont attaqué. On deviendra aussi sanglants qu'eux. Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas?»

En entendant les mots de Diamond, tous les hobbits redevinrent silencieux. Sam elle-même reprit son calme. Son amie avait raison. Se venger ne servirait à rien. Et surtout, cela ne ferait que prouver que Rosie avait gagné. Elle savait pourquoi l'ancienne jardinnière des Sacquet avait agi ainsi. Des Sacquet. Sam elle-même s'était longtemps imaginée, et encore il n'y avait pas si longtemps, que Frodon aimait Rosie. Et elle l'avait même incité à passer du temps avec elle même à danser avec elle quand l'occasion se présentait. Et si Sam avait eu la preuve que Frodon n'avait pas de tels sentiments pour Rosie, peut-être que par contre, au fil du temps, cette dernière avait finit par tomber sincèrement amoureuse de lui. Diamond l'avait dit, Rosie n'arrêtait pas de répéter «Cette garce de Samelia a corrompu monsieur Frodon et l'a emmené loin de sa terre natale pour en faire son jouet et le soumettre à tous ses caprices. Elle sera punie! Elle sera punie!» Elle avait dû penser qu'elle et Frodon étaient délibérément partis pour un merveilleux voyage en amoureux sans rien dire à personne alors que Sam avait promit à sa famille qu'elle rentrerait après leur dernière beuverie à l'auberge du Dragon Vert. La dernière nuit de joie et de plaisirs que Frodon et elle avaient eu avant que toutes ces horreurs n'arrivèrent. Tout ça avant que Rosie ne planifiât une vengeance exécrable en profitant de l'invasion des Orques pour tuer tous les Gamegie de manière barbare. Elle savait que peu importait quand, Sam reviendrait et découvrirait qu'il ne lui resterait plus rien à la Comté.

Est-ce que Sam se blâmait d'avoir contribué indirectement à cet horrible meurtre en laissant Rosie passer du temps avec Frodon? Oui et non. Certes, elle avait indirectement éveillé des sentiments chez Rosie; cependant, elle n'était coupable de rien dans la mort affreuse de ses parents, frère et sœur. Elle avait de la compassion pour Rosie victime d'un amour non-partagé mais rien ne justifiait un tel acte. Elle aurait dû accepter la vérité, aller de l'avant au lieu de chercher des faux coupables et se mentir pour justifier des actes aussi horribles. Elle était un monstre. Est-ce que Sam avait des envies de meurtre en voyant cette meurtrière lui rire au nez et lui dire des choses qui lui faisait du mal? Oui. Mais Rosie était impuissante, tentant une énième évasion ratée comme les autres, fermement tenue par des hobbits qui la narguaient; même l'insultaient, la remettaient à sa place, qui soutenaient Sam en l'encourageant à lui donner la punition qu'elle méritait. L'ancienne jardinnière était pathétique. Si pathétique que Sam se demanda si elle méritait sa colère. Rosie n'avait plus rien et était méprisée comme elle le méritait. Sam, elle, était réconfortée par la Comté. Et en plus de Mag, peut-être pourrait-t-elle elle-même réconforter une personne qui, tout comme elle, avait perdu presque toute sa famille.

«-Il n'y a qu'une seule que je veux savoir en ce moment, dit Sam, Ce bébé, quel est son nom?

-C'est une fille, dit Diamond, Je l'ai appelé Daisy. Comme sa mère le voulait.»

Diamond tenta de s'approcher davantage de Sam. Sûrement pour lui montrer l'enfant de plus près. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Des pas précipités s'étaient fait entendre. D'abord méfiants, les hobbits se calmèrent lorsqu'ils reconnurent trois des leurs. Merryl, Pippin et Frodon étaient arrivés jusqu'à la Comté. Ils ne reconnurent pas le paysage. Tout avait été détruit. De la végétation aux maisons et tout était devenu gris, en cendres. Ils virent également la grande foule de hobbits, Rosie tenue fermement par elle comme une prisonnière, Diamond tenant un bébé. Que s'était-t-il passé?

«-Sam.»

Frodon était revenu à la réalité lorsqu'il l'avait vu. En entendant cette voix, Sam perdit toute assurance. Elle allait devoir tout lui expliquer. Cela lui serait insupportable. Elle venait à peine de découvrir ce qui s'était passé qu'elle allait déjà devoir en parler? Elle avait déjà du mal à y croire. Est-ce que c'était réel? Est-ce qu'elle ne reverrait vraiment plus jamais sa famille?

Ne pouvant plus maîtriser ses pensées, Sam tomba à genoux sur le sol. Inquiet, Frodon se mit dans la même position qu'elle et mit ses mains sur ses épaules. Ce geste rendit Rosie folle de rage. Elle grogna comme un chien enragé et tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de deux femmes-hobbits qui la tenaient. Mais qu'elle fut plus agitée que les précédentes fois, les deux habitantes de la Comté savaient ce qu'elles avaient à faire et serrèrent davantage leur emprise sur la meurtrière traîtresse.

«-Oh Frodon, dit Sam, Tout a été fait en vain. En vain!»

Bien que Frodon ne comprit pas ce que son amante voulait dire, ses sanglots lui firent rapidement comprendre que quelque chose de grave, mais surtout de tragique, s'était produit. Au sein de la Comté mais aussi pour Sam; sinon, elle ne serait pas aussi malheureuse. Quoiqu'il lui fut arrivé, il soulagerait son cœur de toutes les manières imaginables et même au-delà.

_Voilou:) J'espère que vous avez aimé. Alors, petite précision, les DEUX nouveaux noms ajoutés dans ce chapitre sont tirés des histoires de Tolkien: à la base, Diamond est une hobbit quelconque que Pippin épouse à la fin de l'histoire et Daisy est censée être l'une des sœurs de Sam (dans l'histoire originale, Sam a deux frères et trois sœurs mais j'ai réduit ce chiffre à un frère et deux sœurs car toute la fatrie n'était vraiment pas utile à l'histoire). Alors, ceux qui pensent que j'ai inventé des noms moches; nan! Je les ai juste repris d'un univers de Tolkien. _

_C'est tout pour cette fois. Ne soyez pas trop impatients vu ce que j'ai expliqué dans l'intro. A la prochaine:)_


End file.
